Amber's promise
by theblindwriter95
Summary: *Rewrite, takes place after the curse of Princess Ivy* After Sofia gets severely beaten after a Flying Derby race by a rival team, Amber vows to protect her step sister no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Amber's Promise

Summary: *Rewrite, takes place after the curse of Princess Ivy* After Sofia gets severely beaten after a Flying Derby race by a rival team, Amber vows to protect her step sister no matter what.

Author's Note: Nearly four years after the original, I thought this story badly needed an update, especially the later chapters, so here you go.

Chapter One

Royal Prep Academy had won another Flying Derby race as the crowd went wild, cheering the winners' names as loudly as they could.

It was a clear and sunny day as it sometimes was for a Flying Derby race.

Princess Sofia and Prince James of Echancia, considered to be the best flyers in Royal Prep's history of Flying Derby racers, congratulated each other with high fives and patted their horses' heads before going their separate ways.

Sofia, her heart pure and true as a proper princess should be, wanted to make amends with the rival team she and her step brother had beaten during the race.

She was, unfortunately, unaware of the consequence that would follow for her generous action.

...

Princess Amber of Enchancia was worried. It wasn't a lost shoe or tiara that had her worried. Surprisingly, it was her stepsister Sofia that had her worried.

She wasn't sure if she had dreamt it or not but the thought of an evil princess out for revenge, Sofia being angry with her for taking her amulet, and Princess Rapunzel of Corona appearing out of nowhere had Amber appreciate her stepsister much more than what she had before.

It was true that, at first, Amber had been jealous of Sofia, trying to do everything that she could to ruin her stepsister's special night.

Now she had changed. Through spoiled rotten to the core, Amber cared about her family and was nicer to everyone.

Especially Sofia.

Twenty minutes passed and she grew extremely worried. Sofia was never late after making amends with someone. Whether it be a witch or Cedric the sorcerer, her stepsister only took five minutes to make amends, not twenty.

Amber walked away from the crowd, her parents, and James to find Sofia, only to see Sofia's riding helmet on the ground and covered in dirty footprints.

She picked up the helmet as she followed some footprints which led her to the stables.

She sniffed the air. It was a foul stench that replaced the familiar smells of freshly cut hay, carrots, and apples.

It was the smell of blood.

"P-Please! S-Stop!" Amber heard a voice sob while a group of boys laughed.

The sobbing voice was familiar to her as night and day. The voice was Sofia's.

Amber, dropping Sofia's helmet, angrily marched up to the boys while Sofia was on the ground, gagging up a mix of vomit and blood on the dirt.

"Whatever you're doing to my sister, it has to stop!" Amber shouted, causing the boys to laugh harder.

"No way!" The leader of the boys, Prince Felix of Martinstine, exclaimed as he kicked Sofia's back, causing the little princess to scream in pain before returning to gag on the ground. "This is what she gets for trying to make amends with us."

"She was only doing it to be nice! My brother told me that she felt bad for you guys losing the race!" Amber yelled. If she wasn't a princess, she would've hit Felix and his gang square in the face.

The thought that Sofia had been alone in the stables with these boys for who knew how long made it unbearable for Amber to stand any longer.

"My friends and I are not fans of making amends dear princess. Your pathetic sister should've known that from the beginning!" Felix hissed, turning to what Amber hoped wasn't his friends. "Maxwell, get our horses! Calvin, Samuel, Gabriel, and Dexter! Make sure to tell the other boys around school tomorrow. I'm sure they'd be interested in hearing on how we made Princess Sofia of Enchancia weak and afraid."

The boys did as they were told while Felix had left the scene chuckling.

"Amber! Go get Mom and-" Sofia tried to speak but felt short of breath and pain.

Lots and lots of pain.

"Sofia, try to grab my hand. I'll get us to Mother and Daddy," Amber instructed as Sofia weakly grabbed her hand.

Tears were filling Amber's eyes as she looked at Sofia. Her auburn curls were a mess, her riding clothes were torn, and her body was barely unrecognizable with scratches and one of her arms bend at a strange angle.

"Mother! Daddy!" Amber yelled when she and Sofia reached their parents.

"My baby!" Queen Miranda screamed, scooping up Sofia in her arms as she started to sob loudly, having the entire crowd wonder what had happened to shook up the benevolent queen of Enchancia.

"Amber!" King Roland the second demanded even though he could clearly see it in his only daughter's eyes that she was already beginning to feel shaken up. "Do you know who did this?"

"A group of boys from a rival team that James and Sofia had won against," Amber responded. She felt sick to her stomach but didn't show it to her father who had decided to get the coachman and have him take the royal family of Enchancia back to their castle.

...

Amber knew James felt guilty when the twins were alone in the castle gardens after a dinner of silence.

Their parents had made it beneficial for them both to miss school the next day as the king and queen of Enchancia knew that they were affected by Sofia being severely beaten, especially Amber.

"I just can't believe some people would do something cruel just because one person was trying to be kind to them," James said, lifting his arms in frustration.

His anger was something that Amber hadn't gotten over yet as well as Sofia's cries before her stepmother had pulled her away from the scene of two servants trying to scrub off the dry blood off Sofia's body with wet sponges.

"I know, James, I know," Amber sniffed as tears were beginning to fill her eyes for the second time that day.

"Don't cry, Amber."

James tried to comfort his sister with silly faces that had cheered her up when they were four, only for Amber to push him away.

"I can't help it! Sofia must be sacred right now and it's all our fault that we left her alone!"

"You know what Mom and Dad told us, Amber. They told us to wait until tomorrow to see her when she's resting so she's not disturbed tonight," James reminded her.

Amber didn't say much after her brother was finished as her mind was focused on Sofia.

And since her stepsister was on her mind at the moment, it was going to be very difficult for her to get to any sleep when she would be required to get some later in the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_"Sofia? Where are you? Sofia!" Amber called out in the horse stable._

_She heard a sob from the near end of the stable where Sofia laid on the ground, covered in her own blood._

_Amber walked over to Sofia's side and grabbed her hand._

_"That's it Amber! Protect your sister. Dare to risk it all!" A female voice cheered as a young woman of eighteen appeared at Amber's left side._

_"Don't you dare princess! Leave your pathetic sister alone to die in her own blood!" Felix yelled who appeared at Amber's right side._

_The little blonde princess looked around. She wanted to protect her sister but wanted to leave. However, if she left, she would be granting Felix's wish and Sofia would die._

_"I can't choose!" Amber screamed as Felix laughed._

_"You're pathetic!" He spat as he left Amber at Sofia's side._

_"Good choice Amber!" The young woman of eighteen cheered, giving the little blonde princess a wink before disappearing._

_"Sofia? I'm here. It's okay!" Amber looked at Sofia who laid still in her own blood._

_She pushed Sofia's bangs out of her face and patted her forehead._

_"Amber? Do you see what I see?" Sofia asked weakly as she took a labored breath._

_"What do you see, Sofia?"_

_"A light. It's sparkling like the star on our Wassailia tree."_

_"Stay away from the light, Sofia. You have to stay here," Amber begged but it was too late as Sofia took her final breath, dying in Amber's arms._

_Amber screamed._

...

Amber breathed heavily as tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Sofia!" She yelled as the door to her room burst open while the king and queen walked to her bedside.

"Amber, is everything alright?" Miranda asked gently, sensing that her stepdaughter needed comfort more than anything.

"Sofia! I have to see her! I have to make sure she's okay!" Amber shouted, nearly running out of the room as her father gently grabbed her arm.

"Hold on Amber! It's early in the morning. Sofia needs rest and so do you." Roland patted his daughter's hair, putting an arm around her waist as Miranda looked at him.

She knew he was stressed but the dark bags under his eyes concluded that he was emotionally stressed. She could see it in his eyes that her husband was angry for what happened to Sofia and how none of them couldn't prevented it from happening.

"Rollie, you look like you need some rest," Miranda began, taking a breath as she looked at her stepdaughter who tried to break free from her father's grasp. "I'll stay here with Amber."

"Miranda, she's my daughter. I have to be there for her!" Roland protested, holding on to Amber's waist.

"Not when you're stressed Roland!"

Snapping at her husband while in front of the children wasn't something she had planned when Miranda had gotten married to Roland but with her daughter severely beaten and her eyes red from sobbing privately in the early evening hours had proven to the queen of Enchancia that she, like her husband, was stressed except it was a different kind of stress.

She was motherly stressed as any mother would be when their child's life was at stake.

Roland blinked, taking his wife's rather unusual response as he grasped his arm away from Amber's waist, leaving stepmother and stepdaughter alone in the dark.

Amber looked up at Miranda as tears filled her eyes. "Mother, why are some children cruel?"

Miranda hugged Amber close to her, stroking her hair. "Well, Amber, some are jealous of other children for their talents or they want the best of everything or all they want is a friend but are too scared, forcing them to be cruel."

"I'm sometimes jealous of Sofia, but I would never do anything to hurt-" Amber stopped speaking as she sobbed, her stepmother's words being all too real for her to shake off as a couple of words being told to her.

She was jealous of her stepsister at times but never had the heart to hurt Sofia. Sofia was the joy that brought life to her heart, having Amber be more considerate for others and the people around her.

"Amber, I know you're worried about Sofia but she's going to be fine and she's going fight this. No matter what stands in her way," Miranda muttered gently to her stepdaughter, trying her best to fix Amber's emotional state.

Seeing her quiet and still after minutes of sobbing left Miranda to sigh in peace. Still, she stay with Amber for the rest of the night just in case her stepdaughter's emotions were running high again.

...

Doctors were the only people Amber saw coming in and out of Sofia's room during the morning hours after breakfast.

She noticed that a lot of them carried bandages while some carried paper, a tin of ink, and a writing pen.

She took a small peek at Sofia's room (since the door was carelessly left open by a doctor that was new) and saw doctors surround her stepsister like a pack of wolves.

"Poor child," Amber heard one say about Sofia with a bit of sympathy.

"We know, Lydia, we know. We all feel horrible for the youngest princess of Enchancia, but we can't show our emotions while in front of her," Amber heard a male doctor say to Lydia, his voice soft and smooth, almost like butter or a fluffy pillow.

"Princess Amber! You know better than to seek peeks at people's work. I expected this from your brother but from you is quite shocking," Amber heard Baileywick say, having the little blonde princess turn away from Sofia's bedroom in order face him.

"Baileywick! You don't-" Amber began to protest, only to see the castle steward wave a gentle finger at her.

"I understand that you're concerned over your stepsister's well-being, Princess Amber as I am myself for Princess Sofia's health. However, children, whether they're a royal or a noble, mustn't interfere with the work of adults because they can distract them from attaining the issue at hand. Do you understand?"

Amber nodded as she looked at the steward's eyes. She noticed that they were tired like her care maid's eyes were when she was woken up earlier in the day so she could get ready and eat breakfast.

It appeared to the her that even the castle staff were stressing themselves out over what had happened to Sofia to the point where they got a few hours or very little sleep.

Amber curtsied to Baileywick as a farewell before taking a walk outside to the castle gardens.

The castle gardens often helped her in times of stress as the smell of the flowers helped her relax and breathe.

Unfortunately, some of the flowers reminded Amber of Sofia who loved bright ones and roses and if things couldn't any get worse for her, James was in the garden as well, picking the flowers that Sofia loved off their stems and putting them in a basket.

Amber would've yelled at her brother or screamed at the top of her lungs for his action but decided against it, knowing that flowers could heal and regrow. She also knew that James felt guilty as during the evening in the garden after her outburst, he repeated for what she thought was seven hundred or more times that he thought it was his fault for Sofia's pain because he didn't stay with the little brunette princess when she tried to make amends with the boys who could've beaten her to death had Amber not been there to rescue her.

The little blonde princess knew that it wasn't James' fault or their parents or even Sofia's. She knew that it was the fault of Felix and his gang as her lessons at Royal Prep had taught her to always be kind to others and show to respect each other, not gang up on one person just because their kindness is not interesting to you.

That made Amber angry as she thought of how Felix and his gang didn't have the slight respect for anyone when it came to proper etiquette or manners.

In fact, if they somehow came to the castle, everything on being proper would escape from Amber, allowing her to show them how protective she could be by smacking them on the ground.

Of course, she would imagine it as she knew that they would only come to the castle to mock Sofia's pain which she never deserved to have in the first place.

"Amber? You okay? You keep staring at the flowers as if you were the ruler of them all!" James asked with a laugh, noticing his sister's still movement.

Amber turned around and faced her brother, giving him an unexpected hug. For the first time since the flying derby race from the day before, she heard him laugh and joke around which would normally annoy her to no end but it was what she needed to get away from the depression and anger she felt whenever Sofia came to her mind.

"Thank you James for caring about Sofia and me," Amber muttered as the prince of Enchancia gave her a small glance.

"You're welcome, Amber. You two are my sisters and as a future ruler unless I step down or something else happens, I have to care about everyone."

"James, do you think Sofia's going to be okay once she heals?"

Amber didn't get an answer from her brother as he stared at the ground, telling her that if Sofia healed, it wouldn't be good.

The little blonde princess sighed as her turn to see Sofia in the evening, when her father and stepmother allowed it, was going to be more difficult than what she thought it was going to be.

...

Amber, dressed in her nightgown, went inside Sofia's room where she heard her moan in frustration.

"Sofia's in too much pain to speak," Roland had told her and James when he and Miranda had gathered the blonde twins for a family meeting after another silent dinner. "You can still speak to her but you will only hear her moan and nothing else unless she starts crying."

The twins had nodded as Amber went first, mainly because James was terrified of upsetting Sofia.

"Hi Sofia!" She greeted warmly, sitting beside her stepsister's bed as Sofia moaned happily.

Sofia, to Amber, looked horrible. Her body was wrapped in many bandages while her one arm was in a sling, her auburn curls were all over the place, and her face was red.

_Is it hot in here? _Amber thought, feeling heat on her skin before looking at Sofia again. _Poor Sofia. How can she stand it in here?_

Sofia moaned twice, signaling Amber that she was scared.

"Why are you scared, Sofia?" Amber asked, watching her stepsister use her unbandaged hand to wave in the air before being on the ground and turn into a fist.

The little blonde princess then realized that Sofia was scared to be in the Flying Derby again once she healed because she didn't want to get hurt again, especially by a team she would race against.

"You won't get hurt again. I-I p-promise." Amber felt her voice break as Sofia gave her a low moan. "Y-You can't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, Sofia. It wasn't your fault."

Sofia moaned once more before tears began to fall from her eyes and on to her face as she felt Amber grab her hand.

"Sofia, listen to me. What happened after the race wasn't your fault or mine or even James'. When you heal, race. Race like you never had before!" Amber encouraged as Sofia looked at her wide eyed, causing the oldest princess to sigh in despair.

She tried not to pressure Sofia anymore about racing or Flying Derby, instead the two sisters (rather Amber) talked about what went on in the castle with Sofia moaning happily.

"Amber, Dad wanted me to tell you that your time is up," James greeted when he walked into the room an hour later as he looked at Sofia. "How is she?"

"Happy mostly," Amber whispered in her brother's ear. "Just don't talk to her about racing or Flying Derby, it's scaring her to death."

James nodded. "Got it." He frowned as he looked at Sofia who moaned happily. "If only our sister wasn't in pain, she could talk to us about what happened after the race."

"I understand, James,"

Amber couldn't cry in front of Sofia. It felt wrong to do so when the little brunette princess was hurting and couldn't do anything to stop it.

She excused herself out of Sofia's room and walked to her room, her eyes filling with more tears at each step.

In her room, the little blonde princess collapsed in her bed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly before putting it towards her face.

"I promise to protect you, Sofia. No matter what. I don't want you to hurt anymore because it's hurting me!" Amber sobbed in the pillow, thinking of the event that took place between her and Sofia before falling asleep hurt and upset.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Amber and James sighed as they went in the carriage to go back to Royal Prep.

Amber's stomach did flip flops as the castle became further and further away from her eyesight. Her heart was heavy with depression and concern ever since the early morning hours where the entire royal family had been woken up by Sofia's screams of terror.

The little blonde princess never knew how terrified Sofia was until seeing her nearly kick the king when he held her in the air to soothe her.

Amber knew the little brunette princess would be afraid of boys after what happened to her, but never thought it would be men, including her father, too.

She sighed as the carriage landed at Royal Prep where princes and princesses gathered around her and James, asking many questions. Most of them were about Sofia's condition.

The blonde twins forced smiles on their faces as they answered questions until a prince asked about Flying Derby, leaving James to frown.

"After everything that has happened, I'm not if I or Sofia are ready to fly again. Don't get me wrong, we like being on the team and we both have special bonds with our horses that no one could ever break but it's going to take time for Sofia to trust a prince that isn't me again before she could spread her wings and soar into the blue. We're not letting the team down or you down, we just need time to heal. For me and Amber, it's emotionally while for Sofia, it's physically and emotionally. We hope you understand," James told the crowd before dropping to his knees and sobbed, releasing the emotional guilt that was eating him up inside.

Normally the princes at Royal Prep would snicker and point at a prince that was sobbing on school grounds but they all considered Sofia to be an angel. Whether they were on the team or not, each prince (even Hugo) had been apart of Sofia's generous nature from plans of teamwork to even a simple conversation.

The princes often called Sofia Joy behind her back in a friendly manner as it was just the way she was to them. A joyful princess.

Hearing James and Amber talk her condition made the princes furious. A lot of the princes (except for the shy ones like Desmond) took out their anger with fencing, stabbing stuffed princes in the chest.

If violence was tolerated at Royal Prep, the most aggressive princes would've already stabbed Sofia's attackers to death after the three fairies had a mid discussion of what had happened to the little brunette princess.

Seeing James calm after minutes of sobbing sent the princes to the front halls of the school as the princesses stayed behind.

Amber watched the princes leave as she turned to comfort Vivian who was an emotional wreck.

"Sofia will be okay, Vivian. You'll see," She assured the raven-haired princess who could only sob in response.

The little blonde princess looked at her brother being comforted by Princess Maya and laughed silently as she knew that he really wanted Princess Penny of Brillancia to comfort him but the golden-haired princess was on vacation with family for two weeks so Maya would be sort of a replacement until the blind princess came back.

Amber sighed as the school bell rang. She didn't want to go in her classes and see an empty chair where Sofia would normally sit but she had no choice. After all, her lessons were supposed to help her in the future if she wanted to be queen.

Taking a breath, the little blonde princess held her head up high as she walked in the school building, going to Sorcery class which was a favorite of Sofia's from the first magic test.

...

"Mother and Father gave me this beautiful bracelet yesterday and I can't wait show to you two tomorrow," Hildegard bragged, causing Amber to sigh.

It was lunchtime for the children of Royal Prep and Amber didn't feel like eating as her nerves had taken over.

She normally enjoyed her friends talk about expensive jewels, gowns or whatever else but Amber couldn't talk about pleasure with Sofia in her mind, alone and possibly scared.

"Can you stop talking about yourself, Hildegard!?" Amber snapped as she realized that was what she used to be before Sofia came and still was to some degree.

"I understand you're concerned about Sofia, Amber but snapping at me is not getting you anywhere so you might as well face the music. What happened to Sofia is driving you insane," Hildegard told Amber who sighed in frustration while Cleo watched in horror, sensing an argument between the two princesses happening in the minutes ahead.

"At least I have a caring heart! Sure I'm self centered at times, but I care about my family!" Amber yelled, getting up from the table as she grabbed her tray. "By the way, Hildegard, when was the last time you talk about your big sister Astrid to me and Clio?"

Hildegard struggled to speak before cursing herself. It had been months since Astrid's name was a top subject, proving Amber's point of her not caring about others but herself.

Amber left the two princesses in a huff, walking over to James' table where he and Zandar were in the middle of having a burping contest.

Pushing the disgusting noises aside, Amber took an apple off her tray. She took a bite before setting the fruit down and clutching her stomach.

"Boom goes the cannon!" James exclaimed to Zandar, giving the boy a thumbs up before hearing a low moan from Amber who he didn't even know was at his table until hearing her moan. He looked at his twin, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Amber, is something wrong?"

His sister's moaning didn't sound faked for attention purposes like he had seen her do in the past.

"My mind hurts and so does my stomach," Amber replied, clutching her stomach, trying not to throw up her breakfast in the room for everyone to see.

James got up from his seat, grabbing Amber's hand. "Come on. I'll take you to Nurse McIntyre. She'll tell us what's wrong with you."

The little blonde prince dashed through tables of students while knowing that he was breaking the no running in the halls or lunchroom rule which wasn't his top priority at the moment.

One sister at home and in pain was bad enough for James but Amber's moaning and the clutching of her stomach while at school made it even worse for the little blonde prince and his conflicting emotions to handle on his own.

...

"Good afternoon, Prince James. How can I be of service?"

Nurse Polly McIntyre greeted the twins warmly with a smile when they arrived at the nurse's office.

"It's Amber," James explained, holding his sister's hand as Amber tried desperately to hold her breakfast in her stomach. "She says that her stomach and head are hurting."

Nurse McIntyre held out a chipboard in her hands. "Did anything trigger her stomach and head to start hurting?"

"I don't know. I've just been so worried for my sister Sofia that I almost forgot about Amber until she started moaning."

At the mention of Sofia's name, Amber went down on the floor and puked. She stood up minutes later with bits of digested blueberry pancakes on her face.

"Wheelchair," the little blonde princess muttered. "James, help Sofia in her wheelchair."

"Wheelchair?!" James looked at Amber, confused. "Amber, Sofia's still in bandages! She can't possibly be in a wheelchair right now."

"No. Our sister is not in bandages, James. She's waiting for you to help her in her wheelchair because Felix had broken her spine when he kicked her, making her no longer being able to walk!"

Amber pointed to an empty space in Nurse McIntyre's office where she imagined Sofia and a wheelchair sitting.

Nurse McIntyre wrote some notes on her clipboard. "Prince James, you told me that you were worried about Sofia, correct?"

"Of course," James replied as a sudden realization of why Amber was acting the way she was had hit him like an ocean wave." Amber can't... She has never been this worried over... " The little blonde prince put his hands in his face before going into hysterics.

One sister was in pain while the other was now stressing herself out and going insane.

What was a prince to do?

...

Amber felt herself being carried by thin arms and laid in bed as her stepmother's voice rang swiftly in the air.

"First Sofia, now you. Amber. Why would you stress yourself out to where you get sick? I know you're worried for Sofia as am I, your father, Baileywick, and even Cedric who just today created a magical doll to help us translate Sofia's moaning but..." Amber heard Miranda's voice break. "I wish we could just recreate the events before Sofia was severely beaten. I really do."

Amber felt horrible and angry at herself as she heard Miranda sob with lots of deplore.

Out of all the things she could've done to relieve herself of the stress she had due to Sofia, she didn't do anything.

The little blonde princess had let herself become sick. If only she had kept her mouth shut when Hildegard told her that Sofia's condition and her worrying about it made her insane.

Amber hoped that she would get well by the next day so the little blonde princess could go to Cedric's workshop,which she normally dreaded, and ask for a spell for getting rid of stress.

If he couldn't find a spell for getting rid of stress then Amber had another plan for Cedric that he would hopefully agree with.

She wasn't sure what the plan was at the moment as she closed her eyes to rest, but knew that it was something that she couldn't do on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sofia's sobs were what Amber had woken up to that night as she grabbed the oil lamp off her nightstand, allowing the light to be her guidance.

The sobs grew louder within each step as Amber opened the door to Sofia's room gently so she wouldn't make too much noise, the light showing how red her stepsister's face looked.

"Easy Sofia. It's okay," Amber soothed, stroking her hair. Sofia's sobs turned into hiccups as her stepsister's blue eyes brightened at her presence. "You wanna to see me didn't you? But all you can do, aside from moaning, is cry."

"I did," the doll Cedric had made translated, startling Amber on how it sounded just like her sister. "I got scared and couldn't find you."

"Well I'm here now. Did you have a nightmare?"

Sofia stared for a moment with tears threatening to spill from her eyes before making a low moan.

"Yes."

Amber didn't need to ask what the nightmare was about just by the flow of tears in Sofia's eyes. She gently wiped them away before covering her up with the blanket that her stepsister had to toss around during her nightmare.

Stroking her hair, Amber noticed that Sofia was quieting down and eventfully had fallen asleep much to her relief.

Before going to the window seat, she glanced at the bandages around Sofia's body. How could a group of boys do that much damage over not wanting to make amends?

It made the little blonde princess furious at the thought, climbing onto the window seat and after some time had drifted off to sleep.

…

"Good morning your highness."

Amber awoke groggily to the sound of Violet's voice. Once the blurring in her eyes vanished, she noticed that Sofia's bed was empty.

"Violet where's Sofia!?" Amber asked in alarm, nearly falling off the window seat.

"She's with the queen," Violet answered, making Sofia's bed. "Normally your dear sister would be doing this but we want her energy back, not make her worse."

"That I can agree with. Sofia needs all the rest she can get. If it wasn't for those boys…"

"Princess Amber, If it wasn't for your quick thinking two days ago as the queen calls it, Princess Sofia wouldn't even be here."

Amber nodded somberly. Violet did have a point. It was because of her that Sofia was still there with her and the family.

In pain but still with them.

After getting dressed, she walked to the dining room and sighed softly at Sofia's face being less red than it had been hours before.

"Had a little sleepover late last night huh?" Miranda asked upon seeing her, checking Amber's forehead. "You look better."

"I guess some rest was all I needed," Amber smiled. She frowned slightly. "How's Sofia going to do anything if everything but a free hand is bandaged up?"

"We'll just have to take it one day at a time Amber."

Sofia glanced at her sister's eyes and smiled as Amber smiled back, holding in a laugh.

Clearly she tried to feed herself like she normally would.

"I wish there was something I could do," Amber sighed as she left the dining room. "I wish I could have been there to help her."

"We all do, Amber," Miranda murmured.

The little blonde princess glanced at her stepsister for a few moments. Sofia couldn't speak for herself and could only make noise or cry.

It was like she'd been reduced to being a baby again because of what happened.

Amber growled as the sound of Felix's laughter played in her head. Maybe a visit to Cedric would help her calm herself down.

If she was lucky, he might even curse the boy.

…

"What do you mean you can't put a curse on Felix?!" Amber nearly screamed as the sorcerer glanced at her sympathetically. "Sofia wouldn't be in her current state if it wasn't for him!"

"I would love to curse him Princess Amber but it's not up to me to decide what happens to that sexist brat," Cedric grumbled. "Your father told me last night that it's up to the schools to decide what's to become of him."

"So can't we ask them if you can curse him?" Amber asked. "Daddy even said that he won't let James shoot Felix out of a cannon!"

"A cannon's too good for him anyway," Cedric couldn't help but smirk at the idea himself.

"It was just a thought, but I don't want to ruin a perfectly good cannon with Felix," James said as he came up to check on her.

"You're right. He's too good for that," Amber frowned.

"I know you're worried about Sof but she'll heal slowly. Right now Mom and Dad are just glad she's here with us. I asked Dad to talk to Sir Gilliam for me last night and he told me that Sofia's flying horse Minimus saw the whole attack and is now skittish around people."

"Maybe we could help Minimus feel better," Amber offered. "We could even take turns riding him, just so he knows he's got friends around him."

"And if he's okay with it, we could have Minimus brought here," James agreed. "I know, Sof can't ride him, but she might like to see another friendly face. And who's friendlier than her animal friends?"

Amber smiled at the thought. She'd sometimes seen Sofia's bunny Clover curled up at Sofia's feet. True, Sofia could only moan, but it was like Clover could understand what she was saying.

And it was probably the sweetest image she'd ever seen since the attack once Clover had stopped sniffing Sofia in worry.

Like Miranda said, it would take one day at a time before Sofia was completely healed physically and emotionally.

Let alone be able to speak again or of the attack.

A loud wail interrupted Amber's thoughts as three things came to her mind. Sofia needed something, a nightmare, or her bandages were being changed which she understandingly hated because of the pain it brought.

"Go on. I'll still be here for the rest of the day," Cedric smiled.

Amber carefully made her way back to Sofia's room. She sat by Sofia's side. "Sofia? It's me, Amber," she murmured.

"Amber!" Cedric's doll warmly greeted her.

"Do you need anything?" Amber asked, not knowing what to say.

"Can you sit with me for a while?" the doll asked.

"I'd love to," Amber smiled. "Sofia, we've got a surprise for you! Minimus might be visiting you!"

If Sofia could squeal, she would have. Instead she waved her not bandaged hand in excitement.

"Looks like Mother cleaned off your face from this morning. Were you trying to feed yourself?" Amber asked softly.

Sofia's eyes lost the sparkle they had during her excitement of Minimus visiting as they glanced at her sister sadly.

"I wanted to," the doll explained. "I can't do anything else because of Felix until everything heals unless it's having accidents."

"Don't say that, Sofia," Amber murmured, "You can do anything you put your mind to. You taught me that when you first rode Minimus. We've both come so far since that day."

Sofia smiled as she remembered how she and Minimus had practiced so hard despite Amber telling her that Flying Derby was a "prince thing". She looked over at her closet, knowing that Amber's "Derby Tiara" was there. She'd offered to share it with her the next time a Flying Derby came, but Amber said she could order a new one for herself, and that Sofia had earned it.

Amber smiled at the sight of her smile.

How could Felix and his friends be so cruel to severely beat someone as innocent as Sofia? She only wanted to make amends.

"I'm sorry, Amber," the doll's tone turned sad. "If only I hadn't gone near Felix this never would have happened."

"Don't blame yourself, Sofia," Amber murmured as James softly entered and sat down next to her, "You didn't do anything wrong. You only wanted to be a good sport."

"That's right, Sof," James agreed, "Felix did this, not you. He's the one that should apologize."

"Once he's punished. I'm hoping he doesn't get off scot free for this."

"He won't. What he did has him in serious consequences."

"What consequences?" The doll wondered, its tone still sad.

"He's suspended for a month," Amber started, trying to remember everything the headmistresses had told Roland and Miranda. She hadn't meant to listen in on their conversation, but she wanted to know that if Felix wasn't going to be cursed for what he did, he would still be punished for what happened.

"That's it?" the doll asked.

"I wrote everything down, Sof," James murmured, holding out a notebook. "Mom and Dad didn't want us listening at first, but they understood that we wanted to tell you what was going on."

"So he's suspended," the doll paused, "Is that it?"

"He's also going to be in detention for the rest of the year when he comes back, and he's been kicked off his school's flying derby team," James consulted his notebook. "He has to write you a letter of apology."

"What about the other boys that were with him?" Amber asked.

"Same thing: Suspension for a month, detention for the rest of the year, they're off their flying derby team, and an apology letter," James said as he looked up.

Sofia was frowning.

"I'd rather hear apologies from their faces," the doll scoffed. "Letters won't heal what they did or erase the nightmares."

Seeing Clover hop into the room had the twins sigh in relief as the bunny curled up next to her feet.

"I know you can't understand us like you can with Sofia, but I'm hoping she'll be back to her old self soon too," Amber murmured, stroking Clover's back.

"I hope you're right, Amber," James murmured as he scratched Clover's ears. "And Clover, thanks for coming. Sof needs all the friends she can get right now."

Clover sniffed in reply before falling asleep next to Sofia's feet.

That night Amber found herself dreaming about the figure with long blonde hair again from her nightmare the first night after the attack.

She knew the figure to be Princess Rapunzel, having read her story many times. What she didn't get was her presence.

"Rapunzel?" Amber asked, "Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you that I'm so proud of you, Amber," Rapunzel smiled. "You tried to help Sofia, and you're staying right by her side."

"But I didn't do anything to stop Sofia from getting hurt," Amber admitted. "I know she says it wasn't my fault..."

"And it wasn't," Rapunzel smiled. "You didn't tell those boys to do this to her. You tried to speak up and stop what was happening."

"But they didn't listen."

"That doesn't mean you're not risking it all for nothing. You care so much for your sister. All you want is for her to be happy."

"But all she can do right now is moan or cry," Amber frowned. "It's like she's a baby again and I don't know if she knows what I've done for her."

"She knows, Amber," Rapunzel murmured, pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair. "Believe me, she knows."

"But what can I do for her now?" Amber asked.

"The same thing you've been doing," Rapunzel smiled. "You're being a wonderful friend to Sofia, you're offering her comfort, and you're trying to help her."

"I guess that's what you meant by risk it all when we first met and there were dragons. Even if I don't remember what happened."

"I think it's best that you didn't. But once again I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Amber smiled.

And then woke up to silence.

Was it possible that Sofia was being visited too?

"Sofia?" Amber asked, hesitantly reaching out to stroke Sofia's hair.

A soft moan answered her question, and the doll murmured, "Amber? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Sofia; I didn't mean to wake you up," Amber paused. "Or were you just resting?"

"I was just resting," the doll replied.

"I'm happy you're here."

"I never thanked you for getting to me when you did. I never gagged up blood before and it... it was scary."

"Felix kicked you?" Amber asked softly, looking into her stepsister's eyes. "Not just in the back?"

Sofia nodded softly, a pained look in her eyes.

"When I find Felix, I'm going to make him wish he'd never been born!" Amber shouted.

"Amber!" James came in when he heard his sister shouting. He grabbed her hands and murmured. "Amber, look at me. Listen," He waited until Amber met his gaze. "I feel the same way, believe me. But doing something like that to Felix won't solve anything. It won't make Sofia feel better. It won't help with her healing. And it especially doesn't help us that you're scaring Sof with all your shouting."

"I'm sorry, Sofia, I didn't mean to scare you," Amber said as she took a deep breath and calmed down. "But, James, what can we do? I want to help Sofia more than anything. I want to make Felix pay for what he did!"

James sighed. He wanted to make Felix pay as well for what he did.

He was only lucky it was the weekend. With no school, he and Amber could be with Sofia and try their best to help her.

He also knew that violence was never the answer. He didn't want to sink to Felix's level.

"We can keep doing what we've been doing," he said at last. "We need to be there for Sof and help her when she needs us..." He trailed off as he bit his lip.

"I couldn't agree more," they heard a new voice in the doorway. James looked up to see Roland come up with Miranda behind him. "Thank you both for being there for Sofia," he continued as he pulled James into a hug. "We know you want to help her, and seeing your friendly faces will most certainly help her."

"And Amber, I understand completely how you feel," Miranda added as she took her in her arms. "I want to protect all of you from harm, but sometimes there are things that are out of our control."

"But why Sofia?" Amber asked sadly, looking at the now sleeping girl.

"She's going to have to relearn almost everything!" James added. He growled, remembering her screams of terror the first night after the attack. "And be afraid to not only fly but of boys too!"

"We'll all help her with what she needs to relearn," Miranda assured him. "We'll all get through this one day at a time."

"And we'll take it slowly when and if we bring Minimus to see her, since I know you were thinking about that," Roland agreed. "Sofia won't be able to fly on him, but she can pet him."

"It's going to be a healing process for Minimus too, since we said he saw what those boys did and now he's so skittish around other people," Amber admitted.

"But I'm sure that Minimus knows that all people aren't like that," Roland smiled. "We've seen how much he and Sofia care about each other, and how much they helped each other when they were participating in Flying Derby before this happened."

"As Sofia's partner, I got to see it plenty of times," James smiled. "And at school we've been assigned a project while she's away. Everyone's supposed to draw or paint a memory of Sof that means the most to them."

"And I'm guessing you haven't started yet James?"

"No I have Dad."

James smiled as he described the picture he had been working on. It was of her first time on his horse, when he was teaching her how to ride. He went to his room and found the drawing, but as he showed it to everyone, he felt his eyes fill with tears again. "I'm sorry, Dad..." he muttered, trying not to break down. "Maybe I should make something else..."

"No, James, this is wonderful," Roland smiled as he pulled him into a hug. "Sofia needs these pleasant memories of being on horses. And you need the memories of teaching her."

"I didn't even know you did this," Amber smiled.

"I don't want to scare her or make her feel worse," James still sounded doubtful.

"Like your father said, Sofia needs pleasant memories of horses," Miranda smiled, stroking his hair. "She needs the good times of being in the flying derby. James, you won't make her scared or have her feel worse."

"I won't?"

"No. And I'm sure whatever Amber and your friends make will bring her back pleasant memories, not right now."

"And I only just got started making mine," Amber admitted. "Normally, I'd be finished and James is still thinking of something to do."

"Let me know if you need help, Amber," James offered.

"I will James. Thank you."

The moment was interrupted with Sofia stirring in her sleep, whimpering and moving around her free arm.

The whimpering continued as Miranda took her in her arms.

"It's all right, Sofia," Miranda murmured, stroking her hair. "We're all here with you."

"I knew it...I'm upset and it made Sof upset..." James muttered.

"James, you didn't do anything wrong," Roland murmured, pulling him into a hug. "Sofia might be having a nightmare." He reached out and gently squeezed her unbandaged arm. "Sofia, it's alright. We're all here with you."

"Daddy's right. We're all here with you," Amber smiled, seeing her stepsister calm down. "That's right. You're going to be okay."

Sofia's whimpers calmed to hiccups as Amber gently patted her back.

The hiccups were new. Something other than the moaning that the family was used to. Hearing her speaking would've been too much even if it was only babbling and not words.

"Do you think she's going to say something?" James asked.

"Give her time," Roland murmured. "If she wants to speak, that's wonderful, but if not, we won't pressure her."

"But if she does, how many words would it be?" Amber asked.

"Not much," Miranda muttered, placing Sofia down in her bed. "She hasn't spoken since the attack."

"It's all right, Sofia," Amber murmured, patting Sofia's unbandaged hand. "You just try again if you feel up to it. We're all here for you."

"Just take your time, Sof," James added. "We're not going anywhere. We're right here with you."

"You just speak when you're ready," Miranda agreed.

Sofia blinked softly, glancing at her family's reassuring faces with a weak smile.

"Am-Am," She muttered hoarsely, having been almost three days since she last spoke.

"I'm here, Sofia," Amber whispered, not even bothering to hide the tears that were forming as Sofia tried to say her name.

"Try again, Sofia," Miranda murmured.

"Am...Am...ber..." Sofia whispered.

"That's our girl," Roland smiled, stroking her hair.

"Sofia's talking again," James muttered, unable to hide the grin on his face. "Maybe we should let her rest. Who knows? She might speak again."

"One word at a time James. She's just got her voice back."

"She can talk when she's ready," Miranda smiled. "Sofia, I'm so glad to hear you again!"

"Mo...Mom..." Sofia whispered.

"Just rest now, sweetheart," Miranda smiled. "You can talk to us later. But you know you can still use your doll if you need to."

"Good idea, Miranda," Roland smiled.

Sofia eventually went back to sleep as the family stepped out of her room while Amber wiped away her remaining tears.

On the other side of the hallway, the Saturday morning sunrise shined through the window as the little blonde princess felt a lump in her throat.

Sofia could talk again. Oh how her voice had been missed.

"Amber what are you doing?" James asked, seeing her open Sofia's bedroom door.

"Going to visit Sofia for a few minutes," Amber answered, trying unsuccessfully to keep the lump in her throat low.

"Just don't try to wake her up okay?" Miranda smiled, kissing her cheek.

"We'll see you at breakfast," Roland added before realizing that they were all still in their nightclothes. "Once everyone gets properly dressed."

"Okay; we like the occasional casual meal around here sometimes, but not this casual," James grinned.

"That's right!" Roland smirked, mussing his hair as he passed.

Amber kept the door to Sofia's room ajar as she glanced at her stepsister's sleeping form.

Seeing Sofia's chest rise and fall had the lump in her throat escape as Amber felt tears go down her cheeks.

"It's going to be alright, Amber," Miranda smiled as she pulled her into a hug. "I know you're happy that Sofia's starting to speak again. Believe me, I am too. But let's let her rest for a little while. I told her that we were going to get dressed and have breakfast, and we'd be back to check on her later. She'll use her doll to call us if she needs us."

Amber nodded. Miranda's words made sense, but she didn't want to leave Sofia alone.

"She'll be fine by herself for a little while," Miranda assured her, seeing her worried look. "You can come check on her again after we eat. And maybe you and I can brainstorm ideas for your picture for her."

Amber smiled. "Okay, Mom."

"And with how nice it is outside today, Sofia could use the fresh air."

"It'll get her some pink on her cheeks that's for sure."

Miranda laughed softly, pulling Amber into a hug as they walked out of Sofia's room. It was a hunch but since the very baffling day that Sofia said Amber had saved them all, the queen of Enchancia could see how more selfless her oldest daughter had become even if she couldn't remember why.

"I'm very proud of you, Amber," Miranda smiled, "You've come such a long way since Sofia and I first came here."

Amber looked up. Miranda wasn't referring to the trick dance shoes, was she? How could she have known about that? But then again, as Miranda often said, mothers knew everything!

"I know you felt a little jealous of Sofia when she first came, but that's to be expected when a new sibling comes," Miranda continued. "You two became friends, and Sofia even shared some of the adventures you went on with me."

"Like what?" Amber asked.

"Her favorite seems to be the one you two took while in Tangu."

"James was a little jealous that we had our own adventure together but I'm not afraid of flying carpets anymore though that wild one Sofia and I took I hope we don't get again."

"I'm sure Zander and his parents would understand next time you see them," Miranda assured.

"And maybe if she gets used to flying on Minimus again, I could take her, and maybe you, on a ride on a different carpet," Amber suggested.

"One victory at a time, Amber," Miranda smirked.

"Maybe I'll draw that for my picture, since we all agree that Sofia needs positive memories," Amber mused. "It was so exciting meeting Princess Jasmine, and having her help us tame the other carpet! You would have loved meeting her too!"

"I'm sure I would have," Miranda smiled.

She mused Amber's hair before leaving her to her room as the little blonde princess got dressed.

In a loose dress for the first time in her life, Amber smiled softly to herself, spotting her paints.

If she painted her and Sofia meeting Princess Jasmine, their classmates would get baffled. However it was a positive memory that Sofia needed.

Even she herself didn't understand how Jasmine had known to come so quickly when she and Sofia had gotten themselves stuck in the Hanging Gardens, but she had given them the help they needed when they were in trouble, and that was all that mattered.

As she set up her easel, she thought that Sofia would be pleasantly surprised to see that memory, and if she was up to it, maybe even tell her and Miranda how Jasmine knew where they were when she helped them.

But Amber didn't want to pressure her, hearing her stomach growl.

In all her excitement she had forgotten about breakfast.

"Look at you!" James laughed upon seeing her. "No bigger is better?"

"Well it'll be awhile until Sofia can wear normal gowns again so I thought why don't I get used to loose fitting dresses," Amber smiled.

"That's a good idea, Amber; you won't want to wear your normal gown when I teach you how to ride Minimus," James agreed.

"And maybe if I get really good at riding, I can get my own riding outfit, and maybe join you on..." Amber paused, but then she remembered James talking to the other princes about the future of the flying derby team.

"If the other princesses, including Amber, wanna join, what's stopping them?" She had overheard him ask one day. "Sofia tried her hardest and got in. Flying Derby isn't just a prince thing anymore. It's a prince and princess thing."

"That'd be a wonderful idea," Roland smiled, cutting her away from the memory.

"But what would Sofia think?" Miranda asked. "If she sees Amber on Minimus, let alone at the Flying Derby..."

"Then she'll know that we're helping Minimus get used to being around people again, and she'll know that he needs positive memories as much as she does," Roland reasoned.

"And if the princes come near Amber, I'll make sure nobody hurts her!" James promised. "I'll take care of Amber while she's racing too!"

"We know you will, James," Roland smiled. "You're always there for your sisters when they need you."

"I could race until Sofia's healed," Amber offered. "That way I can get some experience."

"It would be interesting to have both of my sisters in Flying Derby."

"James, Sofia's the one who worked hard to even be in the Flying Derby. It's because of those boys that she can't even do it now!"

"That doesn't mean she can't watch with your mother and father from the sidelines Princess Amber," Baileywick smiled, having overheard. "Princess Sofia's awake and restless."

"Well, let's go visit her," Roland smiled. "We can tell her that Amber's going to ride Minimus until she's feeling better."

…

"Am..Amber? Mo..Mom?"

Sofia found herself speaking softly but not as hoarse as she had been before, trying to sit up before slumping down in pain.

"Easy sweetheart. You've been resting a lot since what happened," Miranda smiled, stroking her hair.

"I know. Have I been in the same nightgown since we came home?" Sofia asked, a little embarrassed.

"Yes, but don't worry, Sofia, I'll help you find a fresh outfit," Amber smiled. "You just take it easy and let us help you."

"That's right," Miranda smiled. "You always want to make sure everyone else is cared for, now it's our turn to do that for you."

"You wouldn't have to if it wasn't for Felix," Sofia sulked.

"No sad feelings Sof. Consider your healing as a mini vacation," James smirked. "Only we're not going anywhere and we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Finally talking was more of a surprise."

"We told you earlier that Minimus might come visit you while you're healing, didn't we?" James asked. When Sofia nodded and smiled, he continued, "Amber and I are going to take turns riding him so he gets comfortable with being around people again."

"That's nice of you," Sofia smiled. "I know you said he was scared about what those boys did, and he's been skittish around other people and horses since then."

"And if it's okay with you, James is going to teach me how to ride in the flying derby," Amber added.

"W-What if you get hurt? I-It'll be all my fault."

Amber wiped away a tear that was trailing down her stepsister's cheek before squeezing her hand.

"James already vowed to protect me. You don't have to worry. I'm sure that Miss Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather alongside Sir Gilliam have enforced a rule that what happened to you can't happen again."

"But I'll still be scared," Sofia frowned.

"And that's okay," Amber took her hand. "I was scared the first time you were learning to race, but you did it! You beat Hugo and got on the team. You proved me wrong when I said that princesses couldn't race. Now I get to try it myself!"

"And Minimus will be happy to have us race on him," James added. "He knows we're his friends, and you know I was always there to help you when you were first learning to race. I'm going to be there for Amber now too."

"I guess it'll be fun to watch a race for once," Sofia admitted. "Though it'll be awhile before I can be in the stables without flashing back to what Felix did to me."

"We know," Miranda sympathized, holding up a loose fitting dress. "Look what I found."

"It's beautiful Mom. It's just that I've been so used to my gown that..."

"It's for the best until you heal. Amber's wearing one too."

"James would call this solidarity, sister," Amber smirked, giving Sofia a gentle hug.

"I understand, Mom," Sofia smiled. "And Amber, I'm glad you're staying by my side through all this."

"We're all staying by your side through this," James assured her, "And maybe we should all have something loose fitting so you know we're all in this together."

"That's a charming idea, James," Roland smiled.

"Indeed it is," Miranda smiled, taking Sofia in her arms. "I'll get her dressed."

"I'll help you," Amber offered, taking the loose fitting dress. "I know you suggested that Sofia will be good outside but..."

"You're wondering how I'll get around?" Sofia asked with a giggle.

"Well, yes," Amber admitted. "I don't know if you'll need a wheelchair, or if we can carry you, or..."

"Don't worry, Amber, we'll figure something out," Roland assured her.

"Dad's right. We will," James assured. "We'll be outside once you and Mom get Sof dressed."

Once they had left, Sofia stood as best as she could while Amber lifted off her nightgown.

She frowned, noticing a bruise on her stomach as she looked down. Sofia knew that Felix had been more than upset about being defeated by her and James but never thought any prince would be capable of what he and his friends did.

"I wonder what Felix is doing now," Amber mused. "I wonder if he feels any remorse at all for what he did."

"I wouldn't be too worried about him right now, Amber," Roland murmured, "All that matters now is that Sofia's starting the healing process, and that we're all going to stand by her. And Minimus, of course!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_He never heard her scream before. _

_Minimus stared at what he was seeing across from his stable, completely horrified._

_Six boys, some looked to be about James' age, were kicking Sofia, hitting her, and pushing her around like a rag doll._

_When they laughed at her cries, the purple winged horse was more furious minute by minute._

"_She didn't do anything to you! Stop that! Sofia's just a little girl! I swear if I wasn't in here, I'd go after you all!" Minimus yelled._

_Of course it was a mixture of fear and angry neighs to the average human but it at least alerted someone to Sofia's aid._

_Amber. _

_Minimus didn't know her well aside from knowing her as his owner's sister but he stopped his neighs upon her arrival, realizing that Sofia was going to be safe._

_Yet she had lost so much blood and staring at it upon her and Amber's departure saddened the purple winged horse while a phobia of people was slowly starting to develop._

"She's going to be alright."

Minimus looked up from his eating as he turned and faced Electra from the second stable over. Between her and Echo, they were the only horses who actually cared about his fear of people since Sofia's attack nearly a week ago.

"What'd you say?" He asked, a tremble in his voice.

"She's going to be alright," Electra repeated softly, seeing the light in his eyes brighten a little. "James told Hugo that Sofia's starting to speak again."

"You and Echo never told me about Sofia being silent because of those boys."

"We thought it was for the best Minimus. You both are going through emotional trauma right now but for Sofia, it's also physical. What a good kid. It's a shame it had to be her of all people."

"Which everyone here all agree with," Echo muttered from his stall, his mouth dripping with water before shaking it off. "Even the humans."

"Speaking of, hasn't James placed you in his memory picture for Sofia?" Electra asked with a smile. "Hugo's having trouble with his, not wanting to bring back any unpleasant memories."

"We should find things that remind Hugo of positive things he and Sofia shared," Echo suggested.

"What could Hugo and Sofia have in common?" Minimus asked.

"They were great partners together. Especially after the flying crown," Electra smiled. "If James wasn't feeling well, Hugo would step up and be Sofia's partner."

"She always did like that Electra. Caught a blush on her cheeks once."

Minimus smiled as he remembered how Sofia told him how nice Hugo had been after they won the Flying Crown race. He'd taken her for a walk around the stables after he and Electra were in their stalls. He also couldn't help but notice the small flower in her hair. He knew it hadn't been there before! He had glanced over at Electra, and she had noticed the shy smiles that their riders were sharing.

"Now if only we could tell Hugo or James about that," Electra smiled.

"We may not be able to but Sofia would," Echo smiled before glancing down at Sofia. "Poor princess."

Sofia's hair had the flower that Hugo had given her towards the end of her braid as Amber gently pushed her towards the horses.

"You may not be able to go back to school until you're completely healed but it doesn't mean I'm depriving you of seeing the horses," her sister smiled warmly. "Besides, you're okay Sofia. I got you."

Sofia smiled a little when she saw Minimus. She gave him a little wave, since Amber had advised her not to talk too much. She knew it still hurt a little for her, so she told her to take it easy.

Minimus slowly came up to Sofia, but he hesitated. He didn't want to scare her any more than she had been already. "Sofia?" he asked hesitantly.

"Min..Minimus..." Sofia smiled. "It's good to see you..."

"At least he has his horse friends to help him too," Amber smiled. She gave Echo and Electra each a pat on their noses.

"I'm glad you're safe," Minimus smiled, carefully nuzzling against her.

"I..I have Hug..Hugo's flower in my hair!" Sofia giggled a little. "I still remember that day too."

"So you'll tell him about it? For his memory?"

"Of course I will. I..I'm get..getting used to talking again."

"He'd love to hear that, Princess," Electra smiled.

"But you should take it easy," Minimus added. "You can talk to Hugo about it when you're ready."

"Okay," Sofia smiled. "But Minimus...is it okay if Amber rides you? She and James want you to get used to flying derby again."

"Of course it's okay," Minimus smiled. "I know they were trying to help you, and all the horses here know that not all boys are bad."

Sofia sighed in relief, stroking his fur with her free hand.

She'd been stuck in the wheelchair since early that morning since walking put a strain on her back.

Yet she hung her head, knowing that the three horses in front of her weren't used to seeing her like she was.

"It's going to be all right, Sofia," Amber murmured. "I noticed the flower in your hair, and a few days ago, I found some others that looked like it. I picked them and pressed them for you. But this is the first time I'm hearing about Hugo giving it to you!"

"Is it okay if I tell you about it later?" Sofia asked.

"Of course, Sofia," Amber smiled.

"Thank you."

"You can pet Minimus for a few more minutes. I just don't want you getting stuck in the stables."

"Okay," Sofia smiled. She turned back to Minimus. "I'm glad you came to visit me, Minimus. You and Electra," she added, patting Electra's nose.

"I'll do anything for you, Sofia; you know that, don't you?" Minimus asked.

"We all will," Echo smiled.

"Thank you, everyone," Sofia smiled.

With a few more pets, she gave Minimus a kiss on the nose before being wheeled away.

The horses stared at what she was sitting in as anger towards the boys who attacked her filled their minds.

"The next time I see Prince Felix and his friends, I'm going to trample them into dust!" Minimus growled. "I'm going to kick each of them in the back and see how they like it!"

"First, even though I agree with you, I think you're a little too small to do that," Echo smirked. "Second, I heard James telling Hugo that Felix and his friends were kicked off their flying derby team and they're not allowed to rejoin it."

"We don't want to get in trouble with Sofia, James, Hugo, or anyone else anyway," Electra agreed.

"There must be something we can do," Minimus sighed.

"Being there for Sofia is what we can do."

"She's just not the same girl I remember Electra. Did you see how hesitant she was?"

"She did hung her head," Echo recalled.

"And she didn't look us in the eye at first," Electra remembered. "She even looked sad when Amber was taking her back."

"She knows we'll take care of Amber, just like we always watched out for her."

"Oh we will. Because I never want what happened to Sofia to happen twice," Minimus huffed.

...

Felix sighed softly as William glanced at him, seeing him play with his food.

He felt like a prisoner in his own kingdom.

Before dinner, he had finally finished his daily essay, since he was assigned to write one every day in detention. Now he had to focus on the homework that William had brought home for him.

"Writing essays...I hate writing essays!" he grumbled. "How can they expect us to come up with 500 words on a single topic in one day and then give us another one as soon as we hand that in?"

He wished he could go and ride his own flying horse, but William and Charlotte had both said no, unless one of them went with him. Even if it was just a quick little flight around the castle. He couldn't even have a casual visit with him unless someone was there to watch him.

William and Charlotte promised it would be until the end of the year but by that time, Felicity would be crawling and trying to stand up.

She was the only one that Felix could talk to without a lecture while looking up at him.

If what he did to Sofia ever happened to his baby sister in the future, Felix would be furious like he knew Amber was.

However, he had to smile as Felicity reached for him. "Lissie, let's hope that you never have to write essays when you get older," he said as he took her in his arms. "I'd offer to give you a horsey back ride, but I can't ride horses until the end of the year."

Felicity giggled and bounced in Felix's arms. She didn't know why he was sad, but she wanted to cheer him up.

Especially when the food on his plate was barely touched, grabbing what she could into a fist and placed it on her big brother's face.

William laughed softly at the action, an amused smile on his face.

"Thank you, Lissie; you always know what helps," he smiled as Felix cleaned himself up.

Felicity squealed as Felix tossed her up and William caught her.

"I thought a certain young man was supposed to be eating his dinner. Not playing Toss the Baby," Charlotte smirked.

"I'm not hungry," Felix sighed.

"Why not?"

"I can't stop thinking about Sofia. I had a nightmare last night."

William frowned. He was tempted to say that it served Felix right that he was having nightmares about what he and his friends had done to Sofia, but he thought better of it.

Charlotte saw the look on his face and nodded in agreement. Now wasn't the time to tell Felix that he deserved to have nightmares about what had happened. "Do you want to tell us about it?"

Felix nodded as Felicity glanced at her big brother, trying to cheer him up.

But he didn't laugh or call her Lissie. He looked scared and close to crying.

"I was flying in the derby again," he said at last. "After the race, I tried to congratulate my opponent, but they shoved me to the ground, kicked me in the back, and started punching me. I tried to call for you, but you weren't there. You couldn't hear me anyway."

William frowned. He was tempted to ask, 'Doesn't this sound familiar?', since the exact same thing had happened to Sofia at his son's hands, but he thought better of it.

Felix was fearful at the moment as Felicity reached out for him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for cheering up your big brother sweetheart," Charlotte smiled softly, stroking her hair.

Felix smiled a little, wiping away a tear that was going down his cheek. Now he knew how Sofia felt.

He had shoved her to the ground and had ignored the frightened look on her face.

"What have I done?" he murmured. "Why did I do that? My friends and I could have killed her! Just because I was mad about losing and she tried to congratulate me!"

"Well, it's nice to see that you're beginning to see the error of your ways," William nodded.

"William!" Charlotte scolded before taking Felix in her arms. "But your father is right. If Felicity was going through what you and your friends are putting Sofia through, how would you feel?"

"I'd be furious!" Felix growled. He frowned at the realization. "Like her family probably is."

"We visited them, and they're not furious," Charlotte told him. "But they are very worried. Sofia's only just begun speaking again..."

"Speaking again?" Felix asked.

"She was in so much pain that she couldn't speak, aside from moans," Charlotte explained. "Their royal sorcerer made a doll that translated her moans so they could understand her."

Felicity giggled and even William smiled. "That's right, Lissie, you heard the doll speak too!"

"Her sister probably hates me," Felix muttered. "I wouldn't blame her. She asked me to stop because Sofia was so scared and vomiting up blood but I didn't..."

Even Felicity was quiet as he cried in Charlotte's arms. She didn't know that her usually cheerful big brother could cry, holding up her flying horse toy she'd been given at her christening.

William gently shook his head, scooping her up in his arms. It was time for her bath anyway.

"Let's go, sweetheart," he murmured. "Why don't I give you your bath and get you ready for bed?"

"Good idea," Charlotte murmured. "I'll stay and help Felix with any other homework he has."

"And I need to write a letter too, right?" Felix asked.

"Yes, that was part of what you have to do," Charlotte nodded. "I know you're not too keen on writing, but you know I'll help you if you have questions."

"And I know, the apology has to be sincere."

"That's right. Your friends probably won't be but with what you shown today Felix, I know you'll be."

...

Sofia hated bath time. The normally warm and relaxing water would turn crimson because of her cuts the moment Violet placed her inside, having tears fill her eyes.

"Don't you worry, Princess," Violet smiled as she helped her in the tub. "Everything's going to be just fine. You've started talking again, and soon you'll be walking and riding as well as you ever did before."

Sofia sighed. She knew Violet was trying to help her look on the bright side, but she just couldn't see anything positive about what had happened. It was true that she was talking again, but she was still in so much pain, and she wanted to be able to walk again.

Relearning everything was going to be stupid as Sofia glanced at the water. The clear liquid she had been placed in was starting to turn crimson because of her cuts, having her sob softly.

The bandages brought her pain. Attempting to walk brought her pain. The bath water turning crimson saddened her.

"Mom and Dad brought in a wheelchair today," Sofia muttered softly, staring at the water.

"I heard," Violet smiled warmly, carefully washing her skin.

"I just wonder how I can go up and down the stairs in it," Sofia continued.

"We'll think of something," Violet promised. "You won't need the wheelchair forever."

"I hope you're right, Violet," Sofia sniffled. "I want to walk again, and I want to ride Minimus, just like I did before this happened."

"And you will," Violet smiled. "You're going to have so many people helping you, and you'll be back to your old self before you know it."

"I just feel like I'm a burden. I spent two and a half days, I counted, just helpless and confused while everyone fussed over me! Now that I can talk again, I'm still that way."

"That's understandable Princess. During your first night, we all worried about you."

"I do remember Amber's face from that night. She never looked so upset," Sofia frowned. Tears spilled from her eyes. "And I'm the one who caused it!"

"Princess, what happened wasn't your fault," Violet murmured, helping her out when her bath was done and wrapping her in a towel. "Mister Baileywick told me everything, and it was that Prince Felix that did that to you."

"Amber and James even told me about Felix's punishment," Sofia added. "While I'm glad he and his friends aren't going to be on the flying derby team anymore, I wonder what the new team will be like."

"Hopefully they'll be better sports," Amber said as she came in to help Violet get Sofia into a clean dress.

Sofia tried not to blush as they were helping her, desperately wanting to do it herself even though she knew that she currently couldn't.

Once in a clean dress and Violet had left, she sat gloomily in her window seat as Amber stroked her hair.

"Rapunzel said that you promised to help me through this," Sofia said, fiddling with her amulet.

Amber smiled. So it hadn't been a dream when she saw her favorite princess. "I want to make her proud," she smiled.

"And you are making her proud," Sofia smiled. "You've come a long way since we first met her and she gave you that advice."

"I remember that. Everything else before that I can't remember. Except for you being mad at me."

"Well you were selfish. You wanted my amulet and stole it while I was asleep, bringing an evil princess named Ivy to Enchancia. But you sacrificed your memories by getting hit by Ivy's memory zapping dragonflies."

"I don't think they worked all that well if I remember Rapunzel and you getting mad at me," Amber smirked playfully. "Though my sacrificing myself for you almost sounds like our Arendelle unit we did before what happened to you."

"It did," Sofia smiled. "But like I said after it happened, I'm glad we're sisters."

Amber hugged her. "I'm glad we're sisters too."

"And maybe, when I'm feeling better, we can get into your jewelry making kits, and I'll make you an amulet of your own," Sofia suggested, "Of course, it won't be magical, but at least we can make it look like mine."

"That'd be great. Thank you. Sofia, I still remember how you acted during our Arendelle unit. You never really voiced your opinion on the other stories so you surprised everyone when we got to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna's separation as children."

"I just got mad with their parents' decision. It was an accident. If that happened with one of us, Mom and Dad would never do that."

"That's right. They would have talked to us about it and had someone come in to teach us how to control those powers, not just conceal them," Amber mused.

"That's right; Mister Cedric doesn't have ice powers, so he wouldn't be able to teach us," Sofia sighed.

"But we don't have to worry about that, Sofia," Amber continued.

"You're right Amber. If it's not too much trouble, would you..."

"Getting sick of Cedric's dreamless potions aren't you?"

"Yes!" Sofia laughed weakly. She glanced at her sister with a smile. "If you're okay with it."

"Of course I'm okay with it," Amber smiled. "We just asked Cedric to give you those potions for the first few nights so you could have, as he put it, 'uninterrupted, nightmare free sleep to recover from what happened.'" She paused and smiled. "He even gave some to me and James the first night, just like he used to when we were little and had really bad nightmares."

Sofia smiled a little as she pictured Cedric giving the potion to Amber and James to help them sleep. She imagined that their nightmares, whatever they were, must have been pretty bad, but what Felix had put her through had to be at least a million times worse!

"Amber...could you..." she paused. "Stay with me again tonight? I know you wanted to stay with me when this first happened, but everyone said no, since they didn't want you to be any more scared than you already were."

"Of course I will," Amber smiled. "And if it looks like you're having a nightmare, I'll wake you up."

Sofia nodded, a yawn escaping her mouth as Amber carried her in her arms before laying her in her bed.

Despite the pain she was having, Sofia had fallen asleep within a few minutes as Amber took the window seat in case she were to wake up from a nightmare.

"Everything's going to be alright, Sofia," Amber promised. "I'm going to stay right by your side. I'll take care of you no matter what."

She curled up under the blanket on the window seat and fell asleep, hoping that Sofia had heard her.

It was early in the morning that had Amber woken up by soft sobs as she got up from the window seat and walked towards Sofia's bed.

"Sofia?" She asked gently, daring not to touch any bandages that were tinted with some blood.

"I'm sorry," Sofia sniffed.

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare about Felix and..."

"Say no more," Amber murmured as she carefully put an arm around her. "I understand perfectly. Sofia, listen to me. Everything's going to be alright. Felix isn't here. We're all going to help you get through this."

"But he kicked me in the back again and I couldn't move! It was worse this time because he also kicked me in the head..." Sofia started before a sob cut her off.

Amber frowned. If there was one thing she hated more than seeing Sofia scared, it was seeing her cry. She carefully pulled her into a hug and gently rubbed her back. "Sofia, it's all right. Felix isn't here. I will see to it that he never comes near you again."

"You promise?"

"I do promise. It's what big brothers and sisters are here for."

"Thank you Amber," Sofia sniffed before looking at her bed and blushed.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Amber suggested, seeing her stepsister's blush. Seeing Sofia's refusal, she smiled sympathetically. "I know you're embarrassed about having an accident and you have a hatred of the water right now because of your cuts, but I won't mind carrying you or cleaning you up."

"You won't tell anyone about this, will you?" Sofia asked.

"Your secret's safe with me, Sofia," Amber smiled. "I just said that you don't have to be embarrassed about anything, and that includes having accidents."

Sofia smiled in relief as Amber carefully picked her up and carried her to get cleaned up.

She flinched at the sight of the tub, remembering how her cuts would react to the water.

"It's all right, Sofia," Amber kept saying as she helped clean her up. "Everything's going to be all right."

Sofia sighed as Amber helped her into the tub again. How long was this going to last? She just wanted to go back to the way things were before, when she wasn't afraid of being on a horse, or flying in the derby...and not having to worry about having accidents.

She was still the old her but more fragile as Amber noticed her looking at the water.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Sofia muttered. "That's not what I usually do."

"I know but what happened with Felix, it'll be awhile before you can sleep normally again," Amber reasoned with a soft smile. "I heard that James is making you a story."

"I don't deserve one. I was the one that got Felix mad."

"No he got mad because he was a sore loser."

Sofia sighed. She hated it when people called other people 'sore loser' or 'bad sport'. She knew that Felix had tried his best in the race, and she had tried to tell him that.

"I know you tried to tell him that he did a good job, Sofia, but I stand by what I said in calling Felix a sore loser," Amber said firmly. "He could have just accepted your congratulations and gone on his way, but he and his friends had to do something like this. I'm not saying that this is your fault either," she added, seeing Sofia's sad look, "You did the right thing in congratulating him. You had no idea that he would do this to you."

"You're right," Sofia mumbled. "But I'll try to be considerate of everyone else's feelings next time."

"No. Be you."

"Being me last time lead me to this!"

"That doesn't mean it'll happen again," Amber assured, taking her in her arms again once the water had been drained.

"But what if someone else does something like that?" Sofia asked as Amber helped her into her nightgown.

"Then we'll stop them before they go too far," Amber smiled. "We'll all stay by your side no matter what! Sofia, you've taught us all so much since you came to the castle." She started counting on her fingers. "You taught James that games are just for fun, and winning and losing aren't important. You taught me how to be a better person. You helped our friends overcome uncertainties and the various obstacles that came their way, and my goodness, look what you've done for Cedric! Because of you, he's become so much more confident in his abilities! Feel free to stop me at any time!"

Sofia smiled. She always tried to be a good influence to everyone she met.

She yawned as Amber carried her back to bed and to her surprise, started to climb on the other side of her bed.

"The window seat exists for a reason Amber!" Sofia giggled.

"You're right," Amber smiled. "But I'm just trying to make you more comfortable, and I want to be close if you need me for anything."

"Trust me, if I need you for anything, you'll be the first to hear me," Sofia smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The sound of Sofia giggling woke Amber the next morning. Amber sat up from where she was sleeping on her window seat, and saw her sister looking at something in a folder. "Sofia, what's so funny?" she asked as she made her way over to her.

"This story James wrote is so cute!" Sofia smiled, holding up a purple folder. "He included my dolls and stuffed animals in it as the characters!"

Amber smiled. She remembered James writing little stories about their stuffed animals and her dolls when they were little, and how they'd go on adventures. "He said he was going to do something like that," she agreed. "I remember seeing Mom and Dad go in his room to check on him, and they told me that he was going to do that for you."

"He put his stuffed animals, or I should say writing helpers, and your stuffed animals and dolls in it too," Sofia smiled as she handed the folder to her.

Amber smiled softly as she held the purple folder in her hands. Once Sofia had been asleep without any nightmares, she went back to the window seat for the rest of the night.

Seeing her sister smile a Sofia smile for the first time in days warmed her heart, watching as Sofia took off the covers and crawled slowly towards her.

"Too bad I just can't crawl myself to places," Sofia smiled warmly. "It'd be better than the wheelchair."

"But someone would say something and upset you," Amber muttered. She paused, realizing that no sound of pain had escaped from her sister's mouth while crawling."How long have you been crawling on your own?"

"Since the day after what happened. I got lonely and even with all the pain, I just started practicing crawling."

"Sofia, that's wonderful! We have to tell Mom and Dad that you can crawl without any pain!"

"They'll be surprised, that's for sure," Sofia smiled.

They looked up when they saw James in the doorway. "You said Sof is crawling? That's brilliant! We have to tell Mom and Dad!"

"Does everyone know about this?" Sofia smirked.

"Well, your door's open, so people are going to hear about that," Amber smirked.

"We'll tell them right away, but first, James, thanks for the really cute story!" Sofia smiled as she held the folder up. "I never knew Maryanne had such an adventurous spirit!"

"I based her on you," James smiled.

"Me? Why?"

"Why? Who else would I base her on?"

Sofia giggled at the thought before feeling Amber lifting her up.

"We don't want you hurt trying to crawl down your step stool," She reasoned with a smile.

"I just wanted to try it again," Sofia smiled.

"You can try again later if you want," Amber assured her, "But first, can I see the story James wrote?"

"It's nothing special," James smiled as he sat down with them, "Maryanne's meeting her friends and they meet a tiger who gives them a treasure map. They follow it and have all kinds of adventures on the way. They even go flying on a dragon!"

Amber looked worried. "The dragon doesn't hurt anyone, right?" She whispered, "You said it wouldn't be like flying derby!"

"First, we don't ride dragons in flying derby," James smirked. "Second, the dragon's really gentle and protects everyone."

"Right. I'm sorry. I just..."

"I know Amber. It's okay."

"No it's— Sofia! She's crawling away from us!" Amber laughed.

"Don't worry it's just to her closet," James assured before frowning at the wobbly movements in Sofia's legs as she tried to stand.

"Sofia!" Amber gasped.

Sofia tried to turn toward her, but she started wobbling again. "Amber, what's the matter? Oh!" She smiled as James steadied her. "Thanks, James. I really want to try crawling, standing, and maybe walking again!"

"You did a brilliant job, Sof," James smiled as he helped her over to the bed again. "But for now, just take it easy for a few minutes. You know you can try again later, but be sure one of us goes with you if you need us."

"Okay," Sofia gave a mock sigh of defeat, but she knew her siblings were only trying to help.

She would do the same of it was one of them.

"Just don't worry us like that. You could've crawled anywhere and gotten hurt," Amber frowned.

"Well it's better than the wheelchair," Sofia grumbled.

"You really did a wonderful job, Sofia, but don't overdo it," Amber advised. "We know you want to get back to how you were before, and trust us, we'll help you every step of the way...oh, my goodness, I'm turning into James!"

"Nice wordplay, Amber, and Sof, she's right," James agreed as they heard footsteps outside. "But we'll tell Mom and Dad you were practicing crawling and walking."

"You were practicing crawling and walking?" they heard Miranda ask. "Sofia, that's wonderful! We know you've wanted to try that for a while now, but really..."

"I know, Mom, I'll be careful and I won't overdo it," Sofia smiled as she and Roland hugged her.

Letting go, she noticed the loose fitting clothes that they were wearing and blushed softly.

Just the day before they were wearing their normal clothes. What happened?

"Someone looks a little confused by what your mother and I are wearing," Roland smiled, taking Sofia in his arms.

"You're usually so formal," James smirked.

"Amber talked about us wearing loose fitting clothing since Sofia was wearing that," Miranda explained.

"Solidarity, sister," Amber smiled, motioning toward her own loose-fitting dress.

"I've got a loose-fitting shirt I wear when we go to Merroway Cove or to the beach," James offered. "I can wear that to show my solidarity, right?"

"That's right," Amber smiled.

"You don't have to do that for me," Sofia smiled.

"We wanted to Sofia. As long as you need us to."

"Can I get dressed now?"

"Mom will help you. I need to get ready myself," Amber smiled before noticing Sofia's pout. "I can't miss Royal Prep like you can."

Sofia sighed as she leaned back in Miranda's arms. She really wanted to go with Amber and James, to see her friends, and most importantly, to see how Minimus was doing.

"Don't worry, Sof, we'll tell Minimus you said hello, and that you're thinking about him," James assured her. "Amber told me that he came to visit you, and that you were petting him and talking to him, just to see how he was holding up. We want to help him too."

"I know," Sofia smiled. "You said you and Amber were going to take turns riding him so he gets used to being around people, and being in the Flying Derby again."

"And that's what we plan to do," Amber assured, stroking her hair. "Besides you get the castle to yourself for a few hours."

"And I can practice crawling," Sofia smiled.

"Just be careful while you do. You don't want to scare anyone," James smirked playfully.

"I'll try not to scare anyone, but I do want to surprise them," Sofia smiled.

"And you will," Miranda smiled. "But we're still going to help you. We know you can probably handle this yourself, but I'd feel better if I knew you had someone to catch you if you fell."

"Okay Mom."

Hearing their sister's shrieks of laughter as Miranda and Roland tickled Sofia to have her promise, Amber and James had left the room with smiles on their faces.

...

"James! I missed you!"

James was caught off guard by Penny's laughter once the coach had landed on the ground towards Royal Prep's entrance.

"Penny! I missed you too." He smiled. "You weren't supposed to back for a few more days!"

"Reina got sick so we came back last night," Penny smiled back before looking confused. "What's this memory project everyone's talking about? Why isn't Sofia making a contribution to it?"

"Penny, I think you'd better sit down..." James murmured, leading her over to a bench.

"James, is something wrong?" Penny asked.

"Yes," Amber murmured, "The memory project everyone's talking about is actually for Sofia, which is why she's not contributing something for it."

"What happened?" Penny asked, "Is she all right?"

"Listen, Penny; it's like this..." James started, then he and Amber told Penny everything that had happened at the Flying Derby race with Prince Felix and his friends.

"The one time I miss a race and something like that happens," Penny sniffed once the story was over. "Why would Felix do something like that?"

"Because he's a sore loser and more sexist than Hugo was," Amber scoffed. "Anyone else in his situation would've just thanked Sofia instead of attacking her."

"You sound pretty upset about what happened."

"Oh I am. It's affected Sofia terribly. She had a nightmare about him last night and though I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone but only you and James can know about it, Penny. Sofia had an accident and I had to clean her up."

"You could have gotten me up to help her too, Amber," James murmured.

"You were working on your story for her, and I know better than to interrupt you when you're writing," Amber explained.

"Amber, please, next time this happens, interrupt me!" James pleaded. "I want to help Sof too! Mom and Dad knew how bad I felt about not being there to help her when this first happened, and I told them I'd help her with physical therapy when she started it!"

Amber nodded quietly. She remembered peeking into James' room to see what he was doing, and she had seen Roland and Miranda with him. James had started crying during a song that was playing, and Roland and Miranda had been singing to him to comfort him. She had also heard James promise that he'd help Sofia with her physical therapy.

"Physical therapy?" Penny asked softly, interrupting the silent atmosphere.

"Sof's having trouble walking," James sighed. "She was wobbling trying to stand up this morning but she can crawl."

"That's good at least. Though I think we should get going before we were late. Just thinking about Felix is upsetting me."

"Pen, did you know him?"

"Oh, yes. Felix made fun of me for being blind all the time, claiming that I was faking it to get attention. He even cut my hair really short once! But thankfully, it grew back after a few months."

"And I'm just hearing about this now because..." James frowned.

"There was nothing you could have done," Penny shrugged. "It happened so quickly that I didn't have time to realize what had happened. Besides, I think that happened before you and I first met."

"But why would Felix do something like that?" Amber gasped.

"He's a bully," Penny frowned. "Why do bullies need a reason to do the things they do?"

Amber could only shrug as James followed behind Penny, the tapping of her cane calming him down before he could do anything drastic.

Upon entering the classroom, the twins noticed the somber looks on their classmates' faces. Clearly Sofia was on their minds too as Vivian looked up from her memory painting.

"Vivian! You're almost finished!" Amber smiled. "It's your dream castle presentation."

"Sofia did help me out of my shell," the former shy princess smiled back. "I thought I'd repay her by painting my first memory of her. What's yours?"

"It's a bit more personal but all I can say right now that it was our trip to Tangu. Sofia and I had our own adventure that day."

"I remember you got separated from us when we were flying to Tangu Peak. But it's okay if you don't want to tell us about it now."

Amber nodded. She wanted to keep the story to herself until Sofia was there to tell it with her. But for now, she told Vivian and Penny about the story that James had written for Sofia.

"That's so cute!" Vivian smiled. "James, you've always loved writing, and that was such a sweet idea!"

"Of course, I wrote it after I made my own memory painting," James admitted, "I taught Sof how to ride my horse when she first tried out for the Flying Derby team. At first I didn't want to scare her with a picture like that, but Mom and Dad said we need positive memories of Sof on horses."

"She does," Hugo smiled, not meaning to interrupt. "After some time, I started mine last night."

"Would it explain the flower she had in her hair yesterday?" Amber asked.

Hugo immediately started blushing at the memory. The flower was just a thank you to Sofia for her help on being his partner and putting up with his attitude. He never thought she would actually keep it.

"She still has that?" he asked.

"I just found it, and I asked her about it," Amber smiled. "She told me that you two took a walk and you put it in her hair."

"It was just a flower."

"Well she really appreciates it Hugo. Maybe you could put it in as your memory?"

"Maybe," Hugo smiled, nudging Amber playfully. "You better get to your seat before class starts."

When class started, Miss Flora told them that she, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather were all very proud of them for doing something so nice for Sofia, and that whenever they were ready, they'd help display the pictures and other pieces of artwork around the school.

"Just like what we did for Student Art Night?" Vivian asked.

"That's right," Miss Flora smiled.

"That sounds wonderful," Hildegard smiled. She had shown Amber the painting she had made, of Sofia and herself when they were inside the enchanted painting and Sofia had taught her how to sail a boat.

"It would depend if Sofia was up to it," Amber inquired. "She doesn't even know about the project."

"Then it'll be a surprise for her," Miss Fauna smiled. "It'll show that you all care for her."

"We do," James muttered. "What happened to her had upset all of us. Sof didn't deserve it."

"No, she didn't," Miss Fauna murmured, pulling him into a hug. "But we do have something for you to take home to Sofia."

Amber's eyes narrowed when she saw the name on the envelope that Miss Flora handed her. "It's from Southwind Preparatory Academy," she frowned. "Prince Felix's school!"

"That's right, Amber; don't you remember what Felix's punishment was?" James asked. "A month of suspension, detention for the rest of the year, kicked off his Flying Derby team, and he has to write Sofia a letter of apology?"

"The other princes also had to do that too," Amber agreed. "Did they send letters to you to give Sofia as well?"

"Not yet," Miss Merryweather sighed. "But when they do, we'll let you two know."

Amber nodded, wanting nothing more than to tear off the envelope seal before remembering that it was for her sister who she wondered how she was doing back home.

Seeing the look on Amber's face, James nodded. "I'd like to rip that up too, or see what Felix has to say, then rip it up," he whispered, "But we should take it home and let Mom, Dad, and Sof read it first."

"Okay," Amber agreed, putting the envelope in her bag. "I really don't want to rip it up, but I hate the idea of Felix having to make contact with Sofia after what he did."

"That I agree with."

"If she gets scared, we'll be there to calm her down."

For the rest of the school day, aside from lunch, recess, and the occasional participant in class, the twins were silent with Sofia on their minds.

As the coach landed near the castle, Amber hid a laugh, watching Sofia crawl towards her and James. Despite the long road ahead of them, she had to smile at how adorable her stepsister was acting.

"Sof, how are you doing?" James asked as he got down off the coach and met her. He carefully helped her stand, offering her his arm to help her with her balance when she started wobbling.

"I'm doing all right," Sofia smiled, "I was practicing crawling around the ballroom this afternoon. Dad said I should also use the castle gym when we start my physical therapy. He and Mom took me down and they let me explore."

"That sounds good," Amber said as James helped Sofia to her wheelchair again.

"It does, but it also feels good to sit down again and rest," Sofia joked. She noticed the strange look on Amber's face in spite of her encouraging smile. "Amber, what's the matter?"

"First, let's get Mom and Dad over here," Amber suggested as she pulled the letter out of her bag. "The fairies gave this letter to me and James to give to you, and I want all of us to read it."

Sofia gasped at the sight of the letter before burying her head in James' chest.

"It's going to be okay Sofia," Amber muttered, stroking her hair.

"But what if he's faking his apology?" Sofia asked with a few tears going down her cheeks.

"If he did, Felix would've been forced to write another one," James joked.

"Really?"

"He's not exactly the writer I am."

"Besides, his mother and father told us that they helped him with all the spelling and how to word it," Amber agreed.

"They even sent us a message saying that Felix was beginning to understand what he put Sofia through," Miranda added, pulling out a letter that they hadn't seen before. "He had nightmares where people did to him what he and his friends did to Sofia, and he was asked to think of how it would have been if it had been Felicity as the one who was being attacked."

"But what about Felix's friends?" Sofia asked at last. "Did they write letters too?"

"Not yet, according to Miss Flora," James replied, "But we all know that Felix is starting to see the error of his ways."

"That's good...I guess."

Sofia tried to smile.

But she was mentally screaming inside her mind.

It was a trick.

Felix would go back to his old ways the moment he was alone with her.

Amber squeezed her hand as a few tears went down the blonde's cheeks. She didn't like seeing her that distressed and scared over anyone.

At the same time, Roland and Miranda were reading the letter. "Sofia, it's all right," Miranda said as she looked up and saw how upset Sofia was becoming. "Felix sounds genuinely sincere in this letter."

"But how do we know he won't go back to his old behavior when I get better and after his punishment is done?" Sofia asked.

"With as sincere as he's being in his letter, it's what you're most afraid of isn't it?"

"Yes. But he could be lying! He could be waiting to have an opportunity to do what he did all over again!"

"Sofia, I want you to read the letter out loud to us," Miranda suggested. "If it looks like Felix isn't being sincere, you can stop."

Sofia sighed and took a shaky breath.

"Dear Princess Sofia," she began after James squeezed her hand. "I'm writing you this letter to apologize for my behavior at the Flying Derby race."

"That's good, Sof, keep going," James smiled.

"So far I still don't trust him but okay," Sofia murmured as she continued, "My parents and I had a long talk when we got home to Martinstine, and they told me how disappointed they were in me that I had done something like that to you, along with my friends. They told me that I was setting a terrible example for my sister Felicity with what I did. Along with the punishment that my school gave me, I've been given one for here at home. I'm grounded for the rest of the year, and I'm not allowed to ride any of our flying horses unless someone goes with me. I can't even visit them without someone going with me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Amber smirked.

"He does deserve it," James agreed.

"We can't even ground you James," Roland smirked to lessen the seriousness. "But please let's let Sofia continue."

Sofia giggled, as she recalled how James was always working in his room on royal documents and papers when he wasn't doing something for school or the knights, and how he often helped around the castle, so Roland and Miranda couldn't punish him properly if he did something wrong.

As she watched Roland muss James' hair and started a mock play fight with him, she continued reading, "My parents told me that you need help speaking. You were in so much pain that you need a magical doll to help you."

"Actually, you don't need that anymore, and I'm so happy to hear you again!" Amber broke in, hugging her.

"Me too Amber. But I'm still keeping her. I have to thank Mr. Cedric eventually for her."

"Just don't try to crawl up the stairs to his workshop okay? It might scare him."

Sofia nodded. Crawling around the ballroom was one thing, but trying to crawl up the stairs was another thing entirely. She didn't want to scare Cedric, but she did want to thank him for helping her.

"We know, Sofia, and we can ask him to come down and help you as well," Roland smiled as he let James go at last.

"What else does the letter say?" Amber asked.

"He better be sincere with his final words," James grumbled.

"Hopefully. And if Felix asks to come see her, we'll keep a full eye on him while he's with Sofia James. Otherwise he'll have both an angry older brother and sister to deal with."

"It's good that you two are going to keep an eye on Felix if he's ever around Sofia," Miranda said as she pulled Amber into a hug, "But you don't want to sink to Felix's level even if he does try something."

"I know, but even some of the other princes will want to protect Sofia too," James admitted, recalling how after he and Amber had told everyone about what happened, he'd seen many of them attacking the training dummies in fencing class, pretending they were Felix and his friends.

Even Desmond much to the surprise of everyone.

Sofia glanced at her siblings with a smile before staring at the letter, her eyes filling with tears.

"Sofia? Are you alright?" Amber asked, squeezing her hand. "Did Felix write anything to upset you?"

"No, but I feel bad that he made so many of our friends so angry," Sofia admitted, "I know, they were all upset about what happened to me, but I don't want them to attack anyone."

"They all want to look out for you and protect you. You helped so many of them since you first came to Royal Prep."

"That's right," James agreed, "You helped Hugo become a team player, and now he's one of our best friends...and maybe more than a friend to you, if what I heard from Amber about him putting that flower in your hair is right!"

As Sofia covered her face in embarrassment and Roland mussed James' hair, Amber continued, "And let's not forget what James said about you helping Desmond overcome his own fears. It's true, I wasn't there, but you told me about how you, James, and Desmond helped the fairies when they were in trouble."

"I did," Sofia sniffed. "Amber, could you read the rest of the letter for me?"

"You're not up to it?"

"No."

"It's all right, Sofia; you don't have to read it anymore if you don't want to," Miranda murmured, taking her in her arms and handing the letter to Amber.

"Don't worry, Sofia, I'll read it for you," Amber agreed.

"Okay," Sofia muttered softly. "But after this, can I nap?"

"Crawling wore you out?" James smirked.

"James, you'd be tired too."

"Easy Sof. Let's let Amber finish. Hopefully Felix has something good to say."

"We'll know in a moment," Amber said as she found the place where Sofia had left off, "I'm very sorry I was so mean. I never wanted to hurt you like that; I only wanted to scare you. I never intended for it to be that bad. I've never faced off against a female flying derby rider before, and you won the race fair and square. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope one day you will. Sincerely, Prince Felix of Martinstein."

"Well, it sounds like he's being sincere," Sofia said at last.

"He is. But I won't forgive him," James grumbled.

"And we don't expect you too. Not overnight anyway," Miranda muttered as Sofia yawned. "And since this young lady spent most of the day crawling, she's getting a nap."

The twins giggled at Sofia's protests of not being tired before glancing at the letter.

"I wonder how Felix is feeling right about now," Amber muttered once Roland and Miranda had left. "I can't forgive him right away for what he did and we both know it'll take time for Sofia to, but with him having a little sister himself hopefully he understands what we're going through."

"I hope you're right," James murmured.

"I usually am, but for now, let's go check on Sofia. We won't disturb her, but we'll let her know we're close if she needs us."

…

Felicity giggled happily as Felix pretended to fly her around her nursery. His essay writing had ended just before lunch much to Charlotte and William's surprise so they let him take a break for the rest of the day.

"You want me to fly your horsie next Lissie?" Felix asked, placing her down in her crib. "I don't want to disturb Mom while she's starting Princess Sofia's riding clothes."

The infant squealed upon hearing Sofia's name much to her big brother's surprise as he dropped his smile.

He hadn't talked to any of his friends since the attack.

He also couldn't help but wonder if they were feeling the same way he was. He was beginning to see just how badly he'd treated Sofia, but he didn't know how they were feeling about it.

William came in to see him pick Felicity up again and give her a hug. "Is everything all right, Felix?" he asked.

"I just wonder how my friends are handling this," Felix admitted. "I know I'm sorry about what happened, but are they?"

"I'm sure they must be feeling that way," William reasoned.

"I don't know. They were yelling a lot of names at her. I tried to get them to stop but they all thought I was joking."

"So you thought it was wrong but did it anyway?"

"Like I said in my letter to her, I only wanted to scare Princess Sofia. Maxwell heard that she used to be a villager and the insults got started," Felix muttered.

"Insults?" William asked in surprise. "Do you remember what was said?"

"A lot of things I can't say in front of Felicity," Felix muttered, but he and William couldn't help chuckling. "But they also said that commoners didn't belong at Royal Prep and told her to go back to her poor life."

"And you also didn't think to stop them," William frowned.

"I know," Felix muttered, "In the letter, I apologized for what my friends and I said."

"That was responsible of you," William smiled, musing his hair. "You've grown some since Felicity was born."

"I know Dad. I wish I could just make it up to you and Mom about what I did."

Felicity started crying, calming down as Felix took her in his arms and walked to her changing table.

"Why don't we get you changed first, Lissie, then we can tell you a story?" William suggested.

"I'll get her favorite book, Dad," Felix offered. When he found it, he flipped through it, looking lost in thought.

"Felix, what is it?" William asked.

"When I watched Princess Sofia's family helping her, I heard her brother telling her a story from that magazine I read," Felix admitted.

"That's right; you have a subscription to the magazine that specializes in adventure stories, and your mother and I know how much you enjoy the ones Prince James writes," William smiled, knowing that Felix would sometimes read Felicity the stories at night. "And just be glad that we still let you read those and haven't cancelled your subscription!"

"I am, but do you think Prince James would like to write a story for Felicity?" Felix asked.

"Why don't we put Lissie down for her nap, then we can write him a letter to ask him for one?" William smiled.

Felix nodded at the suggestion as Felicity cooed. Once she was changed, she yawned as William took her in his arms.

Felix placed Felicity's favorite toy on her dresser as she was still too young to have the pink flying horse in her crib.

"What's this I see? My two favorite people putting my little girl down for a nap?" Charlotte chuckled as she came into the nursery.

"I played with Lissie since lunch ended. Do you know how hard it is to say no to play horsie?" Felix asked.

"Well, even though you can't ride real horses, you can still be a pretend one for Lissie," Charlotte smiled.

"We were also talking about asking Prince James if he could write a story for her," Felix continued. "I read her the stories that he wrote for my magazine, and thank you for not cancelling my subscription and letting me continue to read them!" he smiled as Charlotte chuckled along with him. "We heard him telling Princess Sofia a story as he helped her into her coach."

"That's a wonderful idea," Charlotte smiled. "I've read those stories myself, and they're very interesting. I'm sure he'd love to write one for Lissie."

"As long as it's not too scary for her," William added.

"He never puts anything scary in his works Dad," Felix smirked.

Felicity giggled, clapping her hands.

"Nap time for you little lady," Charlotte cooed, tucking her in. "Daddy and I will be with your big brother until you wake up."

When Felicity was asleep, Felix was the first to step out of her nursery, excusing himself to his room for a moment.

He found himself lost in thought, remembering Sofia's eyes filling with tears the moment he had shoved her to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sofia," he murmured as he curled up on his bed. "If I could just see you again, I'd tell you I'm sorry in person."

"You know, Charlotte, that's not a bad idea," William whispered, hearing his son before he started crying.

"No it's not," Charlotte smiled as they sat next to him. "But first, we should write a letter to the Enchancian royal family and ask Prince James if he'd like to write a story for Lissie. He and Princess Amber met her when we first visited Princess Sofia, and they loved seeing her play with Princess Amber's tiara."

"You told me about that," Felix smiled a little. "I would have liked to see it."

"Felicity was adorable and has fancied anything shiny ever since," William smirked.

"That would explain why Mom's been wearing her necklace less."

"Felicity just loves grabbing onto anything she can easily reach Felix," Charlotte smiled, rubbing her son's back. "Are you alright?"

"No. When I saw the tears in Sofia's eyes when I shoved her on the ground of Royal Prep's stables, that should've told me to stop but being the royal dunce that I was, I didn't," Felix sighed. "I just got so angry that I started tearing at her riding clothes and still have the first piece I tore with me."

"So that's what that little scrap of cloth was," William glanced over at Felix's bedside table. "I wanted to ask you what you were holding when we took you home, but I never got around to it."

"But at least it's the same shade of purple that I'm using for her new riding outfit," Charlotte agreed as she turned it over in her hands.

"I kept it because I felt guilty. Not at first," Felix admitted. "At first I thought she deserved it. Now I know otherwise. Looking at it just brings me back to hurting her and hearing her cries and pleads."

"We see. You feel more guilty than your friends probably are."

"They're probably faking their apology letters Mom. They all enjoyed her suffering more than I did."

"Then if you see any of them again, don't be their friend anymore," Charlotte suggested.

"I don't want to be friends with anyone who treats someone like that," Felix said as she and William hugged him. "But they'll still be at school and want to talk about what we did."

"Then tell them that you don't want to talk about it," William suggested, "Change the subject or walk away if they say something about it to you. And if they still want to talk about it, get the teacher to stop them."

"And if that doesn't work Dad what do I do?"

"Then just ignore them for awhile and if you get upset with them, it'll be the only time your mother and I encourage you to hit someone. It's not a princely thing to do but neither is bringing up that you beaten up a princess."

"You're right," Felix smiled warmly. He turned to Charlotte. "Mom, if I help you with Sofia's new riding clothes or get her something she would like, does my punishment get lessened?"

"Well, that depends on how well you do," Charlotte smiled. "What sort of thing do you think she'd like?"

"I don't know," Felix admitted. "I think you said something about a bunny curled up at her feet when you visited her. Maybe I'll get her a plush bunny to help her feel better. I know I always liked hugging my own teddy bear when I was stuck in bed."

"That's a wonderful idea," Charlotte smiled, recalling that she'd seen Clover for a moment before he hopped away when she visited Sofia. "We'll start looking for a plush bunny for her tomorrow, and in the meantime, you can help cut the pattern for Princess Sofia's new riding outfit."

"And if she likes it, then we'll talk about lessening your punishment," William agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Felix tried his best to keep Felicity entertained as they and Charlotte had walked into the toy store that morning.

Being the heir, he was always offered anything free but usually declined, wanting to pay for whatever it was himself as William taught him to be mindful of the villagers and help them if needed.

It had been that way since he was three and there was no turning back.

"Queen Charlotte, Prince Felix, and little Princess Felicity! What a pleasant surprise!" The owner greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for a plush rabbit," Felix explained, a little hesitation in his voice. "It'll be a gift for Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

"I heard about what happened to her."

"I know sir. So has everyone and I'm sorry. I-I really am."

"Felix, it's more than just a gift to Princess Sofia. Understand?" Charlotte reminded her son with a smile.

Felix nodded softly as Felicity cooed, pointing to a gray plush rabbit that had caught her eye.

"Mom, I think Lissie found one for us already," Felix smirked.

"He looks exactly like Princess Sofia's bunny," Charlotte smiled.

Felicity squealed, wanting the gray rabbit plush to drool on.

"Can I get it Mom? Please may I?" Felix asked with a smile.

"I don't see why not," Charlotte smirked, ruffling his hair. "Remember how we talked about lessening your punishment yesterday?"

"Yes. Are you going to?"

"We'll see after you pay for the rabbit."

Felix smiled as he took the rabbit to pay for it. He saw that Felicity was starting to fuss when he took it from her, but he smiled. "I'll get you something too, Lissie. We want to keep this bunny nice for Princess Sofia, don't we?" As he spoke, he found a plush frog. He bounced it up and down in front of Felicity, who giggled and reached for it.

"That's right, Lissie," Charlotte chuckled, "You can kiss your new friend and see if a prince will appear!"

Felicity giggled, and even Felix smiled, since he knew the story his mother had told him about the frog prince.

Felix paid for the two toys and gave Felicity her frog as he sang to her, "Some day we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me!"

"That's right," Charlotte smiled, "I heard someone say that frogs sing that song!"

"What about my punishment?"

"Well you did just give Lissie her own plush friend when she couldn't have the rabbit... I suppose it would be alright if you could start riding your flying horse again."

"Really?" Felix smiled.

"You earned it," Charlotte smiled, taking Felicity in her arms.

Felix waited until they were out of the store to hug her. "Thank you, Mom!"

"You're welcome," Charlotte chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Now, what do you say we get home so you can wrap the bunny? And you still need to write a letter to Prince James asking him to write a story for Lissie."

"I will, Mom," Felix smiled. "I know I don't care for writing, but I don't mind writing a letter for Lissie!"

"You've done very well in your writing assignments and the daily essays, but everyone likes and dislikes different things," Charlotte smiled. "And you know we'll help you write Prince James' letter."

"I know you will Mom. Are you and Dad still upset about what I did?"

"Not upset as we were. Why do you ask?"

"I was reading some books in Dad's study that he left open before bed last night and they said that some kingdoms went to war over things like my friends and I did. You don't think King Roland would do the same because of what happened to Princess Sofia, would you?" Felix asked.

"No. He wouldn't do anything like that," Charlotte assured.

"Really?" Felix asked.

"Of course not," Charlotte smiled. "There will be no war because of what happened. King Roland is a very reasonable man, and he'd never declare war on us for what one group of children did."

Felix sighed in relief. Felicity noticed it and offered her slightly drooled on plush frog, causing him to laugh and ruffled her hair.

Once home, Felicity was placed on a blanket to wiggle around and play with her new friend as Felix wrapped up the gray rabbit plush and huffed a sign, spotting the letter that had been sent by Maxwell the day before.

It was lucid that his friends were worse than he was.

Especially with girls.

He looked up at Charlotte, who nodded encouragingly. "Felix, I'm sorry we won't be on the flying derby team anymore." Felix read the note. "But we only did what we did because that princess tried to talk to us. She's the real loser, not us... " Felix threw the letter down. "I can't read anymore!"

Charlotte picked up the letter and skimmed it herself. "It seems like Maxwell hasn't learned his lesson," she mused, "He jokes that he always has his fingers crossed while he writes his essays, so he doesn't mean it."

"So, when he crosses his fingers when he writes the essay, it cancels out the sincerity?" Felix asked.

"Yes," Charlotte nodded. "But we know you won't do that for the rest of your essays, right?"

"No way!" Felix promised. "I only want to write them once! I don't want to have to do it again!"

Charlotte chuckled, kissing his cheek at the response. Her son had always been mischievous and she had to admit a troublemaker in his own right before Felicity was born but had a good heart.

The villagers adored him to pieces, having expressed their disappointment with her and William over what happened to Sofia.

Not that Charlotte blamed them, watching Felix wrap up the gray rabbit plush in purple wrapping paper before tossing Felicity in the air.

However, if she and William were willing to give him another chance, since they knew how sorry he was over what he had done, then the villagers could give him a second chance as well.

Even the person at the store where they bought the toys had been sympathetic. He knew Felix was trying to make amends for what he'd done, and a peace offering like the bunny was a good way to start. He had even smiled when he saw Felix buy the frog for Felicity.

Like the loving big brother he was.

"Wanna play horsie Lissie?" Felix asked, not wanting to toss his little sister too much in the fear of making her sick.

Felicity babbled at the idea, tugging at his hair.

Felix carefully settled her on his shoulders and crawled on the blanket with her. As he listened to his sister's giggling, he smiled himself. It was going to be wonderful to ride his own flying horse again.

As he thought about his own flying horse, his thoughts turned to Sofia's little horse. He thought he had heard the horse neighing in his stall when he and his friends were attacking Sofia. Maybe he had seen what they were doing and he was trying to stop them.

But that was silly. Horses couldn't talk, could they?

No way. That was ridiculous.

But the horse seemed like he cared for Sofia just like Felix knew that his female flying horse did for him and eventually Felicity after sniffing her.

It was like the horse and Sofia were a team. A team that Felix broke all because he was a sore loser.

"Maybe in my letter to Prince James, I'll ask if they can apologize to Princess Sofia's horse," he said as he set Felicity on the blanket with her frog. "I know, horses can't talk, but I heard that her horse is scared of what happened, since he saw everything."

"That's an interesting thought, and it might be a good idea to apologize to her horse," Charlotte smiled. "We both know horses can't really talk, but they can understand us in a way. You sometimes tell me that your horse knows which way you want to go before you do."

"That's right. She does."

"And who knows? Maybe one day Princess Sofia will get to know your horse once she heals."

Felix smiled at the thought as Felicity giggled in agreement.

…

"Easy Minimus. It's only me and James."

Amber hated to hear Minimus neigh in fear, her heart breaking at the sound.

He'd been giving Sir Gilliam and the stable boys trouble since the attack as the twins noticed that the horse had stopped his neighing, nuzzling Amber with his nose.

"It's okay, Minimus," James murmured as he slowly came forward. "You know you're with friends." He let Minimus take a slow step forward, then he carefully reached a hand out to him.

Minimus knew he could trust Amber and James, but he was still so nervous around other people. What if someone hurt them in front of him again? He wanted to protect Sofia, but he didn't know how he could do that without getting in trouble.

When he saw Minimus shy away from him, James held out a carrot and sang to him, "When it's midnight on the meadow and the cats are in the shed...and the river tells a story at the window by my bed..."

Amber smiled as she recognized the tune. Sofia had said once that she sang it to Minimus when he was afraid before a race and it helped calm him down. She joined in, "If you listen very closely, be as quiet as you can...In the yard you'll hear him, it is the pony man."

Minimus noticed the carrot and took a nibble, calming down at the song Sofia always sung to him.

Amber and James didn't make him feel as afraid as he usually was.

"You wanna go for a ride?" James asked, petting him. "I'll be helping Amber just like I did with Sof when she first started."

Minimus smiled at the idea of someone nice with him. He remembered once, after his first flying derby race, when he had visited Sofia at the castle. Sofia had offered to let Amber sit on him. Then when Amber was comfortable, Sofia walked them around the courtyard. James had come out a little later, and he and Sofia gave Amber her first flying lesson.

Amber scratched Minimus' ears. She was recalling her first time riding him as well. "This is nice, isn't it, Minimus?" she smiled. "You're doing so well."

"It's too bad Sof can't see you right now but she'll be with us in spirit," James added, smiling as Minimus took the rest of the carrot from him.

Amber smiled at the sound of Minimus' happy neighs. Sir Gilliam had told them that Minimus was rarely happy since the attack which was understandable.

James also checked on his own horse, Echo. He knew that the chestnut horse was acting like a big brother to Minimus, and he was always there to offer comfort when someone needed it.

At he patted Echo's mane, he thought about the first time they met, and how comforting Echo could be. He was at the village horse show with the family, where he had heard the song he had to sing at his birth mother's funeral. Since he was still sad that he couldn't sing it because he'd lost his voice, he ran into a supposedly empty stable so nobody could hear him cry. However, Echo had been in the stall with him, and nuzzled him and let him cry into his fur until Roland, Miranda, Amber, and Sofia found him. The man in charge had even given Echo to James, since the horse followed him out. Later, when James started singing in public again, he was proud to sing the song when he heard it, and Echo, though he couldn't accompany him, would neigh proudly, as if he was singing too.

While Echo hadn't been affected by the attack like Minimus had been, he nuzzled James who smiled softly.

"How did you guess that Sof was on my mind?" James smirked, petting him.

"Sofia always said that animals can understand us. I always thought she was playing," Amber smiled. "I just hope she's okay back home. She had a bad scare this morning."

"What happened?" James asked, immediately wishing that he could have been there to help Sofia.

"Daddy and I were with her," Amber recalled.

"Did you do anything to scare her Amber?"

"No! Sofia crawled away from us and ventured into the stables. Well she didn't know it was the stables at first."

"Was she okay?" James asked.

"Oh, yes, Daddy and I found her right away," Amber smiled. "She saw Minimus and figured she'd crawled too far. She was a little scared at first, but we managed to get her calmed down. She stroked Minimus for a little while, and she was even calm enough to pet Echo."

"Well, I did teach her how to fly on Echo," James smiled.

Amber couldn't help but laugh even with Sofia on her mind. Just like Minimus, the stables did bring her unpleasant memories and that was to be expected.

Sofia only crawled around the family, Baileywick, and Violet for she was too embarrassed to do it around anyone else, fearing that someone would ridicule her.

Amber smiled sadly at the thought, gently moving Minimus' reins.

"It's going to be all right, Minimus," she murmured. "Sofia's going to be just fine before we know it. She'll be riding you as well as she ever was before..." She tried to sound optimistic, but she couldn't as she buried her face in Minimus' mane.

"I think we've had enough for now," James murmured, gently helping Amber down. "Come on, Amber. Let's give Minimus a little break and we'll try again later. But you did a brilliant job with him just now."

Amber nodded softly, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

James was right. She did do a "brilliant" job with Minimus. He would be fine before she knew it.

…

It took some time but Sofia had wheeled herself outside as Clover, careful of her and the wheels, hopped beside her.

He hated how weak his princess had been since the attack, feeling that the day's lukewarm breeze would get her in better spirits.

Mia and Robin had questioned him about the attack and while the rabbit didn't know every detail to tell the birds, the thought that some boys had done it over poor sportsmanship angered him.

He also knew that if Sofia wasn't ready to talk to them about it, it was her choice. However, he remembered that she had been unable to speak for a few days. She could only speak to her family through the doll that Cedric had made. However, he didn't know if he could speak to it, like how he spoke to Sofia.

He remembered he tried to speak to her once, but the doll remained silent while Sofia gave him a little moan. He knew that Sofia could still understand him, but since the doll didn't have the same powers as her amulet that let Sofia communicate with animals, the conversation was, as Cedric put it, one-sided.

Clover was thankful that Sofia could finally speak again even if her voice was slow and hoarse than normal. But he didn't mind, seeing her stop before hopping onto her lap.

"It's beautiful out here," Sofia smiled, gently stroking his fur. "Clover, thank you for convincing me to come outside this afternoon. I know I haven't been the easiest princess to deal with these past few days."

"Sof, you weren't responsible for that," Clover smiled, snuggling close to her. "If you don't feel like playing, it's okay. We can just sit and talk like we used to before we invented all those games we like now."

Sofia smiled. She knew how worried Clover had been when he first saw her. He'd waited until Roland and Miranda had gone to check on Amber and James before he tried to talk to her. She remembered hearing him ask what had happened, but she couldn't reply. She remembered how he had cuddled close to her side, telling her that it would be all right, and he'd stay right by her side.

She also remembered the nuzzles he'd give her if she'd been scared and the naps they had taken together after she would have a rough morning.

Clover swore he'd seen Miranda with a sketch pad upon waking up from one of their naps but until Sofia had seen it with her own eyes, she pretended not to believe him.

She felt like playing, clasping a hand on her amulet. One of the boys, she actually heard Felix scream at one of them, had unsuccessfully tried to rip it off of her and despite her state at that moment had clawed at him.

Sofia giggled at the memory. Playing games with Clover had certainly helped her in the long run.

She fell asleep again as she thought of all of the times Clover had stayed with her. "I'm glad you're staying with me, Clover," she murmured.

"I'll stay right by your side, kid," Clover smiled as he snuggled up next to her.

"I know we can't play like we used too before what happened Clover but..."

"I get it Sof. I know Mia and Robin will be glad to see you outside. They didn't want to disturb you while you were resting."

"It's been a little funny getting dressed without them," Sofia smiled. It altered to a frown. "If I wasn't so wobbly..."

"Don't worry, Sof," Clover smiled. "They know why Amber's helping you with that loose dress of yours, and they want to be careful around you."

Sofia nodded as she looked at the loose-fitting gown she was wearing. Robin had told Mia that Sofia was wearing something loose so she could get it on and off more easily due to her injuries.

Her injuries that they hadn't even seen for themselves, having Sofia bite her bottom lip.

Clover had been careful when it came to her injuries, avoiding letting his paws have contact with the ones that had her flinch in pain.

Sofia smiled again, no longer biting her lip as Mia and Robin flew over to her with the robin gently landing on one of her fingers.

"We missed you!" Mia chirped. "Clover told us the details that he could about what happened."

"I missed you too," Sofia muttered, stroking Robin's wing. "I just need everyone to be careful with my injuries right now. I'm still sore in some places."

"We'll be careful, Sofia," Robin murmured, "We know you'll be sore for a while, but you'll be back to your old self before you know it."

"Have you been listening to Amber and James?" Sofia smirked. "They say the same thing."

"Great minds do think alike," Robin smiled.

"And that can't be helped," Mia added, putting one of her wings on Sofia's cheek. "How bad are the injuries?"

"Cuts and bruises," Sofia said softly, tucking a lock of hair away from her face. "My head hurts a little sometimes from where Felix kicked it. But none of them hurt like the names they called me."

"My mother had a saying," Robin smiled, "Sticks and stones can break your bones, but words can never hurt you."

"My mom says that too," Sofia smirked.

"Has your mother been listening to Robin's mother, Sofia?" Mia asked.

"Or Robin's mother listens to my mom!" Sofia giggled.

"Whatever those boys said doesn't matter Sof," Clover scoffed, nuzzling against her. "You're better than them."

"I know Clover. But one of them knew that I used to be a villager and everything they said just got to me. Felix never said anything though. He looked, I don't know how to put it, guilty."

"He wasn't guilty enough to kick your head. Those little headaches you get are his fault."

Sofia closed her eyes at the mention of the headaches. "I guess so..." she murmured. "And the doctors told me that I was lucky that I was wearing my helmet, so it wasn't worse."

"Are you okay, Sof?" James asked as he came in, "Does your head hurt again?"

"No, James, it's okay," Sofia smiled a little as he sat down next to her. "I was just telling Clover about how guilty Felix looked before."

"He's only upset because he got caught," James muttered, scratching Clover's head. "Speaking of Felix, Baileywick gave us a letter from him just now."

"Another one?" Amber scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Sofia's been through enough."

"Easy Amber. Let's see what he has to say."

"I'll take it easy when he comes apologize in person to our sister."

"She's had a rough day," James explained, seeing Sofia's expression.

"Why don't you read it and see what Felix has to say?" Miranda suggested as she and Roland came in to check on them. She scratched Clover behind the ears as she continued, "You know that if it sounds like he's not being sincere, you can stop reading, and we'll read the rest."

"Okay..." James frowned. "'Dear Prince James, I'm writing this letter to ask if you could write a story for my sister Felicity. I heard part of the story that you were telling Princess Sofia as you and your family were helping her into your carriage when this first happened, and it was awesome!'"

"Well, James is a good storyteller," Roland smiled.

"Yes he is! He wrote that story about Maryanne and all our plush friends going on an adventure together!" Sofia smiled as Amber nodded beside her.

James smiled at the memory and continued, "'I read your stories in the Adventure Stories Weekly magazine, and they're incredible! My parents still let me read the magazine, and they have not cancelled my subscription.'" He smirked as Sofia and Amber giggled. "'But I'd like to ask if the story you write for Felicity was not scary or violent.'"

"Your stories are never violent, and they're not too scary," Sofia smiled.

"And how hard can it be for you to write for a baby?" Amber giggled.

"James will think of something. He always does," Roland smiled, musing his hair.

"Looks like Felix provided us a picture of Felicity's little friend," James smirked playfully. He noticed Sofia's stiff expression. "It's just a pink flying horse Sof. It's okay."

"I do like plush horses, Minimus, Echo, and Electra," Sofia admitted, managing a smile.

"Speaking of horses, he even apologized to Minimus," James continued as he scanned the letter. "'I also want to apologize to your horse, since he saw what my friends and I had done. I heard that he is now skittish around other people. I know he probably won't be able to understand you when you apologize for me, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry to him as well.'"

"I'll be sure to tell Minimus that Felix apologized," Sofia smiled.

"We know you will," Amber smiled, hugging her gently.

"But at least Felix apologized for what he and his friends did," Roland said, musing her hair.

"He seems to be the only one Daddy. His so called friends are probably faking theirs, not wanting anything to do with Sofia or as one of them called her a commoner pretending to be a princess."

"Well, if Felix can apologize, it's a start," James admitted. "Isn't it?"

"One person's apology is a lot more than no apology at all, I guess," Sofia shrugged.

"And we all agree that Felix's apology is sincere, unlike his friends' apologies," James continued, scanning the letter. "Felix says that his friends cross their fingers as they write their essays and apologies, so it cancels out the sincerity."

"That's terrible!" Amber frowned.

"If they can't apologize for what they did then he shouldn't be friends with them at all!" Sofia growled.

She wheeled away from her family with Clover still in her lap, not seeing her sister behind her.

Tears went down her cheeks before she stopped to wipe them away.

"You're shaking," Amber noticed, squeezing her hand. "I know it's hard to shake off what they did."

"Yeah. But why did you save me back there?"

"Because we're sisters and you were scared. I know at one time I probably wouldn't have had, considering the blood and dirt, but I risked it all for you. We could've lost you if I..."

Sofia smiled as she remembered Amber helping her when this had first happened. She vaguely remembered her humming the song Rapunzel had sung to her about risking it all. When Roland, Miranda, and James asked her how she knew the song, since they'd never heard that before, Amber had just shrugged and said she thought she'd heard the song in a dream. Amber had thought it was strange, since James was usually the one to have a song in his head from a dream, but this time she was the one who was singing a new song. Amber still wrote down the words and music so she could play it on her harp or her flute for a future talent show.

At the moment though, Sofia needed her. She wasn't scared by any means but Amber could tell she was pretty shaken up.

Not that she blamed her.

"The first night after the attack, I had a dream about Rapunzel," Sofia confessed. "I know you said that you were visited by her before Amber, but I think our bond is growing because of these dreams. She said that you promised to protect me. No matter what. Was that true?"

"Yes," Amber smiled. "I know we got off to a bad start when you first came to the castle, but we've gotten so much better. I don't remember a lot of what happened the day you said I took your amulet, but you also told me that Rapunzel came and told me that I should put others before myself."

"That's right," Sofia smiled. "You didn't care about getting blood and dirt on your dress when you helped get me to Mom and Dad; you helped keep me calm when we were on the way home, and according to Mom, you even tried to stay with me when I was getting cleaned up."

"Yes, but Mom and Dad thought I'd seen enough and told me and James to go to our rooms and try to calm down," Amber admitted.

"I wish they hadn't in a way. All the doctors around me sent me into a panic. Mom had to hold down a fussy me in the process just so they could get the rest of the bandages done," Sofia confessed.

"I thought I heard Mom calming you down," Amber smiled, musing her hair. "You were fussy since we had gotten home."

"I just wanted to sleep off the pain. But every time I tried, someone would always wake me up."

"I'm sorry that happened Sofia. But if it makes you feel any better, James and I have some cloth from your old flying derby outfit and Queen Charlotte is making you a new one."

"That was nice of her," Sofia smiled. "When I'm ready to fly again, I'll be proud to wear it. I'll even write a thank-you note to her."

"You need help writing it, Sof?" James offered as he came over.

"No, I can write it myself," Sofia smiled. "You just concentrate on Felicity's story."

"Okay," James smiled. "I'll even include a cast of characters so they know who everyone is. After all, our plush friends and your dolls are friends with everyone, but Felix won't know who I'm talking about."

"Good idea. That way he won't be sending letters asking you questions," Amber smirked.

"Hey!"

"I'm only saying that brother dear so Felix's not confused."

"Would it be okay if I gave Felix a second chance?" Sofia asked. "I thought about his apology and he sounded sincere but I'm scared that..."

"You don't have to decide right now, Sofia," Amber suggested.

"Amber's right," Roland agreed. "We'll let James write Felicity's story, then after we send it to him, we'll wait for a reply. If Felix writes again and it's more than a thank you note, we can invite him and his family here to the castle. We'll see how he acts around you again, then you can decide if you want to accept his apology."

"That's a good idea," Miranda agreed. "And Sofia, you'll have nothing to worry about." she added, seeing Sofia's worried expression. "We'll all stay with you to keep an eye on Felix, to make sure he won't try to do something, if you're worried about that."

Sofia nodded softly, wheeling away from the family to be alone for a moment. Hearing Clover's sores had her giggle a little before fiddling with her amulet.

She knew Felix had been guilty the entire time, not because of the consequences of him getting caught. Somehow he knew what he had done was wrong yet didn't want to show it in front of his so called friends.

She had been scared but swore that in between the chaos, she had heard him whisper "I'm sorry princess" in a voice that was about to break at any moment.

"Maybe he should come and apologize," she mused, "I thought he whispered that he was sorry, but I was probably imagining it."

"He's sorry he got caught, maybe," James muttered, but he added, "But if he wants me to write a story for his sister I'll do it. And we'll hear what he has to say." He sighed as Sofia looked toward him. "I'm sorry, Sof. But I'm having trouble trusting him myself."

"I'm having trouble trusting him myself, even if he is trying to make an effort to apologize," Amber admitted.

"We'll stay with all of you the whole time," Miranda assured them, pulling them into a hug.

…

A few days later, Sofia found herself crawling around the castle hallway as she wanted to venture out to someplace that wasn't her room or had to be carried to the ballroom just to practice.

The staff made sure to give her space as she went, having not been used to a royal child crawling since Amber and James were babies.

Clover was hopping alongside her, glaring at Wormwood upon seeing him land in her way.

"Sorry, Wormwood," Sofia said as she backed up a little.

"No need, Princess, I just wanted to see how you were doing," Wormwood said as he perched on a nearby table.

Watching their interaction, Clover relaxed a little. He actually knew that Wormwood had been as worried about Sofia as everyone else in the castle. He had even helped Cedric gather potion ingredients for Sofia's healing potions.

What a surprise considering his usual attitude towards the princess but Clover mused to himself that even the bird brain had a soul.

Sofia continued to crawl, with Wormwood at watch and Clover nuzzling her in encouragement, before bumping into familiar purple fabric.

She tried to stand up, feeling herself fall as Cedric caught her in his arms.

"I hope Wormy wasn't bothering you," the sorcerer smiled.

"He isn't Mr. Cedric!" Sofía giggled before realizing that he had seen her crawling and looked away as he had put her back down on the floor.

"Is there anything I can get you, Sofia?" Cedric asked.

"I think I'm okay for now," Sofia smiled. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's my pleasure, Sofia," Cedric smiled. He waved his wand, producing a fly cake for her. "There we go. That should not only give you strength for your next round of physical therapy, but everyone likes a little treat now and then."

Sofia giggled in agreement, taking the treat from him and started crawling again.

The crawling alarmed Cedric. He knew that she was taking physical therapy to get her strength back, but the crawling was new to him.

He made sure to keep a little way away from her to give her room to back up if she needed it. However, Sofia noticed that he held up a hand to stop someone who was coming toward them.

"Mister Cedric, what's wrong?" she asked, turning and seeing the rest of the family coming up to them.

"I was trying to keep you from getting trampled," Cedric smirked. "Now, why don't you take a break, Sofia? And we can hear what your family has to say."

"Thank you for watching her, Cedric," Roland smiled as he hugged Sofia. "And Sofia, we have news for you."

"What news? Is everything okay Dad?" Sofia wondered.

"Yes it is."

"Is the news Felix related? James only finished Felicity's story two days ago."

"Well Felix is pretty quick with his letters," Amber smiled.

"He wrote to say that Felicity loves the story James wrote," Roland smiled. "He was so excited to hear about a pink winged horse named Rosebud and a frog named Sir Ribbithe who was included in their adventure."

As Sofia and Amber giggled beside him, James grinned at the names. When he had learned about Felicity's new frog and her plush winged horse in the letter Felix had written, he had decided to include them in the story as well. And after all, one of his plush friends had been knighted too! As he thought about Sir Blaze-a-Lot and all the help that he and his other plush friends had given him in writing the story, James asked, "What else does Felix say, Dad?"

"Does it involve him coming here?" Amber asked, glancing at Sofia in worry.

"Yes," Roland smiled, seeing her worried look. "But not for awhile. He needs to settle some things first."

"Like what?"

"His friends for starters. Felix isn't happy with them for saying the attack was Sofia's fault in their letters."

"It wasn't," Sofia frowned, putting her hands on her head.

"No it wasn't," Amber agreed, taking Sofia in her arms and stroking her hair. "I know you don't like hearing this, Sofia, but those friends of Felix's are sore losers. I know you like to see the good in everyone, but I don't think those princes have any."

"Maybe they do, it's just buried deep down," Miranda smiled as she took Sofia and led her over to the bed. "And he also says in his letter that he's not going to be friends with them anymore, so that's a start. But for now, just rest. I'll get you some medicine for your headache."

"Okay," Sofia smiled as Amber settled next to her and James took out another folder.

"I asked Cedric to make a copy of the story I wrote for Felix's sister before I sent it to her," he admitted as he handed it to her. "I thought you'd like to read it too."

"Thank you James."

"You're welcome Sof. You want us both to stay with you?"

"Just Amber please," Sofia smirked, seeing his pout. "It's a sister situation."

"Or as Amber likes to call it: something I wouldn't understand!" James pouted playfully. Getting a playful swat, he grinned. "Okay I'm going."

He left the sisters alone as Amber stroked Sofia's hair.

"I finished my memory project last night," she smiled, wiping off pretend dust from her sister's amulet. "I know you told me about the amulet but I don't remember everything as you know. Though in Tangu, did it bring Princess Jasmine?"

"Yes," Sofia muttered hesitantly, almost wishing she hadn't. "It brings princesses when I need help. But I don't want you telling everyone else."

"I won't. I promise. Though there's no princess troubled by fear or was troubled by it."

"Unless we count Queen Elsa from our Arendelle unit. Would it be bad to say that you remind me of her because of what happened to me?"

"I wanted to keep you out because of what happened?" Amber looked puzzled. "No, I wanted to be in the room with you and helping you!" She suddenly looked like she remembered something else. "Mom and Dad sang to me the first night, just like they did with James, and I remember Dad telling Mom that your amulet summons princesses when you need them."

"Yes, we just said it did that." Sofia still sounded hesitant.

"I know, but Daddy said that I found you when you were calling for help," Amber continued, "You don't suppose your amulet summoned me to help you, do you?"

Sofia smiled. "I like the sound of that, and I think that could have happened. But after a princess finishes helping me, she goes back to where she came from."

"And I did go back to where I came from," Amber grinned, "I went home with you!"

The sisters giggled, not noticing Miranda coming into the room.

"I guess we can say this experience has made your bond as sisters grow even more," she smiled, gathering up Sofia in her arms. "As for you Sofia, time for your medicine."

"But it's sour and leaves an awful taste in my mouth!" Sofia pouted.

"If you don't take it, your headache will only increase. Don't make me have to do what I did when you were little."

"What did you do?" Amber grinned.

"Aside from threatening to tickle me, she'd follow me around and say 'please Sofia, take it for me?' And she wouldn't leave me alone until I took it!" Sofia grumbled. She sighed. "Fine, Mom, I'll take it, but you know I take the medicine better with water to get the taste out of my mouth."

"I know," Miranda smirked, pouring her a glass of water.

"And don't forget this," Roland smiled, bringing in a cart with a bowl of ice cream and a glass of orange juice.

Amber smiled. "That's right," she said as she handed Sofia the water, "When James or I got sick, our mother always gave us juice and ice cream. She said it made our dreams and recovery sweeter."

"It's just a headache. I don't need all this," Sofia smiled, taking the medicine as she heard Amber laughing. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry Sofia but your expression! I never realized how grouchy you get because of medicine!"

"Only sour medicine makes me grouchy."

Sofia crossed her arms to prove her point as Miranda stroked her hair.

Amber, holding her laughter back, smiled at the scene. Besides her, Miranda had been by Sofia's side from the first night of the attack as she recalled the times of the queen of Enchancia brushing her hair so it wouldn't tangle as she slept or help her eat even if Sofia refused.

"Sofia, you did just fine," Miranda smiled. "I know you're not a fan of the medicine, but you know it helps you."

Sofia sighed and leaned back against her pillows. "I know, and I guess I'm lucky that when I was kicked in the head it wasn't worse than just getting headaches. I could be suffering from something else too." She vaguely remembered one of the doctors saying that she was lucky that the prince who had kicked her in the head hadn't done any real damage. She had learned that her vision would be all right, she had no slurred speech, no mood swings or memory problems, or anything like that.

Sofia shuddered at the thought, calming down as Amber placed Maryanne in her arms.

"James, can you get my memory project from my room?" Amber asked. "I'd like Sofia to see it before she falls asleep."

"Sure Amber," James smiled.

"Memory project?" Sofia asked. "Was I supposed to do it?"

"No, and this was supposed to be a surprise," Amber admitted. "Everyone at Royal Prep made a favorite memory for you, and the fairies are helping us display them all over the school for you so you can see them when you come back."

"That's right," Miranda smiled, "James made the picture of himself teaching Sofia how to fly his horse, and you told me that you were making a picture of you and Sofia meeting Princess Jasmine."

"And that explains why James and some of the princes were staying after school for a few days, to help hang the pictures up," Roland agreed as James came back with Amber's picture.

"And you thought I had detention for starting...I mean, what food fight at Royal Prep?" James grinned as he showed it to them.

Roland smirked as he gave the picture to Amber, then put James in a headlock. "We know about the food fight too," he said as he started mussing James' hair. "But you told the fairies that you were trying to stop it!"

"Clearly I missed a lot while I was gone!" Sofia giggled.

Amber hugged her close before showing her the picture.

"Mom told me meeting Princess Jasmine was one of your favorite memories. I never said it before but it's one of mine too," She smiled. "Though in the Hanging Gardens, it was hot so the two of us were sweaty and gross."

"It took the breeze of the wind to cool us off. But what if someone asks about Princess Jasmine?"

"I've already planned that out. I'll say it's a personal reason."

Sofia smiled. She didn't want to explain about how the amulet had summoned Jasmine to help her and Amber. "Or we could say that we saw her when we got lost on the way to Tangu Peak, and she helped us find our way there," she suggested.

"Well, in a way, she did help us," Amber smiled as Roland finally let James go.

Sofia yawned, covering her mouth as Amber stroked her hair before getting off her bed.

"You want to stay with her until she's asleep?" Miranda asked.

"If Amber wants to," James smiled. "She and Sof have gotten close lately."

"They got off to a rocky start, but you helped too, James," Roland smiled. "I watched you in the gazebo that day when Sofia's village friends first came, and you helped Sofia pour them tea, and later you helped her learn to curtsy."

James smiled. He remembered what had happened that day, but he didn't know anyone had been watching him.

"Sofia was even there when you got a medal for a gold-star story you wrote," Miranda continued. "She was so proud of you, and she was so excited when she learned that she'd been made a character in your next story as well."

"I might change her character a little bit," James admitted. "She was an apprentice to the guards first, but I might give her something a little more suited for her liking. But don't worry. She won't ride horses in the story until she's ready."

"Good," Sofia yawned.

"Great idea James," Amber smiled. She saw Sofia drop the picture of her memory project to the floor before catching it. "Maybe it's time to let our about to be sleeping sister lie."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Yes you are Sof!" James teased.

Sofia tried to protest, but she was cut off by a yawn. "Okay, maybe I am a little sleepy," she muttered.

"Told you," James smirked as he helped her to the bed. He started singing, "Stay awake, don't rest your head..."

"That song always puts me to sleep..." Sofia murmured.

"Good! That's why I'm singing it," James grinned.

"Oh, James," Miranda smiled. "But let's let her rest now. You can sing and make up stories for her later."

Amber tucked Sofia in, being the last to leave the room before looking at her sleeping sister.

She would be okay and if she wanted to ride again, she could.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A month flew by quicker than Felix expected, getting a kiss from Charlotte and a playful ruffling of his hair from William before stepping inside the carriage that would take him back to school.

Felicity was sick with a fever as he blamed himself for exposing her to the outside world, only to be assured that morning that it was normal and how she would get back to her bubbly and smiling nature when she was better.

As the carriage took off, Felix sat somberly, wondering what to say to Maxwell and the others when he saw them again. They were the ones that suggested they attack Sofia who, according to James' last letter, just started to walk again.

Slowly.

Always falling on her bottom if she walked too quickly.

Felix laughed softly at the thought before placing his hands on his lap. He had just gotten the respect of the villagers back. He didn't want to make anymore trouble. He didn't want to be a bad example for Felicity.

He bit his lip at the thought of Maxwell wanting to attack her next. Unlike Sofia who clawed with her fingernails and kicked with her feet and even bit Samuel at one point, Felicity couldn't defend herself.

Any injuries they'd give her would be fatal.

Felix shuddered at the thought before the couch landed at Southwind Preparatory Academy.

He thanked the coachman with a smile before walking off the steps and sprinting toward the school.

"Seems like you're in a hurry, aren't you Prince Goody goody?"

Maxwell's voice stopped him in his tracks as Felix gave out an exasperated sigh.

"You know what my name is Maxwell," He grumbled, rolling his eyes. "It certainly isn't Goody goody."

"You sure have been defending the little princess lately," Maxwell smirked. "You never answered our letters. You seem to be considerate of the pathetic commoner's feelings."

"Sofia's been through a lot because of what we did. She's just learning how to walk again and still has nightmares about our actions. Her brother, Prince James, told me so himself through letters."

"So the itty bitty little princess has a name? That's so cute!"

"Don't you dare make fun of her!" Felix growled, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Aw! She has nightmares about us?! The poor baby!" Samuel cooed mockingly. "Should we get her a pacifier and a ba-ba too?"

"No. That'd be an act of being good," Gabriel smirked, putting an arm around Felix.

Felix jerked himself off Gabriel's grip, glaring at his former so-called friends. Even though Calvin and Dexter hadn't spoken yet, it'd be Sofia related and he didn't want to hear it.

"Just ignore what else they have to say," he told himself. "Getting in trouble on the first day back isn't worth it."

As he walked away from the group, Felix kept his head high, not only so he wouldn't look like he was bothered by what his former friends were saying, but also because he knew some of the teachers would be arriving soon. He hoped that if he found one of the teachers, he could talk to them in private about what the other princes were saying.

Charlotte had given him the idea to mention the princes' behavior to the teachers as they were arriving at the school. She had assured him that he wasn't going to be a tattletale when he told her that he was worried about that. "What you're doing is different," she'd explained, "Tattling is like...getting even with someone. What you're doing is protecting yourself. And you're also protecting Princess Sofia with the warnings."

Felix had smiled a little at the reassurance. He didn't want to be a tattletale, but he didn't want this sort of thing to happen again. And if his former friends were going to continue this behavior, he wanted to be sure that he could help put a stop to it.

Even if he had to be Prince Goody goody like Maxwell called him.

"Prince Felix! Look at you! I heard you changed your ways since what happened."

"Yes ma'am," Felix smiled at one of the teachers he'd gotten along with before everything that happened. "I'm no longer mischievous but I only wanted to scare the princess, not attack her." He frowned slightly. "Or scar her emotionally. Her brother says she's fearful of boys and flying."

The teacher, Professor Sharon Hanstable, nodded. She knew better than to scold Felix about that or say that he deserved what was going on. "Well, I'm glad you're not mischievous anymore," she started, "But you know it's going to take Princess Sofia a long time to get used to boys and flying again."

Felix nodded. "I never wanted this to happen," he murmured, keeping his back turned so his former friends wouldn't see him start to tear up.

"Come with me, Prince Felix," Professor Hanstable murmured, "You can help me straighten up the classroom before everyone comes in. And that way, if you feel like you need to cry, nobody will see it."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

As they walked into the classroom, Felix glanced back at his former friends before taking a deep breath. Getting angry before class wasn't worth it.

"Professor Hanstable, what would you do if your old friends were still mean to the one they thought it'd be fun to hurt?" Felix asked, picking up some leftover paper from the previous day.

"Like your old friends are to Princess Sofia?" Professor Hanstable smirked, seeing his surprised reaction. "They weren't very sincere in their essays."

"I know," Felix murmured, "They said they had their fingers crossed when they wrote their letters so the apologies didn't mean anything."

"Well, as long as you didn't do that, that's all that matters. But since I'm not the one who's in charge of detention, you'll have to take it up with her," Professor Hanstable advised.

"I know. But Princess Sofia's one of the most innocent princesses out there. Matthew was the cruelest with her."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Felix sighed. "He pulled on her amulet so hard that she was choking and the clasp almost broke. If I hadn't gotten his hands off of it..."

"I understand," Professor Hanstable murmured.

"In my letter, I told her that I remembered what Matthew did to her amulet. In a letter I got from her brother, he said the amulet wasn't broken," Felix continued.

"That's good," Professor Hanstable nodded.

"I don't mean to get upset about it but what happened brings back memories and I'm terrified that my former friends will do it again."

"They won't. I can assure you that Prince Felix. Princess Sofia needs to recover, not hurt again."

"She's walking again. Her sister drew me a picture of it by memory and there's leaves in her hair from falling into a rose bush!" Felix giggled. "Professor Hanstable, I wonder why I did it. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want Princess Sofia have tears down her cheeks from insults none of which I said!"

"Well, and this is my own thought, but I think that Maxwell and his friends are a kind of 'in-crowd,'" Professor Hanstable mused. "Everyone wants to be friends with them, and they'll do anything to be part of their group."

"Including hurting someone?"

"Yes. But I know you were friends with Samuel before, and he was drawn into Maxwell's circle of friends. Since you still wanted to be with him, you joined in their group as well."

"You think so?" Felix asked.

"Like I said, it's just my own thought," Professor Hanstable shrugged. "But if you're not in with that group anymore, that's a very good thing."

"I'm not. Not after reading what Princess Sofia has gone through."

Professor Hanstable nodded sympathetically with a smile, watching as Felix picked up the rest of the leftover papers and threw them away.

Sofia had been on everyone's mind even if none of them knew her.

"You said something about insults," Professor Hanstable frowned after a few moments.

"Princess Sofia used to be a villager," Felix said. "I didn't know about that until Maxwell and the others brought it up. I couldn't say what some of the insults were in front of my baby sister but would it be alright if I said them? Maxwell's seemed to get to her the most."

"Alright but only between us."

"Will you write them down?"

"Of course," Professor Hanstable nodded. "I'll even take this to the headmaster to show him what they said."

"Okay," Felix nodded, and started telling her what the princes had said. It took a little while, since he'd sometimes have to cry when he remembered how he and his former friends had shouted at Sofia as they beat her. However, Professor Hanstable encouraged him to take his time. After a few minutes, he gave the paper to his teacher. "That's all I remember," he admitted.

"That's fine, Felix. You did a wonderful job. But if you think of any other things those boys said, let me know."

Felix nodded, wiping away a few remaining tears. It was good to finally get one of the awful memories from that day off his mind before frowning as Samuel came into the classroom.

"Were you crying over a commoner princess?" He asked.

"So I was. Why should I care about what you say?" Felix frowned. "And stop calling Sofia that!"

"I'll think about it. Maybe. Felix, you're acting like such a goody-goody lately."

"You used to be one before Maxwell came along. Apparently you and the others don't care about what Sofia's gone through. You wouldn't know of her emotional scars, fears, uneasiness around the stables, and nightmares."

"That little commoner got what she deserved," Samuel smirked. "She thinks that she can try to talk to us after she takes our victory? I don't think so!"

Felix almost broke down again right there when he heard the same words he once said. How could he have been so cruel? But at least he was beginning to see the error of his ways, and he was making an effort to apologize.

Professor Hanstable patted Felix's shoulder, at the same frowning at Samuel. "That's enough, Samuel. You're sitting in the front today so I can keep an eye on you. And you're going to redo the letter you were supposed to write to Princess Sofia," When Samuel started to protest, she continued, "And if you cross your fingers as you write it, I'm going to make you start again, and I'm going to hold your left hand as you write it!" She frowned at Maxwell and the other princes. "And that goes for the rest of you who were insincere in your letters!"

Maxwell and the other princes tried to protest as Felix held up one of his hands to their faces.

"Listen to her all of you!" He growled. "So what if you don't care about Princess Sofia? She's the one going through a lot more than all of us combined. To think I thought you were my friends once. Now you're sexist pigs and I'm done with all of you!"

Gritting his teeth, Felix went to his desk, glaring at his former friends before facing Professor Hanstable and forced a smile as class began to start.

...

Amber smiled softly as she dripped her paintbrush into yellow paint, gently stroking the paper in front of her.

It was enchanted painting class but with how everyone had turned in their memory projects around the time Sofia had started walking, the students were given free time to do whatever form of art they wanted.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Princess Rapunzel Amber," Hildegard smiled, watching as Amber dripped in her paintbrush again. "I knew you like her story and now have some strange bond with Sofia because of her—"

"She brought us together Hildy," Amber interrupted. "Rapunzel told me to risk it all once and I never forgot about that."

"Sofia certainly helped me. Did I tell you she taught me how to sail a boat when she and I were trapped in the enchanted painting?"

"Yes, Hildy, you mentioned that when we first started doing this project. Sofia's helped all of us more times than I can count, and it's time we did something nice for her."

"She's always there for us, now we should be there for her, right?" Clio asked, looking up from her painting of her and Sofia singing a song for Clio's audition for the school play.

"I couldn't agree more, Clio," Amber smiled.

"It's too bad she can't come back to Royal Prep until she's fully healed," Hugo said, looking up from his painting of him and Sofia with the flying crown.

"Mom and Dad said it was for the best," James assured him. "Sof is going through a lot right now emotionally and after last night, she really needs time to adjust."

"Was it a nightmare again?" Vivian wondered.

"Yes," Amber sighed. "James and I both heard her crying. This morning we told her that for the next few nights, one of us is going to sleep on her window seat in her room with her, so in case she has a nightmare, we can help her." She thought it best not to mention that Sofia had come very close to having an accident again, but they had gotten her to the bathroom in time.

James nodded at her side. Their friends didn't need to know everything that happened. "I've been singing to help her sleep too," he said at last. "She always seems to calm down when she hears me sing."

"But you do know not to overdo it, don't you?" Amber asked, knowing how overdoing it had made James lose his voice and exile himself from singing in public.

"I sing one or two songs, and Sof goes back to sleep," James smiled.

"As long as that helps her then so be it," Hildegard smiled. "I never thought I'd say it or would ever say it but Sofia's been missed around here."

"You'll see her tomorrow. Amber has her first race with Minimus," Hugo assured. "They've been practicing for weeks."

"Sofia's a bit skittish about going, but she's happy to know that we'll have guards as a precaution," Amber confessed. "Plus she hasn't seen me in my riding outfit before."

Hugo smiled. James had told him that Amber's new riding outfit was green and yellow, like her new dress. Minimus was careful not to hurt her, and he tried to be brave when they practiced.

"I'm going to stay close to Amber too," James agreed. "I know Amber can handle riding Minimus, but this is her first race, and I don't want anything to happen to them." His voice softened, and everyone had to lean close to hear, "And if we win, I'm going to go with Amber when we congratulate the other team. I know I wasn't there when Sofia got hurt, and I don't want what happened to her to happen to Amber."

"I might go with you too," Hugo added. "My mom says there's strength in numbers, and if someone tries to pull something, you and I can help get Amber away from them."

"It's not going to be just boys on the team we'll be going against tomorrow," Amber scoffed. "There's a few girls too. One of them saw me the other day and said that Sofia inspired her to join her school's team."

"Did she say anything else?" Hildegard asked.

"Only that she hoped Sofia feels better. I know I caused a stir when I first started practicing but I'm only doing it for Sofia who will have to sit in the bleachers tomorrow and while she's not happy about that, she'll cheer the loudest for me."

"We all will."

"It won't be too long that Sofia's watching you," Vivian agreed. "She'll be back riding Minimus before she knows it."

"That's what we all tell her, Vivian," James smiled.

"We're all supporting her," Clio agreed. "And you and Amber."

"Thanks, Clio," Amber smiled.

She went back to finishing painting the last stroke of Rapunzel's hair, feeling James gently squeeze her shoulder.

As the coach landed at the castle once school let out, Amber smiled softly as she spotted Sofia preoccupied with one of her books before looking up.

"Amber! James!" She smiled, walking up to them.

"Easy Sof. Not too fast," James smirked. "Your legs are still wobbly."

Sofia reached out for his arm before she started wobbling too badly. "Thanks, James," she smiled.

"No problem, Sof," James smiled. "You know we'll always be there to help you."

"I know," Sofia smiled. "So Amber," she added, turning to her sister, "Are you ready for your first Flying Derby race?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Amber tried to smile.

"You'll do fine. At least for you, it's not a tryout race."

"I know. And it's with a new team too."

"Is it all boys?" Sofia frowned.

"No. There's a few girls too," Amber assured, squeezing her hand. She could see tears in her sister's eyes before Sofia wiped them away. "Sofia?"

"What if the girls are mean to me too?"

"Don't worry, Sofia, we've talked to the fairies, and they told us that the students are all very nice."

"That's right," James added. "In fact, they gave us a card for you, from one of the girls."

Sofia stared in disbelief as James pulled a card out of his bag. However, she smiled when she read the message. The princess wished her well, hoped she felt better soon, and was eager for the day to come when Sofia would be able to race against her.

"That was very nice of her," Miranda smiled as she read the card. "We'll probably see her at the race, and you can thank her in person."

"After the race of course," Roland smiled, musing Amber's hair. "I thought I had one daughter as a Flying Derby racer, now I have two."

"Daddy!" Amber giggled before she frowned. "I'm a little nervous though."

"Sofia was too," James smiled.

"Except she had a tryout race. Tomorrow will be an actual race! There's Minimus to worry about and..."

"You two practiced for weeks. He's still skittish but it's not as bad as it once was."

"We know that it'll take time for Minimus to get used to racing again too," Sofia sighed."But with you and Amber helping him, he seems to be doing all right."

"We've been singing your song to him any time he feels nervous," James agreed. "He always calms down when we sing it for him."

"Music makes everything better, right?"

"You know us so well."

…

As the day went on and every time the race was mentioned, Sofia was petrified for Amber. She didn't want her to go through what she did.

Even if the racers were nice.

After dinner and as Amber was getting things ready for her night in her room, Sofia sat on her bed curled into a small ball before she felt a small chill.

Figuring one of the windows to her window seat had been left opened, she closed it before feeling her amulet glow and another small chill.

None of the princesses the amulet summoned before were cold or could give her small chills.

Only one person could do that.

"Good evening Queen Elsa," Sofia smiled, curtsying before becoming confused. "I thought only the amulet summoned princesses. Never queens."

"I propose that it made an exception this time," Elsa assured. She noticed Sofia's expression. "Seems like you have something on your mind Princess Sofia."

"Not exactly. It's a someone."

"Let me guess. A sister you love very much perhaps?"

"I'm worried that something might happen to Amber with the other Flying Derby team, just like what happened to me," Sofia admitted. She told Elsa everything about Felix and how he and his friends had attacked her. She shivered again, but this time out of fright when she recalled the events.

"I see. I was like that with Anna," Elsa smiled sympathetically. "Have you been close with Amber lately?"

"Very close. It's just..."

"Just what?" Amber asked, coming into the room. She saw Elsa and curtsied. "Your majesty."

"Don't worry Elsa. She knows about my amulet," Sofia assured, seeing that her sister had closed the door. "And is the only one."

Elsa smiled, and to help put them at ease, she created a small flurry of snowflakes that swirled around Sofia and Amber.

"This is just like that one spell Cedric would cast when James and I were little," Amber smiled, remembering how Cedric used to create sparkles out of his wand.

"But on a more serious note," Elsa said as she stopped the snowflakes, "I have a feeling that everything's going to work out, Sofia. Amber's been there for you since this happened, right?"

"Of course," Sofia nodded.

"It's true Queen Elsa," Amber added.

"I just don't want what happened before to happen again."

Elsa nodded softly, kneeling down to Sofia's level. Thanks to Anna insisting she participate in everything and with her queenly duties, she had some practice with children.

"I felt that way too after hurting Anna," The queen of Arendelle sympathized. "I wanted to do everything in my power to keep her safe."

"That didn't work out too well," Sofia recalled. She frowned. "But I don't get it. I was the one who got hurt and am still healing from it, not Amber. Why am I so worried about her that just the thought of her in my position upsets me?"

"Because you don't want anything bad to happen to her," Elsa paused, recalling how Anna had protected her from an attack. "I never meant to hurt Anna with my powers, but everything just spiraled out of control after we had an argument. She tried to talk to me and I ended up hurting her even worse."

Amber nodded. She and Sofia knew the story. Anna had tried to talk to Elsa and reconnect, but Elsa was too afraid of her powers and hurting everyone. Anna had sacrificed herself when Elsa was in danger later, and through that action, Elsa learned how to undo the winter.

"But you made up," Amber smiled before she frowned. "Sofia, why didn't you say anything?"

Elsa noticed how tense Sofia was, squeezing her hand and noticed tears in her eyes.

"Let it go. Reveal, don't conceal," she gently beckoned just like she and Anna had practiced months after the thaw.

"I've been having nightmares about you getting hurt like I did," Sofia admitted. "I can't do anything to help you, and I see you lying on the ground..."

She couldn't finish, thinking that Amber had died from the injuries in her dream, but Amber understood.

"Sofia, it's all right," she murmured. "James and Hugo are going to go with me if we talk to the other team. In fact, Mother and Daddy said something about coming with us before the race starts so they can meet them too. They wouldn't dare do anything in front of them, would they?"

"I guess not. But what about when Mom and Dad go back to their seats?"

"You really think they'll pull something in front of so many people? And like I said before, Hugo and James will be with me to protect me if Royal Prep wins and we go to congratulate them on a good race."

Elsa had let go of Sofia's hand, smiling as she and Amber embraced in a hug with a few sobs escaping from Sofia's lips.

She created small snowflakes around the girls, seeing them, Sofia especially, more at ease than what she had been at her arrival.

"Everything's going to be alright, Sofia," Elsa smiled. "You've got so many people who care for you and want to be there for you. They won't let anything happen to you or Amber."

"If you're sure," Sofia murmured.

"We're very sure," Amber smiled.

She hugged her sister again before noticing the snowflakes and Elsa had disappeared.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier. Everyone's so excited about tomorrow that I didn't want to be a spoil sport," Sofia frowned.

"Sofia it's okay," Amber said, catching her hand before she could fall. "I knew you were going to be nervous about going back. I just didn't know you were afraid for me."

"It's just after everything we've been through and with me walking again..."

"You're still healing. I don't want you to pretend you're okay just for me."

"But are you sure nothing bad will happen?" Sofia asked

"Of course not," Amber smiled. "Everything's going to be fine. We know the new team that James and I are racing against is very nice; you've gotten cards from them wishing you well; James and Hugo will watch me when we're racing, and they'll be with me when we congratulate the other team, need I go on?"

"I guess not," Sofia smiled a little.

"And if you want, after the race, we'll show you some of the pictures we made for you."

"I'd like that."

Sofia didn't have a nightmare that night as just before dawn, Amber was wide awake sketching her in her sleep.

She hadn't sketched Sofia since before the attack, trying not to giggle at the drool coming from her sister's mouth. Faded redness on her cheeks still remained from the attack but Amber didn't mind.

Her sister may have healed physically but not emotionally.

"It just takes one day at a time to heal from something like this," Amber smiled as she put her sketchbook down.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Amber," she heard Miranda's voice in the doorway. She came in and hugged her as she asked, "Are you ready for the race?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I know we've taken all the precautions, you know, helping Minimus, helping train me, learning all we can about the other team, but I'm still nervous."

"Everything's going to be fine, Amber. You know we're going to meet with the other team and get to know them, and you know that your friends are going to go with you after the race to talk with them afterwards."

"I know but..." Amber trailed off, looking at Sofia. "It's just Sofia I'm really nervous for. The stables still shake her up and then there's the race.."

"She'll be fine," Miranda assured with a smile. "Sofia will be the happiest she's ever been."

"She'll be cheering on me and James. Mother remember the gray plush rabbit Prince Felix gave her that came last week?"

"Yes I remember. He had forgotten about it until then and Sofia was attached to it and named it Trèfle, the French name of her bunny Clover."

"That was very nice of him," Sofia smiled. "We'll have to invite Felix and his family over so I can thank him in person."

"If you're sure, Sof," James said as he came up to see how they were doing. "I know we're still getting used to the idea of Felix being nice, but it's going to take time."

Sofia yawned, rubbing her eyes as she stood up, walking down the stairs to her step stool in slow baby steps before Miranda gently guided her to the closet.

Amber glanced at Trèfle who was at the corner of Sofia's bed before glancing at her brother.

"You want Sof to take him with her today?" James smirked.

"She's gotten quite attached to him. Sofia had wandered off to the stables the day after getting him and instead of seeing her frightened like normal, Mother found her holding Trèfle close," Amber smiled at the memory. "He's like a comfort to her."

"That's good to know. I might even write another story for Sof and put him in it."

"I think she'd like that. She liked your other story where you put her dolls and plush friends in it."

"I know. You told me about the giggling!" James laughed.

Amber frowned, hearing Sofia cry before putting a hand to her brother's face, wanting him to give them some privacy.

He nodded softly as she went inside. Amber felt her heart nearly sink to the bottom of her chest, seeing her sister clinging to Miranda for dear life.

"Sofia, it's okay. You're alright," Miranda shushed, gently stroking her daughter's hair.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"I think she's nervous about going near the Flying Derby again. We've all tried to tell her that nothing bad is going to happen, but she still thinks about what happened during her race with Felix and his friends."

"But we're all going to be there with you, Sofia. Nobody's going to do anything to you."

"We know that, but it's still frightening for her," Miranda murmured.

"So, what's the plan now?" Amber asked. "I know Sofia wants to meet the other team, but if she's thinking about what happened, is it a good idea for her to go with us?"

"I want to go and meet the other team, but I'm still scared," Sofia sniffled.

Amber nodded in understanding, wishing there was some way she could without feeling frightened.

She thought back to Trèfle and how attached her sister was to the toy.

"Sofia, why don't you bring Trèfle with you?" Amber suggested.

"But someone will say something," Sofia frowned.

"If they do, it's on them. He'll be the only way you won't be frightened."

"And I can see Minimus before the race."

"That's right," Amber agreed. "He's been getting better every day, and I even rode him when James and I had a practice race yesterday. Daddy took us all to Royal Prep, and even Sir Gilliam saw how calm Minimus was as he flew around the course with Echo."

"You didn't say anything about that earlier," Sofia looked surprised.

"You were sleeping, and Mother was watching you when James, Daddy, Echo, Minimus, and I left. Daddy thought it might be a good idea to get Minimus used to the idea of racing around the school's track again. Sir Gilliam's been trying to help Minimus when he's at Royal Prep, and he told us that Minimus was a lot more relaxed as James and I had our practice race."

Sofia smiled at the thought as she got up from Miranda's arms. She knew Minimus would get better the more Amber rode him, remembering how surprisingly talkative he had been the last time Amber had been with her at the stables.

He had been shy even before the attack so Minimus being talkative was as new to her as was her new dresses to him.

Madame Colette said they were made only so she could move comfortably in. For her physical therapy or not.

Sofia wiped away the few remaining tears she felt flowing in her eyes as she sprinted towards her bed and grabbed Trèfle gently by one of his paws.

"It's going to be alright, Sofia," Miranda assured her, helping her lie down and tucking Trèfle in with her. "You're going to be with everyone who loves you. We're all here for you. You know that, don't you?"

"I know, but it's going to be so strange watching the races instead of flying in them," Sofia sighed.

"You've watched races before. Remember, before you became a princess, you'd use our old mop as your horse as you raced around the house?"

Sofia smiled. She did remember using the mop as her horse. Miranda had even taken her to see a Flying Derby race on one of her birthdays, and she had loved watching every moment of it.

3h agoBut watching them now as a princess was completely strange, something she wasn't used to.

However as she glanced towards Amber, her smile brightened a little.

Sofia knew how hard Amber had been practicing for the last couple of weeks, seeing her often come home wiping away sweat from her face.

She wanted to cheer her on. Even if the Flying Derby itself gave her the uneasiness of certain memories.

"It's going to be all right, Sofia," Amber smiled. "I promise everything's going to be all right. You know we wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to do, and I know you want to see me in my first Flying Derby race."

"I know," Sofia smiled. "I just have to get used to the fact that I'm not racing this time."

"You'll race again, Sofia. It just takes time."

"I just have to take it one day at a time, right?"

"That's right," Amber smiled.

…

James noticed Sofia carrying Trèfle in her arms as she carefully climbed up the steps to the carriage.

Maybe Amber suggesting that she carried the toy was a good suggestion after all as he noticed a relaxed smile on his little sister's face.

That was a rarity thanks to the emotional scars the attack brought her, watching Sofia sit down and hug the toy.

Maybe he could forgive Felix. Even for a little bit.

"Trèfle is the one nicest thing Felix has done for you Sof," James smiled. "You're a lot calmer than what you used to be."

"I know but the Flying Derby will..." Sofia trailed off, feeling tears in her eyes.

Amber wiped them away, gently stroking her hair.

"Think of the good memories you'll have today Sofia," She suggested. "Seeing me in my riding outfit for the first time, seeing our friends again..."

"Hugo giving you another flower," James teased.

"Getting James when we get home," Amber whispered, seeing Sofia blush at the mention of Hugo's name and the flower he gave her.

"Especially that!" Sofia giggled at the thought.

Suddenly, as they were entering to go to their royal box, the entire section of Royal Prep erupted in cheers and applause. Several students came onto the field. "Welcome back, Sofia!" they cheered, holding up a large banner with 'Welcome Back Sofia!' and her picture on it.

Sofia smiled and waved at them. "Thank you!" she called as Hugo came up to her.

"Did you like the surprise that Amber, James, and I made?" he smiled, handing her a small bouquet of flowers.

"I love it."

"It wasn't easy keeping Hildegard from gossiping about it."

"I heard that!" Hildegard shouted before clearing her throat and walked towards Sofia, glancing at her dress. "How fashionable."

"It's to help me move more comfortably in," Sofia blushed. "I end up falling in normal gowns anyway which I'm sure Amber has told you about and the bruises from it."

"Indeed she has but how are you?"

"A little scared to be here again after the attack and embarrassed about everyone fussing over me but other than that, I'm good."

"We're all here for you, Sofia," Hildegard smiled, "You've helped all of us, and now it's our turn to help you."

"That's what we say to her, Hildy," Amber smiled.

With the racers gone to change into their riding outfits, Sofia felt uneasy sitting in the bleachers as Vivian gently squeezed her hand.

"I know it'll be hard for you at first," She said. "But you'll finally see Amber's riding outfit."

"It took her awhile to get used to it," Clio added. "James did train Amber while she was wearing her loose gown after all."

"I remember," Sofia smiled, hugging Trèfle close to her chest. "I never seen so many grass and dirt stains on it."

"But it was worth it," Amber said as she and James came out again. "We want you to enjoy flying derby again. And we both know that riding outfits and dresses can be washed."

"That's right," Miranda smiled, looking Amber's green and yellow riding outfit over. "You look wonderful, Amber. I know you'll make us proud."

"You'll make us proud too, James," Roland smirked, seeing James' mock pout, "You did a magnificent job helping Minimus and Amber prepare for the race."

"It only took one day at a time," James smiled.

"Amber? You look different. It's a good different," Sofia smiled, hugging her sister close before letting go. "I can't believe you hid this from me."

"Surprise?" Amber laughed. She noticed Sofia's pout and playfully messed with her hair. "You're the reason why I'm doing this Sofia. Besides how else would I be able to prove that you're not a weak princess like those boys said you were?"

"We'll show those riders on the other team! I'm getting better with walking every day, and you're doing something that's not a 'princess thing!'"

"Anything can be a princess thing, Sofia,"

"I wonder if I said those words before and now you're using them," Sofia teased.

"Maybe," Amber smirked.

"Amber come on! The race is about to start!" Hugo called.

With one last hug, Amber was off as Sofia relaxed. She didn't need to worry. Amber would do fine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sofia recalled from a time before the attack how a Flying Derby race usually began.

Everyone would line up to their starting line, her and Minimus being the shortest ones there as she giggled upon realizing Amber was facing that familiar reality, before Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather started the race with lights from their wands and the announcer for both teams would began to speak.

Sofia sighed, resting her hands on her lap. Even with her family's assurances that the other team was nice, she felt uneasy about seeing the race from the sidelines.

Until getting a glimpse of Amber and Minimus. Her sister's hair flying all over the place as she held on tight to the horse's reins with James and Echo just up ahead of them.

"Go Amber!" Sofia cheered. She smiled warmly upon realizing who she forgot. "And James!"

"I think they know," Miranda assured, kissing her cheek. She mused Sofia's hair. "Amber used to get so excited seeing you race."

"She did?"

"How couldn't she? Seeing you, her little sister, out there always brightened her day."

"Amber never said anything about that," Sofia muttered, trying to focus on the race.

"Well she was a little embarrassed to say it out loud," Miranda admitted. "Her smiles and laughter made it more obvious that she was enjoying herself."

"That's nice. Maybe after the race, we can get her a flying horse of her own. Then when I'm feeling better, she, James, and I can practice Flying Derby around the castle."

"Let's just take it one day at a time, Sofia. You can get back in Minimus' saddle when you feel you're ready, and the two of you can practice with Amber and James around the castle, or on the track here at Royal Prep."

"I know," Sofia sighed. "Mom, it's silly to ask but can I talk to you and Dad tonight? About what happened? I'm scared to but I know I'm ready."

"Of course," Miranda smiled warmly. "And if you need to, you can bring Trèfle or any of your other dolls and stuffed animals to help you."

Sofia sighed in relief. She needed that. Explaining the attack to Clover, Mia, and Robin days beforehand had left her in tears. But Clover had assured her that it was an emotional scar she would slowly have to overcome in time.

And Mia and Robin agreed.

Keeping her eyes on the race, Sofia smiled to herself as she spotted Amber again who took one hand off Minimus' reins to wave at her.

"She looks wonderful out there," Roland smiled. "Amber's been practicing so much, and Minimus has become much calmer around her and James. It took a while, but he's doing much better."

Sofia smiled. Even though she missed riding Minimus, she wanted him to recover, just like she was recovering. He had also been emotionally scarred by what had happened, but she knew he could talk to the other horses if he needed help.

"Well James is a good teacher," Miranda agreed. "It took awhile for even him to get Minimus' affections but with a few carrots and of course music, James got him calm enough for Amber to practice on."

As her parents continued their conversation, Sofia tried to keep her focus on the race before turning her attention to one of her fading bruises.

The once black and blue color was now purple on her once pale and rosy skin. She didn't normally like looking at it but like the scrapes, it was a reminder that she made it though.

"Excuse me, Princess Sofia?" they heard a new voice. Roland, Miranda, and Sofia looked up to see a boy around James' age at their side. "My name's Roger MacGillavry, and I'm an alternate on the Purple Point Flying Derby team. I just wanted to come over and meet you."

Sofia smiled a little, but she held Trèfle closer. This boy seemed nice, but she couldn't trust him yet.

"Anyway, my sister, who's racing against Princess Amber and Prince James, wanted me to let you know that she's thinking about you," Roger continued. "And perhaps after the race, we, and your family, could get together at the snack reception they're having. We could get to know each other better."

Sofia smiled. She remembered the letter she'd gotten earlier, from a Suzie MacGillavry, wishing for her recovery, and saying that she was thinking about her. "I'd like that," she admitted. She looked up at Roland and Miranda. "But could you stay with me?"

"Of course," Miranda smiled, Roland nodding at her side.

"I understand you're frightened Princess Sofia and by the way you're holding that toy of yours, you're frightened of my gender," Roger sympathized, taking a step back. "I imagine whoever did that to you is nothing but a jerk."

"Well five of them are. Except for Prince Felix of Martinstine," Sofia admitted. "He's gotten better."

"So I've heard. He's probably the only decent one who attacked you but didn't mean it."

"H-He is. A-A-And I never want to see the rest of them ever again."

"You don't have to worry about them anymore," Roger smiled. "My flying derby coach is friends with the headmaster of Southwind Prep, and he said that those boys are banned from the flying derby team. You never have to think of them again."

"I know, but it's hard sometimes," Sofia admitted.

She hugged Trèfle close to keep the tears in her eyes at bay before smiling as she heard the announcer say that Royal Prep had won.

"Looks like we got two talented princesses on the team," Hildegard smiled warmly. "Both from the same kingdom." She shuddered slightly. "But all that sweat and not to mention the helmet hair? Gross!"

"Well, Hildegard, you can't expect to stay clean when you're racing a flying horse," James said as he came over to them. "Amber, you were brilliant!" He turned to Roger, who was respectfully standing a little ways away from Sofia so she'd be more at ease. "Good race, Roger, you and Suzie."

"Thank you, Prince James," Roger smiled. "You did a great job too."

"We all did," Amber agreed with a smile. "I'm proud to be apart of the Flying Derby and my little sister's flying horse has gotten better too."

"Or we could get you one of your own," Sofia suggested.

"Oh no Sofia! Not until you're fully healed!"

Sofia smiled at her sister's laughter as Miranda gently helped her down from her seat and Roland carried Trèfle for her. She feared that Roger and Suzie would make fun of her for having him.

"I also wanted to say that I like your little friend," Suzie smiled. "He looks like the bunny doll I have at home."

Sofia smiled a little. "Thank you. His name's Trèfle, and he was a gift from Prince Felix."

"Well, it's nice to see him doing something so nice for you," Roger nodded. "I've got a plush dog myself, right now in my bag with my regular clothes. I use him as a good luck charm when I practice flying derby."

Sofia's smile widened. She shouldn't have worried about what other people thought of her having Trèfle with her; some of her friends had favorite plush friends as well. James even used some of his plush friends as writing consultants for his stories!

"Didn't you say something about a snack reception?" Sofia smirked.

"Roger! That was a surprise!" Suzie groaned playfully.

"No it wasn't!" Hugo teased, taking Sofia's hand. "We all knew about it!"

Sofia blushed at Hugo's touch as Amber nudged James in the hope he wouldn't say anything. As she walked with Hugo, Sofia felt a little wobbly and sick to her stomach as they passed the stables.

"It's okay, Sofia," Hugo murmured, gently steering her away from the stables. "You don't have to go to the stables if you don't want to. I know you want to see Minimus and check on him, but let's let him rest after the race."

"Okay," Sofia nodded slowly.

"You'll be okay, Sof," James added. "You just take as long as you need. But if you want, after you've had a cookie or two, I'll go in the stable and bring Minimus out so you can visit him."

"But won't you be alone in the stable?"

"Yes, but don't worry, Sof. Both teams are going to be eating cookies, drinking punch, and talking to each other. Getting Minimus shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

"Okay," Sofia muttered.

Both James and Hugo could see the tears in her eyes and the far from cheerful look on her face. It wasn't obvious to them that Sofia was traumatized by the stables as Hugo took her away from them.

She seemed to calm down at the sight of the cookies and punch but if one were to look closely, you could still see the traumatized look in her eyes.

"Everything's going to be all right, Sofia," Roland smiled as they got some cookies and he got her some punch. "If you'd like, I'll come with you to the stables and you can visit with Minimus."

"There's strength in numbers," Miranda added, coming over and giving her a hug. "I'll be with you too. It's been a while since I've seen Minimus, and I'd like to see how he's doing too."

"Good idea, Miranda, but maybe one of us could go with Sofia at a time. We don't want to overwhelm him."

"Well then I'll go with her first."

"James said that he'd bring out Minimus for me," Sofia smiled, taking a bite of one cookie.

"While that's sweet Sofia, it really is, you can't let fear control you the rest of your life," Amber said, coming over to the trio.

"I know but everything's scary right now. I can't help but be frightened every time I pass the stables. I'm just lucky what happened to me didn't happen to you."

"I won't let anything happen to Amber," James promised as he went over to the stables.

At the same time, Echo and Electra were both congratulating Minimus for a job well done.

"You did a wonderful job, Minimus," Electra smiled. "You and Princess Amber work very well together."

"I heard you sing that song that James sang to you," Echo added.

Minimus smiled. He liked the song about the pony man, and he knew that Echo had been there for James when he was afraid to sing in public. He even remembered the story: James had unknowingly run into his stall before he came to live with him, and the family found them together. James had been crying into Echo's fur, and Echo was nuzzling him. He'd even followed the family out when they decided to go home, and the man in charge gave Echo to James, since he saw how concerned he'd been about him. But now, James was singing in public again and not afraid to sing that song. Echo was even proud to whinny along with him, as if he was singing too.

Minimus knew this wasn't exactly the same as what was going on with him, but he thought it was similar in a way. James had been afraid to sing, but after some time, he got used to the idea again. Similarly, Sofia was afraid to ride, but as long as she took it one day at a time, she'd be back in the saddle with him.

"It did keep me calm," Minimus admitted. "I even saw Sofia smile during the race. Not a forced one or a small one but a true Sofia smile."

"After everything she's gone through, that's a better reward than nothing at all," Echo smiled.

"I see you're chatting it up with your friends huh Minimus?" James chuckled, coming into the purple horse's stable. He heard Minimus neigh sadly. "I know you want to see Sof and she wants to see you but the stables still scare her. We know that's not her fault, don't we?"

Minimus nuzzled against James, and Echo nudged his shoulder. Even Electra sniffed his hair.

Hearing the sounds of laughter, Roland, Miranda, and Sofia followed the sound. Roland put a finger to his lips and pointed toward James and the horses.

James looked up when he heard Sofia giggle. "Sof! I was just congratulating the horses on a brilliant race," he said as he backed away from them.

"They did do a great job," Sofia smiled. "Minimus worked really well with Amber."

"Speaking of Amber, where is she?"

"She's talking to her friends," Roland smiled. "But don't worry; Hugo said he'd keep an eye on her while we're here, and we told them we'd be back in a few minutes."

"Oh good," James sighed in relief.

He watched as Sofia walked up to Minimus and hugged him, having him nuzzle her close.

"I missed you," Sofia said, getting happy neighs in response. "I'm glad you're getting better Minimus. Amber and James did a wonderful job!" She giggled, hearing Electra sniff her. "Electra! Yes I've been around Hugo! Stop sniffing me!"

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along so well," Electra smiled. "I heard about Hugo putting that flower in your hair."

"That's right. Amber found a few more like it, and she pressed them for me."

"And just so you know, Hugo's keeping an eye on Amber while you're here."

"I know," Sofia smiled. "Dad just told James about that, and I trust Hugo to keep an eye on Amber. I also met Roger and Suzie MacGillavry from the Purple Point Flying Derby team, and they're both nice."

Electra smiled. She had been impressed with their horses, especially since they told her that this was their first race.

Yet she nuzzled Sofia as she recalled how often Hugo spoke of her, the blush on his cheeks turning crimson just saying Sofia's name.

Sofia hugged Electra before stepping back, noticing the part of the stables where her blood and vomit once laid. While it was clean now, Sofia felt tears in her eyes just by remembering that day.

Tears spilled down her cheeks before she placed her hands on her stomach and began to throw up.

"Sofia?" Miranda gasped when she saw what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I'm so sorry!" Sofia cried when she was able to speak again.

"Oh, Sofia, sweetheart," Miranda murmured, leading her out and motioning for one of the stablehands to help clean up, "You didn't do anything wrong. This wasn't your fault. I know, you thought about what happened the last time you were in here, and that caused this. You weren't responsible for any of those boys and their actions."

"Miranda, is everything all right?" Roland asked as he came up to them.

"Sofia just got sick remembering what happened the last time she was in the stables. I think it would be a good idea to take her home and let her get some rest."

"Good idea. I'll get Amber while you carry Sofia to the carriage."

Miranda nodded, taking an embarrassed Sofia in her arms. Sofia was hiccuping and trying to conceal her face so she wouldn't receive further embarrassment. As a mother, that broke Miranda's heart.

Her strong and brave little girl had already suffered before what happened in the stables. Pain, nightmares, relearning to crawl, relearning to walk, and now remembering traumatic memories.

Roland came back a few moments later with Amber and James, and they looked concerned as well. "Dad told us what happened," James said as he sat next to Sofia in the carriage. "You're going to be okay, Sof. Everything's going to be all right."

"We'll get you home and let you rest," Amber added.

"And don't worry, Sofia, I've got Trèfle with me," Roland added. "I've held onto him since we went to the stables and you were petting Minimus."

"Thanks, Dad," Sofia murmured.

Roland gently placed the toy in Sofia's arms as a few hiccups escaped her lips before she placed her head on Amber's lap and went to sleep.

...

A play date like they used too was what Maxwell's mother wanted as Felix held Felicity protectively. He glared at his former friend in disgust, seeing a copy of Sofia's school portrait in his arms.

At one time the heir of Martinstine would've had fun defacing another royal's portrait, especially the old ones, but now that he wasn't mischievous, it wasn't a source of enjoyment anymore.

Felix was close to losing his princely composure as Maxwell nudged Felicity's stomach, causing her to cry.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch my sister," Felix frowned as he hugged Felicity. He wanted to wait until his parents were out of the room before he hit Maxwell properly. "Felicity doesn't like it when people do that."

"Oh, come on, Felix, I'm only having fun!" Maxwell grinned as he drew a mustache on the portrait, then threw it down and stomped on it.

"This isn't fun for me."

"You used to be fun. Now look at you. Little Prince Goody-Goody, caring about a commoner."

"If you had any conscience at all, you'd feel bad for what you did to Princess Sofia too!" Felix frowned.

"I feel bad for other things like putting ink in Mom's family quilt. Not for a stupid commoner," Maxwell scoffed. "Besides she only got to be a princess because King Roland saw something in her mom."

"King Roland and Queen Miranda are respectful, caring people and if any of their children were here to hear you say that—"

Felix was interrupted by a whimpering Felicity before he could say anything else. Giving her Sir Ribbithe, she calmed down as Maxwell growled at Felicity.

"This is between the big boys, baby," he said as he took Sir Ribbithe and threw him across the room.

"That does it! MOM! DAD!" Felix shouted. He found Sir Ribbithe and was bringing him back to Felicity when William and Charlotte came running in, with Maxwell's parents close behind.

"Felix, what happened?" Charlotte asked, taking a wailing Felicity in her arms.

"Maxwell nudged Felicity's stomach and made her cry. And he just now threw Sir Ribbithe."

"We were just having fun," Maxwell smiled innocently.

"Throwing Felicity's favorite toy and making her cry doesn't count as fun!" Felix growled.

"She's a baby! She can't even defend herself!"

"Maybe not. But I can."

Maxwell grumbled, spotting Sir Ribbithe in Felicity's arms before taking the toy and ripping the cloth.

Hearing Felicity's wails spurred Felix into action. He ran at Maxwell and knocked him to the ground. However, before he could land the first punch, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Maxwell's father. He smiled and patted him on the back before turning to his son. "Maxwell, we're leaving. Coming here was obviously a mistake. We're going to have a long talk about how you treat others, and how you treat other people's property." He saw the picture of Sofia with a mustache on it. "And, we're going to have yet another talk about how you treat people who come from different backgrounds than you!"

"It's all right, Lissie, I can fix Sir Ribbithe," Charlotte murmured. "He'll be as good as new before you know it."

"If it's alright with you, your majesties and Mom and Dad, may I speak to Maxwell alone?" Felix asked. "I have to show him what an angry big brother looks like."

"Considering the circumstance, you may," Maxwell's mother smiled before taking a wailing Felicity in her arms, patting her back.

She calmed down at the touch, whimpering at the sight of her favorite toy.

"She'll be okay," William assured, seeing Felix frown. He mused his son's hair lovingly. "I think we'll all go for a ride after lunch to get rid of our current feelings."

When they were alone, Felix glared at Maxwell. "You've got a lot of nerve, you know that?" he started, "It's bad enough that you beat up Princess Sofia-and yes, I know, I did that too, but at least unlike you, I saw the error of my ways-but now you're picking on a baby? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you as badly as we beat Sofia right now!"

"Because we're bigger and stronger than a baby, and more important than a commoner," Maxwell smirked.

Felix's scowl darkened as he drew his fist back. "I said a GOOD reason!" Without another word, he punched Maxwell in the stomach as hard as he could, and before Maxwell could blink, Felix slapped him.

"That's for making Felicity cry!" He growled. He slapped Maxwell again. "That's for pulling the clasp of Princess Sofia's amulet so hard that she started choking! You clearly didn't see her struggle to breathe when you did that?"

"It did explain her so called fighting back against us. Pathetic really."

"She was scared Maxwell. She was crying. She wanted her family. And the worst part? Your insults and yelling at her to shut up! I never even mentioned Princess Sofia having an accident as we had beaten her up to Princess Amber or Prince James to save her the embarrassment."

"Why do you care about the commoner so much?" Maxwell wondered as he got up to his feet. "All she did was cry, scream, and cry again as we taught her a lesson that I think she truly deserved."

Before Felix could land another blow, Maxwell's father broke the two apart. "And on that note, Maxwell, we're leaving. You know you're grounded for two months for what you did to Princess Sofia; you've just earned another month for this behavior."

"And at least I was able to help Queen Charlotte fix that little frog," his mother added. "Fortunately, the seams had ripped, and those were easy to fix."

"Thank you, your majesty," Felix smiled as he took Sir Ribbithe and handed him to Felicity. "That's right, Lissie, you take care of Sir Ribbbithe," he continued softly, seeing her hug the frog.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, being careful of her soft spot before Felix glared at Maxwell and stuck out his tongue.

It wasn't princely behavior but he didn't care, sighing in relief at seeing his former friend leave.

William noticed his look of relief and mused his hair. Just to think of Felix defending his and Charlotte's little girl made him proud to be a father.

And as Felicity cooed and happily drooled on her favorite toy that was newly stitched, William felt like he could burst.

...

"You feeling better?"

Sofia looked up from her book as she saw Amber come into her room. She had only been up from resting for an hour, eating what her stomach could disgust without it being thrown up before finding a book to keep herself distracted.

"I don't feel like I'm better," Sofia confessed. "Amber, healing hurts. You feel you're okay but something happens and you feel like you failed. I was doing good until the stables. Why did I get sick? Why did those memories had to come back?!"

Amber could only shrug. She remembered James hoarsely asking similar questions when he lost his voice. He had also had nightmares, but for a short time. Then when he finally got the courage to sing in public again, he had done an incredible job, but someone unmasked him, and he felt hopeless all over again. Fortunately, the family had been there for him, and encouraged him not to give up something he had always loved.

"You wanted to see if you could go back in the stables again," they heard James' voice in the door. "You've always loved riding Minimus and doing Flying Derby, and you didn't want to let anything stop you from doing what you loved."

"But the memories of what happened the last time came back," Sofia frowned. "And then I got sick."

"We know Sof. Is there anything you wanted to do the rest of the day?"

"I was going to tell Mom and Dad about the attack tonight. Amber only knows the end results and so do you."

"I think we'll wait until tomorrow for that," Amber suggested. "You just got sick remembering it, and I don't think you want that to happen again."

"Amber's right," they heard Roland's voice in the doorway. "We know you want to talk to us about that, but you need to give yourself time to recover from this."

"But I want to tell you about what happened," Sofia frowned a little.

"We know, but your health is more important," Miranda said as she sat next to her, "We know you want to tell us about what happened, but you can wait one more day. All you need to do right now is rest. Tomorrow, you can tell us everything."

Sofia sighed in defeat, putting her head back on the pillow.

The next day had begun and now fully rested and not sick anymore, Sofia fiddled with her amulet nervously and held back a sob.

She had waited since the night of the attack to tell her family everything that happened. It wouldn't end her emotional scars completely, she knew that for a fact, but it would be a start.

Stepping into the sitting room, she barely noticed the notepads in James and Amber's hands but brushed it off as note taking of some sort before sitting down in one of the chairs.

"How are you feeling, Sof?" James asked, seeing Trèfle and Maryanne in her arms.

"Better, after a good night's sleep," Sofia smiled a little. "I hope it's okay that I have Trèfle and Maryanne with me while I tell you about this."

"Of course it is, Sofia," Miranda smiled. "If you want to talk about anything that frightens you, it's good to have something with you to help you feel better."

"At least the sitting room isn't too far for me to walk."

"That's right but you're getting better everyday," Amber smiled.

"Sofia, we're all here for you," Roland assured, seeing Sofia nervous. "And if you need to let out any feelings you have about all this, you can."

Sofia nodded slowly, hugging her toys to keep herself and her tears at bay.

The only question now was where to begin?

Sofia took a deep breath, but she admitted, "I don't really know how to begin..."

"Let me give you some advice my mother gave me when I had to practice speeches and I couldn't get myself started," Roland suggested, "Start at the beginning, then continue until you come to the end, and then stop."

"Okay, but I hope Mom doesn't mind that I hold her hand while I'm telling you about this," Sofia asked as she took Miranda's hand.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Sofia, and you know we're all here for you," Miranda smiled. "We'll even give you hugs whenever you need one."

"Thanks Mom."

The family noticed a few tears going down her cheeks but Sofia wiped them away.

Taking another deep breath, she got started.

_Telling the other team that they had a good race wasn't what Sofia usually did but with a smile and a bow out of politeness, she looked at the other team._

_"Prince Felix, I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia. Your team did amazing today," Sofia started. "It's okay if you're upset, I'd understand."_

_"No it's fine Princess Sofia. I'm not upset," Felix assured. "But some of my friends are."_

_"With what? The race? Felix, I can't control who wins and loses."_

_"I'm afraid it's not the race we're upset with."_

_Before Sofia could say anything else or register what was going on, she was pushed to the ground._

Sofia closed her eyes as she remembered how Felix and the other princes had jumped on her before she could get up again. She played with her amulet's chain as she remembered how she had been choked with it as they tried to pull it.

She started tearing up as she remembered how the princes had punched her, kicked her, and made her cough up blood. She held her head as though she still felt them kicking her.

_"Shut up!" Maxwell screamed, kicking her stomach as Sofia whimpered in pain._

_"Not even Felix's baby sister cries this much!" Samuel chuckled._

_"Come on you guys. Sofia's scared. Let's stop before we make her feel worse," Felix muttered, stroking Sofia's hair._

_"Are you defending her Felix?" Calvin asked, rolling his eyes. "Are you really defending a commoner?"_

_"Well... I... Sofia's really scared and is close to having an accident."_

_"Weren't you the first to approach her?" Maxwell asked. "To tear her riding outfit?"_

_"Yes," Felix sighed, seeing tears go down Sofia's cheeks. "But I just wanted to scare her but you egged me on to push her!"_

_"And you're stopping now?" Samuel smirked. "I thought you were better than that!"_

_"Yeah! We always finish what we start!" Calvin added._

_"It's true," Dexter piped up, having not spoken much over Sofia's crying. _

_Sofia heard Felix sigh but she thought it was over her as the rest of the princes laughed at her for having an accident. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment as she sniffed, hearing Minimus neigh angrily._

_They were upsetting him and she knew it._

_Yet in her bruised, bloody, and now soaked position, Sofia could barely move without pain. She wanted to comfort her friend but couldn't._

She vaguely heard someone shouting for them to stop what they were doing (She knew it was probably Minimus, but she didn't tell the family that, since they couldn't understand animals like she could). But she did hear someone shouting.

_"SOFIA!" Amber was screaming, and she ran up to her, trying to get the boys away from her._

Roland hugged Amber, since she started crying as she remembered finding Sofia bruised, beaten, and bleeding.

Sofia vaguely remembered Amber helping her out of the stables, and they didn't stop until they reached Roland and Miranda.

Amber had wiped away her tears as Sofia had burst into tears upon finishing the story.

Miranda glanced at Roland who nodded gently, knowing that after her retelling of the attack, Sofia wouldn't be able to sleep by herself that night.

"I'm sorry!" Sofia sobbed. "I shouldn't had gone by myself! I'm so sorry!"

"Sofia, sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry about," Miranda murmured, taking her in her arms and rocking her. "You weren't responsible for what those boys did."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Roland added, rubbing her back. "You were only trying to be a good sport and congratulate them."

"I just wish I'd gotten there sooner," Amber sniffled.

"I should have gone with you and talked to my friends later," James added, trying to hold back tears of his own. "I was telling them about how brilliant you were in the race. I could have stopped them."

"No! James, Maxwell was the biggest boy I've ever seen!" Sofia sniffed. "Even bigger than you!"

"So what? If I ever see him, I'll teach him to mess with my little sister and for making her cry."

"You said the same thing about Felix and look how he turned out!" Amber giggled a little. "But we did get a letter from Maxwell last night and he didn't sound so sincere."

James nodded at the memory. He remembered reading the taunts that Maxwell had sent, and how Maxwell had wished he'd been able to finish what he started. He told Sofia to watch her back, since he was going to get her again the next time he saw her.

Roland saw James's reaction and squeezed his hand. "We'll deal with one boy at a time, James," he assured him. "We know you'll stay with Sofia and take care of her."

"If Felix doesn't first," Sofia smiled a little despite her voice still filled with sadness. "He's got a little sister too."

"That's right! Maybe he and I can team up to protect you!" James suggested.

"Who are you and what happened to the James that wanted to beat up Felix the next time he saw him?" Amber giggled.

Roland and Miranda smiled warmly at their children's interaction as Sofia climbed off Miranda's lap. Despite her relearning to walk, she was still wobbly at times and occasionally the pain in her back would return but wasn't reducing her to tears.

James nodded at the memory, and reached for Roland's hand. He had felt especially guilty that he hadn't been there to help Sofia when she needed it. He remembered slipping into her room with one of the doctors the day after the attack. He remembered how Baileywick was about to shoo him out, but he had asked for one minute with her, which Baileywick let him have. After James had apologized to Sofia about not being there to protect her, but promising to help her now, Baileywick smiled and they left the room.

"Easy Sofia!" Amber chuckled. "You're wobbling again!"

Sofia fell to her knees, crawling towards her sister. "That doesn't mean I can't crawl if I need to!" She giggled. "Besides I have physical therapy remember?"

"Right. But you look so cute passed out in Mother's arms afterwards."

Sofia whined, crossing her arms. Physical therapy made her exhausted and that was something she couldn't help after an hour of hard work and tears from the pain her body would bring from working that hard.

"You know we'll be there with you, Sof," James assured her, "We won't let anything happen to you."

Sofia smiled a little as James squeezed her hand. She'd liked the song he sang when she was practicing walking. She also remembered how Amber had shouted for Roland and Miranda when James had let go of her hands and she was taking a few steps by herself.

"Do you want us to sing that for you when you practice again, Sofia?" Amber smiled.

"Maybe," Sofia smirked.

She crawled out of the room, trying to clear her head. It felt good to finally let the events of the attack out but even with her family's assurances, she still felt that it was her fault.

She didn't even notice that she was in the hallway until bumping into Baileywick.

"Are you alright Princess Sofia?" He asked.

"No. I told everyone about what happened but I can't help but feel guilty," Sofia confessed. "I went into the stables alone before the attack and got Prince Felix angry. If I hadn't..."

"You did nothing wrong, Princess," Baileywick assured her, leading her over to another chair. "King Roland told me everything that happened, and you were only trying to be a good sport. What happened wasn't your fault."

Sofia sighed as she settled in the chair. She knew by now that what happened wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but feel bad about it just the same.

She looked up when she heard a new voice. "Sofia, are you all right?" She smiled when she saw Cedric come up to her. "I was taking a break from my new potion for you, and saw you crawling. I'll help you if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mr. Cedric," Sofia smiled. Her smile widened as he conjured a plate of fly cakes. "These will help too!"

"To get your energy back they certainly will. But what's the matter? You're not feeling like yourself."

"I can't help but feel guilty. Mr. Cedric, I know by now that what happened wasn't my fault but I can't help but feel that way. Do you have a potion I can use to get rid of that feeling?"

"I'm afraid not," Cedric smiled a little, seeing her nibble on a fly cake. "But I've noticed how close you and Princess Amber have gotten since everything that happened."

Sofia smiled a little. Amber had tried to stay right by her side since this had happened, and she and James were both trying to help her and Minimus get through this.

"James helps too," she said as she accepted a cup of tea from Baileywick, "He wrote stories for me, and he sings to me when I practice walking and physical therapy."

"That's good to hear," Baileywick smiled, handing her a handkerchief. "When this first happened, it was difficult to get him and Princess Amber away from your room Princess Sofia. I couldn't bear to get upset with them but you had to rest."

"Even if you didn't like the potions," Cedric smirked. "Despite being banged up, you still fussed over them!"

"I did?" Sofia giggled.

"Oh yes. You'd plead with me not to give you the potions because as you said, they tasted terrible. I always offered to give you a glass of sugar water, just like Cordelia and I used to do with Callista when she had to take medicine, but you always refused."

"I recall you'd have to do that with Prince James when he was sick as well," Baileywick smirked.

"Actually, that was for Princess Amber," Cedric remembered, "When it came to giving Prince James medicine, I'd create a little strain of music, and as soon as he opened his mouth to sing, I popped the spoon in. He always quickly swallowed and tried to sing along with the music before it faded."

Sofia giggled, taking another fly cake to nibble on before spotting Amber.

"There you are!" She giggled, turning to Baileywick and Cedric with a smile. "Thank you for keeping her company."

"It was no trouble Princess Amber," Baileywick smiled, musing Sofia's hair.

"We want to help you too," Cedric smiled, "You know that, don't you?"

"I know," Amber smiled. "Cedric, when you're not making some new healing potion for Sofia, you're volunteering to help her with physical therapy when James and I have to be somewhere else. And Baileywick, you've been so great to Sofia through all of this. I'm only sorry that James and I gave you a hard time when this first happened."

"Don't give it another thought, Princess Amber," Baileywick smiled. "I know you were only concerned about Sofia and you wanted to see that she was going to be all right. I only sent you and your brother to your rooms when it first happened because I didn't want you any more upset than you already were."

Amber nodded in understanding as she hugged her sister. The steward and sorcerer smiled warmly at the interaction as it was a sweet sight to behold.

Sofia had let go of Amber before she started to walk again. She hated the way her legs wobbled as she moved but knew that it had been Maxwell's fault for that.

"You're doing wonderfully, Sofia," Amber smiled, cutting into her thoughts. "You get better every day, you know that, don't you?"

Sofia smiled as she held onto Amber's hands and she led her down the hall. She had a strong memory of her debut ball, and how Amber had taught her to waltz as they went to the ballroom after finding Cedric's spellbook.

Seeing her smile, Amber nodded. "I remember leading you down the hall like this when I was teaching you to waltz. Do you want to try a few dance steps?"

"Let's just work on walking for now, Amber," Sofia smirked.

"Are you sure? We can try just a few."

"Amber! I'm sorry. Today's been long and emotional. I'm glad I finally got the attack off my chest but..."

"You're still scared?" Amber sympathized. "Sofia, when I promised on the second night of the attack that I would protect you, I meant it. Just because you finally tell us about what happened does that mean I'm ready to give it up? No! I wouldn't be risking it all like Rapunzel told me to if I did!"

A few tears went down Sofia's cheeks. "Amber, you already have," she sniffed. "Out of all the memories you lost from the Princess Ivy incident, t can't believe your memory of Rapunzel survived."

"Well, like Princess Jasmine, Rapunzel's always been a favorite princess of mine. I want to remember everything Rapunzel taught me. I'm helping someone when they need it, I'm standing up for what's right, and I'm being a better friend to you."

"You always were a good friend to me. But I really would like to take it slowly. Can we just sit for a few minutes?"

"If that's what you want to do, all right," Amber agreed. "But tell me when you're ready to start practicing again."

"I will," Sofia assured as the girls sat down on the nearest bench. "I hope you wouldn't get upset but you weren't exactly the first one I told about the amulet."

"Then who else did you tell?"

"Oona. When I first met her. I hate keeping the amulet a secret but someone would blabber everything that it did to the entire kingdom and if Dad found out, he'd take it away from me, possibly lock it back up in the jewel room forever!"

"That would explain why you're so protective over it," Amber smiled. "When that baby griffin took it, I never seen you that upset before."

"Well, you'd be upset too, if the griffin took a piece of your jewelry that let you talk to animals and summon princesses when you needed help!" Sofia smirked.

"And Sofia, I'd never take your amulet away from you," they heard Roland's voice behind them. "Forgive me for eavesdropping, but I have to say it again: I gave it to you as a welcome gift when you first came to the castle, and I never knew about the powers it had. My mother used to tell me stories about it, and I figured that an amulet that watched over the princess was exactly what you needed."

Sofia smiled. She remembered Roland telling her this when the griffin took it. "I know, Dad. And it has helped me. I think it even summoned Amber to help me when those boys were hurting me."

"You believe so?" Amber smiled.

"I wouldn't be here if it hadn't."

Roland stood to the side, watching as Amber tickled Sofia which made the younger princess shriek with laughter. It was James that usually did that but hearing his youngest child's laughter was a change of pace from the emotionally scarred girl that she was.

Miranda smiled beside him as she watched the girls play. It had been a while since she heard Sofia laugh. She also knew that Sofia would let Amber know if she wanted her to stop.

Roland nodded beside her. It was nice to see things returning to normal.

Amber had stopped when Sofia erupted in a coughing fit, patting her back until she calmed down.

She worried she had hurt her before Sofia smiled.

"Do you know how long it's been since we did that?!" Sofia giggled. "I forgot how fun that was!"

Amber smiled. "So did I, but maybe we should take a break," she suggested. "I don't want you overdoing it."

"Good idea."

The sisters hugged once more before Sofia wobbled and tripped.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked, rushing over to her.

"Just a little clumsy," Sofia assured. She frowned. "If it wasn't for Maxwell, I could walk normally."

"Don't think about him anymore," Roland smiled as he helped steady her. "You're doing a wonderful job with your physical therapy, and you get better every time you practice."

"Dad's right," James agreed. "Before you know it, you'll be walking and running as well as you ever did before!"

Sofia smiled at the idea. "Okay," she agreed. "Maybe I'll try walking again a little later."

"That's my girl," Miranda smiled, kissing her cheek.

...

Sofia brushed her hair, trying her best to get rid of some tangles before Violet came into Roland and Miranda's room and curtsied.

"My lady I had no idea you'd be here tonight until Mister Baileywick told me," she smiled.

"Mom and Dad wanted me here in case of any nightmares that I might have tonight," Sofia frowned. "Violet is it possible not to give someone a second chance after they did something worse than bad?"

"Is this about Prince Felix?"

"Maybe. Okay yes it is."

"Well, I've been hearing how he's trying to make up for what he did," Violet reasoned. "He gave you your little rabbit friend, and he's been keeping in contact with you to see how you're doing. I even heard that he's not going to be friends with that group of boys anymore."

Sofia nodded. In Felix's latest letter, he told her how he helped stand up for Felicity when Maxwell had ripped her frog and made her cry. She frowned as she remembered reading about how Maxwell had nudged Felicity's stomach, knowing that she hated that. Yet, she couldn't help but feel proud of Felix for slapping Maxwell a few times. He had also told her that he only joined the group because another of his friends was friends with them, and they were like an in-crowd he wanted to be part of.

That made her consider giving him a second chance but certainly not his friends.

Especially Maxwell as Sofia felt tears in her eyes before hugging the maid in front of her.

Violet was taken aback by the sobbing child clinging to her for dear life. Sofia was the sweetest child she had ever worked for and never asked for much.

"It's all right, my lady," she murmured after a moment of shock. "We'll help you get through this. Everything's going to be all right."

"Violet, is everything all right?" Miranda asked as she came in and saw Sofia crying in Violet's arms.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Sofia hiccuped, "I know Felix is trying to make up for what he did, but his friends don't seem like they want to."

"I know sweetheart. I know."

Miranda took Sofia from Violet's arms before thanking the maid with a smile, carrying her daughter to her and Roland's bed.

Sitting her down and wiping Sofia's nose with a handkerchief, Miranda desperately wanted to curse under her breath at the thought of when her daughter was just getting better, those boys always had to set her back.

"You can say anything you want, Mom," Sofia murmured when she peeked up and saw her expression. "I've heard worse from Mr. Cedric!"

"Just so long as you don't repeat any of it, and he keeps it confined to his workshop, I don't mind a bit," Miranda smirked. "But Sofia, I am sorry that you've been so upset about this. We want to help you, but we don't know how. You don't have to keep everything bottled up. You're always helping everyone when they're sad, scared, or hurting; it's our turn to help you now."

"But what if it shocks everyone? I'm supposed to be happy! It's what everyone expects me to be!"

"Not all the time. Did the attack make you happy?"

"No. It made me scared and hurt," Sofia confessed. She glanced down at her lap. "And a little embarrassed." Tears stung her eyes. "I tired kicking and screaming. I even clawed Samuel in his arm with my fingernails. I know it wasn't proper princess behavior but what could one girl do when all the boys are stronger and bigger than her?"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Miranda tried to assure her, "You were trying to defend yourself. You weren't expected to be a proper princess when you were trying to fight him and the other boys off."

"But it didn't work! Nothing I did worked!"

"Shush. Just let it all out."

Sofia let out sobs of frustration as Miranda rocked her in her arms until she had fallen asleep.

Tucking her in, Miranda had let out a frustrated sigh upon seeing her husband's presence.

"I'm taking that it didn't go well," Roland noted, gently placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"No," Miranda whispered. "All I want is for Sofia to get better but those little monsters always have to come back somehow and she's nothing but a wreck! I'm furious with them, except for Prince Felix, for hurting her and making her traumatized."

"All we can really do is take it one day at a time," Roland murmured, reaching over and gently stroking Sofia's hair.

"I know. I just wish there was more we could do."

Miranda yawned, being careful not to wake Sofia as she got dressed in her nightclothes before getting into bed with her daughter.

Sofia stirred in her sleep before feeling her mother's touch and went back to sleep while the queen of Enchancia tried holding back a laugh at her daughter's sleeping position.

It was pure and innocent just like her daughter as Miranda kissed Sofia's forehead.

"It's all right, Sofia," she murmured as she settled down next to her. "Everything's going to be all right."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sofia groaned, trying to figure out what in Enchancia's name was the ringing in her ears as Miranda gently shook her awake.

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you this morning?" She asked with a smile.

"Still a little tired," Sofia yawned. "But nothing I can handle."

"Glad to hear it. Do you need any help being escorted back to your room so you can get dressed?"

"No. I got it. Besides you and Dad always say to take things one day at a time."

Miranda chuckled softly, helping Sofia get out of bed before frowning at her daughter's sudden movement to cover her ears. But it wasn't a headache symptom or at least she hoped not.

The doctors did say Sofia was in the clear for anything that would worsen the headaches nearly two months ago.

Then again things could change overtime without warning.

But Sofia had uncovered her ears a few seconds later, assuring Miranda that it had to be a noise that had startled her daughter, gently kissing her cheek.

Sofia giggled at the touch before leaving the room and out of Miranda's earshot begin to cover her head with her hands.

…

"Here it is! I knew Mom and Dad put it here for emergencies!"

Sofia grabbed the bottle of medicine she usually took for her headaches and put in a spoonful of what was required for her to take in her mouth, swallowing it before sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Clover asked, seeing her on a stool. "Sof?" Noticing her ignorance of him, the rabbit frowned. "Princess Sofia!"

Sofia nearly dropped the bottle of medicine in surprise at the tone of Clover's voice.

Darn it. Him rarely using her title always got her somehow.

"Just getting some medicine for a headache," Sofia explained.

The rabbit smiled sympathetically, nuzzling against her legs. The first time she had a headache post the attack, he had to endure her crying until she had been given the medicine he now noticed that was in her hands.

That did explain the step stool.

But as mature as she was, Sofia still had some of that childhood naivety Clover noticed just by the whines of disgust she was making before getting herself a glass of water.

As Sofia swallowed the water, she hoped the medicine would lessen her headache, feeling Clover nuzzle against her.

"I'll be okay," She assured him. "Headaches aren't the worst thing I've been through since what happened."

"I know kid," Clover smiled. "Just take it easy."

...

Sofia tried to take it easy like Clover requested but as the hours went on and her headache increased, she was growing frustrated.

But she didn't want to tell anyone. Miranda and Roland would have her stay in bed, James would try the orange juice and ice cream cure, and Amber would worry. Sofia didn't want her to worry.

She had already been a burden long enough.

*She had to "conceal, don't feel" the throbbing and her tears of frustration. She had to be happy.

No she _wanted_ to be happy.

Hiding away a groan of frustration at hearing the door to her room open, Sofia had to smile upon seeing her sister's presence.

"What's this? Staying in your nightdress day?" Amber playfully teased. She noticed Sofia's glum expression. "I was only teasing."

"I know but I'm fine. Really," Sofia assured.

"Sisters shouldn't keep secrets from each other Sofia. Especially not now."

"You promise not to tell Mom and Dad?"

"That depends on what's going on," Amber sighed.

"Well I woke up with a headache and I thought taking medicine would help," Sofia confessed. "But it didn't work."

"But why did you get your medicine on your own? You know better! That's for Mother or Daddy to do!"

"I know but since the attack, all everyone has been doing is either fussing over me or treating me like a baby. I-I just wanted to do things for myself again."

"I know things have been different between you and well everyone since the attack and I understand that you don't want to be seen as a baby," Amber said, noticing Sofia not saying a word. "But Sofia, you're still healing. We're not expecting you to suddenly get better now that you can talk and walk, let alone expect everything to be how it was before. But it can't be that way. And if I'm being frank, that includes you as well."

"Why should it include me?" Sofia spoke suddenly. "I'm the one who gets the headaches, the physical therapy, the healing potions, and the darn everything else around here all because I had the stupidity of using my generosity!" A few tears flown down her cheek. "I wish you never found me that day. I wished my amulet, though I doubt it, never summoned you because every time I'm hurt, I'm asked if am I okay or if I need help. Do I look like I'm okay?!"

"You look fine to me. You're not sick or running a fever."

"I am not fine you fluffy head!"

Fluffy head? It baffled Amber for a moment before she realized Sofia had only said it out of frustration.

Her little sister rarely got angry, let alone frustrated as she wrapped an arm around Sofia who glanced at her with tears in her eyes.

It would hurt Amber with what she was able to do next but she had to. Even if Sofia had pleaded with her not to.

Miranda and Roland had arrived to Sofia's room within ten minutes of Amber calling them.

"You promised," Sofia frowned.

"I know," Amber sighed. "But they need to know. You don't want to feel worse do you?"

Sofia shook her head as it throbbed, causing her to cry out in pain.

Amber had immediately objected to leaving her side by that point, watching as Roland found the medicine Sofia had forgotten to put away.

He hated to give it to her again after she had tried to do it herself, but it had to be done.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Sofia asked. "Aren't we supposed to get ready for Amber's first race?"

"Sweetheart, that was yesterday," Miranda said, stroking her hair.

"It was?"

"Yes. Our team won and everyone was so nice to you," Amber smiled.

True like her parents Sofia's sudden memory loss alarmed her but she had to smile for her sister's sake.

"They were?" Sofia questioned in a bit of disbelief.

Again, Amber had smiled in response, stroking her hair.

It took nearly an hour of Amber, Miranda, and Roland had answered her questions and assured that everything that happened did but Sofia was back to her previous state of mind, fussing over having to take the medicine again.

Amber felt somewhat guilty that James wasn't with them, he had left to go to a sleepover with Zandar hours before, but in a way was grateful that he wasn't for a fussy Sofia wasn't the easiest to deal with.

As Roland tried to fight Sofia who refused to take the medicine by turning her head each time he approached with a spoon of liquid and Miranda tried her best to get her inconsolable daughter to give in, Amber sighed softly and hummed the song she thought Rapunzel had sung to her in a dream she once thought she had.

And it seemed to be working as Sofia stopped mid fuss, her mouth open wide before feeling the spoon Roland was holding go in her mouth.

Despite the look of disgust on her face the moment the liquid had been swallowed, Sofia yawned and went to sleep.

Miranda mused her hair lovingly as Roland had thrown away the spoon. Amber noticed their relaxed composers and breathed out a relaxed sigh.

Sofia had put up a fight and a good one at that but was now at peace as the older princess hoped it stayed that way.

…

It was a few days after the headache that Felix had come by. Sofia tensed immediately upon seeing him since the attack as Amber held back James to avoid a conflict.

As for the headache medicine, either Sofia had taken more than prescribed without meaning to or it needed a stronger dose. The family wasn't entirely sure on which situation it was but Amber was just grateful her sister was okay, squeezing her hand.

Warm browns collided with tensed blues as Sofia curtsied for the family of someone who James once wanted to beat to a pulp.

"Princess Sofia! It's an honor to make your acquaintance," Felix smiled.

Oh how Sofia wished she was poisoned like Snow White, cursed like Princess Aurora or voiceless like Princess Ariel at the moment.

Anything to keep her shakiness and tears at bay.

"She's not very talkative right now," Amber said. "You'll have to excuse her for it considering..."

"I wasn't the nicest person on the planet the last time?"

"Yes! I mean you're correct. James and I can give you a tour and Sofia can be with your sister. She just loves babies!"

Felix gave the cooing infant to Sofia as Felicity looked at her in confusion before spotting the tiara on Sofia's head and tried to grab for it. Sofia drew a sigh of relief, thankful Felicity hadn't chosen to grab the amulet as she didn't want to relive the memory of being choked by it.

Felicity stopped her attempt to grab Sofia's tiara by noticing the sad look on the older princess' face. She didn't understand why Sofia was sad but patted her face in the hopes it would help.

Sofia smiled little, hugging the infant close as some tears stained Felicity's new dress.

Charlotte wouldn't have minded in the least for the stains as anything water based would dry overtime.

Felicity cooed, not minding that her hand was getting wet as it came in contact with Sofia's tear stained face.

She giggled at the touch before getting distracted by Rosebud's tail sticking out of her diaper bag. Sofia noticed her stare, wiped away some tears and carried Felicity towards the diaper bag.

"You just wanna play horsie huh?" She cooed, seeing Felicity grab the toy and show it to her. "Oh. You want me to play horsie? I can't play horsie. I'm sorry. Horsie brings a lot of memories back that I'd rather forget."

At that moment, Sofia wanted to smack herself for what she just said. Felicity didn't understand what she meant by not wanting to play horsie so Sofia would just have to push back her memories of the attack just this once.

With a smile at Rosebud, she picked up the toy, sat Felicity down next to her, and began to play with it. Sofia giggled at the infant trying to grab Rosebud and nuzzled her with it, causing Felicity to giggle.

For awhile it was just the two of them and Rosebud until Felicity started to fuss.

"It's okay Lissie," Sofia cooed, bouncing her up and down. "Mommy and Daddy are right inside. It's okay."

Felicity wasn't calming down, having Sofia get a baby bottle from the diaper bag. The infant shook her head, not seeming to be hungry. It didn't seem like she needed a diaper change either or Sofia thought before she shivered upon realizing that Felicity missed Felix.

No. Now wasn't the time to relive trauma as Sofia carried the wailing infant in her arms inside the castle.

She bounced her and rocked her in an attempt to get her calm, hearing Felix's laughter from the parlor.

Felicity's wails had softened to whimpers as Sofia shushed her and walked inside the parlor.

"I thought you were being given a tour," Sofia muttered, seeing him play chess with James who was winning for once.

"We got tired of it," Felix explained, noticing Felicity. "Lissie?" Felicity cooed, reaching out for him. "Oh! You missed me didn't you?"

"She did. I'm sorry with how I acted earlier..."

"No I deserved it. Amber and James told me everything that they hadn't already in letters."

"Like what?" Sofia wondered.

"Getting sick, being scared of the stables.." Felix trailed off, bouncing Felicity until feeling spit up on his shoulder. "Lissie!"

"I guess she really missed you if she wanted to spit up on you," James smirked.

"Such a jester James."

Sofia gave Felix a baby wipe to get rid of the spit up which he accepted with a smile. She flinched upon seeing it, closing her eyes before opening them again to reassure herself that it was the smile of a changed Felix, not the same one who had beaten her up.

Felix noticed her flinching while wiping away the spit up, giving Felicity to James before walking up to Sofia and hugged her.

"I'm sorry princess," he whispered. "I didn't mean to cause you this much pain."

"You did," Sofia croaked. "Whether or not you didn't mean it, I wish you could take it back. But you can't!"

"I know and it hurts. Your so called friends betraying you for being a goody goody, people hating you for what you did, and just when you think it's all over and you're okay now, something always brings it back!"

"I'm sorry you lost your friends but after what they did, I cannot face them again as I know they won't change like you did. They'll call me weak and a baby all over again! Was it my fault I couldn't defend myself because of being one girl battling six older boys? Was it my fault I had an accident before my sister rescued me? No! I was scared! I thought I was going to die in your hands! How am I supposed to forget that Felix?!"

The room went silent, minus Felicity's cooing, before Sofia had ran out of the room in tears.

Felix felt his heart sink lower than it ever had, taking his sister from James' arms as he carried her and her diaper bag, walking out of the parlor to get Charlotte and William. Clearly seeing Sofia's traumatized state had the young prince realize how inappropriate his and his family's visit now was.

He should've noticed the signs earlier. Her mute state and the flinching were obvious. But the croaking and hurt in her voice really did him in.

Felix felt like slamming his head on the nearest wall but didn't want Felicity to see what a royal dunce he was.

If she hadn't already.

…

"Go away Felix!"

Sofia's voice was raw, hoarse from her crying as a figure walked inside her room.

"He left," Amber scoffed.

"Pardon?" Sofia wondered.

"He left," Her sister repeated, more gentle than what she had been. "Felix and his family left a few minutes ago. He felt guilty for making you upset and even though I still don't trust him, I thought it was very noble of him to leave after upsetting you. Course he didn't mean it but to him it was like he triggered something for you to slam the door to your room like that."

"You heard that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle heard it."

The sisters giggled before Amber noticed Sofia's smile fade as she hugged her knees.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden to you guys," She sighed. "You've done so much for me and all I can do is relive memories of what happened or get sick or have to take medicine and Mr. Cedric's healing potions just to feel better. Amber, you would've been better off without me."

"Why? Why would you say that?" Amber asked, her voice sympathetic. "Sofia, you're my sister and I love you. I would've been devastated if I hadn't gotten you out of the stables in time. Those boys are burdens, not you. You're healing. Your bruises are all purples now and I barely see anymore scrapes! Everyone knows it's been difficult for you and admittedly you've struggled with nightmares for weeks now with them resulting in accidents sometimes. Just because what happened to you is still an adjustment to all of us, doesn't mean you are a burden."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am."

Amber unwrapped her sister's hands from her knees as Sofia turned her head to the side. A fading purple bruise was still on the back of her neck as Amber gently touched it before immediately taking her hand off, knowing how Sofia used to flinch if a bruise was touched.

This time there was no flinch.

"None of them hurt anymore," Sofia assured, seeing Amber's instinct. "You think I don't remember it but before I started speaking again let alone crawling and walking, you and Mom used to clean my skin so I'd look nice. Every time you would get near a bruise, you'd feel bad."

"Your whimpers didn't help in the least," Amber recalled. "They were heartbreaking."

"Did I cry often?"

"In pain mostly but you would wail if I left. James joked that you hated him."

Sofia placed a hand to her lips to keep herself from laughing too hard. She was feeling better than what she had been, seeing Clover hop on her bed and nuzzle against her.

Amber began to pet the rabbit behind the ears, smiling at how relaxed Sofia was now than how she was previously.

Still she knew that despite how her sister was now, Sofia's trauma and emotional scars were far from over.

Sofia, it could be assumed, seemed to know that as well, flinging her arms around Amber who patted her back. Shushing her little sister, Amber looked up and noticed James come into the room.

"She's fine," Amber assured with a smile.

"You didn't look thrilled when Felix came over today," James noted.

"How could I forgive him as easy as you did James?"

"It'll just take you longer. After all you did witness his other side."

"Don't remind me," Amber muttered. "Every time Sofia goes through a relapse of her trauma, I always blame him."

"Maxwell's the one to fully blame," James scoffed. "He's the one who egged Felix on and he's the one who didn't want to stop even after Sof was bruised and bloody."

"Felix told you that?"

James nodded, hearing Sofia sniff as he gently squeezed her hand.

Sofia smiled at her brother's touch. She hated leaving James out most of the time but Amber knew how to deal with what happened to her better than he did. His stories and philosophy of music making everything better did do the trick at times but not all the time.

Still she appreciated it nevertheless.

"James, you heard Felix and me talking. Are you mad about what I said to him?" Sofia asked softly.

"No I'm not mad," James assured. "Felix needed to hear the hurt in your voice."

"But I made him feel guilty."

"No Sof. You made him feel remorseful. Unlike his old friends."

"None of who I want to see again," Sofia sniffed.

Amber and James glanced at each other in worry. Felix had warned them about Maxwell during the tour and while it sounded like a joke at first considering that the prince was grounded for two months, it slowly started to worry the twins.

Their little sister was just starting to heal and didn't need to be hurt again.

No. Felix had said Maxwell would either hurt or kill her depending on what he decided to do first.

Sofia, seeing her siblings' worried glances, was baffled by them.

What was going on? Was there something she didn't know that they did?

She saw their worried reactions change to smiles in an immediate motion as James had left the room, having it be her and Amber again.

What happened to the honesty pact they made to Miranda and Roland a year ago? It frustrated Sofia and her fragile state combined.

Amber noticed her frustration and hugged her, wishing she could tell Sofia the truth. But was risking it all and it wasn't just some advice Rapunzel had given her anymore, it was for real.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"It had to be the wrong time," Felix muttered as he carried a sleeping Felicity to her crib. "I never meant to upset her. Though I worry for Princess Sofia too."

He had felt guilty upon seeing her run to her bedroom in tears after their emotional discussion with one another. However it only reminded him of Maxwell's last letter to him since he had broken off his friendships with him and the other four princes.

Maxwell was more cruel than ever, wishing to finish what he started with Sofia only to be fatal. The confession had sent shivers down Felix's spine.

Why would his former friend kill a princess just as she was getting better? Felix couldn't imagine the Enchancia family's devastation if that happened.

Felicity's soft breathing calmed Felix down as he watched it rise and fall. She was pure and innocent like Sofia.

Normally, Felix would've left as soon as his little sister was in her crib asleep but after the day's fiasco, he wanted to stay by her side. Even if one of the servants had to drag him out of the nursery kicking, he would still stay.

After awhile, Felix felt his eyes start to drip and yawned, feeling a light tap on his shoulder.

"Your dad and I were wondering where you were," Charlotte smiled, musing his hair.

"Can't leave Lissie," Felix yawned.

"She'll be fine. You, on the other hand, are going to rest for awhile."

"Mom! The heir to the throne doesn't rest!"

Charlotte chuckled, carrying him in her arms like she had done when he was younger. Felix cared for Felicity which she thought was sweet but knew how guilty he was about hurting Sofia emotionally without meaning too.

"You know what happened today wasn't your fault sweetheart," Charlotte said once they were in Felix's bedroom. "Dad and I told you Princess Sofia would still be hurting after what happened."

"I know," Felix sighed. "But Maxwell's letter is worrying me. What if he hurts her again? What if he kills..."

"You know her family wouldn't allow that. Especially not her big brother."

"I know but it just makes me angry!"

"Well when Maxwell does decide to go to Enchancia, go with him," Charlotte suggested.

"You mean be friends with him again?" Felix asked, horrified at the idea.

"No. Never. Just be the sweet little boy you are now. I'm sure Princess Sofia will appreciate it."

"Yeah. When she's not reminding me that I ruined her life!"

Charlotte frowned, putting Felix in his bed and tucking him in before ruffling his hair. Princess Sofia was only traumatized, not scared of him.

...

Sofia awoke in fright, her breathing heavy as tears went down her cheeks. Same nightmare as always, just lacking five of the boys.

It was unusual of it just being her and Maxwell but his cruelty was still as valid as she remembered it.

She knew it was the middle of the night by how dark the room was and Clover's snoring as James, being his turn to sleep in her room in the window seat, rubbed his eyes and smiled sympathetically.

"Another nightmare Sof?" He yawned.

Sofia nodded though fearfully, not wanting to look down at her nightgown or the bedsheets.

She was healing as the family always told her before bed so how could someone who was healing STILL have accidents?

"Oh Sof," James sighed. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Sofia wiped away the tears that were threatening to flow from her eyes as she glanced upon hearing her brother's voice.

James sounded disappointed in her like Miranda and Roland would if one of the children got in trouble. Or was it sympathy again?

It was assumed to be sympathy as James had Sofia undress while he ran the bath water. Being modest however, Sofia had covered herself as while it was easier to be nude with Amber's presence since they were both girls, with James it was more mortifying.

Though he was familiar with what a girl looked like due to taking baths with Amber when they were younger, James saw Sofia's modesty and respected it, helping her into the tub. Though Sofia barely glanced at him.

He concluded that with everyone's discussions of her healing and her having to wake him up in the middle of the night to clean her up from her wet nightgown and bloomers, his little sister was feeling shame.

"Sof?" James asked softly. Sofia lifted her head towards him as he noticed tears going rapidly down her cheeks. "Hey what happened tonight was only an accident. I'm not mad and this is only part of your healing process. Does this happen every night? No it doesn't and between you and me and Amber, the maids are thankful for that."

"They are," Sofia sniffed. "But I don't get it. Why was Maxwell in the nightmare tonight alone?"

"You heard Amber and I, didn't you?"

"Well you didn't exactly whisper it James. Is Maxwell really going to kill me?"

"Sof, you know how Amber sometimes threatens to kill us if we get her mad?" James asked as Sofia nodded. "She doesn't really mean it as she was only mad at the time. Maxwell... Dear Enchancia, how do I say this without scarring you for life? Maxwell's just angry and he doesn't know how to properly release it so he thinks that since you're smaller, he can take it out on you without consequences. I know it's not what you want to hear tonight, frankly I don't blame you, but it's better that you did."

"Can't you and Amber do something?" Sofia pleaded.

"We'll try our best."

After she was washed, dried, and dressed, James carried Sofia in his arms and glanced at her bed that now contained clean sheets. With a shake of his head, he placed Sofia down for a moment and wrote a note for Baileywick to find in the morning before taking her in his arms again.

There was no way Sofia would be sleeping in her room for the rest of the night.

His room was better suited to take nightmares away anyway. It wasn't as simple as a monster chasing her or her losing him among other things that had Sofia running to him in the past, but James knew she would be safe with him.

And he was always prepared with a stuffed animal or two that weren't his own. The pink bear from Amber's tea party a year before was on the nightstand as a sleepy Sofia grabbed it. James didn't particularly care for the toy but it was decent at best.

A sneeze escaped from Sofia's lips as James hid a smile. The bear was dusty from lack of play which he forgot about but Sofia was innocent. Maxwell wanted to destroy that innocence and it only made James upset.

However Sofia had drifted off to sleep, having James sigh to himself as he tucked her in. What were he and Amber going to do now?

…

"James! It's early!" Amber groaned, rolling over on her side. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry to intrude on your sleep your highness," James smirked before he frowned. "It's about Sof."

"Couldn't it wait until ten in the morning? It's only seven in the morning."

"Amber, I barely slept last night. I don't have time to deal with your ridiculous request to sleep in!"

"Pushy, pushy," Amber smiled. "You sure you didn't get that from me?"

"We're twins. What haven't I gotten from you?" James grinned.

Amber laughed at the words before her twin's words played in her head. What was wrong with their little sister that there wasn't already?

James sensed her worry and squeezed her hand. "We're going to have to tell Mom and Dad about this," he muttered. "We love Sof to pieces. How can we let her down?"

"We can't!" Amber growled. "After everything she's been through? After everything we've done to help, why would we? Sofia's more important than tiaras or writing the latest story. She's family and royalty. Does Maxwell understand what'll happen if he succeeds in what he wants? We'll all be a mess!"

"What mess?"

Amber and James looked up to see Sofia rubbing her eyes. Her curls all over the place as she let out a yawn.

"Did we wake you?" Amber asked.

"No. I was looking for James," Sofia said.

"Did you walk all the way over here?" James asked.

"No. My legs got wobbly again so I crawled. But what mess are you talking about?"

"It was just an expression Sof. Maxwell got Amber a little upset."

"This is all my fault isn't it?" Sofía sniffed.

"No. No it's not," Amber assured, giving her a hug. "Maxwell's selfish and cruel. He doesn't care about anyone except himself. He's like a miniature Prince Hans."

"Minus the sideburns and manipulation!" James chuckled. "But in all seriousness Sof, we love you and would do anything for you. Understand?"

"Yes," Sofia smiled a little. "Today's my physical therapy. Can you stay with me there?"

"We've never been to one," Amber smirked. "We've missed the others."

"Mom and Dad told you about it at least. It's hard and causes me pain."

"Not to mention makes you sleep like Princess Aurora afterwards?"

"Who told you?!" Sofia gasped playfully as the twins sighted her smile.

That was a sight for their sore eyes as James turned to Amber and whispered in her ear. She smiled at the whispered request and nodded, putting a hand on Sofia's stomach.

Sofia gasped in mock horror at the realization of what they were going to do and tried to squirm away.

"No! This isn't fair!" She giggled. "Amber! This is James' game!"

"Oh Sofia. Why can't we share it once and awhile?" Amber smiled, careful not to hurt her. "Besides, we all need a little cheering up right now."

"Then why me?"

"You're the easiest considering how ticklish you are."

"Even if you squirm a lot," James added.

"Mom! Dad! Baileywick!" Sofia laughed, trying to fight off her siblings playfully.

"Oh no. You're not winning that easily!" Amber chuckled. "James, take off her right slipper. We both know what gets her."

James obeyed, taking off the slipper, knowing that the feet were Sofia's weak spot.

Her face was red within minutes as she tried to move away from Amber and James. At times like this, she hated that they knew everything about her.

"Stop!" Sofia giggled, catching her breath. "Don't even think about going for my legs! You two know I'm healing."

"We get it Sof. We'll stop," James agreed, stroking her hair.

Letting their little sister breathe, the twins smiled at each other. Sofia's little tickle torture session had been a marvelous idea but they knew not to hurt her as her healing body couldn't take the stress like it used too.

Amber helped Sofia to her feet, leading her to her room and helped her get dressed in a loose fitting gown.

"You don't have to do this. I got it," Sofia offered.

"Maybe so but you'll be ready faster," Amber smiled. "I don't want you hopping up and down trying to get your shoes on again."

"That was last week!"

"Yes it was but it was adorable. I even drew a sketch."

"Do you always sketch me?" Sofia grinned.

"What can I say? Since everything that's happened, you've been easy to sketch," Amber admitted.

Sofia stuck out her tongue in an improper manner as Amber wished that it was one of the times she had her sketchbook with her.

"So when is the memory project night back on?" Sofia asked as she stood on her step stool.

"This Friday actually," Amber smiled. "Your left foot please." Sofia held out her left foot as Amber placed a flat on it. "You won't believe how many people love and support you."

"All because I did something stupid?"

"Oh Sofia. It wasn't stupid. You had your intentions and it backfired. That's all."

"If my intentions were for the best, why do they still haunt me?" Sofia questioned.

"I..I wish I knew," Amber admitted. "But we promise the memory project night wouldn't be too long. Hugo's enthusiastic for you to see his."

Once she was dressed, Amber sat Sofia down and began to braid her hair. "So it's out of your face during your physical therapy," she insisted with a smile.

"I did have a problem with that," Sofia confessed. "It's not easy for me to walk if my hair's in my face. I would do a ponytail but my hands always shake trying to do it."

"You used to do great ponytails."

"Before the attack you mean. Now everything's harder for me."

Amber patted her shoulder in understanding for she knew that sometimes the simplest things would give Sofia's healing body the shakes.

But she also knew the shakes were only temporary and wouldn't last her sister's entire life.

Tying a purple ribbon at the end of the braid, Amber helped Sofia to her feet who smiled at her reflection. The redness in her cheeks resulting from the attack was almost gone, having Sofia beam in triumphant.

"Easy. Easy," Amber grinned, hearing Sofia's cheers of triumph. "You got a long way to go."

"But the redness is almost gone!" Sofia pouted.

"I know and I'm happy for you too but slow down. You don't want to overwork yourself before your physical therapy do you?"

"But that always hurts. All the stretching and moving..."

Amber patted Sofia's back with one hand and wiped away her tears with the other. Physical therapy was helping her little sister in more ways than one. If it wasn't for that, Sofia wouldn't be walking on her own by now.

"I'll be by your side during your physical therapy Sofia," Amber promised. "You're safe with me."

…

Sofia's physical therapy was in the same place she and James would practice their fencing before the attack.

The castle gym.

Even with its familiarity, Amber dreaded having to hear her little sister in pain just to strengthen her muscles. That was unjust to her.

But she did promise to be by Sofia's side throughout it, gently squeezing her hand.

"Thank you," Sofia whispered. "You being here will make the exercises less painful."

"Exercises?" Amber asked softly.

"Just my legs and ankles. Used to be my back but Mom and Dad disregarded it awhile ago."

"Because you started walking?"

"Exactly," Sofia muttered.

Amber wanted to help her the moment she stood up and was wobbly but was denied, being told that Sofia had to do it on her own.

Amber hated that, watching as her little sister fell to the ground and cry out in pain. While thankful she wasn't seriously hurt, Amber just wanted to gather Sofia in her arms, hug her, wipe away her tears, and leave the room.

Miranda, who was supervising to make sure the physical therapist wasn't overwhelming Sofia, glanced at Amber with a sympathetic smile. Sofia crying out in pain her first physical therapy session had the queen of Enchancia nearly pull her daughter out of there until Roland had to hold her back, knowing that despite the pain, the physical therapy was for the best.

"_I know it hurts you as it does her," Roland had said after the first session had ended. "But Sofia needs this. Without it, she'll never get better." _

As Miranda didn't want to believe it at the time, she now admitted that her husband was right and patted Amber's shoulder.

It was clear that her oldest had been in tears from hearing Sofia in pain.

"Once she's fully healed, she won't have to do this anymore," Miranda promised.

"But why does it hurt her?" Amber hiccuped.

"Amber, it's so she has strength in her muscles. Especially in her legs and ankles. When Sofia first started, she cried the whole hour until falling asleep in your father's arms. Her back was the most difficult for her and many, many times she nearly gave up. Until I would mention you."

"Me? Why?"

"She thought if she would do a good job, you'd be the happiest big sister in the world," Miranda recalled.

"I'm proud of Sofia no matter what she achieves Mother. She shouldn't have to prove it," Amber said, spying Sofia walking slowly.

As Sofia walked, she listened to the words of the physical therapist but kept her eyes on Amber until she vanished from her view. After an hour, her body was throbbing as Amber handed her an ice pack and Miranda took her in her arms.

The moment Sofia felt she was safe, she had fallen asleep as Amber took out her sketchbook from her bag. While it had been heart wrenching to document her little sister's pain, it was more heartwarming to sketch her relaxed state of mind.

Amber was right. Sofia was like Princess Aurora as they walked back to her room. She barely stirred in her sleep.

Even though the ice pack had melted due to Sofia's body temperature, Amber knew water would dry. What she also knew as Miranda had tucked Sofia in once they were in her room that her little sister would be alright.

Amber had stayed the moment Miranda had left the room, stroking Sofia's hair.

Hearing Sofia's breathing was usually a relief but after the afternoon she had witnessed, it was something Amber truly needed as she watched her little sister's chest rise and fall.

"You did marvelous work on your physical therapy," Amber whispered, finding Trèfle next to her on the floor. "I never seen you in that much pain until today. I'm not mad at you Sofia by any means. It just breaks my heart you, as innocent as you are, have to face that every other day of the week because a few boys were sore losers."

Sofia was endorsed in her slumber to reply but Amber assumed she heard her. James had missed Sofia's physical therapy but it was intentional for Amber knew he was exhausted from lack of sleep and for once, she was glad he missed something important.

…

On a bright and sunny Wednesday afternoon, days after Sofia's physical therapy, Amber helped her to her feet upon trying not to laugh at her crawling towards the couch once it landed every time she and James would return home from Royal Prep.

If someone didn't understand why she crawled and laughed, it would bother Sofia. The twins knew that as Amber covered Sofia's eyes.

"Why are you doing that?" Sofia grumbled.

"You'll see in a minute," Amber assured, squeezing her hand.

Seeing the signal they had practiced for weeks out of the corner of his eye, James smiled and watched Hugo go ahead of him.

"Hugo?" Sofia gasped, hearing his footsteps.

"Surprise!" Amber chuckled, uncovering her eyes. "We know Felix's visit wasn't the best so a few weeks ago we arranged a time for Hugo to visit once you were ready for visitors."

"But what about his dad? What about Mom and Dad?"

"They wanted to be apart of it too so a schedule was looked at and we chose today."

"You just take it easy Sof," James said. "You have enough to worry about as it is."

Nodding, Sofia accepted James' assurance with a smile as Hugo kissed her hand. It made a light blush appear on her cheeks as like the bouquet of flowers he had given her when she had returned to Royal Prep, it was really sweet.

"Easy now. We'll just take it slow," Hugo said as the two had left Amber and James.

"Like Amber and James do with Minimus?" Sofia asked.

"He's untrustworthy with some of the boys at Royal prep still but has gotten better."

"He was ah-mazing when Amber rode him."

"She has some of your scent sometimes so he neighs up a storm if he smells it," Hugo smirked. "We all miss you at Royal Prep. It's strange seeing your chair empty during lessons."

"What's strange to me is that I miss those lessons and meals with everyone. I can only make a conversation with Mom or Dad during lunch for so long!" Sofia chuckled.

"What do you usually talk with them about?"

"My physical therapy, keeping my grades up. Boring stuff like that."

"Isn't that lonely?" Hugo wondered.

"The only child in the castle for eight hours can be that way but I get to practice crawling and walking for however I feel like or it's naps or catching up on work," Sofia confessed. "I admit that the work can be hard when I don't understand it."

"Surely you have plenty of help."

"I do. Mr. Cedric with sorcery, Dad and Mom with the kingdoms and trade, James with some war history which I never enjoy, and Amber with astronomy."

Hugo nodded gently. No he wasn't ignoring her but spotted the Enchancia castle stables from afar. The last thing he wanted was to trigger one of Sofia's traumas from the attack.

He tried to turn back but Sofia noticed the concerned look in his eyes. Man was she too caring sometimes.

"Hugo, I'll be okay," Sofia assured.

"But what if something happens?" Hugo asked.

"Then it won't be your fault."

Hugo's heart broke at her words. He squeezed her hand as they ventured on to the stables. Sofia bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. Now wasn't the time to relive her trauma.

The castle stables weren't the Royal Prep stables. She could get through it. She could finally overcome her trauma with triumph. Or not as a tear went down her cheek.

Sofia was mortified.

Hugo was right next to her and there she was crying over her trauma like an egocentric toddler.

Through flooded eyes, Sofia spotted an empty stable that was one of the many empty stables reserved for visiting horses and ran to it.

"Sofia? Sofia wait!" Hugo called after her.

She ignored him, smelling the fresh hay and apples before holding her nose at the stench of what the stable handlers hadn't cleaned yet. Finding her destination, Sofia laid her back against it before curling up in a ball.

Hugo followed the muffled sobs to where she was. High pitched but still muffled as he reached to where Sofia was and saw her shake within each passing sob.

He knew it was trauma. Hugo wasn't that stupid to not notice Sofia curled in a ball and crying but he didn't know what to do. Comfort her? Just let her cry it out?

No. Comforting was the better option. Hugo sat beside Sofia, stroking her hair gently as she looked up at him with tears going down her cheeks.

"I'm not any of those boys okay?" Hugo assured. "I'm your boy... friend. A friend who cares about your well being."

Sofia sniffed at him, the dirt of the castle stables starting to strain her dress.

He took it as a hint that she understood him despite not understanding girl.

"So you don't hate me?" Sofia asked.

Hugo looked confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"You don't hate me for crying? In front of a boy?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Maxwell did," Sofia confessed.

It wasn't proper princess behavior with what she was about to do but in her emotional state, she didn't care.

Rolling up the hem of her dress and ignoring how she was literally showing Hugo the faded bruises on her legs and her purple bloomers, Sofia stopped at her stomach where faded footprints laid.

Hugo felt like he could punch Maxwell in an instant, restraining himself from making a clenched fist.

"He treated you like trash!" Hugo growled. "He thought it was okay to do that to you!"

Sofia had let the hem of her dress roll back down, flinching at Hugo's tone of voice. She knew he wasn't like Maxwell but being told to shut up amongst other things including a few vulgar comments by a growling voice before, the immediate response to flinch was something she couldn't help but do.

"Felix begged him not to," Sofia sniffed. "He might've been bad and caused a few bruises but he wasn't evil."

"I don't care. He still traumatized you Sofia."

"I know Hugo. I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"No Sofia it's okay. I just don't understand why Maxwell had to be such a..." Hugo paused, remembering a word he had overheard Axel say once. "Such a jackass! You didn't deserve what happened to you. Not even I would've done such a thing!"

Sofia nodded, a bit shocked how Hugo would use a vulgar word like jackass to describe a person. But as he helped her up to her feet once he was calm, she smiled softly.

She felt a little better from the tears she had released and his comfort but Sofia felt her stomach growl as Hugo took her hand, taking her to a barrel of apples. Since she could understand them, none of the horses minded if she took one for apples could be replaced, people could not.

Upon discarding the apple once she had reached its core, Sofia felt comfortable at a boy's presence that wasn't her brother for once as she smiled at Hugo.

"I'm sorry for showing you those bruises back there," Sofia apologized. "Only my family knew about them before."

"Why?" Hugo wondered.

"Showing anyone else would've made me queasy and throw up just remembering what happened."

"You didn't throw up this time."

"I can't exactly do that on an empty stomach!" Sofia chuckled. "It'd hurt."

Hugo smiled at hearing her chuckle. While she was away, it was one of the things he missed.

"I wouldn't want you to hurt," He agreed, gently tapping her shoulder.

Sofia giggled at his touch as a faint blush went on her cheeks.

Seeing her blush, Hugo took her hand as they walked towards the gardens. Spying a lilac, he stopped for a second before placing it in her hair.

"It's like the flower you give me after we won the flying crown," Sofia smiled nostalgically.

"All I want is for you to have happy memories around me Sofia," Hugo said, squeezing her hand affectionately.

He was about to kiss her on the cheek before Amber came in between the two. She was smiling softly.

"I just don't want Sofia exhausted," Amber reasoned upon seeing Hugo and Sofia's glares. "One afternoon together and you two are acting like love birds!"

"We weren't the entire time. Sofia got upset earlier," Hugo explained.

Amber's smile faded. That wasn't what she expected to hear.

"Over the stables. Again," Sofia sighed before brightening up. "But Hugo consoled me. Though he called Maxwell a jackass. What does that even mean?"

Amber glanced at Hugo in shock but stifled a laugh at her little sister's question. It was innocent but not something she hoped Sofia wouldn't ask Miranda and Roland at the dinner table.

"It's something that you shouldn't know the meaning of. Until we're older anyway," Amber reasoned which Sofia had thankfully accepted.

She watched as Hugo kissed her cheek, thankful for James' lack of presence at the moment. Not that Amber didn't love her twin but as a big brother, his protection of Sofia was a mile worse from hers.

…

Hugo had left just before dinner that evening. Amber could tell Sofia was disappointed by the way she slumped her shoulders.

She knew her little sister had wanted him to stay longer but like her and James, Hugo did have Royal Prep in the morning.

Still as she sat beside her and watched Sofia kick her legs with her feet barely touching the ground, Amber noticed a genuine smile on her little sister's face that wasn't forced after an eight hours, five days a week loneliness.

The older princess of Enchancia was just thankful Sofia hadn't started talking to pictures on the walls to escape her loneliness in desperation for lack of companionship during her eight hours of being in the castle.

"Sofia, how was your afternoon?" Roland asked, glad to see his youngest happy instead of the lonely child he and Miranda would see every so often.

"Great!" Sofia laughed. "Mom, Dad, thank you for allowing Hugo to come over!"

"You're very welcome Sofia. We're thrilled you enjoyed his company."

"But don't forget about Friday's memory project night at Royal Prep," Miranda smiled. "We know that you've seen Amber's already Sofia but we still want you to have a good time."

"If no one brings up the A-T-T-A-C-K then she'll be fine," James grumbled.

"James, she'll be fine. It'll only be our class," Amber assured him. "You know that. We're the ones that did the project, not the entire school."

"I know but someone's bond to bring it up."

"Not if they knew that it's a sensitive topic for Sofia."

"Even if they don't, Sofia knows she's safe with us," Roland smiled. Sofia nibbled her food, nodding at her father's words.

Everything on her plate was to help with her strength. Meat, chicken, vegetables, and being a suggestion from Cedric, a fly cake. Her glass that once held juice was now milk. Sofia hated that as the talk of her strength was sometimes nonsense but she knew it was for her to get better.

Still at least she had her family by her side to help her through it. That was something she could never replace.

She didn't even notice that her family had finished their meals or at least Amber and James had before feeling a tap on the shoulder from Baileywick.

"Are you not hungry Princess Sofia?" The steward questioned. "Some of the vegetables are still on your plate."

"I guess I'm too excited to fully eat," Sofia smiled. "I'll get back to it Baileywick."

"No need. The last thing we need is for you to choke on them. One of the servants can give your remaining vegetables to the animals outside."

"Why don't I do it? It'll save them time for the more busier stuff."

"She'll get practice walking outside at night," Miranda acknowledged with Roland nodding at her side.

"That's a good idea your majesty," Baileywick agreed. He turned to Sofia with a gentle smile. "Just as long as you put on a coat Princess Sofia. I know it's only a slight chill outside but your body's still fragile."

"Yes Baileywick," Sofia promised. She hugged the steward who was almost like a grandfather to her before going to her room to fetch her coat.

...

With her coat and a hat, a suggestion from Mia and Robin, on, Sofia had walked outside with the plate of her remaining vegetables while Clover hopped by her side. While the rabbit wasn't hungry himself, making sure his healing princess was okay was a priority.

The animals outside were mostly strays. All of them Sofia wished she could keep but Roland was allergic to cats and Amber said that Ginger and Clover were enough pet rabbits.

The stray rabbits seemed the only ones out tonight as Sofia knelt down with the plate in her hands and dropped the vegetables to the ground. The stray rabbits sniffed her, glancing up at her.

"I think you know who she is. She just hasn't been out in a few weeks," Clover said, holding up his front paws to defend his princess. "Sofia's been through a lot lately."

The stray rabbits stopped their sniffing and dropped their ears. Now Sofia looked familiar to them as one of them nuzzled against her.

"I know it's been awhile," Sofia apologized. "Like Clover said, I've been through a lot lately."

"We did hear of an incident involving a princess around the forest," One of the rabbits said.

"You just thought it wouldn't be me? I know Hazel. I'm trying to get used to that fact too."

Hazel sniffed her before nuzzling against her once more as Sofia stood up and watched him and the other stray rabbits eat the vegetables.

"You alright kid?" Clover asked in a whisper.

"I-I'll be fine," Sofia croaked.

"You're not fine kid."

"I don't get it. Just when I'm starting to feel better, something happens and a-all I think is that it's my fault. T-The attack was my fault, everyone fussing over me is my fault, and some of them not even knowing about it is my fault!"

"Princess Sofia! Don't even think about that!" Clover growled once the two were away from the stray rabbits. "Did you ask to be attacked?"

"No," Sofia admitted softy. "But it's still my—"

"Oh no. I'm ending the guilt trip right now. What happened to you was unfortunate but Amber finding you was fortunate. You're healing and everyone's been careful with you so you don't hurt anymore. Do you want to hurt anymore princess?"

"No. I don't."

"Then please let whatever guilt you have fly out the window. That's not the Sof I know," Clover comforted, nuzzling against her."

"I don't remember who does the laundry but he or she is going to be mad with your fur on my dress!" Sofia giggled.

"If they get that way, that's their problem."

"There you are," Amber smiled, seeing them come back inside. "Mother and Daddy asked me to fetch you." She looked around to see if anyone was around before taking off Sofia's hat. "Were you conversing with animals longer than normal?"

"Maybe," Sofia smirked. "I'm glad you at least looked around before you spoke again."

"We know how gossipy some of the younger maids are. If they knew what your amulet really does, they'll have a field day."

The girls giggled before Amber took Sofia in her arms, hearing her yawn. She knew at any moment her little sister would protest that she wasn't exhausted but Sofia would lose the battle and fall asleep before they would reach her bedroom.

In her room, Amber had discarded Sofia's coat and shoes, helping her into bed. Normally she'd get a nightgown ready but Amber didn't want to fight her little sister if she was already sound asleep.

Putting Sofia in bed and tucking her in, Amber picked up Trèfle from the floor, assuming the toy had been thrown during Sofia's nightmare hours before, and placed him in her little sister's arms.

Sofia at peace was what Amber truly wanted but knew it wouldn't last long because someway, somehow, the past had a way of returning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Friday hadn't come soon enough.

Sofia pressed her hands against the window to her window seat. But instead of the look of loneliness that was usually present on her face while she wondered of her brother and sister's whereabouts, she was smiling.

That night she would be in a gown and all while given a chance to see the memory projects everyone had made in her honor. A happy countenance formed on her face at the thought.

For one weeknight it wouldn't be bathing after dinner just so she could be washed and scrubbed until her skin was pink.

Not that she hated bath time now that the cuts were gone and the water no longer turned crimson the moment she was in there but one night of going out would do her some good.

" I see you're in a good mood," Miranda smiled. "I've arranged a gown fitting for you."

Sofia frowned, getting off the window seat as she brushed her feet against the carpet. "What if I'm too small for them? You and Dad know how everything's been since the attack."

Miranda noticed the tears in her daughter's eyes and took her in her arms.

"I know sweetie but you know we took your measurements recently," She assured, stroking her hair lovingly.

"And they came out small in size," Sofia grumbled. "All because I lost a few pounds while healing."

"How does that matter?"

"There's never been a princess who got beaten up by a group of boys and restricted from most things because she's fragile before me. I guess that'll be my legacy."

"No. That won't be your legacy," Miranda shushed, hearing Sofia start to cry. "Your kindness and devotion to others will be your legacy."

"How do you know?" Sofia sniffed.

"Mom's the word."

"But my kindness led to everything that's happened."

"No. That's the fault of the boys, not you," Miranda said. "They had no idea how to release their anger properly so they took it out on you."

"They had no sunny thoughts!" Sofia giggled a little.

Sunny thought indeed.

Miranda had taught her that method just so she could control her anger over her lack of understanding why Birk died. Granted Sofia had been five and had been at the age where death was difficult to explain but it was never thought that a simple coping method would be kept.

Clearly Miranda overestimated her daughter when it came to anger management. But as her mother, Sofia couldn't just conceal her feelings that easily. It was an instinct to Miranda for the last nine years.

Sofia's tears were gone and she was all smiles at the moment, acting like her current self. It had Miranda smile as well.

"Can't I just sit during the gown fitting?" Sofia asked.

"You don't want to get poked by the sewing needles do you?" Miranda teased playfully.

"No! Amber got poked by one once. She said it hurt like a bee sting."

"And you got stung by a bee when you were younger. I think you were two when it happened."

"All I remember was the flower I wanted to give you Mom," Sofia recalled. "And you calming me down."

"But at least you're not allergic to bee stings, thank goodness," Miranda smiled. "I remember holding you and singing as I helped you feel better."

"Even before we met James we learned that music makes everything better!"

"That's right."

Miranda took Sofia off her lap and straightened her dress as Sofia tried to get excited at the thought of wearing a gown again.

One that wasn't loose and as comfortable.

It had been weeks since she last wore a gown like that and even with her physical therapy getting better, her worst fear was falling in a gown.

Especially in front of everyone.

"Everything's going to be all right, Sofia," Miranda smiled. "Your friends know why you've been wearing the loose-fitting gowns. Amber and James even told me that some of them also wear loose-fitting clothes to show their support for you too."

"You mean I started a new fashion trend?" Sofia smiled. Hildegard had told her that she had started a new fashion trend around school. But she knew why Sofia was wearing the loose dresses. Still, Sofia giggled to herself, leave it to Hildegard to turn something serious into something fashionable!

Miranda smiled when she remembered Amber telling her that too. "I suppose you could call it that," she agreed. "Everyone at Royal Prep wants to support you, Sofia."

"Well Dad said it'll be a few months until I go back so I guess I can make do with information from Amber and James until then. It doesn't help that I've gotten caught up with my work."

"The moment James gave you your first folder of work, you were determined as ever to finish every assignment there was."

"With some help of course," Sofia smiled. She fiddled with her amulet. "You'll stay with me during the gown fitting, won't you?"

"Of course I will," Miranda assured. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me to."

Sofia hugged her in response just as Baileywick announced the gown fitting was ready.

She bit her lip as Miranda had her stand on a stool and Marcy slipped the new gown over her head. As a princess she should've been used to it, having to stand as the gown was worked on and shortened or expanded if needed.

But she couldn't help but fidget as the material was on her skin.

"If you want, Sofia, you could do what I used to do," Miranda suggested, "When I was younger and had to have an uncomfortable dress on, I wore a little t-shirt under it so it wouldn't feel so strange on my skin."

"That's a good idea," Marcy smiled. "I believe Princess Amber used to do that when she was younger too. She said she even bought you a few of them for when you had your regular dresses on again."

"Here they are," Miranda added as she found the package, "Let's just take that dress off for a minute, put a t-shirt on under it, and see what that does for you."

Sofia smiled as Marcy helped her slip out of the dress. She and Miranda put the t-shirt on over her head, then Marcy and Miranda helped put the dress on over it. "That feels better," she smiled when they stepped back.

"We're glad to hear it," Marcy smiled. "We want you comfortable for your first time back in your regular dress, not uncomfortable."

"Marcy's right," Miranda smiled, kissing Sofia's cheek. "Sofia, you look lovely."

Sofia giggled as she twirled in agreement. Her regular dress was one from her closet that she hadn't worn previously and had a purple pinkish color she thought Amber would like.

"Thanks for helping me with the dress problem," she added when she faced them again.

"Don't think of it as a problem," Miranda smiled. "Think of it as a puzzle to solve."

"Or a challenge to overcome," Sofia smiled.

Marcy curtsied, taking the stool Sofia had been standing on with her as Sofia ran to the window seat and looked out that window.

"I know you're excited but why don't we take the dress off until it's time for you to wear it tonight?" Miranda suggested.

"Then I'll have to stand up while you help me put it on again," Sofia frowned "I almost started shaking again and I don't do that as much anymore."

"I know. You gotten much better with that."

"Then can I not take off the dress? Please?"

"Of course," Miranda smiled. "You can do whatever you want."

"Thank you," Sofia smiled.

She waited for Amber and James' arrival from Royal Prep on the castle steps that afternoon after a short nap after lunch. Fiddling her amulet before straightening her dress, Sofia smiled as Mia landed on one of her fingers.

"You look really nice, Sofia," Mia smiled.

"Thanks, Mia," Sofia smiled. "I can't wait to see Amber and James' faces when they see me in a regular dress again!"

"Sofia!" a voice cut into her thoughts.

Sofia looked up and smiled. Amber and James were running toward her, and they looked excited. "Sofia, you have your regular dress on again!" Amber smiled as she looked her over.

"You look brilliant!" James smiled.

"I feel brilliant!" Sofia giggled. "I'm going to wear this when we go to Royal Prep for the memory project night."

"If that's what you want to do," Amber agreed. "And I see you're wearing a t-shirt under your dress. That was a good idea, since the regular dresses might feel strange on you after so long."

"You came up with a good idea, Amber."

"What can I say? Not all dresses have comfortable material so you have to just improvise."

"Did you listen in to one of my Buttercup troop meetings one time?" Sofia smirked.

"What was I supposed to do when I heard chanting from you, Jade, and Ruby in the castle?" Amber smiled. "Speaking of, do they know about..."

"I sure Mom and Dad informed the whole village about what happened Amber," James muttered, squeezing Sofia's free hand. "Besides, tonight's Sofia's night. She shouldn't have to worry about healing or Maxwell or anything else."

Sofia nodded. She didn't want to worry about Maxwell or how far she'd come in her healing, she just wanted to be happy that she was able to wear her regular gowns again, even if she was wearing a t-shirt underneath it. "So what else is going to happen at the memory project night?" she asked.

"Sofia, you know it's a surprise," Amber smirked. "You have to wait until you see what we've all done!"

"That's right," James agreed. "You know good things come to those who wait!"

…

Amber just wanted her features lightened or at least that's what Sofia told herself as her sister had her sat down to put blush on her cheeks.

Amber promised it would be in an instant for it was nearly time to leave for Royal Prep and Sofia hoped it would be just that, knowing that the blush was to hide the paleness in her cheeks now that the redness was gone.

A few moments later, Amber smiled as she looked her over. "Sofia, you look wonderful!"

"Thanks, Amber," Sofia smiled. "Even though I don't wear makeup a lot, this looks nice."

"It's just to brighten up the paleness in your cheeks."

"Well it's better than everyone assuming that I'm sick."

"Just until the rosiness in your cheeks come back," Amber assured, seeing Sofia frown before giving her a hug.

"Come on! What's taking you two so long?" James' voice muffled from the door. "Baileywick's waiting!"

Amber got Sofia to her feet, helping her walk before opening the door and saw James trying to stifle his laughter at Sofia's cheeks.

"Sof, I said it before and I'll say it again: you look brilliant!" James smiled.

"You do indeed," Baileywick smiled. "It's wonderful to see you looking so well, Princess Sofia, and your new dress is very nice on you."

Sofia smiled. "Thanks, Baileywick. I want to try and look like myself again."

"And since this is a special occasion, you are!" Amber grinned. "You get to go back to Royal Prep!"

"I have missed it."

"We know. Mother's told us about how lonely you get."

"But enough sad feelings!" James chuckled, taking Sofia by the hand. "It's not everyday Sofia gets a night all about her."

"James, just be careful. Sofia's still wobbly with her balance," Amber cautioned. "You're not the one that had to watch her physical therapy the other day. She fell a few times walking on her own."

"Sorry, Sof," James said as he backed away, but he still stayed close enough so just in case Sofia needed to grab onto his arm to help steady herself, he was there.

"You're doing just fine, James," Sofia smiled. "You and Amber are really helping me get through my physical therapy."

"Despite the pain it brings you," Amber added. "You did wonderful a few days ago."

"But I feel bad that James had to miss it because I kept him up with a nightmare."

"Sofia, it was just one session. There'll be others. Besides, you know we won't let anyone hurt you. Especially no sore loser who doesn't learn to just forget about that he lost and from what I've heard, Maxwell isn't even the heir to the throne."

"Besides, you didn't keep me up too late," James assured her. "I've stayed up later when I work on stories or papers."

"But you told me that you wanted to stay by my side when I do my physical therapy," Sofia frowned a little.

"Mom and Dad understood. They saw me nodding off during breakfast and so they sent me back upstairs to take a nap. They told me that they'd watch you, along with Amber, and I could stay for your next session."

Sofia smiled a little. She remembered peeking into James' room after her physical therapy was done, and saw his 'writing consultants' around him, but James was asleep in the middle of the circle.

That made her feel a little better that he was asleep before Miranda had to carry her to her room for a nap of her own.

Sofia didn't like the naps as much but knew how exhausted she herself could get after her physical therapy as James opened the door to the coach.

Amber helped steady her, leading the way inside.

She had even stayed with her when she fell asleep, and when Miranda came up to check on them, she saw Amber reading a book as she watched Sofia sleeping.

And it seemed like Sofia hadn't gotten a nap in that afternoon, immediately falling asleep upon getting inside the coach.

Amber chuckled at the action before biting her lip. Despite their discussion two days prior, she hoped no one dared to bring up the attack in the presence of her sister.

James noticed her distress and squeezed her hand, watching as Miranda and Roland were the last to come inside the coach.

"We all understand, Sof," he murmured, "We won't talk about it if you don't want us to."

"Even our friends won't say anything that might upset you," Amber agreed. "We all want this to be a happy time for you."

Sofia nodded, recalling how she'd gotten sick in the stables when she wanted to tell Roland and Miranda about the attack. She didn't want to get sick again, especially now.

She went back to sleep again, feeling Miranda lift her up from the seat of the coach she had been sleeping on before placing her in her lap.

"She's so excited for tonight, she went to sleep!" Roland chuckled, stroking Sofia's hair.

"Normally we'd be hearing her fuss while taking a bath Rollie," Miranda smiled. "This is a nice change of pace."

"For now, let's let sleeping Sofs lie, then we can plan what we'll do at the presentation," James suggested.

"I'm eager to see what else you have planned," Miranda smiled.

"You said something about a music program to go along with the pictures?" Roland asked.

"Some of us are going to sing or play Sof's favorite songs, and there's a sing-along and snack reception in the cafeteria," James explained.

"That was the best idea you thought of James," Amber smiled.

"I wanted to make Sof feel comfortable again. Royal Prep shouldn't bring her back traumatizing memories."

"No it shouldn't," Miranda agreed.

Sofia stirred in her sleep, starting to cry as Amber stroked her hair while James looked up at their parents and sighed.

"You remember Maxwell's letter to Sof right?" James asked softly.

"Who could forget?" Amber frowned. "The last thing we want is for her to think of Maxwell while we're at Royal Prep! This should be a happy time for her! She shouldn't have any negative memories ruining this!"

"We'll all stay close to her if she needs us," Roland smiled. "She'll have so many people around her, showing their support, that I don't think she'll have any negative memories ruin it for her."

"I know, but still..." Amber frowned.

"We know, and we'll all be with her," Miranda smiled.

Sofia wasn't a fan of being woken upon their arrival to Royal Prep but Amber couldn't deny the widened smile and the blush on her face as the door to the coach was opened and to the side was Hugo holding a hand out.

James even chuckled a little at the pink tint on Sofia's cheeks, the blush vanished from her tears.

"Sof, I've said it before, and I'm going to say it again," he smiled as he squeezed her hand, "You look brilliant!"

"Thanks, James," Sofia smiled. "It's really nice to be here again...but stay close to me, okay?"

"Of course I will."

"I will too," Hugo added, taking her other arm.

Sofia smiled a little. It felt nice to be around boys she trusted again.

Sofia hid her blush as Hugo took her hand.

She did enjoy his company but walking inside the Royal Prep building weeks since the attack had her nervous.

"Everything's going to be fine, Sofia," James murmured, "We're all here with you, and we'll make sure nothing happens that makes you upset."

"I wish I brought Trèfle with me, instead of keeping him in the coach," Sofia whispered. "I just wanted to see if I could make it through this without him."

"I've got it covered, Sofia," Amber murmured. She took a piece of paper and drew a picture of Trèfle. "There you go. I know, it's not as good as the real thing, but it's nice to know he's with you this way."

Sofia gave her a nod of thanks as she took the piece of paper. While it wasn't as soft like the stuffed toy was, at least it was comforting.

Besides, Trèfle could spend a few hours in the coach away from dirt and sweaty hands for once just as long as no one was cruel enough to steal him.

"I put the blanket over him, so he's hidden from view anyway," James said, as if Sofia had spoken the thoughts aloud. "That way nobody will see him."

Sofia smiled. "Thanks, guys, you thought of everything."

"Well, Trèfle's special to you," Amber smiled. "I know James and I would hate it if anything happened to our plush friends."

"But for now, you've got us to help you if you need it," James assured her. "Just stay close to us, and you'll be just fine."

Sofia nodded, hugging the picture of Trèfle close to her chest. It felt unusual for her to wear a regular dress again but coming to Royal Prep was worth it.

"Sofia!" Zander laughed, running up to her. "How are you doing?"

"Better. Everything's healing physical wise," Sofia smiled. "Emotionally, the doctors say it'll be awhile before the scars and nightmares go away."

"Well, all you can really do is take it one day at a time," Zandar smiled, keeping a few paces away from Sofia so he wouldn't make her feel anxious. "But you know that we're all here for you."

"Thanks Zandar."

"You're welcome. I guess you're excited about tonight?"

"More than excited," James grinned. "She went to sleep on the way over here."

"Given her circumstances, Sofia's excused," Flora smiled as Sofia watched the rest of her classmates follow behind the red fairy.

"This was so nice of you, guys," Sofia smiled as everyone made their way to the auditorium.

"We were glad to do it for you," Hildegard smiled as she helped lead Sofia to her seat. "You've done so much for us, now it's our turn to do something for you."

"I think she knows Hildy," Amber smiled.

"How are we doing the memory project?" Sofia wondered. "By name? By kingdom?"

"Exactly Sof it's not that," James smirked.

"Then what is it?"

"We lead you around each classroom and let you find the picture or sculpture. When you find it, we tell you about the picture and how it inspired us."

"That sounds like fun," Sofia smiled.

"When James told me about this, it reminded me of the treasure hunt that Daddy set up for one of our birthdays," Amber agreed. "Only instead of memories, we had to find the clue to our present, but there was someone to help us solve the puzzle."

"There'll still be a person in the room, but they'll be there sharing the story with us," James added.

Sofia smiled at the idea but shivered at the thought of hearing Amber's memory project. Not that it brought back a bad memory but she feared for everyone discovering what her amulet could actually do.

"Don't worry," Amber whispered as everyone led Sofia to the first classroom. "I didn't say anything about the amulet when we practiced telling you our memory projects."

"Thank you," Sofia whispered back. "That's all I needed to hear."

As Sofia looked around, she saw Amber's picture right away. There, on her flying carpet, was Princess Jasmine, flying alongside her and Amber as they learned to control their wild carpet.

"And it gets better, Sofia," Amber continued, pointing to a button at the base of the frame. "Push the button."

When Sofia pushed the button, she heard the song that Jasmine had sung as she taught them how to control the carpet. "Amber, that's incredible! But how did you know the song?"

"I sang it for the fairies, and they helped me by enchanting the song into the picture frame," Amber smiled, "I just told them that we ran into Jasmine on the way to Tangu Peak, and she helped us get there."

"Well, we did kind of run into Jasmine," Sofia smiled. She lowered her voice as she added, "And thanks for not telling the fairies about the amulet summoning her either!"

"That'll always be between us, Sofia," Amber promised.

Sofia sighed in relief, hearing everyone clapping as the song ended before noticing a picture to the far left.

It was Hugo with the flower he had given her after they had won the Flying Crown. To her embarrassment and everyone else's amusement, Hugo had put on the light blush on her cheeks.

"Isn't that sweet?" Miranda smiled.

"It does explain the flowers Sofia's kept in her room," Roland teased.

"Oh, Rollie, don't tease her! We want Sofia to be happy tonight!"

"I'm very happy," Sofia smiled. "I love all these pictures and hearing about the stories behind them again!"

"That's good to hear Sofia," Hildegard smiled.

"Wait a minute. That picture on the right. Is that me teaching you to sail Hildy?"

"Yes!" Amber chuckled, putting a hand to her lips. "She wouldn't stop talking about it."

"That was one of the best times we had together," Hildegard smiled. "You taught me not to be such a know-it-all, and not to act so superior to everyone."

Sofia smiled, and she pointed out a few other familiar figures in the painting, mostly the old man and the dog. "They made it into the painting too!"

"Well, the old man did help us, so he deserves to be in the picture too. And getting the dog was one of our favorite adventures in the painting."

"Especially since that's why we went on the adventure in the first place, to get the dog so he could help us get out."

The girls giggled at the memory. Hildegard had been frustratingly difficult that day but once they got out, Sofia knew she would never be a know it all again.

As she explored the rest of the room, Sofia didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone.

Amber and James ran to her side upon seeing her fall, helping their sister to her feet.

"Are you okay, Sofia?" they heard a new voice.

Sofia looked up. "Desmond!"

"I was helping set up some pictures in another room, and the one that I made is there too," Desmond smiled, but he kept a few paces away from Sofia so she'd be more at ease.

"I can't wait to see it."

"I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"No Desmond it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," Sofia apologized. "You have no idea what it's like being coped up in the castle for eight hours while Amber and James are away."

"Actually, I know exactly how you feel," Desmond smirked. "I had to have surgery last year, and my mom, dad, and Aunt Nadine had to stay with me to keep me from leaving my own castle! And believe me, I tried everything to try and sneak out to get some fresh air or a change of scenery!"

"We know exactly how you feel, Des," James smirked. "We try to keep an eye on Sof when she practices her physical therapy or crawling, and sometimes she'd crawl away from us! Fortunately we always find her before she gets too far."

"And we do keep an eye on her when we take her outside," Amber agreed.

"You two never let me have any fun!" Sofia pouted.

"You know it's for your safety Sofia," Miranda smiled. "Good evening Desmond."

"To you as well Queen Miranda," Desmond smiled. "How are you and King Roland enjoying the memory project night?"

"We're enjoying it very much. All of you are so creative."

"We owe a lot to Sofia," Desmond admitted, leading them over to his painting. "She helped me get over my fear of heights, among some of my other fears."

Sofia smiled when she saw the picture of herself, James, and Desmond climbing the Rising Rosestalk when they worked together to rescue the fairies. She had told Desmond that Miss Nettle had turned good a while back, and Desmond was happy to hear that.

All the projects she had seen so far were bringing back better memories as James gently squeezed her hand, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Why don't we see mine next?" He suggested. "It's in the next room.

"You sure?" Sofia asked.

"Oh he's sure," Amber smirked. "You should've heard him complaining that it wasn't in the same room as mine."

"Which one did you do? The duet you and I did at the karaoke party where you said you'd never sing behind a closed door again?"

"Actually, Sof, I did this," James' smile faded a little as he led her over to his picture. He knew Roland and Miranda told him that he and Sofia needed positive memories of this, but he didn't want to scare Sofia with the memory he chose.

Sofia smiled when she saw the picture. "It's you and me on Echo! That was when I was learning to fly for the Flying Derby tryout race!"

"I'm sorry, Sof..." James trailed off.

Sofia smiled as Roland and Miranda hugged James. "James, why are you sorry? This is really good!"

"And it's a positive memory," Amber added. "James, it's not bringing her any bad memories."

"I know it's not but I still worry for her," James confessed.

Sofia saw his frown and hugged him tightly. Her on Echo wasn't bringing her to a relapse or reminding her of the attack as her thoughts were cut off by her stomach growling.

"Why don't we take a break and get a snack?" she suggested. "We can look at some more pictures and sculptures later."

James smiled a little. "Okay," he agreed as they went to the cafeteria.

"And I'll try not to get sick again," Sofia whispered to Miranda.

"Sofia, you know that wasn't your fault," Miranda whispered. "You had a small relapse in the stables when you remembered what happened, and that made you get sick. You've been doing very well, and these pictures and sculptures are just what you need to help you feel better."

Sofia nodded in understanding as Miranda took her by the hand. When everyone was in the cafeteria, she immediately spotted the treats and ran towards them.

"And I thought you were bad with them James!" Amber teased.

"In Sofia's defense, we always give her treats to keep her energy up," James smirked.

"But just a few so she wouldn't get sick to her stomach."

As she came back with a plate of cookies for the family so they could still talk with Desmond and enjoy the snacks too, Sofia smiled. This was nice, being with her friends and family, and not having to worry about Felix or anyone.

Considering her last interaction with him ended in tears and Maxwell's vengeance was now as far as him going to kill her, Sofia felt confident enough to relax and be herself for one night.

The pictures and sculptures were certainly helping her mood, tapping Amber's shoulder to give her a cookie.

Amber accepted the offer and took the cookie, nibbling it in princess-like bites.

"Everything's so wonderful," Sofia smiled. "But you know you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Sofia, this was no trouble at all," Amber smiled. "It was an honor to do this for you."

"Amber's right," James agreed, taking a cookie from the plate. "We wanted to do something to show our support for you."

"But haven't you done enough already?" Sofia asked. "The physical therapy, helping me relearn to walk, wearing loose clothes, being with and cleaning me up after a nightmare... Do I need to go on?"

"I think they get the message sweetheart," Miranda smiled, taking her own cookie.

"I trust Felix a little and he knew to leave when I got upset but I'm worried about the other boys. Especially Maxwell. Why does he hate me? What did I do to him? Felix told Amber and James that Maxwell threatened to do worse than hurt me next time."

"That does explain the extra bed sheets being washed this week."

Sofia groaned softly at the memory, but everyone had told her that it wasn't her fault if she had accidents. However, she was happy to know that she hadn't had accidents when she was sleeping in Roland and Miranda's room with them. She also hadn't had any accidents when she was sleeping in Amber or James' room with them.

She also tended to worry, since she woke up to find herself in a new bed. However, she'd look around, and when she was in Amber's room with her, Amber was sleeping on her own windowseat, while James slept on the floor when she was in his room. She knew they only wanted to help her, and she was glad that they were close to her. And even if a nightmare caused her to have an accident in their bed, they just helped her and got new sheets.

They never got mad at her for it but Sofia knew it had to be stressful for the twins having to clean her up afterwards.

Smiling, she shook away the memory as they ventured to another room with Roland grabbing a few cookies from the tray for himself.

Sofia giggled at her father's actions, hoping the rest of the night would be like her mood.

Joyful and happy.

...

"Why are you even here?"

Felix huffed upon seeing Maxwell on the palace steps. He didn't care what Charlotte suggested. A sleepover with his former friend wasn't what he had in mind.

"I think you know why," Maxwell scoffed. "And it's not for a stupid get together with Prince Goody goody and his baby sister."

"Glad we agree on something!" Felix growled. "I just don't get you! Why do you hate Sofia? What did the princess even do to you that you want to hurt her again?! Why can't you just move on? I have and so have the others surprisingly."

"If she thinks she can get on our good side with a cheery little smile and a pep talk, she's got another thing coming! And I'm not about to admit that she's better than me at flying derby! She doesn't even deserve to call herself a princess!"

Felix glared at him. This was similar to what Samuel had said, any time he called her a commoner princess. "Let's get one thing straight," he snapped back, "I don't ever want to hear you call Sofia names again! And while you're here, you're going to behave yourself! I don't want to fight you in front of Felicity, or my mom and dad! And just so you know, Sofia IS better than you at flying derby!"

"Right!" Maxwell spat. "The 'baby' is better than me. Felix, she couldn't even defend herself and I didn't care. I just wanted her to shut up."

Felix gritted his teeth, wishing he could mutter how he was thankful Maxwell wasn't heir to his kingdom before forcing himself to give his former friend a bow of politeness.

Maxwell thanked him with a smile, walking inside before covering his ears at Felicity's squeals.

"You just wait until we're alone," Felix grumbled. "I'm going to do to you what I did last time we were together: slapping you silly and hitting you!"

"You can do that if it comes to that," William whispered, coming in and hearing his mutters. "I only came in to get Felicity ready for her nap, but I'll be back in a few minutes to help keep an eye on Maxwell."

"Don't let Maxwell touch Lissie, or Sir Ribbithe," Felix whispered back.

"Don't worry; I won't," William smiled as he picked Felicity up.

Felicity giggled, reaching out to pull on Maxwell's hair. Feeling successful, she clapped her hands.

Felix laughed, kissing her cheek before stroking her hair.

"Alright I gotta get this little princess in her crib. You two can play later!" William chuckled.

He left with Felicity in his arms as Maxwell crossed his arms.

The only females he liked were his mother, servants, and some teachers. Felicity getting her possibly drool fingers in his hair disgusted him.

"Keep that brat away from me!" he grumbled as he wiped the drool off.

"My sister's not a brat. She just likes to make friends with everyone she meets, just like Sofia wanted to do with us," Felix frowned.

"That commoner princess doesn't deserve to be friends with us!"

"Well, she deserves to be friends with me! I know, it's going to take a lot of work because of what we did, but at least I've been trying to make it up to her!"

"Seems like you're the only one," Maxwell snickered. He took off his backpack and unclipped the front of it. "I, on the other hand, brought a few things for when we get to Enchancia, it'll just be her and I."

"She's already traumatized enough. With you around, you'll just send her into what Prince James has described as a relapse," Felix muttered, looking through the backpack. "You brought normal things for a sleepover but I don't get the marker, scissors..." Felix paled at the next object. "Is that a clipper?"

"Relax Prince Goody-goody, it's a spare of my dad's and it's only for the commoner princess."

"Why? What do you plan to do to Sofia when you're alone with her?"

"I'm going to cut her hair off and draw a picture of her!" Maxwell chuckled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Felix yelled, grabbing the clipper, putting it in his pocket, and running out of the room with them, with Maxwell right behind him.

William and Charlotte came running out of his study when they heard Felix yelling. They caught up with the boys and intercepted them as Felix tried to run into an empty room.

"What's going on here?" William asked.

"Dad, Maxwell's going to cut off Sofia's hair when we go to Enchancia!" Felix blurted out, showing him the clippers. "And he's going to draw a picture of her like that!"

"No I'm not!" Maxwell smiled, "I was going to use the clippers to cut Sofia a bouquet of flowers!"

"You're lucky Lissie hasn't woken up from your yelling Felix," Charlotte grumbled.

"Char, if Lissie can sleep through the servants making noises then she can nap through a yelling Felix!" William chuckled. His face turn serious as he turned to Maxwell. "Young man, Princess Sofia's traumatized enough already. If you plan on doing what Felix says you'll do, you'll only make her feel worse."

Maxwell turned away and sneezed into his arm, but Felix very clearly heard him mutter, "Good!"

"Mom, Dad, I heard him, and this is the proof that he's going to do something about it!" Felix pleaded. "And he wants to hurt Sofia!"

"It's all right, Felix," Charlotte murmured. "We know you've been trying to make it up to Princess Sofia, and this proves that you want to help protect her."

William nodded in agreement as everyone heard Felicity wailing.

Felix glared at Maxwell, running to Felicity's nursery and rolled down the bars of her crib.

"It's okay Lissie," He shushed, taking her in his arms. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Shall we read you the story Prince James sent you again?" Charlotte smiled, "So far, Prince Blizzard and Princess Sparkle Bear met up with Sir Ribbithe and Sir Blaze-a-Lot, and now they're continuing their treasure hunt!"

"Did they tame the wild horse Rosebud yet?"

"Not yet, Felix, that's when they meet Maryann the horse trainer and she offers her to them to help them on their quest!"

As Felicity giggled and bounced in William's arms at the mention of her friends in the story, Felix smiled beside her. He liked listening to the story too. He also read some of James' other stories to Felicity, knowing that James never put anything too graphic, violent, or scary in them. However, it seemed that Felicity liked the stories with the animals and dolls a little more than the other stories.

Felix joked that it was because stuffed animals and dolls were the only things she could drool on without anyone expressing disgust.

As her big brother, he didn't blame her one bit. Still Felix kept an eye on Maxwell who seemed disinterested in the story, yawning before excusing himself to one of the guest rooms.

"I thought I'd never get out of there," Maxwell muttered to himself. "And I thought Prince James was better than that! His stories used to be so cool! Now he's lost his touch and I can't wait to tell him that!"

"Prince James is one of the greatest writers I know!" Felix frowned as he came in behind him. "I'm still allowed to read his stories, and I still have my subscription to the magazine he has them in!"

"So do I. But he shouldn't waste his time writing baby stories; he should write something cooler!"

"Oh, this is coming from someone who has to re-do his apology letter every day in detention, and keeps his fingers crossed as he writes his daily essays."

"Because why would I want to write a phony apology?" Maxwell laughed. "Especially to a princess who doesn't even deserve one."

"The teachers at our school and the headmistresses at Royal Prep wanted us too," Felix reminded him. "We couldn't get away with what we did."

"I wish we did. Then you wouldn't be such a goody goody."

"If you hadn't insisted on attacking Princess Sofia and not ending it like I wanted, I wouldn't be talking to you. Did you enjoy her cries and screams?"

"You bet I did!" Maxwell grinned. "I didn't expect her to scream like that, but she proved me wrong!"

"I ought to do the same thing to you right here and now!" Felix muttered. "I ought to beat you into a bloody pulp and see how you like it!"

"But I know you won't, not with your Mommy and Daddy watching you!"

"No, but at least I can do this!" Felix shouted as he slapped Maxwell and shoved him to the ground. "I won't let you hurt Sofia anymore! And that goes for everyone else who hurt her too!"

"Oh please. You're just acting like the future king of your kingdom to impress everyone," Maxwell scoffed. "I'm glad I don't have to deal with that heir garbage."

"Yeah well you'd be overthrown in a matter of weeks if you were king. Not all kings are ruthless people. They care."

"And you care about a commoner princess for future king practice?"

"No. I care because I felt guilty about what I did!" Felix hissed. He threw the clippers back at Maxwell. "You know what? Keep those because when Sofia ends up crying then you'll have to deal with Prince James and Princess Amber!"

"I'm not scared of them," Maxwell smirked. "What's Prince James going to do? Write a story for me? And why should I be afraid of Princess Amber? If she got her pretty little hands dirty if she tried to fight me, she'd forget about hurting me and go running off."

"You should be scared of them. They were really upset about what happened to Sofia, and they've been helping her with her physical therapy every chance they get! Sofia even told me that Princess Amber did really well for her first time doing flying derby!"

"Well, it looks like I'll have another goody-goody princess to beat up when I see her!"

"No. You. Won't!" Felix screamed, restraining himself from hitting his former friend. "And I'd appreciate it if you stay away from me for the rest of the night."

"Fine! See if I care!" Maxwell huffed.

Felix closed the door with a slam, running to his room before bumping into a female servant. Helping her up, he apologized with a smile and picked up what she had dropped.

A few moments later, he heard a knock on the door. "Maxwell, if that's you again, so help me I'll-!" he started as he opened the door.

However, William and Charlotte were outside.

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but is everything alright?" William asked.

Felix started tearing up. "I don't want Maxwell here anymore!"

"We don't either," Charlotte agreed, taking him in her arms. "But his mother asked us to take him in for the week and as a future ruler, you'll have to agree to those requests."

"What if I don't want to because the queen's offspring is nothing but a jerk?"

"That's the sacrifice you'll have to make Felix. Even if Maxwell's a jerk," William said, musing Felix's hair.

"Dad, can Maxwell go to the dungeon for wanting to hurt Sofia again and then threatening to hurt her sister?" Felix asked. "You're the king! You said you can do stuff like that!"

"If it comes to that. But we don't want to keep him locked up, even if it is a tempting idea to you."

"He should have a guard at all times, but not me."

"I agree," William murmured with Charlotte nodding beside him.

They were proud of Felix for taking his role as the future heir of Martinstine seriously even with Maxwell being an issue.

But by the way he was hugging one of his stuffed animals once Charlotte had placed him on his bed, it was obvious that Sofia was on his mind.

"Maxwell wants to be alone with Sofia when we're in Enchancia," Felix confessed as a few tears went down his cheeks. "You know about the clipper but I'm scared he'll traumatize her to where she won't even trust me anymore."

"We'll search him before we go, and if we find anything, we'll leave it here with a guard, and we'll be sure to tell his parents," William murmured.

"We've also got a guard outside his door, so he can't come near you or Lissie during the night," Charlotte added.

"I'm sure Lissie will appreciate it."

"You sure it's not the other way around?"

"Mom! Lissie can't yell at Maxwell like I can!" Felix giggled.

William chuckled, musing his hair as Charlotte wiped away Felix's remaining tears with a spare handkerchief.

"Everything's going to be fine, Felix," Charlotte smiled. "We'll stay with you and Maxwell while we're at Enchancia Castle and keep an eye on him. And perhaps you could ask Prince James or Princess Amber to write down anything Maxwell does that harms or scares Sofia. I know they did that when we were here after the accident and they wanted to know what was going to happen to you and the others."

Felix nodded as he vaguely remembered them telling him that Amber and James had written down what the grownups had talked about so they could share it with Sofia while she recovered. "Okay," he said at last. "If that works, they should do that."

"It will," William smiled. "But if Maxwell gets his chance to hurt Sofia..."

"I'll tell you, Mom, King Roland and Queen Miranda once I get her away from him."

"I see you've been paying attention to your lessons. Good for you Felix."

"It comes with being the heir Dad," Felix smiled. "I want to do what's best for our kingdom and any future kings or queens of other kingdoms."

"You got plenty of time for that," Charlotte smiled, kissing his cheek. "Just focus on being a big brother first."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Felix didn't hear from Maxwell for the rest of the night, aside from the occasional "Shut up!" to a wailing Felicity who was restless until being rocked to sleep, he slept decently without worry as Felix walked to Felicity's nursery that morning.

She was happily babbling away as he pulled down the bars of her crib and took the infant in his arms.

"I see you rested comfortably even after that meanie Maxwell tried to quiet you," Felix cooed, stroking her hair. "You're such a happy baby Lissie."

Felicity gave him a toothless smile in return, blinking her green eyes in confusion as Felix placed her on her changing table. He had seen Charlotte change his little sister a few times as Felix wondered how hard it could be.

It turned out to be harder than he thought.

"Here sweetie, let me help!" Charlotte chuckled, unable to hold back a laugh at Felix covered in baby powder.

"I thought I'd give you a break," Felix sighed. "All that did was Felicity peeing on me and getting baby powder on my clothes."

"That happened with me when you were a baby. Except unlike Lissie, you squirmed a lot."

"Was I that bad?"

"You had your moments," Charlotte smiled, sliding a clean diaper under Felicity. "But you were a very sweet baby."

Once Felicity was changed and given Rosebud to drool on, Felix stepped out of the nursery to change before he jumped, startled by Maxwell.

"Do you mind?!" Felix grumbled.

"What you do? Get in a fight with a bag of flour?" Maxwell snickered.

"No. I was doing something else. You seem better this morning."

"Well Prince Goody goody when making Princess Sofia weak again is on my mind, it's good day."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Felix growled, grateful having closed the door to Felicity's nursery before he left.

"It's all in good fun Felix," Maxwell cooed. "What do you say? Join me for old time's sake?"

"No. You're sick. There's something seriously wrong with you."

"Wrong with me? You're the one that's changed."

"Yeah. For the better!" Felix spat.

With Maxwell running behind him, the moment he reached his room, Felix slammed the door as hard as he could. He cared if Felicity cried resulting from the noise but he didn't care for Maxwell.

….

With Felicity in his arms as he stepped into the coach, Felix had to smile a little as some of the guards searched Maxwell like William and Charlotte had promised. The marker and scissors were collected the moment Maxwell had taken them out of his pants pocket.

As were the clippers when they had searched Maxwell's backpack as Felix felt his smile widen. Sofia would be okay and wouldn't get hurt.

"Thanks a lot," Maxwell grumbled upon getting into the coach.

"It's for your own good," Felix smiled, watching as Felicity cooed and pull Maxwell's hair.

"This is torture."

"She just wants to say hello. Isn't that right Lissie?" William smiled as he stepped into the coach, taking Felicity from Felix's arms.

As Felicity took a nap on the way to Enchancia and dreamed baby dreams, Felix tried to distract himself with the surroundings around him. Though he had to admit Maxwell looking miserable had him smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Maxwell grumbled.

"Why should I tell you Maxie?" Felix smiled.

"Don't call me that."

"What's the matter Maxie? Can't handle being a goody goody prince for once?"

"No. I... Oh just shut it Felix!" Maxwell growled.

"You're in denial," Felix snickered.

"Will you stop with the teasing for a moment?"

"Now you know how Princess Sofia feels. By the way is it true that you still suck your thumb in your sleep like your mother told Mom?"

Maxwell immediately felt hot under the collar, trying to keep his anger low.

Felix had no right to reveal that. Even if it was in front of his parents, sleeping baby sister, and the most unfortunate being the coachman who hid a snicker.

Maxwell only hoped that Sofia wouldn't be told of it.

…

Sofia sighed as Amber sat her on the window seat, flinching as she felt a sting to her leg. Just her luck she had to fall on the concrete of the courtyard that morning while practicing her physical therapy.

Luckily James had been able to stop any bleeding but it still hurt.

"Thank Enchancia it's only a scrape," Amber assured, squeezing Sofia's hand upon seeing tears in her eyes. "Though good thinking on James' part to stop the bleeding."

"Amber, he's training to be a knight. Of course he would know how to stop bleeding," Sofia grumbled.

"Aw... Are you being grumpy?"

"If you had to sit and have your dress rolled up just to have something sting on you, you'd be grumpy too."

"But you're so cute grumpy!" Amber giggled.

"Amber, you've been with Mom too much," Sofia smiled a little.

Even with the smile, a few tears escaped from her eyes as Sofia felt Amber squeeze her hand again. It was like she knew her hatred of disinfectants.

It was like that until the bandage was placed on her leg as James stepped into the room.

"You okay Sof?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Sofia assured. She giggled a little. "You were my literal knight in shining armor back there."

"I was just using some of Sir Finnegan's training that he taught me is all."

"Training or not, it was too sweet not to sketch," Amber smiled. "But I'll have to finish it later. Felix, his family, and a certain sore loser are coming today."

"Couldn't King William and Queen Charlotte had left him at their castle?" James grumbled.

"I know we all hate Maxwell but Daddy says we have to be nice to him."

"I'd rather watch a turtle eat a leaf than be nice to him," Sofia grumbled as Amber helped her up. "At least Felix knew to leave when I got upset."

Amber and James nodded in agreement though Sofia could see the worry on their faces. With her leg being bandaged, Maxwell would have a chance to do whatever he wanted to her.

The sound that escaped from her mouth at the thought was a mix of a sob and a gasp as Amber patted her back and James stroked her hair. The experience was even worse than throwing up in the stables.

After it had ended, Sofia had been handed Trèfle to hold. The scent of lavender from him being recently washed by Violet calmed her down enough just as Baileywick told the children to get ready to be on the palace steps in an hour.

On the palace steps, Sofia tried her best to not panic or have a relapse as Amber stood on one side of her and James stood on the other. It's not like she didn't mind standing but as she took a breath, Sofia wished she was back in her room or even the castle gym doing physical therapy.

Anything else than having to wait for Baileywick to announce the royal family of Martinstine and Maxwell.

Amber squeezed her hand, not even bothering to remain in her normality proper princess composer as the coach belonging to the kingdom of Martinstine rolled up.

"May I present King William, Queen Charlotte, Prince Felix, and Princess Felicity of Martinstine," Baileywick announced as Sofia smiled a little upon hearing Felicity cooing. "And accompanying them is Prince Maxwell—"

"Of Redwell," Maxwell interrupted, shoving Felix out of the way.

"Rude much," Amber whispered. "Sofia, I rather join you in the turtle devouring a leaf then stand here."

"I'd have to ask Clover about one later," Sofia whispered back.

"See you're conversing with your sister than with me," Maxwell grumbled, ignoring Amber's glare. "Where's the politeness princess? Or should you even be called that? His majesty only took you and your mother out of the poor house after all."

Sofía turned crimson, biting her lip to conceal the tears in her eyes.

"The only 'politeness' I'll be showing is everything I'm writing down!" James hissed. "Mom and Dad knew you'd be more than a jerk so they asked me to write down what you're saying or doing."

"Good call James," Felix smiled, shaking his hand. "Amber, Sofia," he added, kissing their hands.

Amber blushed at the action while Sofia flinched at the touch.

Maxwell hid a small smirk upon seeing Sofia flinch at Felix's touch. It was lucid her trauma was still high enough to take advantage of.

"I put out some of Amber and James' baby toys to keep Felicity entertained," Roland said as Felicity cooed, spotting his crown and tried to reach for it.

"Our daughter Amber even put some jewelry that isn't a choking hazard out for her to play with," Miranda added.

"We cannot thank you enough," Charlotte smiled. "We wouldn't want Lissie to be restless."

Felicity turned and spotted Sofia, reaching out for her. Sofia giggled, and with Charlotte and William's permission, took the infant in her arms as everyone walked inside.

Felicity placed the amulet in her mouth to drool on as Maxwell tapped Sofia on the shoulder.

"Isn't a little dangerous for Felicity to drool on your necklace?" He smirked.

"I'm used to it," Sofia scoffed. "It's not the first time I've had a baby think the amulet was food."

"That amulet... Isn't that a fancy for a commoner like yourself? Maybe I can take it off for you."

"No thanks. The chain mark from it just healed on my neck and you'll just choke me with it until I turn blue. Again."

"Someone's got her bloomers in a twist!" Maxwell chuckled.

"My bloomers are just fine thank you," Sofia sighed exaggeratedly.

She walked ahead of him, bouncing Felicity to calm herself down. Maxwell wasn't worth her anger. He was worth James and Amber's.

Besides Felicity was smelling like lavender, a smell she enjoyed as Sofia felt her smile lift up upon seeing the baby toys.

She sat down, taking Felicity in her lap as Amber gave her James' old tiger toy. Its bow long gone but was still in decent shape to Sofia's surprise.

"James used to drag him everywhere," Amber smiled. "I'm just as surprised as you with how in good shape it is."

"I wasn't that bad," James smirked, holding up a pink sparkly rattle.

Felicity spat out Sofia's amulet in that moment, reaching for the rattle.

James shook the rattle, making her giggle as he ignored Maxwell's sudden presence in the room. Amber glared at him as Felix did the same, dropping Rosebud from where he had fetched her out of Felicity's diaper bag.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Amber growled. "We were having a good time before your presence Maxwell."

"Can't I be with my fellow royals?" Maxwell asked. He touched Sofia who flinched. "Especially with the reason why we're here?"

"Touch her again and you'll get smacked with my fan."

Maxwell touched Sofia again who flinched and started to whimper. In that moment, Amber walked over to Maxwell and smacked him with her fan.

She wished it had knocked out some of his baby teeth but was satisfied with the mark on his cheek.

James was scribbling down what Maxwell had done as Amber stroked Sofia's hair to calm her down.

…

It wasn't even lunch and Sofia had nearly relapsed twice. Yet after it, Maxwell had requested it just be him and her alone much to Amber, Felix, and James' protests.

Even the parents looked concerned when Sofia was close to tears. Yet Maxwell, as sick as he was, would not have it, roughly grabbing Sofia by the hand and dragging her away as Amber and Felix couldn't help but follow.

Their parents didn't believe Maxwell's lie of trying to be friends with Sofia and neither did they, walking until Amber stopped at Sofia's room.

She grabbed on the door handles and frowned. Sofia never kept her door locked.

"Why did you want us alone?" Sofia asked, biting her lip. "Maxwell, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"Shut up commoner!" Maxwell growled. "You expect me to beg you for forgiveness? Ha! That's rich coming from someone who couldn't defend herself."

"There were six of you and only one of me! I tried everything and you wouldn't let me go!"

Fresh tears went down Sofia's cheeks as Maxwell snickered at her sobs.

He didn't care about her trauma at all like Felix did.

He didn't care about her at all, pulling out the clippers he found in Roland and Miranda's room out of his pocket. Now that he felt guilty for doing but it wasn't time for a guilt trip.

"Turn!" Maxwell beckoned. Seeing her not obeying, he pinched her in the arm. "I said turn!"

With a shaky breath, Sofia obeyed and heard Amber violently banging the door before it stopped suddenly. Hearing Maxwell with the clippers, she flinched as it came in contact with one of her curls.

_Snip. _

It laid on the floor limp like a dead body.

Sofia had blocked out the noise as silent tears went down her cheeks while curl after curl had fallen to the floor where she stood.

Maxwell hadn't even noticed the door had opened magically or that anyone had stepped inside the room as Amber growled, snatching the clippers from his hands.

Behind her were Miranda, Roland, William, Charlotte, Felix, James, and a fury stricken Cedric.

"Young man, do you realize the panic you've caused?!" The sorcerer growled.

"You mean the knocking? I heard that," Maxwell smirked. "I just wanted some alone time with the princess."

"By leaving her traumatized again?! Do you realize how sick that is?"

"Sick? She doesn't have a cold or a fever sir."

"You! You little.." Cedric trailed off as Miranda and Roland held him back.

"Not now Cedric," Roland smiled sympathetically at the sorcerer for he knew Cedric loved Sofia like a daughter.

"I knew we should've left you with the servants but my motherly instincts had to get in the way!" Charlotte croaked, holding back her tears.

William patted her back as Amber went up to a shaken Sofia and hugged her, shushing her as she cried.

…

Felicity cooed, trying to lift Sofia's sparkly pink knitted cap before Amber had given her her tiara to hold. She and Felix got to spend the night with the Enchancia royal family while William and Charlotte took Maxwell back to Martinstine so they could deal with him on their own.

He had left a bald spot or two where Sofia's curls had been as Amber and James had requested anything that would cover it up until Cedric was able to come up with a spell to recover what had been snipped off.

Sofia was shaken by the experience, not to mention Maxwell's threat to kill her as it only reintroduced her to the trauma.

How could a prince be that twisted? Even Baileywick had been disturbed by the thought and he had dealt with young Roland's pranks as a younger steward. Still he was thankful Sofia was alright and not severely harmed.

"How are you doing Princess Sofia?" The steward asked, taking Amber's tiara from Felicity's hands and gave her the rattle from earlier in the day instead.

"Better than I was this afternoon. Thank you Baileywick," Sofia smiled. "But I don't understand. I apologized! Why would he do such a thing?"

"Prince Maxwell, while I don't know per say, seemed to be raised or influenced to hate girls. He was perfectly fine around your mother and Queen Charlotte without a problem."

"Baileywick, I don't understand."

"And you won't until you're older," Baileywick insisted. "Hopefully."

Sofia nodded her head in understanding. There were some things that she wasn't old enough to understand yet.

Still as she took off the cap so she could get ready for bed, she frowned slightly. She thought the bruises and scrapes had made her look bad.

There were the bald spots Amber and James wanted covered up in plain view mixed in with a child's choppy handiwork. It was a miracle Roland and Miranda hadn't sent her to the royal hairdresser to shave the rest off.

Sofia wanted to cry but she was angry, furiously chopping off what was left of her hair before putting the scissors down. She breathed heavily, putting a hand to her chest and didn't notice her sister come into the room.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked softly.

"I...I... I'm angry," Sofia sniffed.

" I can tell by the curls on the floor and after everything that's happened, you deserve to feel that way."

"It's just a new kind of angry and I don't know what to do."

Amber gently kissed her cheek as Sofia blinked back tears. Her sister could tell she was frustrated and unable to stroke her hair like she usually would, Amber took Sofia by the hand as they walked to the window seat.

"You're just frustrated with everything that's happened. Today was the final straw wasn't it?" Amber asked. Sofia nodded. "I hate to see you like this. That's not my Sofia. My Sofia would usually be bugging everyone by telling them goodnight by now."

"True. I would!" Sofía giggled.

"My Sofia's strong, benevolent, and will-powered. I know you haven't felt that way lately but that's what you are. You're stronger than you know."

"And you've risked it all lately too."

"If you can call it that," Amber smirked. "I'd do anything for you. I might've punched Maxwell in the nose before he left."

"You punched him?" Sofia smiled.

"James stopped me from using my tiara on him."

"He knows why. But did James do anything to Maxwell?" "Oh James gave him a few bruises before he left," Amber assured.

"You mean you did that for me?" Sofia croaked.

"Why else would we do it?"

Amber cradled Sofia in her arms, seeing her start to cry. She shushed her gently and smiled a little as Clover hopped up and came into between them. She was starting to get used to him again though couldn't tolerate the fur getting everywhere. It just wasn't good for her healing little sister.

Sofia wasn't allergic to him but if she had to waste her energy picking up after Clover, Amber wouldn't like that one bit.

As Sofia's cries turned to slightly adorable hiccups, Amber glanced at the amulet. She was surprised with Sofia's lack of trauma around it considering how she'd been choked with it.

She supposed it was Sofia's promise to Roland to never take the amulet off.

Except for bathing. Sofia didn't want it to get lost or accidentally take it off while washing and the amulet wound up near the drain plug due to soapy hands.

"You feel better now?" Amber questioned softly, running her hands through the bald spots and what resulted from Sofia's furious chopping.

"I'm just glad I got to talk to you,"Sofia answered. "You seem to calm me down when I need it most."

"That's what I'm here for. Though I'm hoping Cedric comes up with that hair restoration spell soon. You're not the one for bald spots."

"Amber, Mr. Cedric hates to be rushed. I've known that for a year. He's been doing his best with the healing potions and attending physical therapy when you and James can't."

"I hope that won't be scaled back because of a certain Redwell prince. You've done, I hate to borrow this from you but I am anyway, ah-mazing progress and I don't want that to stop," Amber smiled.

"I don't think it will," Sofia snickered. "Dad said 'Until she's fully healed Baileywick' and that's that."

Amber laughed, being careful not to hurt Sofia as she did so. They would be okay.

Maxwell hadn't pulled his biggest threat, only damaged Sofia's self esteem.

Hair was apart of a princess' beauty and Amber knew it though it wasn't the most important trait. In fact, it shouldn't had to be one at all as her thoughts were interrupted by a yawn.

Amber looked down and saw Sofia already passed out in an improper position on her stomach with her slippers dropping to the floor.

Amber giggled softly at the position as Sofia was the second child to have fallen asleep just before ten at night.

Felix and James would be up until midnight doing who knew what. Amber knew her brother well.

She knew Sofia well too as she carried her to her bed, knowing she'd need a smiling face to wake up to in the morning.

Amber felt a small drip on the shoulder of her nightgown as she placed Sofia in her bed.

Her little sister was starting to drool in her sleep. An act like that would've disgusted her months ago.

Now she'd gotten used to it and thought it was something that made Sofia well Sofia. Though Amber felt a little guilt plague her heart from not being to help Sofia like she promised.

Maybe she was letting both her and Rapunzel down.

It wasn't her fault Sofia got hurt but as a few silent tears went down her cheeks, Amber thought it was. A gentle squeeze from Sofia's hand had stopped the rest of the tears in their tracks. Even in sleep, encouragement and assurance was still in her wake.

And Amber was thankful for that message. Even if it was sleepily.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

When James saw that Sofia was in Amber's capable hands, he decided to see if Cedric needed any help on the potion he was making to help Sofia's hair grow back. He recalled how he used to help Cedric around his workshop before Sofia became his apprentice, so he knew some of the ingredients Cedric used.

As he knocked on the door, he slipped a hand into his pocket, finding the small bag of apple slices he'd prepared before he came up here. James always had a bag of snacks for Wormwood whenever he had come up to help Cedric when he helped him in the past, and Wormwood always seemed to enjoy them.

Cedric looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it a crack, and was greeted by James, who held an apple slice out. "Just like old times, right, Prince James?" he chuckled, watching Wormwood swoop down and pluck the apple slice from his hand.

"I guess so, but this time I'm doing this for Sof," James tried to smile. "Do you need any help with the hair potion, Cedric?"

"I'd like that," Cedric smiled. "And you don't have to worry; this potion doesn't call for Pelicant Eggshell Powder, so it's safe for you to handle."

"I know," James nodded. "I just want to help Sof after this latest stunt Maxwell pulled."

"We all do," Cedric agreed. "I heard that your father assigned a guard to Prince Maxwell, so he won't be able to go near Felix anymore."

"But we know it wasn't Felix's fault. He tried to get Maxwell away from Sofia but..."

"That Redwell brat had the upper hand didn't he? However your father's just having a guard at Prince Felix's door as a precaution for Sofia's sake."

"His baby sister Felicity hasn't exactly taken it well," James sighed. "Cedric, how can Maxwell be so sexist around Sof and Amber yet be completely fine around Mom and Queen Charlotte?"

"Who knows?" Cedric muttered. "Maybe he only has respect for older women, while he thinks it's all right to tease younger girls. I wouldn't know; I was always on the receiving end of teasing from both genders growing up."

"But at least you don't have to worry about that anymore," James tried to smile. "Sof says you've gotten a lot better, and you're always there to help her when she needs it."

"Indeed I have. She's been a friend to me."

"Just wish you could use your wand to curse Maxwell after what he did today."

"Oh I believe King William and Queen Charlotte are giving him a talking to that's even worse than a curse," Cedric snickered. "It's no wonder why they left Prince Felix and Princess Felicity here tonight."

"Felicity might need a few sparkles later," James smiled. "Without Felix with her, she's getting fussy."

"She might also enjoy hearing some of your stories," Cedric agreed. "Of course, I know you won't read anything scary to her; it'll be more like your earlier stories, where your and Princess Amber's plush friends had adventures."

"Since she liked the other story I wrote for her, I'll have to make another one about Rosebud, Sir Ribbithe, and their plush friends," James grinned as he wrote down some potion ingredients that needed to be restocked.

Cedric patted his shoulder in response, smiling softly.

Even if it were to take a day for the potion to finish brewing, the sorcerer didn't mind.

...

Sofia yawned, stretching her arms the next morning as she spotted Clover nudging at her with one of his paws.

"Clover? Amber's in here," She yawned. "I don't want her to wake up so don't make too much noise."

"Sof, you know as well as I do that your sister's a heavy sleeper!" Clover chuckled. He sniffed Sofia, noticed that something was off. "Kid, what happened yesterday? You said it'd just be Felix and his family."

"That's what I thought to but Maxwell came and well..."

"Explain the hat Sof. Why are you wearing it?"

"Maxwell...he...cut my hair..." Sofia started tearing up again. She started to reach up to show Clover what Maxwell had done, but Clover put a paw on her hand.

"Sof, don't," he murmured. "If it makes you upset, then don't show me. I'll take your word for it that it was bad."

"Thank you, Clover. But you should see what he did to me."

"Okay, kid, but I'm right here if you need me."

Sofia took the hat off, and Clover gasped. "Sof, just say the word and I'll claw Maxwell's eyes out!"

Sofia smiled a little as she put the hat back on. "Thank you, Clover, but I don't think it's going to have to come to that yet."

She giggled as the rabbit nuzzled against her, unknowingly waking up her sister.

"Good morning Clover," Amber smiled, scratching him behind the ears. Hearing his satisfied sniffs, her smile widened. "Sofia! Seemed like you slept well last night."

"It's what happens when what causes your nightmares is gone," Sofia smiled.

"True. Maxwell's in serious trouble right about now. But maybe we should ditch the hat for a few hours. I know you don't feel comfortable scrolling around with a bald, choppy hair ridden head right now but the fresh air will do you some good. Emotionally and for your physical therapy."

"I know, and you're right. I'm not going to let Maxwell get to me."

"Now, here's another question," Amber continued, "I know the family wore loose fitting clothes when you were wearing loose fitting clothes to show our solidarity, but-"

"No, Amber, everyone cutting their hair won't be necessary!" Sofia tried to look shocked, but she couldn't help but smile. "Hopefully, James and Mr. Cedric will have the hair potion ready today, and I'll be back to normal before I go to my physical therapy."

Amber couldn't help but smile in agreement, helping Sofia out of bed before she wobbled on the last step and fell on her stomach.

The younger princess gasped at the action, helping herself up before feeling wobbly again.

"Maybe we should just sit for a while," Amber suggested. "We don't want you overdoing it or wearing yourself out before your physical therapy."

"Good idea," Sofia admitted.

"Sofia, I wanted to ask you if it was okay if Felix joined us for your physical therapy."

"Why?"

"After yesterday, he felt guilty for what happened," Amber confessed. "He wanted a way to make up for it."

"But wouldn't seeing me in physical pain make him feel more guilty?" Sofia asked. "And I'm starting to wobble again. Am I going backwards?"

"I shouldn't think so." Amber shook her head. "You've been through a lot lately, and you're still healing."

"I guess that's true," Sofia admitted.

"And we've talked about you doing physical therapy before," Amber continued. "I guess Felix is curious about what you do."

"I would be too if I was in his shoes," Sofia admitted. "I know I started wearing regular gowns again but because I'm so wobbly, could I wear loose fitting clothing today? Please?"

Amber nodded, wiping away the tears in Sofia's eyes. She never should have to ask if she could wear loose fitting clothing for Sofia was still healing even if her cuts and bruises were gone.

"If it makes you feel better, yes," Amber agreed as she helped Sofia find one.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked as she watched Amber lead Sofia to her closet.

"Sofia's feeling wobbly again, and she asked if she could wear something loose fitting again," Amber explained.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Sofia said as she sat down on the bed.

"Sofia, you have nothing to be sorry about," Miranda assured her, "If you're feeling wobbly, we'll help you, and if you want to wear something loose-fitting, that's fine."

"But I've been trying so hard and now I just ruined everything!"

"Sofia, you didn't ruin anything," Amber assured. "I know you've been trying so hard. We all know you have but it's okay if you have an off day."

"But what if I keep having off days?" Sofia asked. "I don't want to be a burden again. I've already done enough damage as a commoner princess."

"Sofia, you are not, nor have you ever been, a burden," Miranda said as she took her in her arms. "You didn't do any damage whatsoever. The entire family has stuck by you since the day this happened, and we will continue to stay right by your side until the very end."

"One off day won't ruin anything," Amber added. "We're going to help you no matter what."

Sofia nodded softly, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"You're nothing but a burden commoner princess!" Maxwell had screamed at her the night before as William had dragged him out the doors of the palace.

His words echoed in her head as Sofia felt Amber squeeze her hand.

"I'm going to rip Maxwell's tongue out and beat him with it!" Amber growled as Sofia started to cry again. "I'm going to have Cedric curse him into next year!"

"Amber, as much as I agree with you, you know that won't solve anything," Miranda murmured, pulling her into her arms. "I might have Maxwell's parents summoned here so we can talk to them about their son's behavior, and I'm going to mention what he's been doing while he's been here."

"That won't help. He'll only cry and say he's sorry in front of his parents, but when they're gone and we're alone with him, he'll hurt Sofia all over again!"

"Not after what James wrote down yesterday he won't! And I'm sure King William and Queen Charlotte are giving Maxwell more than a talking to."

"You think so?" Sofia sniffed.

"Why else would Felix and Felicity be with us right now?" Miranda smiled.

Amber sighed. "I'll just feel better once Maxwell's gone. I hate seeing Sofia so upset. I want to help her, but I don't know how!"

"Amber, why don't you be the princess you've been even before I changed?" Felix suggested, coming into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Baileywick's been wondering where you three were. Breakfast just started a few minutes ago."

"Don't tell me James already had a second helping!" Sofia giggled.

"No he's still on his first. Everyone seems to be in a bad mood after yesterday except for Lissie. We should be lucky Maxwell's back at my kingdom with Mom and Dad and not here."

"How's James doing? I heard he was helping Mr. Cedric with his potion."

"He's doing all right," Felix said as he sat down. "You said he used to work really hard around the castle, helping everyone with everything, and one of the things he did was help your royal sorcerer with his potions."

"Until I became Mr. Cedric's apprentice," Sofia smiled.

"Remember when I wrote under James' letter not to underestimate her? This is why," Amber smirked, seeing Felix's surprised look.

"Come on you three. If we wait any longer, Baileywick's bound to send a search party for all of us!" Miranda chuckled, helping Sofia to her feet.

"Hopefully Lissie Isn't giving him any trouble because if she's not hungry, she'll get milk everywhere from playing with her bottle," Felix smiled.

When they came to the dining hall, Baileywick was there, watching as James tried to give Felicity her bottle, and he smiled as he listened to James telling her a story.

"Princess Sparkle Bear and Prince Blizzard walked through the meadow looking for the special golden flowers that Duchess Kitty wanted for her ball that night," James said as he put the bottle down. "Sir Ribbithe and Sir Blaze-a-Lot led the way until they found not just the golden flowers, but flowers of every color on all the bushes..."

"James, as much as we're enjoying your story, why don't you take a break and eat?" Miranda smiled, seeing James' half-filled plate.

"And be sure to write it down for her!" Felix agreed.

"He will Prince Felix. Prince James never misses an opportunity to write in his spare time," Baileywick assured, taking Felicity in his arms. "As for you Princess Felicity, time for your bottle. Don't you want to be big and strong like your brother?"

Felicity started to fuss, reaching out for Felix.

"Oh, Felicity, Baileywick just wants to feed you," Amber cooed. She smiled as an idea came to her. "Here comes the flying horse coming into the stable!"

Felicity giggled, not noticing that Baileywick had placed the bottle in her mouth as he held it with one hand and her with the other.

As she watched them, even Sofia smiled, remembering the trick Miranda used with her when she was little. She had even used it once when trying to get her to take her medicine.

Amber looked up and saw Sofia smiling, but she still whispered, "Sorry, Sofia; I didn't mean to mention flying horses and stables in front of you."

"Don't worry, Amber, I don't mind these flying horses and stables," Sofia smiled, flying an apple slice around, then eating it.

"That's good, Sofia, but don't play with your food, even if it's just a quick demonstration," Miranda chuckled, mussing her hair.

"You want to set an example for Felicity don't you?" Roland added, stroking Felicity's hair before getting back to his plate.

Sofia nodded, nibbling on another apple slice as Felicity finished her bottle and had spit up on Baileywick's shoulder. She watched as Felix jumped out of his seat with his napkin in hand.

"Sorry about that Mr. Baileywick," Felix apologized.

"Don't worry, Prince Felix," Baileywick smiled. "Princess Amber and Prince James did the same thing at that age."

"Me?" Amber smiled sweetly, giving Baileywick her 'I'm-the-cutest-person-in-the-world' look. "You must be thinking of James!"

"Me?" James smiled innocently, giving Baileywick Amber's 'I'm-the-cutest-person-in-the-world' look. "You must be thinking of Amber!"

"And let's hope Felicity doesn't pick that up from either of you!" Roland chuckled.

Felicity cooed, spotting Sofia's amulet before Felix took her in his arms.

Sofia thanked him with a giggle as she returned to her plate, watching Baileywick clean off Felicity's spit up with the napkin Felix gave him.

After breakfast, with Amber's help, Sofia was lead outside to the castle courtyard as Felix followed behind with Felicity happily drooling on Rosebud's wings.

"I'm sorry about your hair Sofia," Felix muttered softly. "All of Maxwell's things were collected before we came here. Including a marker he would've drawn you with."

"One or two things must have been overlooked, but I'm not too upset about it anymore," Sofia admitted. "And at least I know that Mr. Cedric and James told me that the potion is just about ready. Mr. Cedric told me that I'll have my hair back to normal by the time I go to physical therapy."

"That's good to know, and thank you for letting me watch what you do. But, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you do during your physical therapy?"

"Stretches, crawling, and walking. But it can be painful as I'm still healing from what you and the others did to me. Even though my cuts and bruises are gone, Felix, it'll be months, possibly years before my body heals properly according to the doctors and my physical therapist."

"But she's gotten better," Amber assured. "Even if she sheds a few tears. But you'll get to see her afterwards sleeping like Princess Aurora in Mother's arms."

"Amber!" Sofia blushed.

"I know exactly how you feel," Felix smirked. "My father's snoring could wake the dead! I didn't even know he snored that loudly until I had to sleep in our sitting room following a surgery of my own. He stayed with me the whole time, and I barely got any sleep! But I do remember a week or so after it happened, he told me that he found a note on the table next to him, which read 'you led me to this!' I had gone upstairs and was sleeping on my own bed!"

Sofia pretended to pout while Amber giggled. "I don't snore!"

"Are you sure about that?" James grinned. "Amber may not hear you, since she can sleep through everything, but since everything wakes me up, I'm running down the halls trying to see where that awful noise is coming from!"

"Okay, that's enough, all of you," Miranda tried to look stern, but she was trying and failing miserably in hiding a smile and trying not to laugh. "Sofia doesn't snore, but she's incredibly dedicated to her physical therapy. We know she'll recover, but it just takes one day at a time."

"Indeed it will your majesty," Felix agreed. "But I feel guilty for it. Maxwell was the one that told me to kick Sofia in the back."

"So when I saved her that day, you didn't do it on purpose?" Amber gasped.

"No. Maxwell was the one that started the attack on Sofia, and the other princes and I just followed him."

"You mentioned in one of your letters that Maxwell and Samuel had a kind of 'in-crowd' at your school," James nodded.

"'In-crowd?'" Sofia asked.

"It's like a group of people who everyone wants to be around," Miranda tried to explain. "They do something or they act a certain way, and people want to be part of their group."

"That doesn't sound very nice. Especially if one scars you for life after thinking that attacking you is an enjoyment of fun."

"No it doesn't. Even if an in-crowd doesn't do what Maxwell did."

"And trust me I got a letter from my school a week ago saying that in-crowds are now banned because of what they called a devilish attack on an innocent royal," Felix assured with a sheepish smile. "But that only angered Maxwell and lead to yesterday's actions."

Sofia bit her lip and reached for Miranda. Even though she tried not to let what was happening get to her, she still couldn't help but feel nervous about what was going on.

"Don't worry, Sofia," Miranda murmured. "We'll see to it that Maxwell is sent home today, and that he never comes near you again."

"Can Dad make that a rule?" Sofia asked.

"He probably will Sof," James assured, gently patting her back. "Come on! I'm sure Cedric has the hair potion ready for you but he said it won't fully regrow right away."

"Why not?" Amber wondered, taking a deep breath to control her anger.

"Cedric said that since Maxwell cut so much off, it'll take a few days to grow back to the original length," James admitted. "But as long as you take it every day, it shouldn't take that long to get to where it was before."

"Well, at least that's something," Sofia sighed as she followed James up to Cedric's workshop.

"And Cedric said he put a different flavor in the potion to make it taste okay. The flavor won't affect how the potion works, but we all know how you feel about the sour taste of your other healing potions."

"Gee, thanks. But at least I don't have to worry about a bad taste in my mouth this time."

"Sof, all of us have a bad taste in our mouths right now," James frowned. "His name is Maxwell!"

Even though she saw his frown, Sofia couldn't help but giggle at James' words. Felicity seemed to agree, giggling with her.

"Okay I admit Maxwell being a bad taste in our mouths is pretty funny," Felix smiled, bouncing Felicity in his arms.

Amber nodded in agreement, holding back her smile as Sofia knocked on the door to Cedric's workshop. The sorcerer stared at the children, backing away as Felicity tried to grab his bangs.

"I thought I'd requested Prince James and Princess Sofia's presence, not all of you," Cedric smirked playfully.

"We just want to be with her for moral support," Amber tried to explain.

"That's right," Felix added, "Mom always says there's strength in numbers, and if it's okay with you, sir, I'd like to see this potion of yours in action."

"All right," Cedric smiled. He gave the potion bottle to Sofia, along with a spoon. "There you go, Sofia. All you have to do is take two spoonfuls of this potion twice a day for the next few days, and your hair will be back to normal before you know it."

"Okay," Sofia agreed. She braced herself for a sour taste as she took the first spoonful, but she smiled. "Peppermint!"

"I thought you'd like that. Of course, the flavor of the potion won't affect what it does."

"It won't sir?" Felix asked.

"No it won't," Cedric assured, feeling Felicity pull on his bangs with her hands. "No no Princess Felicity. We don't tug on hair."

Felicity cooed in confusion before squealing as she noticed one of the bald spots turning into small auburn fuzz, petting it with her hand.

"Sofia, your hair's growing back!" Amber smiled.

"I see that," Sofia smiled. "But how long exactly will it take? I know you say a few days, but how long is a few? Three? Four?"

"At least ten," Cedric admitted. "But if your hair still hasn't grown all the way back, come back and I'll brew some more potion for you."

"Well, at least it's a start," James tried to smile. "And you know I'll help make the potion too, right, Cedric?"

"Yes, and you were a wonderful help, getting the ingredients I needed, and then helping clean up while I worked on it, just like old times."

"But what if I like the length my hair gets to after ten days?" Sofia asked.

"Well it won't be much to style if it's a couple strands," Amber admitted. Seeing Sofia's frown, she gave her a hug. "But we can improvise."

"Not with hats I hope."

"No! Absolutely not! With headbands or ribbons. Something that says you're healing all the way."

Sofia had to smile at Amber's suggestions. Though she wondered, even though it terrified her a bit, how Maxwell was doing with William and Charlotte back in Martinstine.

At that moment, Maxwell was back in Martinstine with William and Charlotte. His parents, Peter and Susan, were in the throne room with them, and they were furious as they read James' detailed description of what Maxwell had done.

"We've taught you better than this, Maxwell!" Susan shouted. "Where do you get off doing something like this? That sweet little girl only wanted to congratulate you on a good race, and you and your friends beat her to within an inch of her life! And now when she's on the mend, you do something like this, cutting her hair and traumatizing her all over again!"

"She's a commoner princess!" Maxwell shouted. "Her mother married into the royal family to keep them out of the poor house!"

"I should have you grounded until you come of age for that kind of talk!" Peter shouted, "But you will be grounded for the rest of the year! And, you're going to write Princess Sofia a letter of apology." He cut Maxwell off when he was about to protest. "I'm going to be holding your hand as you write it, since I know you cross your fingers as you do your other essays. And, I'm going to have you read it out loud. Sincerely! And if you don't, I'm going to make you rip up the letter and do it all over again! And we'll do that until you get it right!"

"Why should I?" Maxwell scoffed. "Felix's the only one who submitted his apology letter to that stupid commoner princess."

"He did it because he felt sorry for her young man!" William bellowed. "I can comprehend a young boy's attitude of cooties as I had one myself as a young prince. But what you've done is more than that. You've shaken up Princess Sofia so badly that she flinches around my son, fearful that he'll hurt her again."

"How do you know that William?" Peter asked.

"I saw her do it. King Roland gave me Prince James' notes, and I saw Princess Sofia flinch when Felix tried to come near her to comfort her. She was so frightened that she started crying in front of me and Charlotte, so Queen Miranda and Princess Amber had to take her out."

"I tried to help her as well," Charlotte added. "I stayed within the door of Princess Sofia's room, asking if there was anything I could do for her."

William nodded as he remembered watching them. He had also been trying to comfort Felix and Felicity, who were both crying as they watched Charlotte, Miranda, and Amber try to comfort Sofia. He also decided not to mention that Sofia had been so badly shaken that she had come close to having an accident in front of everyone, but at least Miranda and Amber had gotten her to the bathroom in time.

Maxwell smiled sheepishly, hoping he would get away with it. But that got him glares from the adults as Peter stood up and cleared his throat.

"William, while it's been a pleasure being both your trading partner and childhood friend, as of this moment I've decided to no longer bring Maxwell along on our future visits to Martinstine," he announced.

"Because of him soiling Redwell's reputation as a kingdom with his current happenings?" Charlotte asked.

"That and for little Felicity's sake."

…

Back in Enchancia, Felix was with James and Felicity. He was writing down the story that James had told Felicity during breakfast, while James was rocking Felicity and Sir Ribbithe. Felicity had been very upset about what was happening to Sofia, and she had tried to offer her the frog to help her feel better.

"How's Sofia doing?" Felix asked, trying to make conversation.

"Better than she was," James shrugged, "We had to postpone her physical therapy until tomorrow so she can have some time to calm down after this latest stunt of Maxwell's. Amber told me that the rest of today is devoted to cheering Sof up."

"Lissie already tried with her frog. But on the bright side, Sofia's hair is growing back."

"It's just a little bit of fuzz right now Felix. You saw in Cedric's workshop."

"I know but I never seen Mom and Dad so furious until last night," Felix sighed. "After Dad calmed Lissie and I down, he grabbed Maxwell by the arm and I'm sure King Peter's already disbanded from Martinstine by now."

"No way. He'll only exclude Maxwell because of his behavior," James assured. "What he did yesterday traumatized Sof again. Even though she says she's not upset about it anymore, I could tell that she was by her repetitive feeling of the fuzz on her head as we left Cedric's workshop."

"She shouldn't have to hide how she feels. She knows we want to help her, so why won't she let us?"

"That's Sof for you. She never thinks about herself. It doesn't matter if she's sad about something or upset; she's always thinking about everyone else."

"Like what happened when she first came to me and the other princes," Felix murmured, "We were feeling bad about losing, and seeing her there, and hearing her try to congratulate us, I guess it was like she touched a nerve and we did what we did because we didn't want to be reminded of how we lost."

"Sofia always wants to be kind to everyone and considerate of their feelings," James smiled.

"I guess Maxwell ruined that for her huh?"

"Well not exactly but he has traumatized her to where her trust issues have been mangled."

"That I can tell," Felix smiled softly, taking Felicity from James' arms. "I hate to ask but after the attack, how were Sofia's first few nights afterwards?"

"Pretty bad," James admitted. "You know that she was in so much pain that she couldn't speak and she needed that doll that Cedric made so she could tell us if she needed anything or wanted to say something to us. The second night, Amber and I wanted to stay with her, but Baileywick told us that the doctors would be going in and out of Sof's room for a while, and he didn't want us to see what was going on, since we'd both been pretty badly shaken up by what happened."

"You said something about helping her with songs too?"

"That's right. I was singing to her when we took her home following the attack, but I don't think she really heard me. But I do know that Mom and Dad sang something to me when I decided to work on a story I was writing for her to help her feel better. I think they also sang something to Amber after they left me."

"Just like Lissie," Felix smiled a little. "She loves it when Mom and Dad sing to her when they put her down for her naps."

"I'm guessing those songs involve ponies or frogs?" James smirked.

"Not really. Mom and Dad have a variety of nap time songs for Lissie. But sometimes as a big brother, I can't help but join in the fun. Isn't that right Lissie?"

Felicity giggled, clapping her hands in response. She was feeling a little better after being rocked but she still wanted to cheer Sofia up however she could.

"We know you want to help Sof, Felicity, but let's give her some time with Mom and Amber," James suggested. "I think we should let her have some girl time with them and we should give her some space for right now."

"In the meantime, why don't we play horsie?" Felix suggested. "James can be the horsie "

He chuckled at James' look of mock horror at the suggestion while Felicity squealed at the idea. With James on his hands and knees, Felix gently placed Felicity on his back before putting his hands around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"How exactly does horsie work?" James smirked.

"Just crawl around the room with Lissie on your back. I'll hold her so she won't fall off."

"And you don't mind if the horsie sings, do you?"

Felicity squealed and clapped her hands, and even Felix grinned. "A singing horsie? What will they think of next!"

"Okay, now this is a song Amber and I sang to Minimus to calm him down when we were practicing for Flying Derby with him," James started, then as he crawled around the room, he sang, "When it's midnight on the meadow and the cats are in the shed, and the river tells a story at the window by my bed...If you listen very closely, be as quiet as you can...in the yard, you'll hear him, it is the pony man..."

Felix smiled. "I like that! Do you think you could give me a copy of that song? And I think we just found another nap time song for Lissie!"

"Sure. By the time your parents pick you up either tonight or tomorrow," James grinned.

Felicity squealed and giggled as her "horsie" crawled around the room and sung for her. While James was better at being a horsie, Felix's would always be her favorite.

She frowned, seeing James come to a halt as Felix took her in his arms again. She didn't know that Sofia had just come into the room in hysterics but reached out to comfort her.

"Sof, I'm sorry. We were just playing horsie with Felicity," James said as he stood up again.

"Are you okay?" Felix asked.

Sofia shook her head, flinching the moment Felix had placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Tears went down her cheeks and it felt like she couldn't stop them.

Felicity offered her frog and smiled when Sofia had taken the toy in her arms. But she couldn't understand why Sofia hadn't stopped crying.

"Sof, what's the matter?" James asked. "What happened for you to come here?"

"I just came in to see what you were doing," Sofia admitted. "I heard James singing, and I saw you playing horsie with Felicity, but..."

"Something must have triggered a bad memory?" James suggested.

Sofia nodded softly as Felicity reached out to hug her. She was calming down but not that much.

"Was it me?" Felix wondered. "Because if it was, I apologize."

"No, you've been really nice to me since you've been here, and you've done so much to make up for what happened," Sofia admitted.

"Then what happened?"

"Sof, if you don't want to tell us right away, you don't have to," James broke in.

A small smile formed on Sofia's face. She really didn't feel like crying in front of Felix and Felicity again.

Especially with Felicity cooing and reaching to put the amulet in her mouth to drool on. Feeling successful, the infant giggled and clapped her hands.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Sofia said at last. "Can I just sit with you and watch you play horsie with Felicity?"

"Of course," James smiled.

"Sure," Felix smiled. "I don't know if you heard him, but James sang a really nice song earlier, about a pony man."

"I've heard him sing that to Minimus when he and Amber were helping him get used to flying again. I've sung it to him myself."

"Come on Felicity, amulets might have magical fiber but we don't want you to have too much," James joked, taking Sofia's amulet out of Felicity's mouth.

Sofia giggled before feeling her fingers come in contact with the drool. "Ew! Baby drool!" She waved her hand in disgust. "I thought I'd get used to it."

"I'm guessing you've been with Amber so much that you're turning into her," Felix smirked.

Sofia smiled a little as she settled down on the couch. She took a handkerchief that was nearby and wiped the baby drool off her amulet.

_'Maybe I'll wear this under my dress so Felicity can't drool on it, just like when I wore it during Flying Derby races...' _she thought. However, her face fell at the thought, and James saw her start to lose her composure again.

"Felix, why don't I let you take over playing horsie with Felicity? Sof looks like she needs me," he suggested, helping her to her feet.

"No problem," Felix agreed.

James led Sofia out into the hall. "Sof, I probably know the answer to this already, but is everything okay?"

"No," Sofia muttered softly. "James, I don't get it. Every time I think about the Flying Derby or the thought of being in it again, I lose my composure."

"That would explain your hysteria earlier. Did Maxwell say something about it last night? Are you having anxiety about Flying Derby?"

"No. Anxiety? James, I don't even know what it means! But sometimes when I'm alone, I flashback to what happened and I feel trapped then my throat clogs up and my eyes water."

"You're having a panic attack," James murmured. "I used to have those myself, when I had nightmares about singing. Remember how I used to run myself ragged doing everything I could to avoid music? Sometimes I'd even run into an empty room and start crying."

Sofia nodded as she remembered one of those times. She had offered to get Roland and Miranda to help him, but James had begged her not to tell anyone, and he tried to convince her that he'd be all right before he finally calmed down and ran off again.

But she didn't understand. Before yesterday, she felt fine with no panic attacks in sight. Why was now different?

She remembered why. She usually had her panic attacks alone and in her closet where nobody could see them. This was her first public panic attack.

"You want me to get Mom and Amber?" James offered.

"Could you?" Sofia asked.

"No problem," James smiled. "Will you be okay by yourself for a minute?" However, at the same time, he shook his head. "Actually, the last thing I want is for you to be alone while you're like this." He went to the door, and he saw Baileywick coming up. "Baileywick, could you find Mom and Amber? Sof needs them."

"Of course," Baileywick smiled.

James nodded as Baileywick went off to find them, then he came back to Sofia. "It's okay, Sof, I'm right here. I won't leave unless you want me to."

"Okay." Sofia took a shaky break. "I don't get it. I thought I was getting better. Am I not getting better because of a panic attack?"

"Aw Sof. You're getting better. This is just a setback that's all. Have you had a panic attack before today?"

"Not a... Not a public one. James, I'm scared."

"Sof, it's okay," James murmured. "Maxwell's gone, he won't be coming back here any time soon, your hair's going to grow back with that potion's help..."

"Sofia!" Amber's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Sofia, are you all right?" Miranda asked as she came up.

"You want me to tell them?" James asked. When Sofia nodded, James said, "Sofia had a panic attack in front of Felix and Felicity. She's had a few before, in her room, but this was her first one in public."

Sofia looked embarrassed at the revelation as she started to cry. She didn't want to burden her family again before noticing that Miranda had taken her in her lap.

She didn't feel trapped anymore but her throat still felt clogged and her watery eyes were rapidly spilling tears. Sofia thought she could handle a panic attack alone like the other times.

Except the one she was having felt stronger than the other ones.

"Sofia, you don't have to be embarrassed about this," Miranda murmured as she began rocking her. "I don't want you to keep everything bottled up. If you have to cry about something, then cry. We're all here for you. You know that, don't you?"

"I don't want to burden you with this," Sofia's voice was muffled in her chest.

"Sofia, you're not burdening us with anything. This is what we do: we help each other."

"Mom's right," Amber agreed, "Sofia, it's not good for you to keep everything bottled up like this. Remember what happened to Elsa?"

Sofia nodded softly. While her and Elsa's situations were different, they both were hiding their true emotions.

Still as she looked up at her family, her throat no longer felt clogged. Though the memories wouldn't vanished, Sofia started to calm down.

"I'm sorry," she murmured at last. "I thought I was getting better, then this happens."

"Sofia, you don't have to apologize for anything," Miranda murmured as she hugged her. "You didn't ask Maxwell to do this, did you? No you didn't. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Maxwell's the one who's done things wrong," Amber agreed. "He's done nothing but cause trouble for you since he came here." She paused, then hugged her. "The only thing I'm sorry about is not being there to stop him from traumatizing you all over again."

"I'm sorry too," James added. "I could've given him a punch in the nose or worse."

"Like you once threatened Felix with?" Sofia giggled.

"That was before we knew he didn't intentionally do what he did. Maxwell and those other boys in the other hand..."

"James, we just got her calmed down. Don't push it," Amber smiled.

"You're right, Amber," James agreed. "Can I get you anything, Sof?"

"Maybe Trèfle," Sofia said at last. "He always helps me feel better."

"No problem, Sof," James smiled, "And I even put him in my story too. He came up with some brilliant ideas for his first adventure with Amber's, Felicity's, and my plush friends!"

"And we can't wait to read about it," Amber smiled.

"No we can't!" Sofia giggled for the first time in a while.

...

With Trèfle in her arms, Sofia was completely calm by the evening, though restricted to her room, for caution James said in case another panic attack happened, she smiled as she heard the door to her room crack and saw Felix step into the room with Felicity in his arms.

"Thought you needed some Felicity time before we leave," he smiled, setting Felicity down. "Now that you're calmed down, what happened today?"

"I had a panic attack," Sofia sighed, fiddling with her amulet. "What Maxwell did yesterday triggered some memories of the attack and I panicked. Felix, you have no idea about the emotional scars you and the others brought on me. When I started talking again, I couldn't wear my amulet and even now I have trouble with wearing it everyday because I was choked with it."

Felix's eyes filled with tears when he heard what Sofia was saying. "I...I didn't know..." he stammered. "I don't know what I was thinking! I don't know why I wanted to hurt you like that!"

Sofia frowned, noticing his tears. "You weren't thinking clearly," she muttered. "You had hurt me because of peer pressure. Between my tears and screams and gasps for breath while being choked, I heard you plead with Maxwell to stop. Between the laughter of the other boys and Maxwell's taunts, you seemed like you cared." Tears filled her eyes. "Why didn't you help me? Were you going to let me die out there?"

"No! We only wanted to scare you, not hurt you like that!"

"Well, it worked, Felix; I was scared! I was screaming, crying, and begging you and your so-called friends to stop, but did any of you listen? No! You just kept hurting me! You were telling me to be quiet! Would you have stopped once I was dead or would you continue beating me up?"

"Sof, you're scaring Amber...and me too!" James muttered, feeling Amber hug him.

"We came to check on you," Amber added. "Sofia, I'm surprised Felicity hasn't started crying from your shouting."

Felicity, not understanding what was going on, looked up and cooed before seeing Trèfle and stroked his plush with her fingers.

She didn't know that her big brother was currently guilty for past actions or why Sofia was understandingly angry with him before hearing a slap and gasps from Amber, James, and Felix.

Felix rubbed his cheek where Sofia had struck him. He knew he'd had that coming for a while, but he was still surprised. "Feel better?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I did that in front of you, Mom," Sofia started, shaking the sting from her hand.

"Like we said, Sofia, don't keep your feelings bottled up," Miranda assured her. She lowered her voice, "And at least Felicity didn't see it, since she was busy meeting Trèfle."

Felicity cooed and gave Trèfle a hug. She tried not to drool on him, since he wasn't her bunny, but Sofia smiled. "Don't worry, Felicity; if he gets drooled on, I can wash him."

Felicity squealed, putting one of Trèfle's ears in her mouth to drool on before feeling someone take her in their arms.

"Looks like you like the bunny huh?" William chuckled.

"Dad!" Felix smiled despite his stinging cheek. "When did you and Mom get here?"

"A few minutes ago. We were going to come in but we didn't want to disturb Princess Sofia releasing her emotions."

"King William...Queen Charlotte..." Sofia looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry I was shouting like that in front of you, and that I slapped Felix."

"It's okay," Felix assured her. "We all know I had that coming."

"Don't give it another thought, Princess," William smiled. "I can understand how this must make you feel."

Charlotte nodded beside him as she looked at the mark on her son's cheek. "He'll be fine, so don't worry about a thing."

Sofia sighed in relief as Felix placed a hand on her shoulder and she didn't flinch.

She had to admit that slapping him was too far and not something she'd normally do but she felt better after letting out her emotions.

"How was the talk with Maxwell King William?" James asked. "You and his parents must've really let him have it if you left Felix and Felicity with us."

"We did indeed," William nodded. "Maxwell is no longer welcome in our castle, and his parents, King Peter and Queen Susan, won't bring him with them anymore."

"Susan also told me that they're going to pull Maxwell out of Southwind Preparatory Academy, and enroll him in Prescott Remedial Preparatory Academy," Charlotte added. Seeing the confused looks she was getting from Amber, James, Sofia, Felix and Miranda, since they'd never heard of that school, she went on to explain, "Prescott Remedial Preparatory Academy is a special school that helps royals who don't behave properly. They learn all sorts of lessons on how to behave around other people, whether they have special needs, or if they had a traumatic experience, that sort of thing."

"I've heard of that school," Roland added. "Students go there between two to five years before they're allowed to go back to their original school."

"How do you know that?" Miranda asked.

"One of my relatives taught there for a while. Since the school's in session all year, he let me shadow him for a day when Royal Prep was let out for the summer."

"Maxwell does deserve to go there," Sofia smiled. "And though it seems improper of me, I'll never be able to forgive him for what he did."

"That's what his parents said too," Charlotte smiled. She took Trèfle's ear out of Felicity's mouth. "Now Lissie, that's Sofia's bunny. Why don't you give the princess a kiss goodnight?"

Felicity gave Sofia a sloppy kiss on the cheek, making Felix laugh.

"Will Trèfle be okay?" Felix asked.

"A little soap and water, and the drool will come right off," Sofia smiled. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Good. Again, I'm sorry for what I did."

"I did deserve it," Felix smiled, gently shining the amulet with a handkerchief he had in his pocket. "If you feel uncomfortable around my former friends if you ever get a chance to see them again, I'll understand."

"I'm just scared I'll have another panic attack," Sofia admitted.

"If you do, you know I'll be there to help you."

"We all will," James agreed.

"In the meantime, we should probably see Felix off to his kingdom and let Sofia rest," Amber smiled, gently stroking the fuzz on Sofia's head. "Goodnight Sofia."

"You're not going to stay with me Amber?" Sofia frowned.

"Of course I will. It's my night to be with you. I haven't forgotten that."

"Don't stay away too long. And maybe in the morning we can wash Trèfle, since I'm going to need him tonight."

"I'll be back before you know it," Amber smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifthteen

No nightmares. Amber was thankful for that as she dreamed. Rapunzel was there again. It'd been awhile since her last visit.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked. "Sofia's fine. Well physically at least."

"That's good," Rapunzel smiled warmly.

"Emotionally... Well it's complicated."

"I see. But you've gotten better Amber. You've been risking it all this whole time."

Amber frowned. "Rapunzel, I don't feel like I've done enough for her. Sofia's herself but it's not the old her."

"That's because what's happened has been a huge change for her," Rapunzel reasoned. "It's nothing that you've done to her but Sofia is trying to recover from her trauma."

"Trauma?"

"Yes. What those boys did is her emotional trauma."

Amber had to smile a little. Rapunzel's explanation was making sense.

But Sofia was still her concern.

Amber hadn't forgotten her promise she made nearly a month ago. Even if it was her hair that was emotionally affecting her little sister at the moment.

Rapunzel gently patted her shoulder, kneeling down to her level. Amber had to hide a chuckle. She now understood why Sofia hated that. Possibly being the shortest and the baby of the family didn't help.

"You have been risking it all lately," Rapunzel commented. "You really love your sister don't you?"

Amber shrugged her shoulders. "Sofia's the baby of the family. Everyone loves her."

"Is it just for that? Because she's the baby of your family?"

"Well it's complicated. We just want her to take everything one day at a time."

"That's what Mom says sometimes. Even though it takes me longer to fully understand it," Rapunzel smiled.

Before Amber could say anything else, she felt herself being gently awake.

"Princess Amber?" Baileywick asked. He smiled, seeing her look up. "There you are. It's not like you to sleep the day away."

"Sorry Baileywick. I guess my dream ran away from me," Amber yawned. "Where's Sofia?"

"Physical therapy with your brother."

"This early? It's not even noon."

"You know your sister, the faster she can learn to walk, the more active she'll be," The steward smiled. "On her vanity is a tray with strawberries fresh from the garden for you Princess Amber. Nothing like a berry to make your day more merry."

"Thank you Baileywick. Tell Sofia I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend will you?" Amber requested.

"It shall be done my lady. Have a good breakfast."

Amber thanked him with a smile, walking to the vanity.

"Baileywick didn't say anything about this," She muttered, seeing a note next to the strawberries.

Dear Amber,

I didn't want to interrupt you sleeping so I went out with Mom's help to pick out strawberries for your breakfast.

I know they're not exactly your favorite but it can't hurt to try something new. I hope you enjoy them.

With much love- Sofia.

Amber put down the note and smiled. Sofia's penmanship was getting better than it had been even before the attack.

As she nibbled on a strawberry, Amber looked down and noticed rabbit fur against her feet. She giggled, realizing it was only Clover and picked him up.

"I imagine Sofia's gotten after you for hiding under her vanity," Amber smirked. "Though I wish you'd understood how much fur you leave on her gowns."

Clover sniffed her, putting a paw to her cheek before hopping on the vanity and ate two strawberries. Amber sighed playfully and shook her head.

_How has Sofia not put you on a diet yet? _She thought in amusement, taking him off before he could eat the rest of her breakfast.

After breakfast, and giving what remained of her strawberries to Clover, Amber went into Sofia's bathroom to bathe. The warm water soaked her skin the moment she was in the tub, relaxing her mind from the previous day's events.

Amber knew she didn't have to ask Sofia permission if she could bathe like she would with James or their parents. Sofia once said that since they were both girls and if one of them needed to freshen up but were on a time schedule, permission to bathe in the other's tub was invalid. Just as long as she cleaned herself up afterwards.

Amber usually did clean up after herself, throwing away wet, dead locks of blonde hair that had fallen from her head during the bath.

She frowned as she washed her hair, remembering the fuzz of hair on Sofia's head. After her panic attack and everyone had left for the night, Amber had to comfort Sofia who had started crying upon seeing the fuzz of hair on her head in the vanity mirror.

It was only after assurances that she wasn't ugly and that the princes, Hugo included, would still think of her as pretty that Amber had witnessed her little sister falling asleep peacefully and with her right thumb in her mouth.

Amber found her thoughts interrupted by knocking as she got out of the tub. Being modest, she covered her body with a towel before opening the door.

"Violet! I didn't hear you! I apologize!" Amber gasped.

"No need my lady. I just came in to drop off one of your gowns and a pair of bloomers," Violet smiled. "Mr. Baileywick said you were in here. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Oh no. I was just finishing up."

"Looks like you didn't hold your towel tight enough."

"But I usually..." Amber paused, realizing that the towel she had wrapped around her waist was slowly starting to unravel, revealing one of her nipples. With a blush, she covered it back up. "Thank you for that Violet. I wouldn't want anyone to see me immodest."

"You're welcome Princess Amber," Violet smiled. "Take as much time as you need to get ready."

Amber got dressed slowly, feeling the water drip against her back. It was calming down the worries she was having over Sofia. Her little sister would be tired after physical therapy, having Amber hope she could see her before Miranda would put Sofia down for a nap.

Amber had just finished getting dressed and opened the door, only to hear Sofia's bedroom door creak. She frowned, hearing small sniffles.

"You lucky it's only a sprain Sof," James smiled.

"What sprain?" Amber asked, seeing Sofia turn away.

"Sof did a misstep during her physical therapy and tripped on her gown, spraining her ankle."

"And she feels terrible for it?"

"She wanted to surprise you with how far she could walk now," James explained.

"Sofia doesn't have to. I've been proud of her even before her physical therapy," Amber smiled.

"You mean it?" Sofía asked.

It looked like she'd been crying for only a few minutes as Amber nodded and gently hugged her. A patch of hair was next to the small fuzz from the day before as Amber gently stroked it, making Sofia giggle.

The noise was relief to the twins' ears as it'd been awhile since any of them actually heard a real Sofia giggle.

A real Sofia giggle and not one of the shy or almost forced giggles Sofia presented lately.

"I'm sorry for messing up," Sofia said, catching her breath. "I just had to wear a long gown today!"

"Sofia, that doesn't matter," Amber assured. "James told me you wanted to surprise me but I don't need anymore. Your healing has been enough of a surprise."

"Where did he go anyway?"

"To inform Baileywick and possibly Mom and Daddy about your sprain."

"What happened to calling her Mother?" Sofia smiled.

"Well there's been changes lately so I figured I made one of my own," Amber smirked.

Sofia's smile widened before she hugged herself. "Amber, can I tell you something? Just between us?"

"You're my sister. You shouldn't have to ask permission to tell me anything."

"I know but I've been thinking about dropping the Flying Derby once I'm completely healed."

Amber placed a hand to her mouth to conceal the gasp coming from her lips. "Wait what?"

"I know it's a shock but the stables bring back the memories and then there's my panic attacks. Yes Minimus may be better about riding in the derby but I'm not. I know I'll be disappointing everyone for doing this but..."

"Sofia, as much as I would've enjoyed the three of us together in Flying Derby, I respect your wish."

Amber noticed tears in her little sister's eyes before hugging her tightly. Sofia had been through so much and if she wanted to drop out of the Flying Derby, Amber didn't care. She shushed Sofia's sobs by gently rubbing her back and humming the song that Princess Jasmine once sung to them.

"I know you can't really walk right now but it doesn't mean we can't do something together," Amber smiled.

"Like chess?" Sofía suggested. "We haven't done that in awhile."

"That's because I always let you win and the last time we did play chess, you wanted the pieces to float so you used the floating spell Cedric taught you only for one of the pieces to hit James in the eye."

"Amber, that was his fault for interrupting us."

The sisters giggled before Amber ventured off to get the chess board and pieces as Sofia noticed Miranda coming in the room.

"James told us about the sprain," She muttered. "Does it hurt?"

"A little but not too bad," Sofia confessed. "Amber and I are going to play a round of chess on my bed."

"Alight but please no floating pieces this time. We don't need any of your children getting another eye injury."

"James only had to wear that eye patch for a week!"

"Now that he enjoyed!" Miranda chuckled. "But please non moving chess pieces would be a blessing."

"Okay," Sofia sighed mockingly. "Boring chess pieces it is then."

Miranda kissed her cheek lovingly. "Thank you. Just don't overwhelm yourself."

Sofia nodded with a smile, seeing Amber come back with the chess board and pieces.

…

"Checkmate!"

Amber squealed excitedly as she placed her piece over Sofia's. Miranda had left after ten minutes of the game, leaving the sisters against each other for the last hour.

Sofia gasped in disbelief. "You beat me?"

"I was going to let you win," Amber smirked, wishing she could draw her little sister's agape mouth. "But you've gotten enough sympathy as it is that I had to win this round."

"I can see why James hates this game."

"Oh he's only like that because chess is a prince's game. Though I wanted to thank you for the strawberries this afternoon."

"Oh you're welcome," Sofia smiled. "I didn't want to wake you so I had Mom help me. Amber, what did I do to deserve you?"

"If you had asked that a year ago, I would've ignored you!" Amber chuckled.

"A year ago you'd be complaining about the dirt and 'smelly' horses," Sofia agreed. She looked at Amber and squeezed her hand. "I remember your chicken phobia after Dad's baker wish. It was only for awhile but you wouldn't even eat it because chickens brought back memories of you being chased by one."

Amber brushed her hair back in embarrassment. "That was rather silly of me. To fuss over a feathery bird."

"I don't think it was silly. Even if chickens don't scare you as much anymore, you still tremble around them."

Amber couldn't deny that. Chickens still made her uncomfortable from time to time. Chickens to her was what the stables were to Sofia except her little sister had an actual reason to be fearful.

Sofia had been attacked and it would take months if not years before she would fully heal.

"But it's not like you and the stables," Amber reminded Sofia. "I got over the chickens within a few weeks. You and the stables? I have no idea how long that'll be."

"It's nobody's fault but those boys," Sofia assured. "And if it takes me until I'm Mom or Dad's age to get over it, I don't care."

"But you haven't let this fear take over you. You're always so talkative with Minimus and the other horses that I have to slow you down before you overwhelm yourself."

"You forget about the crawling and walking. Someone always stops me before I get too far."

"That's because you're always in a hurry to get somewhere!" Amber chuckled. "We've told you to slow down so you don't get tired easily."

"I can't do that!" Sofia pouted. She crossed her arms. "Another round of chess! But I'm winning this time!"

Amber gave her a look of "You're on" before settling back up the chess board. Maybe it was her sympathy talking but she would let Sofia win just this one.

…

Laughter and playfully bickering with one another was what James had witnessed upon opening the door to Sofia's bedroom. He had come to get Amber for a gown fitting that she had understandably forgotten about from weeks ago before the attack. Yet he couldn't help but watch Sofia's bangs fall as she turned to Amber with a playful smirk on her face.

"It's too bad my king will take your queen's spot in a few minutes," She mused.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Amber teased, waving her fan to her face before putting it down.

Sofia giggled, moving her king piece and held up a fist in victory. "Check and mate!"

James saw through Amber's mock frown, holding back a laugh. His twin had let Sofia win again on purpose.

Sofia was the baby of the family and despite how rarely upset she would get, even he had surrendered to a quivering lip once or twice.

James watched as Sofia gave Amber a mocking quivering lip. While he hated to intrude on their fun, James tapped Amber on the shoulder.

"James!" Amber gasped. "What is it?"

"Your gown fitting. Remember? The one you made before the attack?" James smirked. "I came to get you for it."

"Reschedule it. I'm rather busy."

"Chess with Sof isn't busy."

"Amber, go. You had it scheduled for WEEKS!" Sofia smiled. "Besides I'll be fine with James."

"All right but if anything happens, have him get me," Amber smiled.

"You two have been attached at the hip since all this. That's usually a twin thing," James mused once Amber had left.

He gently stroked the patch of hair on Sofia's head before kissing her forehead. It would be nearly a week before his little sister's curls would grow back to where they once were. If not, it would be Sofia's decision on letting it grow back normally.

Now wasn't the time for fury over Maxwell's cruelty. Warm browns looked at worried blues as James squeezed Sofia's hand.

"I'll always have your back Sof," he promised. "Just because Amber's been by your side more, doesn't mean I've forgotten about you."

"Even as the baby of the family?" Sofia smirked.

"Hey you're little, you're the shortest one here, and let's not forget that time you fell asleep the moment we got in the carriage to go home after Wassailia."

"Looking for Dad was exhausting."

"It was a miracle you were awake for the Wassailia party," James mused.

"Amber nudged me in the ribs. That hurt James," Sofia frowned.

"She forgot you were asleep Sof. Amber did apologize for it later."

"I know she did. James if none of this had happened, do you think Amber would be how she is now?"

"Attack or no attack, you should know she'll protect the baby of the family no matter what," James teased. He noticed Sofia looking away. "Oh I see. It's about your bond."

"We wouldn't be as close now if I hadn't been so stupid," Sofia muttered.

"Sofia, you weren't stupid. You were yourself. So a few boys got an attitude about it and one of them still hates you for it?" So what?! You're my sister and if any boy messes with you, Amber and I will be there."

"Mostly you James. You punched Hugo in the face after the Flying Derby tryouts."

"He couldn't knock you off Minimus and get away with it," James smiled.

"You were lucky no one saw that!" Sofia giggled. "Except for Amber who cheered you on."

James went over to the window seat, gently throwing one of the pillows at Sofia's face. Sofia caught it and threw it back, giggling at James' mock groans of pain.

"En garde!" She cried from her spot on the bed, flinging the end of one of her pillows.

James grinned, grabbing the end of the pillow she had thrown at him. Baileywick would scold them later for the feathers but it was like old times.

Just without the swords.

James remembered Sofia's healing body and reminded himself to be careful. But he wondered what to call their playtime if anyone asked about it.

Pillow sword fighting? Yeah. That sounded good.

James kept his eye on Sofia, making sure she wasn't getting tired. She may have been active but was easily fragile.

He was careful not to bruise her as Sofia threw the pillow she had been swinging at his stomach.

"Sorry James!" Sofia giggled.

"You're lucky I don't want to bruise you Sof," James smirked.

"And you're lucky most of the bruises I have are faded."

"Oh? So you think you're win?"

Sofia placed a hand to her lips before letting a giggle escape. "I can't move from the bed because of my sprain so if you pardon me then all I can say is yes. I'll win and you'll be none the wiser."

James rolled up his sleeves, giving her a playful glare. "You're on! Until Baileywick brings in your dinner tray."

Sofía nodded in agreement. All resting and no playing made her a dull princess.

….

With the royal children, laughter and playfulness within the castle halls were commonplace as Baileywick opened the door to Sofia's room. He noticed the feathers around the floor, the step stool, and Sofia's bed, shaking his head.

Scolding a helpful James and a smiling Sofia at the moment wasn't what the steward had in mind.

"Sorry Baileywick," Sofia apologized, taking some of the feathers off her bed. "James and I were just playing."

Baileywick smiled, gently kissing her hand. "A little too much it seems. But I'll get it cleaned up. In the meantime, I hope you're feeling better Princess Sofia."

"She's stayed in bed all day," James assured. "You'll be surprised how well she obeys that order."

"Believe me Prince James I know."

Sofia looked at the tray in front of her and picked up one of the carrots with a fork. Baileywick clearly had Chef Andre make some of her favorite food as the steward knew everything about her like Miranda did.

She appreciated it as while she ate, she watched James help Baileywick with the feathers.

The steward would look back at her just to make sure she was alright. He knew Sofia could handle herself but she was the youngest and since the attack, it only made Baileywick care for her more.

It could be said that it was his job to care for all three royal children but to Baileywick it was more than a job as he watched James pick up the remaining feathers. It was his livelihood.

His thoughts were cut off by Sofia yawning as Baileywick picked up her tray.

"You ate everything Princess Sofia?" He asked.

"I had a small lunch," Sofia admitted. "I just wish I hadn't caused anymore trouble today."

"It's just a sprain Princess Sofia. You'll be better in a week."

"I know. I should go up stairs with my good leg and down with my bad one?"

"Exactly," Baileywick smiled. He heard her yawn again. "Once I leave this room, Prince James better get you to sleep."

Sofia smiled, holding back a giggle. "Yes Baileywick."

Baileywick gave her a hug, careful with her hair as he stroked it before leaving the room.

Okay not quite.

With the door ajar, the steward watched as James assisted Sofia with getting ready for bed. From experience the younger princess could be cranky if tried, having Baileywick softly chuckle when Sofia fussed that she wasn't tired.

After a bickering of am sos and am nots seemingly vanished into thin air, Baileywick stepped back from the door just as James was singing Sofia to sleep.

It was best not to disturb them for Baileywick knew Amber would need him in a few minutes just for assurances of her little sister's wellbeing during her absence.

And if it wasn't her, it would be Roland scheduling Sofia's physical therapy at a reasonable hour. Since the attack, Baileywick's job had only increased but he didn't mind.

Everyone in the castle mattered to him.

He wasn't the one who did everything without any hassle for nothing.

"Ah Princess Amber," Baileywick smiled, seeing her come to him rather than the other way around for once. "Your sister's just fine. She ate dinner and is currently sleeping."

"Was it my night to be with her?" Amber asked, straightening her tiara. "I lost track of time with my gown fitting."

"No it's your brother's night."

"Thank you Baileywick. I need a moment with you anyway."

"Why is that?" The steward wondered.

"You'll think it's silly but with Sofia's well everything do you think she'll be herself again? Her old self?" Amber questioned.

"It's not silly at all Princess Amber. I believe everyone here has thought of that, myself included, and to be frank it'll unfortunately take awhile before that happens."

"That's not fair!"

Baileywick could see tears of frustration in Amber's eyes, handing her a handkerchief. She accepted with a teary smile, wiping away the tears before they could roll down her face.

"I-I'm sorry about that," Amber said.

Baileywick placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not my first time seeing you burst into tears Princess Amber and it won't be the last." He pushed back some fallen locks of hair from her face. "Princess Sofia will go through a lot even after everything's over and while I know you and your brother will do your best to help, if you feel like you can't handle it, just know I'll be around to talk to if you need it."

Amber hugged him before scurrying off. Possibly to check on her sister before her own departure for bed, having Baileywick smile at the thought.

"Baileywick! There you are!" Roland called. "Miranda and I were hoping to clear Sofia's schedule because of her sprain ankle for the next week."

"Everything except for her school schedule was cleared this afternoon your majesty," Baileywick assured.

"Thank you. We wouldn't be able to get through all this without your help," Miranda added with a smile.

"It's my pleasure Miranda. The children matter to me as much as they do to you and Roland."

Seeing the couple smile at his words, Baileywick couldn't help but form one of his own. The children really did matter to him.

Especially in a time of uncertainty and hardship.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Maxwell hated being grounded as he threw a dart at an extra copy of Sofia's school portrait he had copied on his own and placed on his bedroom door.

"Bullseye!" Maxwell cheered as the dart flew to Sofia's eye.

He wasn't a fan of princesses in general but Sofia really bugged him. He still didn't know why but she did.

Maybe it had been the way her curls had flown in the breeze or maybe it was the way her apology had sounded like a mockery of their defeat.

Maxwell growled at the thought of the sickly sweet apology, wishing he had broken her vocal cords with that necklace of hers.

At least he had broken her self esteem with clipping off her curls. That had been satisfactorily for him.

But her older brother had to write it down and now his parents had forbidden him from going anywhere.

Maxwell knew his older sister Susanna had sighed and shaken her head upon hearing the news.

She was twelve, two years order than him, yet she still loved him. Just not for his recent behavior.

"Maxie," Susanna cooed as he let her inside upon hearing her knock. "When are you going to give up your hatred for all princesses phase?"

"It would've ended already but no! The commoner had to start it up again!" Maxwell grumbled.

"Princess Sofia? What you've done has spread through the whole Ever Realm Maxie. I can't even go to ERA anymore without the princesses and princes with little brothers and sisters giving me side glares."

"By that you mean Prince Axel or Princess Astrid?"

"Oh how I wish it was just them," Susanna teased before turning serious again. "Maxwell, Princess Sofia's younger than you. Did you think you accomplished anything by having you and your friends attack her—"

"Felix isn't my friend anymore," Maxwell interrupted. "After what I did to So-So... Ugh! The commoner princess he stopped being my friend."

"At least it was reasonable," Susanna muttered, musing his hair. "Maxie, can't you just say you're sorry?"

Maxwell sighed, fiddling with his fingers. "Even if I did, she'll never forgive me."

"She'd turn me down even if I would ask on your behalf. Princess Sofia's like a rabbit."

"A rabbit?"

"Sweet, naive... But you hurt the rabbit," Susanna explained. Seeing Maxwell's confusion, she smiled. "I mean Princess Sofia."

"I made her fragile?" Maxwell asked. When Susanna nodded, he sighed. "We were six against one."

"And yet you still attacked her anyway. Over a flying derby race at that. I would've loved doing that when I was Princess Sofia's age!"

"You would've?"

Seeing her nod, Maxwell felt a little guilty. There wasn't even a Flying Derby team when his sister had been in school and when he had gotten in, Maxwell hadn't seen her so thrilled.

And the one time she couldn't show up because Susanna had been sick, he screwed up.

"Maybe I did get out of control that day," Maxwell admitted. "But the commoner princess' still a loser and she's the reason why Mom and Dad grounded me for a year!"

"I think that's fair!" Susanna chuckled. "You treat others the way you want to be treated Maxie, not the other way around."

"It's just harder with commoners They're poor and other stuff. How do we fit in with them? And not with village balls or those toy drives every Wassailia."

"You love those toy drives. Last year, you donated nearly your entire toy chest."

"I'm not that heartless by keeping my old toys to myself," Maxwell smiled. "I heard rumors about the commoner princess being one and I..." He turned away from Susanna in guilt. "I said some nasty things to her the day you were sick."

"Any vulgar language used?" Susanna asked.

"No. Mom says cussing's for sailors and drunks. Would you hate me if I did tell you what I said?"

"Depends on how emotionally hurt you made her feel."

"Does a lot count?"

Susanna sighed, glaring at him. "Prince Maxwell of Redwell, what did you say to her?"

"You might want to sit down," Maxwell muttered. "And don't bother closing the door; Mom and Dad know everything I said that day."

Susanna sat on the bed with him, and Maxwell told her everything he had said. By the time he was finished, he had to look away, since his sister was crying into her hands. "I can't believe you!" she sniffled. "Mom and Dad taught you so much better than that!" She looked up and shouted, "I should have Dad have you horsewhipped for that kind of talk! But fortunately for you, that punishment's no longer legal!"

"I know. But Mom and Dad told me after they took me home after I cut the commoner princess' hair that I'm being pulled out of Southwind Prep and being transferred to that reform school."

"Technically, Prescott Remedial Prep isn't a reform school. It helps royals who don't behave around other people, and teaches them lessons about how to act around people who come from different backgrounds, or those who had some kind of trauma, or if they have a disability, that sort of thing. Remember, I went there for a field trip and I saw how nice everyone is."

"But by the time I'm done there, all my friends will have graduated from Southwind, and I won't see them anymore!" Maxwell protested.

"Good!" Susanna frowned. "They were always a bad influence on you, Maxwell! If they're gone, you can learn how to behave again!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?!"

Susanna jumped at his outburst before hearing him start to cry. The last time she heard him cry when he was seven. Being the sister she was, her anger vanished, taking him in her arms.

"Maxie, why didn't you say anything?" Susanna asked.

"I'm always in your shadow," Maxwell sniffed. "Flying Derby was my only chance to get out of there but I ruined it."

"You're in my shadow?"

"You're the best dancer in school, you're smart and popular, you write stories almost as well as Prince James..."

"Oh, yes," Susanna smiled. "I've read his Andrew Harmon stories, and they're really great! But I hear he's been writing stories for Prince Felix's sister that involve their stuffed animals. You even told me that Felix told you that he was telling Princess Sofia a story after her attack to help keep her calm."

"It was okay," Maxwell tried to shrug, but Susanna knew when her brother liked any story he heard.

"Don't give me that 'it was okay', Maxie," she smirked. "Mom and Dad told me that you were half listening to their original lecture, and were more focused on Prince James' story. I know you were also still mad about losing and didn't hear them properly either."

"You know none of us like being yelled at by Mom and Dad," Maxwell grumbled.

"I'll agree with you there but you could've killed Princess Sofia with your actions."

"If I had, not saying that I would have, would his majesty go to war with our kingdom over it? I'm lucky enough that Queen Miranda hasn't done anything to our family because of what I did to her daughter."

"Well, I heard that Felix had similar concerns about that," Susanna admitted. "King William and Queen Charlotte told him that a kingdom wouldn't go to war with another one just because of what one group of boys did."

"That's good...I guess," Maxwell said slowly.

Susanna noticed that he looked conflicted with himself as she got up and closed the door to his room.

Maxwell was really a good kid. He just went down a wrong path and she knew it.

...

Sofia's hair was now to the tip of her shoulders. On day eight when it been to her neck, King Magnus, who had been visiting that day, had thought she was a boy.

Sofia, Amber, and James did have a laugh at his confusion upon his departure with James joking that if it wasn't for her eyelashes and dresses, she could easily pass for a prince.

"Note to self: get James when my hair's grown all the way back," Sofia muttered, but she couldn't help but smile.

Even James had to smile at that. He wanted to see Sofia happy again, and if that meant that he had to be on the receiving end of her, and possibly Amber's, fingers, then it was worth it.

For now he and Amber were happy to stroke her hair once again if Sofia ever got upset.

A panic attack the previous night had her end up in James' room but he didn't mind. Sofia had gotten better emotionally but the panic attacks and nightmares were still an emotional scar.

"Do you know when the panic attacks will stop?" she asked James the next day.

"They'll stop on their own, I guess," James admitted. "I know I used to have panic attacks myself when I was running myself ragged all over the castle working as I tried to avoid music."

"I remember I found you the one time. You tried to handle your emotional breakdown by yourself, but you don't know that I was sleeping in your room in that chair that night. But when the panic attacks did stop, you tried to get used to the idea of singing in public again."

"And every year, on the anniversary of the day the nightmares stopped, I'd thank you for helping me get rid of them."

"Except mine are stronger than yours," Sofia frowned.

"You'll get over them one day," James promised. He mused her hair lovingly. "Come on. Amber has a surprise for you."

"What surprise?"

"While you were recovering, she made plans with Ruby, Jade, Hildegard, Clio, and Vivian. That's all I can tell you. The rest is hers."

"Like the hair ribbons from this morning?" Sofia wondered, gesturing a hand to the purple ribbon in her hair.

"You'll just have to come with me and see for yourself," James smirked.

"James!" Sofia gave a mock protest, but she went with James out to the gazebo where their friends were waiting for them.

She looked puzzled, noticing Ruby and Jade with their luggage at their side before they were dropped as the two friends ran over to her.

"When Amber told us you were all better, we just had to see for ourselves!" Ruby squealed.

"What have you done with your hair?" Jade gasped. "Is that a hair ribbon?"

"It looks nice. Not sophisticated but nice," Hildegard smiled.

"Hildy," Amber frowned.

"Amber," James beckoned her over, "Do you think we should tell Ruby, Jade, Hildegard, and Clio about what Maxwell did and why Sof's hair is shorter than normal?"

"Clio and Hildy might know, but I don't know if Ruby and Jade know."

"I didn't have the heart to tell them," Miranda confessed, overhearing the twins' conversation. "While Ruby and Jade know of the attack..."

""You didn't want them, especially Jade, to be upset over Maxwell?" Amber frowned.

"That's right. They thought Sofia had been through enough already."

"I remember they sent cards and care packages every day," Amber murmured, remembering how every day while Sofia had been unable to speak, or trying to practice physical therapy, Ruby and Jade would send little packages of small figurines and small dolls, all of which James and Amber had made into shadowboxes for her. They also made collages of the cards that everyone, not just Ruby and Jade, had sent while she was recovering.

"And it looks like we don't have to tell them," James whispered, motioning toward Sofia, Ruby, and Jade. They watched as Jade started crying and Sofia and Ruby hugged her. "Sof just did, and Jade's not taking the news well."

"Well, Sofia didn't take what happened well either."

"True. Let's just be thankful Jade isn't furious."

"The twins and Miranda watched as Sofia started to console Jade.

"Jade, it's okay," Sofia shushed.

"I should have been there! I could have helped you! I could have chased those boys away!" Jade cried as Ruby and Sofia hugged her.

"Where have I heard this before...twice?" Sofia smiled over at Amber and James. "Jade, there was nothing you could have done. Everything happened so fast that nobody really had time to do much of anything."

"I know, but I still should have been there to help you!"

"Amber, why don't you tell Sofía the surprise you planned?" Miranda asked.

"Okay. Sofia, while you were recovering, I made plans with our closest friends to have a girls night with you when you were better," Amber smiled.

"The less girls invited, the better," James added. Seeing Amber glare at him, he chuckled. "For mine and Cedric's sakes."

"Okay, James, if that's the way you feel about it, you can't lead us in karaoke, and Cedric can't put on a magic show!"

"Oh, Amber," Sofia giggled. "James, you and Mr. Cedric are welcome to join us, but only if you want. It wouldn't be a party without James' wonderful music and Mr. Cedric's ah-mazing magic!"

"I'll think about it," James smiled, stroking her hair. "But Cedric might have to decline considering your healing potions."

"I know. But he'd do anything for me."

"You give him the sad eyes one time and Cedric immediately does what you want Sof."

"Mr. Cedric's one of my best friends, and I appreciate everything he's done for me since this happened," Sofia smiled.

"Even the healing potions?" James smirked. "I've sometimes seen him try to get you to take them, and you won't do it until he gets you a glass of water and makes his sparkles."

"Oh, this coming from the one who always had to have music on when I wanted him to take his medicine when he was sick?" Cedric smirked.

"You made the sparkles for me too, Cedric."

"And me," Amber smiled, "Those sparkles always worked wonders for us!"

"Well I'm glad they have," the sorcerer smiled. He turned to Amber. "Just try to keep the endless giggling below workshop level. Understand?"

"We'll try Cedric. There's just so much catching up to do."

"Now that I understand. But if Sofia needs a healing potion, come to me."

Amber nodded, smiling as Jade and Ruby took Sofia by her hands.

"Hey! I can walk!" Sofia giggled.

"Better safe than sorry, Sofia," Ruby grinned.

"Nice alliteration, Ruby! I see you've paid attention to James' word games and puzzles!"

"I like a good word game myself. But you know Jade and I are trying to help you!"

"I know," Sofia smiled.

"Amber told us about your physical therapy," Jade added. "With us helping you, you'll get practice before your next session."

Sofia blushed and before she could ask about their luggage, she saw Miranda carrying the small suitcases in her arms.

While she was relieved, she was also embarrassed. Jade and Ruby would notice how slow she was with walking.

"Sofia, we want to help you too," Ruby said as she noticed Sofia's expression. "You're one of our best friends, and Jade and I would do anything for you."

"That's right," Jade agreed. "You've got Amber and James helping you with physical therapy, and now you've got me and Ruby helping you too!"

"Thanks," Sofia smiled a little.

Clio nor Vivian had said a word since she first saw them but she could tell they were smiling.

...

"And then James had this 'brilliant' idea to paint everything in ice. I know my kingdom's freezing but it wasn't as bad as James' ice kingdom."

Sofia let out a giggle at Hildegard's story. While she was recovering, she had missed out on an enchanted painting assignment based on their Arendelle unit which she would've enjoyed.

She and the rest of the girls were in her room, catching up on events from the past couple of weeks.

"During another of our craft classes, we even made you a plush snowman, just like the ones Queen Elsa made when she had that cold," Clio giggled as she handed over a handmade doll.

"He's so cute!" Sofia smiled.

"Of course, we all made one too!" Amber grinned. She looked over at Ruby and Jade. "And we'll have to make one for you two!"

"That would be so cute!" Ruby smiled.

"Yeah!" Jade smiled.

"A lot of the girls were thinking of you these past couple of weeks Sofia," Hildegard smiled. "We've all missed you."

""What about the boys?" Sofia wondered.

"Oh they have too," Vivian assured. "But especially..."

"Hugo!" Amber, Hildegard, and Clio giggled.

Sofia blushed, turning a bright crimson. She knew Hugo liked her but actually missing her?

That was new.

"So, speaking of Hugo, how is he?" Sofia asked.

"Well, we had to keep him from going after the training dummies in fencing class again when he learned what Maxwell did to you," James started. "He told me that he wants to help you too, and if he's here and you need to go somewhere, you'll have another bodyguard."

"You sure it's another bodyguard?" Amber teased.

"Yeah. It's obvious he likes Sofia," Hildegard added. "And I mean like likes her."

"Hugo's like the Kristoff to Sofia's Princess Anna," Clio smiled playfully.

Sofia felt her face turn to a bright crimson. "I am not like Princess Anna."

"Ladies, let it go." James waved them away from Sofia to give her some space. "Hugo wants to help Sof, just like we do."

"You just couldn't help yourself with that, could you?" Amber giggled.

"It was hard not to. Just please try to keep the giggling low tonight. In case you and Sof forgot, you got a brother who lives in this castle too."

"We won't James," Sofia promised as she got up and stretched.

"Speaking of your brother, let me know if you need me for anything, Sof," James continued as he helped steady her.

"Now that I'll do," Sofia smiled.

"I'll come get you if Sofia needs anything," Amber agreed.

"Even with the nightmares Sofia has?" Jade asked.

"Yes Jade," Hildegard assured. She smiled, joining the Enchancia siblings. "Amber and Sofia have been very close lately."

"They're the Elsa and Anna of Enchancia," Vivian smiled.

Amber and Sofia shared a small blush on each other's cheeks. Being compared to the sisters of Arendelle was unexpected.

"You know we love you, Sof, and we'll do everything we can to help you," James said as he watched Amber hold Sofia steady as they made their way to the dining hall for a snack.

"I know," Sofia smiled, "I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"And it's not because you're the baby of the family," Amber smiled, causing James to chuckle.

As she, James, and the rest of the girls walked into the dining hall, Sofia felt her mouth water as she spotted a pile of fly cakes.

"Good idea, let's start this with a little treat," Ruby smiled as she helped herself to one.

"Fly cakes make everything better!" Sofia giggled, looking over at James.

"Yes they do," James smirked as he grabbed one of his own.

"James!" Amber pouted playfully.

"What? They're fly cakes! It flew into my hand!"

"Sure they did," Hildegard smiled, grabbing one for herself and a napkin.

"We heard these are your favorite treats Sofia," Clio smiled.

Sofia blushed, realizing she had some frosting on her upper lip, smiling warmly. "The fly cakes? Oh they're just something Mr. Cedric gives me to keep my energy up."

"Then explain the frosting on your lip and crumbs on your dress!" Amber giggled.

"Well, when Sof gets into her snacks, she really gets into her snacks!" James grinned.

"Ladies, our first game of our girls' night: get James!" Amber smirked.

"Get James?" Clio echoed.

"Like this," Sofia smirked, motioning for her and Hildegard to run after James along with her and Amber.

"And on that cheerful note, I'm out of here!" James said as he started running up the stairs.

The girls giggled, watching him run off as Ruby and Jade pulled Sofia to the side.

"While we were talking earlier, Jade and I noticed the stuffed bunny on your bed. Where'd you get him?" Ruby asked.

"He's so cute!" Jade added.

"Trèfle? Prince Felix gave him to me," Sofia smiled. She noticed Hildegard and Clio talking to Amber as she leaned closer. "Trèfle helps me with nightmares and some emotional scars due to what happened. Princesses our age aren't known to still sleep with a stuffed animal."

"Who says so?" Jade asked, "I've seen Amber's stuffed animals, and you say James uses his stuffed animals to help him come up with his story ideas."

"That's right," Amber agreed as she, Clio, and Hildegard came over and heard them. "Even Clio and Hildy have their own plush friends, which they confide their secrets to."

"If we want to have a plush friend with us, that's our business," Clio agreed, thinking of her favorite doll, which was on her bed at home.

"That's right," Hildegard agreed, "When I need a shoulder to cry on and Clio's not around, my plush bear helps cheer me up. Lulu even curls up on her and uses her as a bed!"

Sofia giggled as she imagined that scenario. "That'd be funny to see Hildy."

"Even if Astrid says for me to stop talking to my plush bear, that doesn't matter to me."

"Hildy's right," Amber smiled, turning Sofia to face her. "Even if no one understands how much Trèfle means to you, that shouldn't matter. Did anyone say anything about him?"

"A few older girls from Majestic Hall did," Clio confessed. "I walked in there just the other day on accident and while they were sympathetic to what happened, one of the girls started laughing upon learning about Trèfle."

"Don't pay any attention to her," Amber advised. "I know who you're talking about, and she has a teddy bear herself."

"That's right," Hildegard agreed. "She tries to keep the bear hidden, but we've all seen it."

"With all this talk of teddy bears and plush friends, next time we have a sleepover or girls' night, we should do what we did for that one Mother's Day and have a 'Teddy Bear Tea Party!'" Clio added.

"I remember the last one we had," Sofia smiled. "Amber and I had our plush kitties, and James let Mom borrow his plush tiger!"

"It was so cute!" Amber squealed.

"What do you want to do now?" Ruby asked.

"Well we planned all this for Sofia so why doesn't she decide what to do next," Vivian suggested.

"Well, how about we have a story-telling game?" Sofia suggested.

"Like what we did in the Buttercups when we were little!" Ruby smiled.

"I've done this before with them," Amber explained to Hildegard, Clio, and Vivian. "Each of us tells part of a story for three minutes, then someone else takes over."

"I like that idea!" Vivian smiled.

"That sounds like fun," Clio agreed.

"We'll have to write it down as we go," Hildegard added, "And who knows? Maybe we can send it to the magazine that James sends his stories to."

"Why not?" Sofia smiled.

"That's a great idea!" Jade laughed.

"But for Sofia's sake, we're changing a few things," Amber explained. "Nothing scary, no violence, and no mention of the flying derby."

Sofia frowned, fiddling with her amulet. She didn't mean to ruin anyone's fun with being reminded of her trauma.

"We know this has been hard for her, but I don't think we should sugar-coat it," Vivian murmured, seeing Sofia's expression. "My mom says that hiding or dulling the pain will only make it worse if you have to face it again."

Sofia smiled a little at Vivian's words. They made sense, and she was always trying to get through what had happened one day at a time. "Thanks, Vivian," she said at last, "Amber, I know you want to help me, but I don't want you to take the flying derby out. I'm okay around Minimus, Echo, and Electra. I like some horses, and I know not all boys are bad."

"All right," Amber agreed, taking her in a hug. "But you know I only want what's best for you."

"Amber, you do that all the time these days. I'm thankful for that but I just want to start the story."

"Okay. You have three minutes. Begin."

Sofia smiled as she started telling the story of her first time meeting Minimus. She told them how he seemed so nervous about participating in the flying derby tryouts, but they worked together every day, and by the day of the tryout race, all their hard work paid off, and she and James made the team.

"And let's make up some adventures for you two to go on as well," Amber suggested when her time was up. "I've got it...you and Minimus could go with James' and my plush friends on an adventure!"

"I remember those stories James made up about your plush friends," Hildegard smiled. "He even made one up for me on my birthday one year, where Lulu and my bear found a treasure for me!"

"I like the one he wrote for me after the attack," Sofia added. ""It was so cute and funny."

"He told us it was to make you feel better," Ruby smiled.

"I love reading James' stories," Clio grinned. "I've got a subscription to Adventure Stories Weekly, just so I can read them! Don't get me wrong, some of the other stories are good too, but James' are my favorites!"

"I think we all feel that way, Clio," Vivian grinned.

"We should give James a list of your plush friends too, so the next time he writes a story for me, or Felix's sister Felicity, the characters have some new friends to meet," Sofia suggested.

"I'm sure she'd love that," Hildegard smiled. "Amber told me that James would tell her stories while she was here with you, and Amber would write them down for her."

"Felicity's the sweetest little baby in the kingdom," Amber grinned. "She loves anything shiny."

"Like your tiara?" Jade teased.

"I can't say no to her but Felicity really loves Sofia's amulet."

"I know from the times I have to wash it," Sofia smiled. She fiddled with the amulet. "Since we got distracted and didn't finish our story, Amber why don't you go next and pick an activity?"

"Well, we've been working on new dances in Professor Popov's class," Amber suggested. "We'll teach them to you, Sofia, then you can use them in your physical therapy!"

"I do like dancing!" Ruby grinned.

"Me too!" Jade smiled.

"That sounds like fun, but I will take it easy," Sofia agreed.

Amber nodded in agreement as she helped Sofia to the ballroom with the rest of the girls following her.

Sofia giggled as she danced with Amber being her lead. She knew to take it easy as she pushed some hair away from her face.

Her smile widened, noticing their friends enjoying themselves. Especially Ruby and Jade who were lead by Hildegard and Clio.

"You're doing great, Sofia!" Ruby smiled.

"You certainly are," Hildegard smiled.

"Thanks," Sofia smiled. "But I'm only following Amber's movements."

"Still at least you're trying," Vivian smiled. "That's all that matters."

"I'm just sorry I'm a little slower than normal."

"Don't be. We all know you're healing."

"Vivian's right," Clio agreed. "And we don't care how slow you are Sofia."

"You just take it at your own pace," Amber agreed. "We know it's going to take time to recover, but we don't want you to overdo it."

"If you feel like you want to stop, then we'll stop and do something else," Ruby added.

Sofia nodded, following Amber's lead until it was time for the next activity.

...

After activity after activity, the girls were settled in Sofia's bedroom getting ready for bed.

Amber helped Sofia get dressed, steadying her so she wouldn't fall. Sofia almost felt mortified with their friends seeing her having to be assisted with getting dressed until remembering that they were supportive of her recovery.

Yet it was the nightmares that had her the most worried.

"Sofia, you don't have to worry about anything," Amber murmured. "If you have a nightmare, we're all here to help you get through it."

"But what if I..." Sofia started. She didn't want to ask about what would happen if she had an accident in front of everyone, but Amber understood.

"Don't worry about that, Sofia. Even though James and I never told any of our friends about that, they'd have probably figured it out. And you don't have to be embarrassed. They'd be happy to help you too, if it happened here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course they would," Amber smiled.

"I just don't want any of them to think I'm a baby," Sofia frowned.

"We wouldn't think that," Vivian muttered, not meaning to overhear. "We'll know it's only part of your recovery and like Amber said, we'd be happy to help."

"Even Hildy," Clio added.

"Of course I would," Hildegard smiled. "Sofia, you don't have to be embarrassed about that. If it happens, it happens, and we won't think any less of you."

"You mean that?" Sofia asked.

"Of course we mean it," Jade smiled, "But if it makes you feel better, you can go to the bathroom before you go to bed, and that might lessen the chance of that happening."

"Mom suggested that too, a few times. It did help a little, but sometimes it still happened."

"You can't help that," Ruby assured. "Sometimes it just happens."

Sofia nodded in understanding but still felt a little ashamed. As Amber helped her into bed and tucked in Trèfle with her, Sofia immediately went to sleep as the day's activities had her exhausted.

Seven hours into her and the girls' slumber, Sofia had awoke in tears as Jade awoke groggily to the noise and got out of her sleeping bag, walking over to her friend.

"You had a nightmare?" Jade yawned.

Sofia nodded before looking away from Jade in shame. Jade would wake up Amber or one of the other girls and they would be upset with her for waking them up.

Despite the shame she was currently feeling, Sofia was a little relieved that Jade hadn't pulled off the covers and found out she had an accident.

However, Jade wasn't fooled when she saw the look on Sofia's face. "Come on," she murmured. "I'll help you get cleaned up, and we'll get some clean sheets. Then if you want, you can tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry, Jade," Sofia whispered.

"Sofia, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's no problem for me to help you. You're always going to be one of my best friends, no matter what. And if you have an accident, I'll help clean it up. It's no big deal."

"Sofia?" Amber's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Amber, I thought you slept through everything," Jade frowned.

"I do. But not when it comes to Sofia these days," Amber yawned. She noticed Sofia's face and gently took her hand. "Come on Sofia, I'll get the tub ready. Jade, can you get her a new nightgown?"

As she saw Jade nodding, Sofia sniffed as Amber lead her to the bathroom and had her undress.

"What happened this time?" Amber asked gently. "Was it the stables again? Or was it Maxwell?"

"Both," Sofia sniffled. "Maxwell beat me up in the stables again, then he cut my hair off."

"Sofia, you never have to worry about Maxwell again. Your hair's growing back, and in a few days, it's going to be back to its original length. But if you need a new hat to cover it, I can talk to Clio about making one."

"I don't think it'll come to that, Amber, but I appreciate the thought."

"I'm your big sister, it's what I do," Amber smiled, helping Sofia into the tub. She put water in her little sister's hair, hearing her sniff. "Sofia, about what happened tonight, it's okay."

"How?" Sofia grumbled. "I embarrassed myself again." She sighed, looking at the water. "Maybe Maxwell was right with his words from a week ago. Maybe I am a commoner princess that's nothing but a burden."

"Sofia, that's not true and you know it! Maxwell is just jealous of what a wonderful person you are! He only acts this way because he knows it bothers you!"

"I tried to be nice to him and his friends."

"And he decided to attack you because he's a sore loser," Amber reminded her with a frown. "Him calling you a commoner princess is just him getting to you."

"You weren't around to hear him call me stupid or chubby or a klutz because I can't walk normally anymore or a baby because I sleep with Trèfle," Sofia confessed. "You and James weren't around to hear Maxwell say those words."

"And you believed what he said?" Amber's frown deepened. "Sofia, I can't believe you'd think that way! You never let anything get to you! When someone says something like that, you walk away from them, or you find someone to help you right away! You don't stay and let them walk all over you like that!"

"I tried! I tried to get away!" Sofia protested. "Maxwell wouldn't let me! Besides, you and James wouldn't understand anyway."

"Even if we did, we would still want to help you. Just as we have throughout all this. I know you're hurting right now but you should never let some boy get to you. You didn't with Hugo."

At that moment, Sofia felt a lump she unknowingly had in her throat burst, sending her to start uncontrollably sob.

"Sofia, it's all right," Amber murmured, motioning for Ruby to find Miranda, since she thought their mother could help her too. "We're all here for you. Everything's going to be all right. I'm just sorry I shouted at you before."

"Sofia? Is everything all right?" Miranda asked. She took Sofia from Amber's arms and hugged her. "Oh, sweetheart..."

"Sorry, Mom, we know it's early."

"I've been up."

"I'm sorry Mom," Sofia sniffed as water dripped on the floor.

"Don't be sorry sweetheart," Miranda shushed, wrapping her up in a towel. She noticed Jade coming in with a nightgown and glanced at Sofia who looked away. "Guess that explains the tub."

"I tried to get her cleaned up but Sofia brought up Maxwell and..." Amber trailed off, brushing some hair from her face.

"I understand. None of us can help bringing up Maxwell and what he did. Sometimes it just slips out."

"The only Maxwell I like is Sir Maxwell," Sofia sniffled, thinking of one of the knights.

"And that's all right," Miranda smiled. "Now, why don't I help you get dressed and we'll get you back in bed?"

Sofia nodded before she yawned as Amber couldn't help but giggle at the tired expression on her face.

As Miranda got Sofia dressed, Amber looked down at her feet. She couldn't believe she had yelled at Sofia like that. While it was true her little sister should've stuck up for herself, Amber knew that was difficult.

Maxwell was bigger than them both and his cruelty towards Sofia was something that Amber still didn't understand.

"Will Sofia be all right?" Jade asked.

"It's going to take time, Jade," Amber sighed. "We can only take it one day at a time."

"But why her?" Hildegard wondered, stretching her arms as she saw Amber and Jade. "None of us would've done what Maxwell did."

"No," Vivian agreed, holding back a yawn. "But I think we should give Sofia some privacy."

"Or stay with her in case of another nightmare," Ruby suggested.

"There is strength in numbers," Clio agreed. "And right now Sofia needs all the friends she can get."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Clio," Hildegard smiled.

As Sofia slept and Miranda had left the room, the girls kept themselves occupied but would stop what they were doing if Sofia whimpered in her sleep.

When Sofia was fully awake after three hours, Amber helped her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry the end of girls night didn't go like you planned Amber," Sofia apologized.

"Sofia, it's okay," Amber assured, pulling her into a hug. "We all had fun making sure you were safe."

"Are you still mad at me? For not sticking up for myself?"

"Of course I'm not mad. The only one I'm mad at is Maxwell, for everything he put you through. But to tell you the truth, I'm also mad at those other princes, since we haven't heard anything from them in terms of apology letters."

"You're not mad at Felix anymore?" Sofia asked.

"No, since we learned that he's sorry for what he's done," Amber smiled. "We've spent time with him, we've gotten to know him..."

"I slapped him in front of you and shouted at him, even though he deserved it..." Sofia half joked.

"Well, yes, but you were only venting your frustrations," Amber agreed. "But he didn't hold you to that, and neither did his parents. And you don't have to worry, he's fine now."

The sisters hugged before they looked around and noticed that only James was in the room.

"Good morning you two," He smiled. "Everyone else is at breakfast and though I hate to intrude on your sisterly embrace, they're wondering where you are."

Sofia blushed at the realization. "I had no idea everyone left."

"Neither did I," Amber confessed. She turned to Sofia with a smirk. "I guess we should've kept our conversation short and sweet."

"Don't worry," James smiled. "If Sof needed a minute before she came down, that's fine. I know I've helped her after nightmares myself, and you've had to come get us."

"That's true," Sofia murmured. "But how did you know? I didn't tell anyone about my nightmares."

"Sof, as I said, I've been by your side since the day this happened. I've tried to help you feel better when you're scared, I've let you stay in my room if you need to..."

"And I appreciate that. You let me have your bed, and you sleep on the floor, but you don't have to do that, since you have a windowseat too!"

"But I use my windowseat as a second writing area," James smirked.

"That is true," Amber smiled. She gave Sofia a gentle squeeze. "No one's going to care if we're still in our nightgowns. That's why it's called a sleepover."

Sofia giggled, letting go of her grasp. "With that settled, you two better catch me first!"

To the twins' surprise, she started sprinting out of her room with messy bed hair and all. Sofia's laughter echoed through the halls as they tried to catch up.

"Well, I guess she's feeling better!" James grinned.

"I guess so!" Amber smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"As you know Buttercups, one of our own is still recovering from an unfortunate circumstance. Are there any suggestions to help her?"

A week had passed since the girls night as Ruby looked up from her notes and at her mother.

Sofia hadn't been in the Buttercups in weeks due to the attack, and as she and Jade found out from Amber, Sofia had trouble with walking longer distances due to her legs. There was no way she could do a meeting with that obstacle.

Ruby raised her hand and with a nod from her mother, she stood up and straightened her dress.

"Why don't we have a meeting at the castle?" Ruby suggested. "And do an activity Sofia can do without trouble?"

Meg smiled, nodding in approval. "That's a great idea Ruby."

"It has been awhile since Meg and I have seen Sofia," Peg agreed.

"Do you agree Jade?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked.

Jade stood up, twirling a lock of hair.

"I do. I just don't want to do any activity that'll frighten her or leave Sofia exhausted," She admitted.

"Now that I think we all can agree with."

"How much time do we have to come up with an activity?" Peg wondered.

"Not too soon right?" Meg hoped.

Mrs. Hanshaw chuckled. "Don't worry Buttercups, you only need a few days to plan something." Hearing the girls, Ruby included, sigh in relief, she smiled. "Now I believe we have our star stones ready for Princess Amber's surprise?"

"Yes!" The girls chorused.

"Like King Roland requested, we keep it a secret," Ruby smiled. "Amber's been working harder than all of them when it comes to Sofia."

"She's often seen helping Sofia if needed," Jade added as she got out her star stones.

Mrs. Hanshaw nodded warmly, beckoning the girls to get started before their meeting was to end.

They did so without protest as Meg took out a homemade tiara from her backpack.

While they worked, Mrs. Hanshaw patted her daughter affectionately on the head and hid a grin.

Ruby's suggestion was a good idea for after everything one of her Buttercups went through, the scout leader knew she would be needing some cheering up.

…

Sofia looked through the stack of mail Baileywick had set down on the dining hall table lazily. Her practice was done for the day, and though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help it but look through the stack.

Bill, bill, a document for Roland, another document for him, and a letter addressed to her.

She paused, wondering whether or not to open it.

If it was one of other princes, she feared what it said.

Twirling one of her regrown curls to assure herself that the letter was probably nothing, Sofia took a deep breath and ripped it open.

"'Dear Princess Sofia, I'm Prince Samuel of…'" Sofia paused, rubbing the back of her neck. "I can't even pronounce his kingdom."

"Sofia? Baileywick told me you'd be here," Miranda smiled. Her smile widened as she spotted the documents. "Your dad was just complaining about these documents last night."

"What's so important about them?"

"Well one's from Tangu but it's something you wouldn't understand and the other's from Redwell. King Peter's just making sure Enchancia's in alliance with his kingdom considering everything."

Sofia paled. "I wish we weren't."

"I know how you feel," Miranda sympathized, kissing her cheek. "But an alliance is like your physical therapy. It's important to have. Otherwise where would we be?"

Sofía looked down for a moment before looking up again. "We'd have no trade for the goods we have and if Enchancia had a war, we'd have no allies to back us up."

"Exactly. I know it's been hard for you but the king and queen of Redwell are certainly better than their son and I'm sure you'd trust them if you can."

"Okay. I was reading the beginning of Samuel's letter, it came today, and I don't think he feels sorry. Just not in a Maxwell sorta way."

"Seems like he had some trouble expressing it," Miranda reasoned, skimming the letter. "But he's felt disgusted by Maxwell's recent actions."

"'I might an only child,'" Sofia read aloud. "'But I would never break a kid's self esteem.' " She placed the letter down. "How can he have a heart and Maxwell doesn't?"

"Depends on how his attitude around girls are," Roland commented, kissing Miranda on the cheek. He looked at Sofia and smiled. "Been looking through the mail huh?"

"Dad! What else can I do?! I did great in practice but I still have some trouble with distance."

"That's all right Sofia. We don't want you to rush with healing."

Sofia frowned, kicking her legs. "But I just wanted to be healed all the way."

"And you will. In time," Roland assured. "But not right away."

Sofia nodded softly, holding back a sigh. She looked at Samuel's letter in the hopes it wouldn't make her feel worse.

While it wasn't all positive, at least he had the mindset not to blame her for the attack.

Unlike Maxwell and possibly the other princes if she were to ever get a letter from them.

Sofia ran a hand through her hair. Even with the potion, it was now growing back slowly much to her dismay.

But she smiled upon hearing Amber and James' footsteps.

"No running in the dining hall you two!" Roland scolded.

"Sorry Daddy," Amber smiled sweetly. "But we were wondering if Sofia could go out to the village."

"Before or after you three finish your schoolwork?"

"After Dad," James assured.

"All right," Miranda smiled, musing James' hair. "But no long distances and be back before dark."

She and Roland had left the room as Amber took out a folder of work for Sofia from her bag.

James noticed Sofia frowning as he squeezed her hand. While it was small, her workload were some subjects she did mediocre on.

"Don't worry Sof; You've gotten better this month," James muttered, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

Sofia gave him a grumble in reply.

...

Wearing her coat, as requested personally by Baileywick, Sofia stood on the castle steps before James helped her along.

She hadn't been to the village in weeks, feeling a small chill but she smiled to herself.

Finally she wasn't restricted to just the castle.

When you've seen it every day for twenty four hours, it got tiring and dull.

Amber noticed her smile and couldn't help but do the same.

Her little sister's happiness was all she cared about.

"Lucinda can't wait to see you," Amber smiled. Noticing Sofia's confusion, she patted her shoulder. "Things happen to get to witches faster than it would us."

"Did she threaten to hex Maxwell?" Sofia giggled.

"Something like that," James smirked.

Helping Sofia into the coach, he noticed Trèfle sticking out from her coat pocket.

If Sofia needed him for as long as she needed, the twins didn't mind.

James patted the toy's head affectionately as Amber followed behind him and Sofia.

Upon sitting down next to Sofia, she beckoned the coachman to get going but not to make Sofia queasy.

"Of course Princess Amber," the coachman smiled warmly.

Weeks ago she would've hurried him. Now the older princess was more considerate.

Sofia's attack had devastated everyone in the castle staff but the coachman looked at a brighter side.

The youngest princess was getting better day by day. Taking the reins slowly, he looked towards the three children.

They were conversing about something but as the coachman turned back, he heard Sofia giggle.

To Sofia's luck, nothing about the village had changed as she was helped out by Amber.

"Be back in an hour," James whispered to the coachman. "I want my sisters and I home before dark."

"Look at that. Our brother giving orders," Amber smiled.

"Amber, he's only listening to what Mom told him," Sofia smiled warmly. She sniffed the air. "Everything smells the same. Nothing's changed."

"What? Did you expect it to?"

"Well no."

Amber smiled sympathetically, seeing Sofia out of sorts. "It's been weeks since your last visit so I understand why you thought everything had changed."

"I know," Sofia nodded. "It's just..." Her warm smile widened as she spotted a familiar little witch. "Lucinda!"

"Sofia!" Lucinda cried as she got off her broom. "I've missed you!"

"Everyone has," James smirked playfully.

"James, be nice," Amber mused. She smiled warmly at Lucinda. "Sofia's been so isolated lately but James and I thought she could come out and see you."

"I appreciate her company," Lucinda admitted. "Though if I ever see those boys that hurt her, I'll hex them!"

"Giving them tails? Changing their hair color?" Sofia suggested.

"Oh those were just pranks. I do some serious hexs if anyone hurts my friends."

"You'd do that for me?"

"It's the least I can do after you taught me to be a good witch," Lucinda reasoned. "But don't worry, I heard about Prince Felix so he won't get hexed."

"You were right. Witches do learn fast," Sofia whispered in Amber's ear.

"Aren't I always?" Amber grinned.

"They've been close lately," James explained, noticing Lucinda looking confused. "They're only apart when they need to be."

"Too bad I didn't hear about that," Lucinda grinned.

As they walked, or flew in Sofia's case with Lucinda on her broom, around the village, Sofia started to get nostalgic upon spotting her and Miranda's shoe shop.

"Let's stop here!" Sofia shouted as Lucinda landed on the road below.

"It's your and Mom's old shop," James realized. He looked through front window. "It's mostly empty. How come no one's come in and taken anything?"

"James, who would steal from a former shoemaker who's now our mother?" Amber ginned.

James felt his cheek flush as he opened the door for the girls.

"It's just how Mom and I had left it!" Sofia grinned, running to the stairs. "Come on! I want to show you our old bedroom!"

"You had to share a room?" Amber scoffed.

"Did you forget the time Dad wished to be a baker and we all shared a room for a few minutes?" James grinned.

"All I remember are the chickens thank you very much."

With a defeated sigh, she followed Sofia up to her and Miranda's room so she could be make sure she was okay.

Amber stopped suddenly in her tracks, seeing Sofia lost in thought before falling to the floor.

"Sorry! Didn't mean it!" Lucinda smiled, helping her to her feet.

"Is Sof all right?" James asked.

"She looks conflicted," Amber muttered. "Notice that battered hat she's looking at?"

"Must've belong to her birth dad. Mom said once he was a sailor."

"No wonder Mom's always cautious about Sofia swimming alone."

"That would make sense," James agreed, gently walking over to Sofia and tapped her shoulder. "Sof?"

"James!" Sofia jumped, turning to his direction. "I must've gotten distracted."

James smiled sympathetically, taking her by the hand as they heard Amber cooing over old chalk marks Miranda had left on the corner of the room.

"Was this how Mom would measure your growth Sofia?" Amber giggled. "It's so cute!"

Sofia blushed, laughing nervously. "Yes she did. I just can't believe you found it."

"It wasn't hard," Lucinda smiled innocently. "This room's mostly empty."

"Mom and Sof did take a lot with them when they came to the castle," James remembered.

"Why don't we leave this room?" Amber suggested. She nudged Lucinda. "Besides I believe Lucinda said she had a surprise."

"Surprise?" Sofia asked. "I'm sorry. I wasn't informed of one."

"For a good reason Sofia," Lucinda assured, watching as she led everyone out of the bedroom. "Just a few steps and we'll get to it."

"But how far? I can't walk far distances."

"Amber and James told me that it couldn't so I had to improvise."

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Amber smiled, helping Sofia down the stairs.

Once they were out of the shoe shop, Sofia looked around, wondering what the little witch's surprise for her could be.

They stopped at a corner where various children from the village appeared from their hiding places. A few of the children carried a banner with "Horary you're all better Sofia" written on it.

Sofia kicked a pebble, becoming somewhat embarrassed by what she was seeing.

Not exactly what she had in mind with a surprise.

How did Lucinda have the time to plan all this?

"It took a few weeks," Lucinda explained as if she could read her friend's thoughts.

"We made sure you were better first before we started planning," James added with a smile.

"So you mean to tell me that when you were home late, it wasn't school related?" Sofia gasped. Seeing her brother and sister nod, she hugged them. "Amber, James, you're spoiling me too much!"

"After everything you went through how couldn't we?" Amber smirked.

"I'm afraid we don't have much in gifts," a girl villager, who once had purple hair because of Lucinda before she turned good, explained. "But that doesn't matter? Right?"

"No. It doesn't!" Sofia giggled.

The boys of the village kept their distance which Sofia appreciated as Amber gently nudged her to go forward.

Sofia wasn't normally shy at parties but she didn't feel like she deserved all the attention she was getting.

Amber was more known in being the center of attention.

All she did was get serenely attacked by boys just for minding her own business.

Amber noticed Sofia looking at her feet, excusing themselves for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Amber asked softly. When Sofia didn't look up, she gently stroked her hair. "I know all this attention is new to you but it won't last forever. It's just because we care about you."

"I know. It's just so overwhelming," Sofia croaked, hugging herself. "You'd be enjoying all the attention if what happened to me had happened to you."

"Exactly I wouldn't."

"I'm sorry but wait what?"

Amber laughed, noticing Sofia's baffled expression. "I know it's a shock but why would I care about surprises just because I got attacked to the point of death?!" Sofia looked up, an amused smile beginning to form on her lips. "I'd care more about you and James driving yourselves ragged just to make sure I'm okay."

"That's what I've been thinking too," Sofia confessed. "You two, Mom and Dad, Mr. Cedric, and well everyone have been helping me out through this and while I appreciate it very much, I do worry for all of you at times."

"Well if it makes you feel better, you're not a burden in my side Sofia."

The sisters giggled before going back to Lucinda's surprise to enjoy it before the sun went down.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Miranda smiled when she saw Sofia, James, and Amber coming back to the castle. "Welcome back, you three! Did you have fun?"

"Yes we did," Sofia smiled. "We saw my friends, and we even stopped and looked around our old house."

"That's wonderful, honey."

"Yes, and Lucinda even put together a party with the village kids for me."

"Well, they wanted to do something special for you while you were recovering," Miranda smiled, remembering some of the letters the children had written while Sofia was recovering.

"And they did! It was really nice," Sofia smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun," Roland smiled. He gave Sofia a hug. "Sofia, Violet has your bath ready for you."

"You mean I get to do one without help this time?" Sofia grinned.

"That's right. But one of us will be outside the door if you need help. Just call for us if you need anything."

"Okay. It's going to be wonderful to take a bath by myself again!"

"Yes, but just be careful," Amber said as Sofia went into the bathroom.

Sofia nodded with a smile before getting undressed. For once since the attack, she could no longer see bruises on her body if she looked into the mirror.

That had put a smile on her face. But as she got in the tub, she started frowning a little. She couldn't tell Amber of the dream she had the previous night.

Of them both and Maxwell like it was straight out of Elsa and Anna's story.

"It's going to be all right," she murmured as she took up a washcloth. "I'll tell Amber when I'm out of here, and we're in her room or my room."

Don't keep your feelings bottled up, Miranda had said. She remembered how she had slapped Felix in front of the family, and his parents. Felix was doing better, according to his latest note to her, and she was happy she didn't have to worry about him anymore. Now, she only had to worry about Maxwell, Samuel, and all the other princes she hadn't gotten apologies from yet.

Especially Maxwell.

He didn't seem to care about her at all, holding a grudge against her for winning the Flying Derby race. While it was true Hugo had done the same thing, he never attacked her or threatened to kill her.

Twice. In letter form.

However, she knew Hugo was one of the people who wanted to protect her now, and she was all right around him. He even asked if he could come over and check up on her sometimes. She had agreed, but only if the family stayed close by. She trusted him not to take advantage of her or hurt her while she was still recovering, but she wasn't ready to be alone with a boy other than James, even if he was one she trusted.

Soon, she was out of the tub and dried off. She'd asked for something loose fitting so she could get it on easily following her first bath by herself, and even Miranda and Amber agreed. They knew she could probably put on one of her regular gowns by herself, but they didn't want to take any chances.

Especially when she was still adjusting to walking distances.

"Easy now!" Amber giggled as she came inside. "I don't want you to slip when you just got out of the tub."

"Amber!" Sofia groaned playfully. "I'm not a fragile princess anymore!"

"I know, but I'm only helping you if you need something to grab onto," Amber smiled, keeping her steady as she pulled her dress on.

"Thanks, Amber," Sofia smiled. She turned around a few moments later. "Well?"

"Sofia, you look wonderful!"

"Amber's right," James agreed as he came in and sat next to her on the bed. His smile turned into a smirk. "Too bad your dress is on backwards!"

"What?" Sofia gasped, looking down at her dress.

"Don't worry, Sof; just walk backwards and hope no one notices!"

"It's not backwards, Sofia," Amber smirked as she pushed James onto the bed. "And now, for a new physical therapy exercise: get James!"

"Now that physical therapy exercise I like!" Sofia giggled.

"Oh come on! Did you have to include me as a physical therapy exercise?!" James groaned playfully as Sofia crawled to his side.

She giggled as he tried to swat her away before seeing Amber hold James down so he wouldn't move.

"I think it's fair," Sofia grinned. "Besides, like Amber said, this is a new physical therapy exercise!"

"I thought you were working on making your legs stronger!" James protested.

"I thought I'd do something different today!" Sofia giggled.

"That's always a good idea," they heard Roland's voice in the doorway.

"Dad! Make them stop!" James pleaded.

"I think you deserve it," Miranda smirked. "I thought you said something about having Sofia walk backwards and hope no one noticed!"

"He said her dress was on backwards!" Amber smirked.

"Oh he definitely deserves it!" Roland chuckled. "As a small punishment."

"That's fair right?" Sofia giggled.

"Not to me!" James protested.

Even Sofia was smiling. She liked this kind of physical therapy better than what she'd been doing. It exercised her fingers rather than her legs.

In a few minutes, they let James up and as he caught his breath, Sofia took a few steps toward Miranda, and hugged her.

"I know, Sofia, it's good to practice now and then, but you need a little fun break too!" Miranda smiled as she hugged Sofia with one arm, then reached out to muss James' hair as he sat up.

"Just don't use me next time as practice," James smirked.

"I won't!" Sofia giggled. She looked up at Miranda. "Mom? I need to talk to Amber about something. Can we have a moment?"

"Of course sweetheart," Miranda smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Is everything all right?" Roland asked.

"Everything's fine, Dad; Amber and I just need some sister time," Sofia smiled.

"Well, okay, but let us know if you need anything," James said before he left.

"We will," Sofia promised.

As the family had left, Sofia sat down on her bed, playing with the chain of her amulet.

"Sofia? You okay?" Amber asked softly. She remembered how easily nervous Sofia would get and patted her back. "Whatever you need to say, we'll take it slowly."

"Thanks," Sofia smiled. "It's just I was catching up on our Arendelle unit the night before last night and must've fallen asleep."

"I did it during our unit on Rapunzel's kingdom. That's perfectly normal."

"But the dream I had wasn't normal. It actually scared me."

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Miranda asked. "Amber and I are both here for you, you know."

"And if you want us to bring back James and Daddy, just say the word," Amber agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Sofia smiled. Her smile widened when Miranda slipped Trèfle and Maryanne into her lap.

"Just in case," Miranda smiled.

"Good idea.".

"Now how did your dream start?" Amber asked.

"It's kinda a long story," Sofia admitted.

"We're in no rush sweetheart," Miranda smiled, kissing her cheek. "Take all the time you need."

"It started like it always did, me going over to congratulate those boys," Sofia started. "They always ganged up on me, but this time, there were only five of them hurting me."

"That's good, isn't it?" Amber asked. "Felix isn't part of that group anymore."

"Well, yes, but I'd dreamed that Maxwell had Elsa's ice powers," Sofia continued. "He froze me in place as he and the other boys hit me. He froze my mouth shut so I couldn't scream as he cut my hair. Then he froze my heart and I turned to ice. That was when they finally took me outside, and watched as I melted in the sunlight."

"I'm going to write Queen Elsa a letter to come here and do that to Maxwell and his worthless friends!" Amber fumed.

"First, Amber, as tempting an idea as that is, you know that won't solve anything," Miranda cut in, "True, it'll make you and Sofia feel better, but you know you don't want to sink to their level. Second, Sofia, that was only a dream, and you know that dreams can't hurt you."

"I know," Sofia sniffed. "But it still scared me."

"Even if it did, you know it wasn't real."

"But Maxwell's real Mom and so are his friends. But unlike them, he not only hates me, he's threatened to kill me."

"That's true. Unfortunately," Amber sighed. "James and I don't know why he has a grudge against Sofia but every letter of his, we've burned so she can't see them."

"I wondered why you were having the fires lit every night," Miranda smirked. "At first I thought you and James were always in the mood for Chef Andre's s'mores and a cheery night in front of the fire, which I thought Sofia would like too, but now I see that you had a different reason for doing that."

"We even read some of the letters," Amber continued. "Some of the letters were full of obscenities, and James and I had to rip them up, then burn them, then wash our eyes out with soap."

"I'm sorry, Amber," Sofia sniffled as she hugged Trèfle and Maryanne, then leaned close to Miranda.

"Not as sorry as James and I are for keeping this from you," Amber said as she leaned into the hug too.

Miranda stroked her daughters' hair, knowing it would console them both.

"Mom, you sure you and Dad have to be in an alliance with the kingdom of Redwell?" Sofia asked.

"We could just pretend they're not," Amber added.

"Well, if Enchancia was ever in trouble from invaders, we'd want all available kingdoms to help us," Miranda reasoned, "And yes, that would include Redwell too."

"And I suppose we'd have to help Redwell if they were in trouble," Amber sighed.

"That's right. We may not like Maxwell, but we shouldn't judge the kingdom because of one person."

"Okay. I may hate Maxwell but not his kingdom," Sofia smiled.

"That's my girl." Miranda kissed her cheek. "You want Amber to stay with you tonight?"

"Maybe a little. She'll keep the nightmares away."

"That's what I do," Amber smiled.

"And you do a wonderful job," Miranda smiled.

Amber hugged Miranda as she left before joining Sofia on her bed.

"You know since we have a few extra flowers like the one Hugo gave you, I can braid your hair like Princess Anna's," Amber grinned.

"Amber, Hugo and I are just friends," Sofia blushed. "But I'd love the braids."

"Oh but you're blushing! How long have you crushed on him?"

"After the flying crown race."

"And at least Hugo's one of the few boys you trust," Miranda smiled. "He also wrote a few letters while you were recovering, telling you that he'd help you with physical therapy if you needed it, and he'd protect you."

"So did Desmond, Khalid, and Zandar," Amber smiled. "You saw how they stayed by Sofia while we were at her special Student Art Night. I mean, of course, they kept their distance so she'd be more comfortable, but they were still close enough if she needed someone to help her."

Sofia smiled. It was nice that there were a few boys that she could trust.

"Mom I thought you left," Sofia frowned.

"Sofia, I won't leave until you're ready," Miranda smiled. "Unless you and Amber need some private sister time."

"Please," Amber smiled. "Sorry Mom."

"Don't apologize, Amber, I know you want to help Sofia too. Just call for me if you need me."

"We will," Sofia promised, Amber nodding at her side.

As Miranda left, Amber started braiding Sofia's hair as her cheeks turned crimson.

"Hugo on your mind?" Amber teased.

"Amber!" Sofia groaned playfully. "He's just one of the few boys I can trust. Maybe I like him a little bit."

"A little bit? Sofia, your cheeks were pink when we came home from the Flying Crown."

"I was flushed with excitement over winning my first race like that?"

"Maybe so, but I know the look of a princess who's in love or who has a crush," Amber smiled, knowing that Hildegard had the same look on her face at least once a month.

"Maybe Hugo and I talked a little before the Flying Crown race, but that was just to boost his confidence," Sofia admitted, "Then he took me for a walk around the stables after the race so we could visit with Minimus and Electra and congratulate them. And before you say anything, we took James with us too, so he could congratulate them too."

"Now you ruined the possibility of me guessing that you have a crush on Hugo!"

"I do!" Sofia giggled. "I don't wanna feel weird around him." She fiddled with her amulet. "But I didn't realize my feelings for him until he came to visit me weeks ago. When Hugo started to comfort me in the stables, I felt my cheeks burning."

"You have a crush!" Amber squealed. "Looks like the baby of the family is growing up!"

"Maybe, but I want to wait a little while before I think about him as more than a friend."

"That's a good idea. But Hugo is one of the nice princes, and he's a friend, so that's two good things about him."

"And at least James likes him too, so he doesn't have to worry about me," Sofia added, knowing that James had been watching her and Hugo as they walked around Royal Prep following the Flying Crown race. He stayed close, but he didn't interfere with the conversation they were having.

"He's just watching out for you," Amber smiled. "He trusts you, but you know how older siblings are."

Sofia giggled in response, smiling softly. It felt nice to talk to Amber about things without feeling embarrassed.

Amber noticed her smile and began to finish braiding her hair. Even if it still wasn't at its original length, it was better than how it looked after Maxwell had chopped off Sofia's hair.

"I'm so happy your hair's back to its normal length," she smiled. "I could have braided it when it was a little shorter, of course, but it wouldn't look the same."

"And there were so many choppy-looking pieces and pieces that were long, and others were too short to do anything with," Sofia's smile faded. "Maxwell really did a job on it, but at least Mr. Cedric's potion was able to help me get it back to its original length...fifteen days later!"

"Well, Cedric said it would take at least ten days to get it back to normal when he first gave it to you, but that was just a rough estimate, But you were faithful about taking the potion twice a day like he said, and now your hair's back to its original length!"

"I'm glad. But Maxwell won't leave my mind."

"Don't worry Sofia. If he ever shows up here again, I'll protect you," Amber assured.

"If Felix doesn't first!" Sofia giggled. "I just hope he's okay. King William said he was sick a few days ago."

"He'll be all right. We got a letter from him telling us that he's had a cold, and Queen Charlotte took Felicity to his grandmother's house until he's feeling better."

"Should we have James write him another story?"

"If he wants to," Amber agreed.

"Thank you for the braids," Sofia smiled. "And everything before them." She sighed. "Amber, I wish I was fully healed, not just partly."

Amber hugged her sympathetically. "Sofia, the doctors said that'll take years emotionally and physically. None of us want you to rush it."

"I also wonder about Minimus sometimes," Sofia admitted. "He saw everything Felix and the princes did to me, and he's scared of people, except for the family, our friends, and Sir Gilliam. I also wonder how he feels about me not wanting to be in Flying Derby anymore. I know he was nervous when we started, but he's come a long way since then." She paused and sighed. "Now he's back to being nervous around everyone again."

"We could always talk to Sir Gilliam again," Amber suggested. "Minimus has also been pretty happy in the stables here in the castle, and he's got his own horse friends. And you know James and I were working with him too."

"But how will he react when I tell him that Felix isn't someone he should worry about anymore?" Sofia asked.

He'll be surprised. That's for sure," Amber grinned. "But he won't be scared."

Sofia sighed in relief in response to her reassurance. Like her, Minimus was different since the attack. Yet they still have each other.

Even if Sofia had to quit Flying Derby due to her trauma.

"And if you ever feel like racing on Minimus again, you can do it for fun," Amber suggested. "No crowds, no sexist sore losers, just you, Minimus, our friends, and their horses."

Sofia actually smiled at the thought. "I might try that when I'm good and ready,"

She wanted to. She had to.

For both Minimus and herself as a step towards healing from her trauma.

She didn't care how long that would take.

"Did I tell you Daddy's getting me a flying horse of my own?" Amber continued. "She's coming tomorrow, and I'm also having my own racing outfit made."

"What's it look like?" Sofia asked.

"Green and yellow, mostly," Amber started. "But I asked if it could have a special patch on the shoulder."

"What is it?" Sofia asked.

"It's a picture of you in a heart," Amber smiled. "That way, you can still participate in Flying Derby and not be on a horse."

Sofia smiled at the idea. She especially couldn't wait for Minimus to have another friend in the stables to talk too if she wasn't there.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Sofia wondered.

"Not yet," Amber grinned. "I won't be able to decide until I see her tomorrow."

"Well, whatever the name is, I'm sure she'll love it. And I hope she's nice."

"Daddy assured me that she is. And at least I know how to ride her, and James and I can teach her how to race, so when I join the Flying Derby team, she'll be prepared."

ofia felt relief at the news. Amber's flying horse, no matter what her name would be, would be nice so she wouldn't have to worry whenever she wanted to visit her.

As the girls slept in Sofia's room, Sofia felt calmer than what she had been in a long time.

She hoped she'd like Amber's new horse. And hopefully, Minimus would be all right around her. And it was so nice of Amber to put a patch with her picture on it on her new riding outfit.

Her sister didn't have to do any of it but she did to make her feel better.

In the morning Sofia yawned, stretching her legs before she noticed that Amber had already left the room.

She got herself ready for the day, putting on another loose-fitting gown, and went down to the dining hall.

She knew she could wear a regular gown again, but she decided that if she wanted to visit Minimus and the horse, she'd wear something loose-fitting, especially since James offered to do what they'd done with Amber since she was showing interest in joining the Flying Derby, and just let her sit on Minimus.

Amber greeted her with a hug, and Sofia smiled as she looked her riding outfit over. It was just as Amber had said it would look, with a green helmet and jacket, green boots, and dark yellow pants. Her smile widened when she saw the heart patch with her picture on it.

"Amber, you look wonderful," Sofia smiled. "And that patch is so nice!"

"Thank you, Sofia," Amber smiled. "Now, come meet Saffron, my horse!"

"Saffron? That almost sounds like a boy's name."

"I know it's a little strange but don't worry, you'll get used to her."

"How did you decide the name anyway?" Sofia wondered, taking Amber's hand as a precaution so she wouldn't fall.

"James was playing a song in the stables like he always does," Amber smirked. "The song had the lyrics 'I'm just mad about saffron, saffron's mad about me'. When she heard that, her ears perked right up. Since she seemed to like the line, I decided, why not, and named her Saffron."

"Well, James does have a way with words!" Sofia giggled.

"And lucky for him, I like that song!" Amber laughed with her.

When they had reached the stables, Sofia took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to be afraid. Especially when meeting Saffron.

Amber noticed her expression, stroking her hair.

"It's going to be all right, Sofia," she assured her, "I'll be right with you the whole time. Saffron's really gentle and very well behaved, and the horses all like her."

Sofia smiled a little. It helped to hear that Saffron was well behaved and gentle, but she still wanted to take it slowly around her, at least at first.

"Saffron," Amber softly called to her, "there's someone I want you to meet."

Sofia stayed close by Amber as Saffron came up to them, but she still tried to reach out to her. "Hello, Saffron," she murmured. "I'm Sofia."

"Well, hello, Sofia," Saffron smiled. "It's nice to meet you. The horses told me how nervous you are around horses, but you don't have to be scared around me."

Though Amber mostly heard neighs from Saffron, she had to smile as Sofia talked to her horse. Any powers that the amulet had given her sister would only be known between the two of them, no one else.

Sofia didn't have to keep that a secret anymore.

"Saffron!" Sofia giggled. "Stop that! I'm ticklish!"

Amber smiled as she watched Sofia back away. She knew Saffron was just trying to be friendly as she nuzzled Sofia, and she wanted to make a positive first impression.

Sofia smiled as she felt Amber catch her. It was wonderful to smile and laugh around the horses again!

"Saffron tried to tickle you?" Amber grinned.

"I get ticklish easily. You know that," Sofia smirked. "But I'm glad it's just us and the horses. I don't feel all the way better but I've calmed down well enough."

Amber smiled. At least Sofia was calm around Saffron, and that was good enough for her. "Do you want to sit on her?" she offered.

"No, not right now," Sofia shook her head, her smile fading a little. "Maybe when James is here with us."

"That's all right. Let's just sit down and get to know Saffron for now."

Sofia nodded, sitting on one side of Saffron while Amber sat on the other. It was just the two of them as Sofia started to feel sleepy.

Amber held a finger to her lips to keep from laughing. She let Sofia rest her eyes before hearing James' footsteps.

"Sof? Amber?" James called.

"We're with Saffron!" Amber called back.

James came up to them and saw Sofia leaning against Amber, and that her eyes were shut. "Maybe we should let Sof rest and let her sit on Saffron later," he suggested.

"You're right. Sofia has lots of time to get used to Saffron, and I wanted to let her meet her."

"No. I'm fine. I was just resting my eyes," Sofia yawned before she stood up and hugged her brother. "James!"

"What did you do Sof? Not get any sleep last night?" James teased.

"I did. It's just the hay looked like a nice resting spot."

"No wonder. You're covered in it!"

Sofia smirked and threw a small handful of hay at James, who tossed a small handful of hay back at her.

"Okay, before you two start a hay fight, or get me involved," Amber smirked as they put the hay down, "Why don't we let Sofia sit on Saffron, that is, if she wants to."

"Okay," Sofia agreed. "Just so long as we don't go flying."

"Don't worry, Sof," James smiled. "We didn't take Amber flying the first time she sat on Minimus, remember? We just walked with them until she got the feel of being on him."

Sofia smiled at the memory. "You're right. We did." She looked around as she sat on Saffron's saddle. "It just feels a little..."

"Unnerving?" Amber guessed as she held the reins.

"Yeah. To be on a horse since everything happened."

"James and I knew you'd be that way so we're taking it slowly."

"But what if something goes wrong or I have a panic attack?" Sofia frowned.

"Then we'll stop and let you get off Saffron until you feel better," Amber smiled.

"And if you want to, you can ride Minimus first, then ride on Saffron," James added. "Or if you want, you and I can do what we did when you first learned to ride. Remember, I was behind you on Echo, and I taught you how to fly him."

Sofia smiled as she remembered that. She recalled the picture of them from the special Student Art Night. "Okay," she said at last. "Bit I think I'll try sitting on Minimus first, if it's okay with you."

"Of course it is," Amber smiled. "We're trying to help Minimus too."

"He'll be happy to see you again Sof," James added.

As Sofia was helped off Saffron, she ran towards Minimus' stable, being very careful not to alarm him.

Only to feel him lick her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Sofia! It's good to see you again!" Minimus smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Minimus," Sofia smiled back. "And it's good to see you so calm around Amber, James, and the family. I know you're calm around Sir Gilliam too."

"They all help me, and the other horses talk to me too. James even had some of his friends over, and they were helping me too."

Sofia smiled as she remembered James, Hugo, Khalid, Desmond, and Zandar at the castle a few weeks ago. They had taken turns riding Minimus to help him get over his fear, and they had even had a sleepover in the observatory, telling Sofia that they'd keep the noise down to a dull roar, but they'd still help her if she needed anything. Sofia had declined, saying that Amber would be with her, and James deserved to have some fun with his friends, rather than spend time worrying about her.

"It's good that you're getting over your fear," she smiled. "I started walking again since our last visit but my fear's still strong. The doctors say that'll last probably for years."

Minimus nuzzled against her. "At least you don't have to worry about Felix anymore. I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Minimus, you don't have to be sorry. Everything happened with Felix and those boys so quickly that there was no time for you to do much of anything."

"I should have called for someone, or ran to those boys and started kicking them."

"First, I think you might be a little too small to hurt those boys very seriously," Sofia admitted, "But at least Amber heard you shouting, or rather, neighing, and she followed the sound and found us."

"Almost as if your amulet summoned her," Minimus joked.

Sofia giggled in agreement before hearing her siblings' footsteps. Before she could say anything, she felt James' hands around her waist, lifting her up to Minimus's saddle.

"Just let us know if and when you want to get off, Sof," James grinned as he helped her into the saddle. "We're sorry to surprise you like that, but we know you wanted to try riding Minimus again."

At the same time, Amber was stroking Minimus' nose. "It's all right, Minimus," she murmured. "It's just us and Sofia. You know none of us are going to hurt you. Everything's going to be just fine. You're safe with us."

Minimus relaxed when he heard Amber's soothing voice, and James humming softly as he led him forward with Sofia on his back.

Sofia relaxed the moment she head James' humming, stroking her fingers in Minimus' mane. She forgot how calming it was just to sit back and not have to worry about anything.

Especially not walking long distances or Maxwell and the other princes.

"You're doing a wonderful job, Sofia," Amber smiled as she watched Sofia relax. She slipped Minimus a carrot she'd brought with her. "So are you, Minimus."

"I want to do everything I can to help you, Sofia," Minimus muttered. "I want to be there for you, just like all our friends are."

"You are here for me," Sofia smiled. "You tried to get help when this happened, and you work as hard as I do to get better."

Despite only hearing Minimus neigh, Amber had to smile at the interaction between the two friends. They both seemed happier than they had been in weeks and she was determined to keep it that way.

...

"Maxie what are you doing?"

Maxwell looked up from where he'd been staging a plan with his toy knights and one of Susanna's dolls, noticing his big sister towards the door of his bedroom.

"Just playing," Maxwell smiled. "You see King Maximus, because it's a cool name, and his knights found this princess and they were planning to do stuff."

"Oh really?" Susanna asked, opening the door and sitting beside him. "Maxie, are you still mad about Princess Sofia?"

"Why would you say that? Just because I've been pulled out of school away from my friends and I'm being sent to reform school for giving that commoner princess what she deserved..."

"Nobody deserves to have done to them what you did to Princess Sofia, Maxwell! How would you like it if somebody cut off your hair?"

"I'd hate it, and I'd want someone to help me..." Maxwell muttered softly as he pictured the scene in his head.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that," Susanna frowned.

"I said I'd hate it! I'd want someone to help me!" Maxwell shouted as Peter and Susan came running up to investigate the noise.

"Kids what's going on?" Susan asked.

"All I did was ask Maxie about Princess Sofia and he got upset," Susanna frowned.

"If that stupid Felix had given me a few more minutes with the commoner, she wouldn't be here," Maxwell scoffed. "She only got to be a princess because her mom was desperate to marry the first guy she met just so they could get out of the poor house."

"That's it," Susan frowned. "Maxwell, before we work on your new letter to Princess Sofia, I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago!"

"Remember, Mom, horsewhipping is illegal now," Susanna whispered, recognizing the look on her face.

"But it's fine when I use my hand," Susan whispered back. She turned to Peter and raised her voice. "Peter, while Maxwell and I are in our room, could you find the largest bar of soap we have?"

"Of course," Peter nodded.

"You're going to wash those words right out of his mouth?" Susanna couldn't help but laugh, remembering the song she'd sung during a school music program.

"Exactly," Susan smiled. "You really are good with words, Suzie! And I remember you singing that song!"

"I know I'm in big trouble, but I've got to say it," Maxwell murmured, "You're as good as Prince James when it comes to words."

Susanna wasn't in the mood for flattery from her little brother. His nasty attitude lately was getting on her last nerves. Even she had her doubts about Sofia at first but she would never hurt her.

"Suzie, you want to help with your brother's punishment?" Susan asked.

Susanna glared at Maxwell. "Yes, Mom. Yes I do."

"And Peter, you will not quote a certain holiday movie while the punishment is going on!" Susan continued, knowing how much Peter liked quoting movies to make the kids feel better when they were upset.

Peter smirked as he recalled the movie that she was referring to. But then his expression hardened. "I don't intend to do anything like that this time. Maxwell is in serious trouble, and I'm not going to make him laugh this time."

"So how do you want to do this: wash his mouth out with soap, or spank him, or both at once?" Susanna asked.

She had seen Maxwell get punished before but it was usually over minor things like spilled ink on Susan's rug or accidentally cutting Susanna's hair while playing pretend.

Except those were usually swats or having him apologize for what he had done. Sometimes soap in his mouth if needed but never a spanking.

"Susanna, you'll be in charge of spanking Maxwell," Susan muttered, gently stroking her daughter's hair. "Do it until you get a few tears but don't make him sore."

I'll do my best, Mom," Susanna promised. She turned to Maxwell and pointed to the bed, where she saw the huge pile of pillows on it. "Maxie, you know the drill," she continued, "lay on your stomach and grip the bedpost with both hands and no reaching back once we start, or we start over. But if you feel like you have to sneeze or have an itch, let me know and we pause so you can take care of it. And, if it's okay with Mom and Dad, since this is my first time doing this punishment, you are allowed to be fully clothed."

Peter and Susan nodded in agreement. "That's fine with me, " Peter agreed.

"However you want to do it is fine, Suzie," Susan agreed, "And it is your first time doling this punishment out."

Maxwell paled as he placed his hands on the bedpost. The thought of being spanked was always humiliating but he knew that he deserved it this time.

At least his sister had the idea of keeping him clothed, having tears appear in his eyes on the first smack. Susanna seemed to be releasing more and more of her frustration with each smack.

"Oh, you're sorry, are you?" Susanna said as she smacked him again and heard his muffled cries in the pillows. "Are you sorry for how you treated Princess Sofia? Are you sorry that you made her suffer so much? Or are you just sorry that you're being punished for all of this?"

"Samuel and Dexter were doing that too!" Maxwell wailed.

"And I suppose that if Samuel and Dexter jumped off a cliff, you'd do that too!" Susanna countered as she smacked him again. "Mom and Dad have told you a million times to stay away from them, but you never listen!"

While it broke her heart to hear her baby brother cry, Susanna knew it had to be done as she noticed the looks in their parents' eyes.

Susan looked shocked by the anger she was expressing while Peter, who was holding the soap, seemed to be proud of her even if it was for the wrong reason.

After a few more smacks, Susanna finally let him up. "All right, Maxwell, the first part of your punishment is over. Now, go with Mom for part two. But I'm coming into the bathroom with you for a minute."

Maxwell nodded, since he was crying too hard to reply. He watched as Susanna folded one of the softest bath towels and laid it on the toilet seat.

"That's a good idea," Susan smiled. "He can have something soft to sit on while we wash his mouth out with soap."

Peter nodded in agreement. "Yes, and I think I'll let you handle this part, Susan," he said as he reached out for Susanna, who was starting to tremble a little. "It's all right," he murmured as he led her out. "You did just fine. Now, let's get you calmed down."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," Susanna croaked, holding back a sob.

Peter patted her back, shushing her gently. Susanna was a sensitive soul, never wanting to hurt anyone even if she had the choice to.

Especially not her baby brother.

"I know," he murmured, taking her in his arms and rocking her. "But we both know Maxwell had that coming, and it had to be done. He's got to learn that he can't act like that."

"I'm sorry, Daddy..." Susanna whimpered.

"For what?" Peter asked, "We always tell Maxwell that he can't behave like that, and he ignores us. And you know this isn't the first time he's been in trouble for his behavior. Of course, this time it was much worse..."

"But that wasn't what you and Mom taught me when he was born."

"Princess Susanna of Redwell, as queen sometimes you'll have to make those kinds of decisions. Even if it hurts the ones you love."

"Okay," Susanna sniffed. "But Maxie is going to hate me."

"If he gets mad, he's got nobody to blame but himself," Peter murmured. "You did the right thing. One day, Maxwell will realize that."

"I hope you're right," Susanna sighed as she leaned against him, "I just hope his new time in Prescott Remedial Prep will help him too."

When Maxwell came out of the bathroom with Susan, he still had the soap in his mouth, looking sadly at his sister. He looked regretful for what he did.

But she nor their parents were going to force him to like Sofia if he didn't want to.

"All right now, Maxwell," Susan started, "As much as I'd like to have you start your apology letter right now, I think you deserve some rest. You can start your letter in the morning. That will give you some time to recover from what happened today."

Maxwell nodded, but before he left, he gave Susanna a hug.

"I love you too, Maxie, and I hope one day you'll learn how to behave and be a good boy again," Susanna murmured.

"We all do," Peter added. "You don't have to like Princess Sofia or be her friend but you have to respect her."

Maxwell nodded, having been a little too far ahead to hear the first of his father's words.

"Do you think we were too harsh with him?" Susan asked.

"No," Susanna shook her head. "I may not like what I had to do, but it had to be done. I don't like how the people at school look at me for what Maxwell did. They managed to stop talking about it after a while, but while the charming comments stopped, the memories are still there."

"Memories? Of what?" Peter asked.

"Oh not being trusted by any other older brother or sister in fear Maxwell will hurt their little brother or sister," Susanna grumbled. "Especially not being trusted by Prince Axel."

"Prince Axel?"

"Sofia's friend Hugo's brother. He knows that I'm not responsible for what happened, and he's tried to protect me from the other students and their comments."

"Oh, yes, you told me about him after the original attack," Peter smiled. "You said he was shocked at first, but he believed you when you said you weren't responsible for what happened."

"He's very nice!" Susanna smiled, holding back a yawn. "In fact, he offered to take me to his little brother's derby race in a few weeks."

"Is that so?" Susan smiled. "Good for you sweetheart."

"And maybe we'll see Princess Sofia there," Susanna continued, "I know, she won't be racing, but Axel told me that he watched Princess Amber's first race against Purple Point, and he said she was really good. I only say this because one of my friends saw her at the race, and Sofia looked much better. Of course, that was before Maxwell cut her hair, but I thought I'd thought I'd go and see how she's doing now."

"That's a wonderful idea," Susan smiled.

"Indeed it is, " Peter smiled, "but for now, go get some rest. And don't worry; everything's going to be all right."


End file.
